


Паутина

by vasi_lina



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 88,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Сильные ломаются первыми.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> я не хочу фандомных споров. я просто хочу крутую аушку с криминалом, насилием и противостоянием пары группировок.
> 
> главы чередуются, одна – с фокусом на exo, другая – на bts. 
> 
> мелькают red velvet и f(x), но слишком эпизодически, чтобы выносить их в шапку. 
> 
> МНЕ НАРИСОВАЛИ АРТЫ!!!
> 
> тэхён - https://www.instagram.com/p/BdF5BFhAehL/?taken-by=_lialone
> 
> бэкхён - https://www.instagram.com/p/BdXUI6FgVSt/?taken-by=_lialone
> 
> ещё бэкхён (совсем чуточку спойлерный) - https://www.instagram.com/p/Bc4r7J-ANHX/?taken-by=_lialone 
> 
> моя благодарность li alone - ❤❤❤  
> __________________________  
> на момент удаления с фикбука там были красивые 220 лайков  
> впрочем, этой мой первый к-поп макси, и большая его писалась вообще где-то с двумя десятками читателей (хотя, лично для меня, это одна из лучших моих работ) (софтовые чанбэки - лучшие чанбэки)

Чанёль – хороший парень. Действительно хороший, по-идиотски, слишком. Это видно с первого взгляда (немного испуганного), когда Бэкхён заходит в лабораторию, а тот замирает, сжимая в руках тарелку с рамёном, и пялится на него круглыми глазищами.

Секунда на узнавание. Ещё пара – на сопоставление всего того, что Чанёль наверняка о нём слышал, с настоящим Бэкхёном, стоящим у двери. Он почти видит, как в чужой голове собирается пазл, ему посвящённый, и ждёт.

Наконец мыслительный процесс выливается в поклон, но всю вежливость момента портит рамён, выплёскивающийся из тарелки, и Чанёль, роняющий эту тарелку.

– Простите… В смысле, здравствуйте! – он трясёт обожжённой рукой, а в голосе слышится плохо скрываемая паника.

Бэкхён чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, но давит её. Он здесь по делу. Секретному, важному и точно не годящемуся для нового ушастого химика.

– Исин здесь?

– Нет, – Чанёль смотрит растерянно, но ботинком проворно задвигает под стол тарелку с лапшой. – Если вы хотели что-то сказать, то я могу ему передать, потому что я понятия не имею, когда он вернётся, а у вас, наверное, мало времени…

– Не можешь, – от резкости Чанёль ещё больше теряется, и Бэкхён решает смягчиться. – Это не то, что тебе положено знать. Так что я подожду. Здесь.

– Конечно, – он вертит головой по сторонам, а спустя секунду уже освобождает стул от каких-то книг и приглашающе указывает на него рукой. – Не хотите рамёна?

– Того, что под столом? – Бэкхён опускается за металлический стол. – Нет, спасибо.

– Что вы, нет, я бы новый… – Чанёль улыбается зажато и заламывает руки. А затем торопливо идёт в угол (едва не сбивая локтями колбочки со столов), и Бён чуть не ржёт, потому что жёлтенький чайник и стопочка рамёна посреди запредельно дорогих реактивов, которые Исин всегда содержит в образцовом порядке, это как-то слишком неожиданно (а ещё у него нервы ни к чёрту после разговора со взбешённым Чунмёном, но об этом не хочется вспоминать даже на секунду).

Чунмён никогда не кричит (либо те, кто это слышит, не живут достаточно долго, чтобы об этом рассказать). Но зато он умеет смотреть очень зло, тяжело и долго, так, что остаётся только упереть взгляд в пол и мечтать сквозь него провалиться. Бэкхён никогда не умел этого выдерживать, ему и сейчас всё ещё кажется, что Чунмён где-то за спиной, прожигает его затылок.

Но здесь только Чанёль, который смотрит почтительно и спрашивает, не хочет ли всё-таки господин рамёна. Бэкхён не хочет, Бэкхён пытается не впасть в истерику из-за того, что его с такой серьёзностью назвали господином, и жмурится, стараясь задышать наконец спокойно.

– Не стоит, – у него даже получается сказать это ровным голосом.

Не то чтобы он совсем не любил лапшу, но просто эта выглядит настолько дешёвой и острой, словно при первой же порции доведёт до желудочного кровотечения.

Чанёль предлагает печеньки, и это расшатывает нервы не хуже часа, проведённого наедине с Чунмёном.

И ведь это даже не бэкхёнов косяк, что у них кто-то за неделю отобрал поставки в половину клубов Итэвона. Бэкхён следит за дилерами, да и то не всегда, а каналы сбыта – это совсем не его ответственность. Но когда трое барыг в один и тот же вечер подохли от передозировки, Бэкхён решил об этом сообщить – так, между делом, это ведь не особо и важная новость.

Чунмён посчитал иначе, и в ушах до сих пор стоит его голос, с металлом рассуждающий о том, что в Сеуле появился кто-то слишком дерзкий, и о том, как поставить этих неизвестных на место (желательно – тихое, тесное и в паре метров под землёй).

Бёна даже не ругали, в общем-то, он просто побыл слушателем и получил пару заданий.

Но когда он берёт кружку всё-таки заваренного для него чая, ладони трясутся.

Чанёль нависает над ним с крайне взволнованным видом. Несколько секунд пялится на бёновы пальцы, обхватившие фарфор (Бэкхёну даже начинает казаться, что с ними что-то не так), явно не знает, куда себя деть, и в итоге садится напротив.

Бэкхён всегда удивлялся, когда видел в их деле кого-то вроде вот этого Чанёля, совсем не плохого и уж точно не жестокого. Конечно, Исин наверняка навешал ему много всего о том, что варить наркотики – это совсем не значит убивать людей, наоборот, ты помогаешь им расслабиться, это не сделаешь ты – так сделает кто-то другой, да и в конце концов, каждый выбирает для себя сам, ты просто зарабатываешь деньги. Бэкхён всю эту лабуду знает наизусть, сам не раз и не два втолковывал подобное в сомневающиеся головы. А затем наблюдал за тем, как в них забивалось всё больше грязи, но их обладатели упорно цеплялись за обнадёживающую ложь.

Чанёль чуть не роняет со стола какую-то склянку, пока лапищей тянется за чайником, и на мгновение кажется до умиления испуганным.

Он заваривает себе лапшу и начинает с воодушевлением её уплетать, старательно избегая встречи с бэкхёновским взглядом. И у него это получается, даже несмотря на то, что сидят они за одним столом. Чанёль смотрит в тарелку так упорно и внимательно, словно там какой-то маленький пророк вещает ему об устройстве мироздания, и ест с нескрываемым аппетитом. У Бёна дерьмовое настроение, и при взгляде на это ему вдруг думается о пальмовом масле. Без которого не обходится ни один рамён. Его добывают где-то в Индонезии руками детей, которые не доживают до двадцати, спасибо рабскому труду и нулевому уровню жизни. Чанёль этого не знает, он просто ест, и точно также он не знает, что сегодня сварит яд, которым отравится с полсотни человек.

Приказ Чунмёна – сварить бракованную партию, подменить ей партию конкурентов и навсегда убить их репутацию. Чтобы контракты снова вернулись к ним самим.

Чанёль неосторожно поворачивается, и телефон со стола с грохотом падает прямо к ботинкам Бэкхёна. Он поднимает его под чужие извинения. На поцарапанном экране улыбается девушка с ярко-розовой сумочкой в руках.

– Это моя сестра, – хозяин телефона поясняет с таким энтузиазмом, словно Бэкхёну и вправду есть дело до него, его сестры и прочих родственников. – Юра. Она… больна, я поэтому и здесь.

Чанёль явно чувствует потребность оправдаться. И это нормально, забавно здесь то, что оправдывается он перед Бэкхёном. Но тот всё равно изображает сочувствие (Бён знает, у него хорошо получается).

– Надеюсь, с ней всё будет в порядке.

– Если заработаю денег – то да, – Чанёль улыбается благодарно, а Бэкхён обращает внимание на сумку с фотографии. Блестящий логотип пытается убедить, что она от гуччи. Но раз ради денег Чанёль пошёл в криминал, то сумка – подделка. Такие шьют девочки во вьетнамских подвалах, а чтобы не смогли сбежать, им ломают ноги, раз за разом, пока они не прекращают даже думать о свободе. И в результате девушки вроде этой Юры могут носить на себе вещи с заветным знаком бренда.

Чанёль с шумом втягивает в себя очередную порцию рамёна.

Впрочем, если продолжать рассуждения, то и телефон у него должен быть дешёвый. Родом из подпольных китайских фабрик, где работники стабильно подыхают из-за вредных материалов и невозможных условий работы. А его сестру можно было бы легко вылечить, если бы во власти чуть меньше воровали. Притом, что мэра конкретно их города, того ещё ублюдка, поддерживает Чунмён, на которого прямо сейчас работает Чанёль.

Всё здесь связано гнилыми и склизкими нитями, в которых люди путаются, как в какой-то паутине. Бэкхён знает слишком много, он уже не может этого не видеть. Но Чанёль – может. И он не видит. Живёт.

Бэкхён никогда не любил рушить чужие миры, пусть даже иллюзорные. Поэтому он вежливо улыбается, надеясь, что Исин поскорее придёт, Бэкхён передаст ему всё, что наговорил Чунмён, и отправится наконец подальше отсюда.

Тишина за столом прерывается только гудением холодильника и хлюпаньем лапши. Бэкхёну неуютно здесь (ему всегда неуютно с теми, кто ещё оправдывается), он вертит в руках какие-то баночки, но в итоге решает завязать разговор.

– И как тебе работа? – видеть секундный испуг на чужом лице в ответ на каждое своё слово оказывается довольно забавно.

– Отлично, – Чанёль даже перестаёт есть, так старается правильно ответить. – Спасибо за то, что дали мне возможность быть здесь!

Он говорит слишком громко, почти кричит, сам спустя секунду это понимает, краснеет и снова утыкается в тарелку.

Вообще-то это не Бэкхён дал, но он кивает, чувствуя, что сдерживать улыбку становится всё сложнее. Кажется, он начинает понимать, как этот новенький умудряется выводить из равновесия даже меланхолично-интеллектуального Исина.

Когда тот наконец возвращается в свою лабораторию, Бэкхён с интересом (почти настоящим) слушает о том, как Чанёль рассказывает о своей сестре, своей собаке и бывшем университете, в котором теперь надеется восстановиться, деньги же есть, спасибо господину Чунмёну.

Исин не здоровается, только складывает руки на груди и поднимает брови в немом вопросе.

Бэкхён кивает Чанёлю на прощание (на чужом лице явственно читается облегчение) и идёт к двери.

– Нужна партия ядовитого экстази.

– Смертельно? – Исин спрашивает абсолютно спокойно, даже без удивления.

Бэкхёна это спокойствие всегда немного пугало, если честно.

– Нет. Но почти. Это для тех клубов, которые нас кинули.

Исин пожимает плечами, и Бён понимает, что разговор закончен, всё будет сделано, и ему теперь пора. В клуб. К сожалению, не отдыхать, а искать тех, кто там теперь барыжит. Чунмён не собирается никого убивать, он любит действовать изящней. А полиция в этом городе любит ловить хоть кого-то.

Бэкхён ненавидит клубы. Ненавидит забито и глухо, глубоко под рёбрами, ещё с тех пор, когда проводил в них чуть ли не каждую ёбаную ночь, постоянно находясь под чем-то и под кем-то. Окунаться в ту же самую атмосферу, пусть уже и (пытаясь быть) другим человеком – совсем не хочется.

Правда, именно в клубе ему повезло услышать, как и где собираются убить молодого (но уже тогда очень перспективного) Чунмёна. Расплавленных алкоголем мозгов даже хватило, чтобы добраться до всем известного особняка и проорать об убийстве через забор. Чунмён Бёна выслушал, дал проспаться, а следующим же утром дал первое задание.

Бэкхён тогда даже не понял толком, что происходит, он подумал, что ему приказали заманить того неудавшегося убийцу на мрачноватый склад (его очертания так и не стёрлись из памяти) – и заманил, потому что жить хотел, а тех, кто не выполняет приказов всяких мафиози, убивают, верно ведь?

А потом оказалось, что ему не приказали – его попросили, и Чунмён ему даже заплатил и предложил ещё миссий.

Поначалу это было просто работой. Разговорить человека на информацию, проследить за ним, завести куда-то, обмануть, обхитрить. Но Бэкхён оказался способным. Даже талантливым. И его приняли в семью, а теперь перед ним кланялись вот такие вот Чанёли. Которые не знали толком, чем именно занимается Бэкхён, откуда он вообще здесь взялся и насколько близок с боссом. Поэтому – боялись, спасибо куче самых разных слухов. 

Среди них были и довольно правдивые (и это его до сих пор пугает, потому что правда о нём – слишком неприглядная, чтобы с ним хотя бы здоровались, что уж говорить о поклонах), но об этом почти никто не знал. Так что Бэкхён почти спокойно жил. Кроме вечеров вроде этого, когда он садится в такси и вместо адреса говорит название. 

Он ненавидит то, как биты пробираются в мозг и перетряхивают его изнутри, то, как блестят под неоном яркие коктейли, как люди вокруг скатываются до состояния мяса, движимого инстинктами, и смотрят на тебя, как на точно такого же.

Хотя, возможно (и Бэкхён себе в этом никогда не признается), он просто слишком сильно любит всю эту болезненную свободу и отсутствие разума. 

Бэкхён до сих пор иногда срывается на ночи, подобные прошлым, когда всё слишком сильно заёбывает, а осознание собственной бессмысленности грозит раздавить. 

Но не сегодня. Сегодня он просто купит здесь наркоту. Что вообще может быть проще?

Спустя полчаса (и три осмотренных вместе с наиболее тёмными углами туалета) Бэкхёну улыбается парень чуть выше него. Улыбается так широко, что эта улыбка просто не может быть настоящей (имя, Ви, настоящим быть не может тем более), предлагает расслабиться, называет цену хрипловатым голосом (в полтора раза ниже, чем у них самих, нужно будет сообщить об этом боссу).

Бэкхён в ответ улыбается точно также и даже не морщится, когда особенно громкий раскат музыки бьёт по слуху. 

Этот парень ему нравится, он кажется весёлым и искренним, но когда тот опускает взгляд вниз и роется в карманах, Бэкхён всё равно делает фотографию.

Вздрагивает, когда раздаётся щелчок камеры (и мысленно материт себя за невнимательность), но в следующий миг уже машет в экран телефона и улыбается, старательно игнорируя подозрительный взгляд дилера и всем видом показывая, что снимает себя. Селфи в заплёванном туалете посреди покупки, внутри которого скрывается эйфория и тюремный срок... 

Бэкхён неловко улыбается, выбирая фильтр. 

Разве есть в этом хоть что-то подозрительное?

Дилер, к счастью, так не считает. Его фотография даже с дерьмового ракурса каким-то чудом оказывается удачной (полиции уж точно хватит), а сам он пихает в чужую руку пару жёлтых таблеток.

– Приятного! 

Бэкхён кивает благодарно, а в следующий миг еле сдерживает пару матов. Потому что Ви вдруг обнимает его за плечи, тянет на себя и сам достаёт телефон.

Второе селфи, уже с экстази, зажатым в кулаке. 

Бён кладёт руку на чужое плечо, поддерживая это гипертрофированное дружелюбие, и улыбается в экран. Он не знает, почему, но дилеры постоянно ходят или жутко серьёзные, или вот такие, считающие своим долгом перезнакомиться с каждой собакой. И оба типа он одинаково не понимал. Но зато понимал точно, что его фотографий точно не должно быть на телефоне парня, которого арестуют к утру.

– Может, выпьем? – Ви хлопает Бёна по плечу, и это даёт ему идею.

– Конечно! – он пытается хлопнуть в ответ, но (как неловко) поскальзывается, и в итоге бьёт по чужой руке. Телефон с их фотографией выпадает, а Бэкхён извиняется, путая слова, поднимает его (удалить всё лишнее – дело пары касаний) и возвращает владельцу.

Взгляд успевает зацепиться за изображение какого-то мужчины. Знакомого. Бэкхён не видел его вживую, точно нет, но острое лицо и надменный взгляд даже за долю секунды воскрешают что-то в памяти. 

– Ты знаешь, наверно, мне и так уже хватит, – Бён пошатывается ещё раз, и дилер кивает согласно.

Туалет пустеет, а бледная таблетка блестит на ладони, предлагая выход (больше, правда, похожий на пропасть) к пустоте в голове и лёгкости в теле.

Бэкхён кладёт её в карман, а не на язык, потому что на душе потом было бы ещё тяжелее, чем есть сейчас.

Он не уверен, что сможет выдерживать этот груз ещё хоть сколько-нибудь долго.


	2. два

Чонгук никогда не планировал ввязываться во что-то плохое. Он вообще-то гордость семьи, отличник, а в будущем – экономист и (Чонгук пока сомневается, но мама настаивает) отличный семьянин. 

Чонгук не успевает сказать всё это парню, который врезается в него, вылетая из какой-то подворотни. Толчок выходит ощутимым, он едва не падает, но парень уже сам за него цепляется и улыбается как-то совершенно неадекватно.

– Привет! – кричит прямо ему в лицо, а из подворотни доносится чей-то топот и окрики.

– П-привет… – Чонгук отвечает исключительно по въевшейся с детства привычке, а ему в руки уже суют какой-то чёрный пакет.

– Ёнсангу, Итэвон, четыре! – парень хлопает его по плечу и, уже на бегу, добавляет. – Спасибо!

Чонгук ещё толком не осознаёт происходящего, а его уже отталкивает с дороги пара полицейских. На этот раз он всё-таки падает, прикладывается лопатками о стену и уже с асфальта наблюдает за тем, как парень улепётывает от мужчин в форме. Сцена заканчивается так же резко, как и началась – погоня исчезает за поворотом, а Чонгук как-то мимоходом отмечает, что его новый знакомый бегает куда быстрее своих преследователей и наверняка их обставит.

Пакет в руках немного зловеще блестит, «ёнсангу, итэвон, четыре» стоит в ушах, и Чонгук спустя минут сомнений всё-таки решается посмотреть, что ему так неожиданно сунули. Внутри пакета оказывается ещё один пакет, а на его содержимое Чонгук пялится минуты две расширившимися от удивления глазами. Затем наконец приходит в себя, вспоминает, что он на улице, что кто угодно может увидеть у него пачку каких-то жёлтых таблеток, и спешно запихивает её обратно в пакеты. Поднимается на ноги, держа пакет от себя на вытянутых руках (немного дрожащих), и стоит так несколько секунд. 

Полиция плюс таблетки равно что-то однозначно нехорошее. Не витамины и даже не обезболивающее. Хотя они, кажется, как раз наркотические? Чонгук не уверен, но даже мысленно произнесённое слово «наркотики» делает всё слишком реальным и слишком серьёзным. 

Первая мысль – бросить их в ближайшую мусорку (а лучше – прямо здесь) и бежать куда подальше, но… Что, если Чонгука запомнили? Или здесь стоит камера? И он потом окажется должен кучу денег, или его заберут в полицию, или случится ещё что-то совсем внеплановое и тяжёлое? Чонгук слышал о бандах, разборках, наркотиках и прочем нехорошем, и не хочет иметь к этому никакого отношения.

Пальцы трясутся, когда он открывает рюкзак и кладёт пакет внутрь. Ёнсангу, Итэвон, четыре. Чонгук опоздает домой к обеду (утешает то, что к ужину всё-таки успеет), но сделает то, что ему сказали. Это исправит резкий поворот его жизни, вернёт её в привычное русло, и Чонгук забудет о нём до конца своих дней. Верно ведь?

Рюкзак резко становится тяжелей раз в десять, давит на плечи и – Чонгук готов поклясться, что ему не кажется – притягивает внимание прохожих. Они пялятся прямо на него, смотрят с подозрением, а он чувствует, как щёки заливает краской и ладони начинают потеть.

Что-то в голове ещё не до конца заработало, так что вперёд Чонгук идёт исключительно на автомате. Просто нужно добраться до Итэвона и найти дом номер четыре. И отдать пакет, который почти осязаемо прожигает рюкзак. И вернуться домой.

Эта схема даёт осечку уже тогда, когда вместо хоть какого-нибудь дома под номером четыре обнаруживается магазин. Самый обычный. Продуктовый. Через широкие окна видно, как благовидная старушка покупает хлеб, как худощавый продавец даёт ей сдачу и как не происходит абсолютно ничего плохого.

Чонгук и сам не знает, чего ожидал, но уж точно чего-то более мрачного, зловещего и опасного. А за стеклом самым опасным кажется мальчик в розовой курточке, уцепившийся одной рукой за юбку женщины (видимо, матери), а другой – за стеллаж с чупа-чупсами и орущий во всю глотку. 

Память упорно подсказывает, что всё правильно, Итэвон, четыре, прямо как гласит номер на углу магазина. Чонгук тупит почти минуту, но заходит внутрь, потому что больше уж точно некуда. Вздрагивает от звона колокольчиков над дверью, чувствует, как нервозность внутри перерастает в панику, ловит удивлённый взгляд продавца и повторяет про себя, что никто не может узнать, что находится в его рюкзаке. Никто. И взгляд продавца такой странный только потому, что сам Чонгук наверняка слишком бледный и напряжённый. Вовсе не потому, что у него за спиной валяются наркотики, скрытые от мира лишь тонкой тканью, полученные от неизвестно кого, убегавшего, блять, от полиции.

Кто-то сзади дёргает Чонгука именно за рюкзак, и у него, по ощущениям, чуть не случается сердечный приступ. 

– Я боялся, что ты не придёшь, – парень улыбается всё так же странно, почти пугающе, но Чонгук на автомате растягивает губы в ответ. – Хосок, а ты мне не верил!

Продавец морщится, машет успокаивающе женщине с сыном и почти шипит:

– Громче давай, Тэхён, а то вдруг тебе ещё не поздно загреметь в полицию.

– Прости, – Тэхён улыбается ещё шире и совсем не выглядит извиняющимся. – Идём. Ты, кстати…

– Чонгук. Школа Кванджан, экономичес… – он запинается, потому что озвучивать класс вряд ли стоит. Тэхён и без того усмехается (но как-то открыто, по-доброму) и тянет за рукав. 

– Спасибо, Чонгук, что пришёл, – он ногой распахивает дверь подсобки, – и, я надеюсь, принёс всё то, что я тебе одолжил.

Подсобка кажется слишком тёмной, в такой только трупы прятать или свидетелей убивать, но Тэхён приглашающе наклоняет голову, и это почему-то вызывает доверие.

– В благодарность могу, разве что, подарить что-нибудь из того пакета…

– Не надо, – Чонгук отшатывается от двери и, желая быстрее со всем покончить, стягивает с плеч рюкзак.

– Вот и хорошо, а то меня босс бы убил за такую щедрость… Эй! – он перехватывает руку, которой Чонгук пытается расстегнуть молнию. – Ты чего? Тут же люди.

Да, именно, которые уже косятся на них так, что щёки заливает краской.

– Иди сюда, Чонгук, – голос вдруг становится заботливым, – и не трясись, всё в порядке, всё хорошо, окей?

Пара послушных шагов – и Тэхён закрывает дверь, отрезая их от магазинного шума. На коробках вокруг нарисованы фрукты, курицы и соусы, но в Чонгуке мгновенно поселяется полная уверенность в том, что там лежит оружие, наркотики и какие-нибудь отрубленные головы.

– Вот теперь давай сюда те нехорошие таблетки, хорошо? – Тэхён поднимает руки, демонстрируя самые лучшие намерения, и улыбается дружелюбно.

Пальцы всё ещё дрожат, молнию заедает на полпути, и в итоге Чонгук чуть не рвёт свой хлипкий рюкзак слишком резким движением. 

– Тише, тише, тише, – чужие ладони накрывают его собственные и мягко, но настойчиво отбирают бедную вещь себе. 

Тэхён справляется с молнией парой спокойных движений, а Чонгук вспоминает, что у него под ней валяется форма с тренировки, а ещё глубже – перепачканные трусы (Чонгуку шестнадцать, и его самого нехило так беспокоят не совсем обычные реакции на голых одноклассников). Тэхён ни до чего стыдного, конечно же, не добирается, он возвращает рюкзак, как только достаёт пакет, но Чонгук всё равно успевает морально умереть раза два за эти несколько секунд.

– Это ещё кто? – раздаётся сзади, и бледные руки рюкзак роняют.

Чонгук умирает в третий раз, пока запихивает выпавшую одежду обратно, а Тэхён объясняет, что всё отлично, «этот парень мне помог» и «он уже уходит, не переживай».

– Уходит? – какая-то металлическая насмешка заставляет мурашки поползти по спине. – Прямиком в полицию?

Молния наконец-то поддаётся, рюкзак закрывается, а когда Чонгук оборачивается, он видит прямо перед собой начищенные ботинки. Чуть выше – серые джинсы, а ещё выше – тёмное лицо с нахмуренными бровями. Пугающее до чёртиков своим слишком серьёзным взглядом.

– Ты серьёзно? Если бы он хотел, то сдал бы меня, ещё когда я кинул в него наркотой, – Тэхён явно пытается как лучше, но обладатель ботинок хмурится ещё сильнее и переспрашивает.

– Что ты сделал? – тон голоса такой железный, что даже у Чонгука что-то скручивает в животе.

– У меня не было выбора! – Тэхёну хоть бы хны, Тэхён даже не пытается звучать виновато. – Представь, что бы было, если бы меня поймали с полкило экстази? 

Чонгук понятия не имеет, кто все эти люди и что они тут делают, но уже уверен, что Тэхён постоянно косячит, и просто надеется, что не огребёт за это в первый же день знакомства.

Сейчас же он пытается подняться на ноги (потому что сидеть на полу перед неизвестно кем оказывается довольно унизительно), однако в следующий миг и вовсе падает на колени (случайно), но остаётся на них, потому что низкий голос со всё тем же металлом проговаривает, явно обращаясь к нему:

– Оставишь свой адрес, имя, телефон и место работы родителей. Ты, Тэхён, проверишь. А ты…

– Он Чонгук. Школа Кванджан, экономический класс, – тэхёновский голос звучит всё так же бодро, хотя – Чонгук уверен – вся эта информация нужна для того, чтобы связать ему руки, и это ни черта не весело.

– Проводи Чонгука домой, – это звучит как полноценный приказ, но Тэхён в ответ всё равно улыбается.

– Конечно, босс.

Чонгук забывает посмотреть, куда исчезает этот «босс», потому что пялится на бетонный пол и повторяет, как мантру, что всё будет нормально, всенепременно, обязательно.

– Э-э-эй, – тянет Тэхён, тормоша его за плечо, и он наконец встаёт на немного трясущиеся ноги. – Мне правда жаль, что так вышло, но всё будет отлично, будь уверен!

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, чтобы выглядеть более собранным и не настолько жалким.

– Только напиши мне, пожалуйста, всё, что попросила та грозная личность, хорошо?

Чонгук оглядывается в поисках бумаги (подсобка начинает казаться каким-то подземельем, и желание выбраться отсюда с шумом бьёт в висках), но Тэхён уже диктует ему свой номер.

Пальцы не слушаются, мажут мимо нужных цифр, и в итоге Тэхён сам же и забивает себя в чужом телефоне как «экстази». А потом отправляет с него себе всё, что ему диктует Чонгук. Тот даже забывает, что можно соврать, а вспоминает только тогда, когда они возвращаются в магазин (хотя может, оно и к лучшему, кто знает, что было бы с ним за ложь). 

Он пробыл среди ящиков от силы минут пять, но солнечный свет, яркие прилавки и хмурый продавец всё равно кажутся другим миром, привычным и светлым, тем, из которого Чонгук больше никогда не хочет пропадать.

– Я правда должен узнать, где ты живёшь, так что… – Тэхён улыбается неловко и кивает на двери.

Чонгук ничего не отвечает (он пытается переварить произошедшее), но послушно идёт к выходу. 

– А куда ты шёл? 

Вопрос заставляет подвиснуть на пару секунд (потому что какое ему вообще дело), но потом до Чонгука доходит, что, кажется, с ним просто пытаются завязать разговор. И даже поддерживает, толкая стеклянную дверь и снова вздрагивая от чёртовых колокольчиков.

– Домой, – подумав немного, он добавляет. – С тренировки.

Спустя несколько напряжённых секунд Чонгук даже выдавливает из себя «по баскетболу».

– О, – Тэхён кивает головой, изображая слишком уж большое воодушевление, а потом, кажется, решает взять разговор на себя. – Я вот бежал с работы.

Он так и не дожидается вопроса (Чонгук пытается вспомнить нужный поворот), так что уточняет сам. 

– Из клуба. 

Чонгук боится, что если он узнает ещё больше, чем знает сейчас, то и опасность станет больше. 

– Представляешь, полицейские вломились прямо на танцпол, я едва сбежал! 

Тэхён хмурится, когда снова не получает в ответ ни звука.

– С тобой всё действительно будет в порядке. Босс просто очень любит… перестраховываться. И я могу рассказать кучу всего крутого, раз уж ты и так знаешь и меня, и даже адрес базы, разве не хочешь?

– Мне неинтересно, – звучит недостаточно твёрдо, чтобы казаться правдой, и Чонгук опускает взгляд к асфальту.

– Как пожелаешь, – Тэхён хлопает его по плечу, вздыхая. – А до твоего дома далеко?

Чонгук едва не воет, потому что его спутник явно не собирается затыкаться, и Чонгуку сейчас меньше всего нужно, чтобы чужая болтовня забивала мозг.

Чонгук просто хочет вернуться домой и никогда не держать в руках никаких таблеток.

Пожалуйста.


	3. три

– Вы слишком красивы для пастора, отче, – женщина лет тридцати говорит это с таким восхищением, что Бэкхён усмехается. Для пастора Чондэ слишком часто сливает информацию нехорошей и преступной мафии. Остальные проблемы на этом фоне как-то меркнут.

Хотя насчёт внешности женщина права полностью. На Чондэ смотреть хочется куда сильнее, чем на святые лики со стен. И Бэкхён готов поспорить, что не одна и не две прихожанки являются в храм ради встречи не с богом, а с пастором. 

Сам Бэкхён старается избегать обоих, но подчиняться Чунмёну старается ещё больше. И когда тот строчит сообщение с приказом выяснить всё, что только можно (особенно упомянув Чондэ), выбора как-то не остаётся.

Пастор вежливо улыбается женщине, а затем замечает Бэкхёна (который уже минуты две мнётся у входа), и черты лица ожесточаются. Но лишь на секунду. Чтобы потом Чондэ опять начал смотреть с профессионально-выдрессированной теплотой, от которой становится до жути неуютно. 

Однажды Бэкхён конкретно так проебался. Пьяный убегал от каких-то обормотов, залетел в двери знакомого храма, и Чондэ ему даже помог – спрятал в комнатке, полной книг. И Бён был очень, очень пьян, потому что согласился на исповедь. Тот вечер он помнит довольно херово – но вечер был долгим, плавно перетекающим в ночь, полную шёпота и истерик. А ощущение слёз на щеках и стыда, выжигающего внутренности, совершенно отчётливо врезалось в память. Проснулся он на церковной лавке, с трещащей по швам головой и каким-то одеянием, заботливо накинутым на тело. 

Грязное, избитое, больное тело.

Бэкхён никогда больше не совершит подобной ошибки. Только, пожалуйста, пусть Чондэ перестанет смотреть этим своим всепонимающим взглядом, от которого хочется пойти то ли в монастырь, то ли повеситься. 

Пастор кивает приветственно, и Бэкхён подходит ближе, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. 

Не выходит.

Чондэ даже когда говорит простое «здравствуй», глядит прямо в ёбаную душу, и это слишком, правда. Бён в принципе не думал, что она у него ещё осталась. Но вот, пожалуйста – трепыхается в груди что-то блядское, болит и дёргается в такт чужому голосу. 

– Ты здесь сам по себе, или?.. – пастор не договаривает, но он, в общем-то, и первую часть предложения мог не озвучивать. 

Черта с два Бэкхён самостоятельно подойдёт под осуждающий взгляд деревянного Иисуса, ни за что не согласится на повторное унижение и никогда не сможет выдержать с Чондэ наедине дольше необходимых минут.

– Кто-то… – слова путаются, и Бён решает просто процитировать босса. – Какие-то идиоты из полиции завели против нас дело. А другие идиоты перед этим попытались отжать пару клубов. Вы не знаете что-нибудь об этом?

Чондэ щурится так, словно знает. И не только об этом, но и обо всём на свете. Включая Бэкхёна.

– Нет. Но если узнаю – сообщу, – пастор смотрит куда-то за бёновскую спину. – Ты сказал про полицейских. Это совпадение, что сюда только что зашли двое из них?

Бэкхён вздрагивает, оборачиваясь, и чувствует, как по венам бежит удивление напополам с паникой. Двое полицейских, женщина и парень (больше похожий на какого-то стажёра) стоят прямо у дверей и оглядывают зал. Так, словно ищут кого-то.

– Если нужно, я могу помочь спрятаться, – Чондэ говорит всё также спокойно, пока Бэкхён пытается хоть что-то решить.

Чунмён тему полиции даже не посчитал серьёзной, упомянул вскользь, и было ясно, что дело (то ли наркотики, то ли проституция, Бэкхён даже не запомнил) скоро замнут. Такое уже случалось, и не раз, когда какие-нибудь энтузиасты порывались бороться с преступностью. Их всегда убеждали, что не стоит. Деньгами, шантажом, насилием. Для этого нужно только имя полицейского и немного времени. А перед этим – не вляпаться во что-то слишком очевидно, после попадания в газеты скрыть всё куда сложнее. Иногда Чунмён даже отдавал попавшихся на растерзание судьям и обществу. 

Бэкхён не настолько ценный, чтобы ради него ставить под удар всю организацию. 

Он чувствует, как его спину сверлят взглядами. Такими отчётливо-полицейскими взглядами. А судя по обеспокоенному лицу Чондэ – даже не кажется.

– Я… – в горле почему-то встаёт ком, а сзади уже слышится приближение чужих сапог. – Был бы благодарен.

– Иди за преграду, – пастор еле заметно кивает влево, и Бэкхён лихорадочно ищет глазами дверь посреди лепнины и рисунков. 

Находит, опускает голову в благодарность и заставляет себя не слишком быстро к ней двинуться. Ему адски неловко посреди высоких колонн и худых ликов, на которых прямо-таки написана святость, но он приближается к ним, поднимается по ступенькам и толкает дверь. 

Внутри обнаруживается тесная комнатка с белыми стенами. А сзади уже доносится женский голос с заезженным «Сон Сынван, департамент полиции».

Бэкхён уверен, что его нельзя было запускать сюда, к полкам и позолоченным предметам, но Чондэ – не самый обычный священник.

Бён до сих пор толком не знает, почему тот им помогает. И откуда знает столько всего. То ли у него целая сеть информаторов (что вряд ли), то ли он мастер разводить людей на откровения (что однозначно так). Чунмён как-то говорил, что этот пастор просто не хочет, чтобы проливалась лишняя кровь. Вот и поддерживает их группировку, чтобы они контролировали остальных. Бэкхён во всём привык искать двойное дно, но сейчас, когда полицейская спрашивает (совсем не вопросительным тоном), можно ли осмотреть комнату вон за той перегородкой, готов молиться, чтобы никакой двойственности не было.

– Вынужден отказать. Туда нельзя заходить посторонним.

– А что насчёт того парня, который зашёл?

– Он служитель церкви, а не посторонний.

Чондэ лжёт как дышит. Ещё и таким извиняющимся тоном, словно ему и вправду неудобно перед полицейской.

Откуда она вообще знает, где искать? И кого?

Бэкхён давно не участвовал в чём-то серьёзном. Да и то, что он делал, обычно не нарушало законов (о моральной стороне думать не хотелось, хоть иконы вокруг и пихали мысли об этом прямо в голову). Но даже если кто-то в полиции узнал, что он делает – ни за что бы не подумал, что Бён пойдёт в храм. 

– Могу я узнать, чьей поимкой вы занимаетесь? – безукоризненно-вежливое любопытство в каждой ноте. 

– Покупка наркотиков. 

Внутри обмирает что-то, явно готовое сорваться.

Фотографию с чужого телефона он удалил. Если того дилера поймали, то он мог о нём только рассказать (чёрт знает, зачем, но мог). И кто-то в полиции по этому описанию мог Бэкхёна даже узнать. Но тогда тем более никто не стал бы его ловить, ещё и без доказательств.

И приходить именно в этот храм. О визитах в который знает только сам Бэкхён, Чунмён… И, наверно, ещё Исин, просто потому что он постоянно всё обо всех знает. 

За Бёном что, следили? Или босс вдруг решил продать его полиции?

От обеих мыслей по позвоночнику бежит холодок.

– Наркотики – ужасная болезнь. Надеюсь, вы сумеете поймать этого бедного человека, – повисшая пауза даже Бэкхёну кажется напряжённой. – Если вы покажете ордер, то сможете пройти куда угодно, мы подчиняемся закону. Но до тех пор могу предложить вам лишь молитву, исповедь и спасение во Христе. 

Насчёт Христа Бэкхён как-то не особо уверен, но вот на Чондэ он сейчас готов молиться.

– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что именно сейчас делаете?

– И даже лучше вас, будьте уверены.

Бён почти видит снисходительную улыбку на чужих губах. 

Полицейская, кажется, уходит (даже не попрощавшись), а Бэкхён выдыхает судорожно и достаёт телефон. Чунмён не любит, когда его беспокоят. Но ещё меньше он любит наезды полиции, так что сообщить о произошедшем явно нужно. Бэкхёну – так жизненно необходимо. 

Чондэ не зовёт его на выход ни спустя первое сообщение (спокойное, с простым описанием ситуации), ни второе (с бёновской паникой между строк и просьбой что-нибудь со всем этим сделать), и тот уже думает, что нужно выйти самому. Но дверь за спиной резко открывается, а спокойное «они ждут тебя на улице» заставляет вздрогнуть ещё раз.

– Я… – голос дрожит, и Бэкхён глубоко вдыхает, силясь успокоиться. – Я тогда подожду здесь?

Он поворачивается и натыкается на пристальный взгляд.

– Если хочешь.

– Спасибо, – Бэкхён запинается, но решает продолжить в знак почтения, – отче.

Чондэ усмехается так, как на памяти Бэкхёна усмехался разве что Чонин, ёбаный садист с коллекцией ножей. И от этого новые мурашки, колючие и холодные, бегут по спине.

– Не стоит так меня называть, – пастор прислоняется к двери и скрещивает руки. – Для тебя это всё равно лишено смысла.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами, упирая взгляд в плитки пола. Ему неуютно настолько, что хочется забраться по голой стене к окну в двух метрах высоты, выпрыгнуть из него и сбежать как можно дальше.

– Но у нас ещё много времени, – звучит всё тем же спокойным голосом, и Бён немного подвисает.

Обычно после фраз в стиле «у нас ещё много времени» в его жизни происходит всё то, из-за чего он потом стоит в душе по два часа, оттирая кожу едва ли не до крови. 

Но Чондэ – это точно не тот случай. И дело даже не в том, что они в храме, а в том, что Чунмён как-то пытался собрать на священника компромат. И не нашёл ничего. Чондэ не питал слабости к мальчикам из церковного хора, не совращал прихожанок, не уединялся с другими церковниками и никогда не был замечен ни в чем греховном. Вообще никогда. Даже молился по утрам регулярно, о чём боссу доложили совсем уж отчаявшиеся искатели.

Бэкхёну даже представить сложно, что кто-то действительно ведёт такую жизнь. Поэтому сейчас он всматривается в чужое лицо, пытаясь найти какой-то намёк на то, что именно имел в виду Чондэ.

– Не хочешь поговорить?

Бэкхёну почти становится стыдно. 

– Не думаю.

– Разве тебе не нужна помощь?

Если бы Чондэ прямо сейчас обматерил его и выгнал прочь из храма (а Бэкхён заслуживает именно этого), то стало бы гораздо проще. Но так приходится собирать мысли в кулак и произносить как можно более вежливо:

– Вы ошибаетесь.

Бэкхён тоже умеет врать.

– Почему ты тогда даже посмотреть мне в глаза не можешь? – это могло бы звучать насмешкой, но Чондэ говорит с грустью и сожалением.

Бэкхён вздыхает.

Потому что смотреть на кого-то настолько… хорошего – почти что больно. Потому что, наверное, чертовски легко верить в бога, молиться по утрам и жить донельзя правильной жизнью, когда жизнь эта идеальна, от богатых родителей до элитной гимназии. Потому что Чондэ – он из какой-то другой породы людей, счастливых и сильных. Такими не становятся. Такими рождаются. А Бэкхён – он из тех, о кого они обычно вытирают ноги. И нет в этом ничего страшного или жуткого. Он привык. 

Слышать почти ласковый голос, спрашивающий, всё ли в порядке, куда сложнее.

– Тебе плохо из-за того, кто ты есть, – и в этой фразе столько участия, что она даже не воспринимается оскорблением. 

«Не ваше ёбаное дело» почти срывается с языка, но тот словно отнимается.

– И я, конечно, люблю читать проповеди, но диалоги люблю больше, – Чондэ наклоняет голову, приглашая к разговору. – Не молчи. 

«Катитесь нахуй, пожалуйста» тоже кажется неплохим вариантом, но полиция вряд ли уже уехала. Бэкхён вздыхает глубоко, сжимает ладони и готовится морально. 

– Тогда давайте будем говорить о чём-то более интересном.

– Чем твоя погибающая душа?

К ответу уже даже не хочется добавлять «пожалуйста».

– Пойми, никогда не поздно что-то исправить.

Бэкхён не сдерживает усмешку, но зато сдерживает смех. 

– Не думаю, что вы знаете, о чём говорите, – голос идеально ровный, за такой можно и награду актёрскую дать.

– Не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь сдохнуть под наркотой.

– Я к ней и не прикасался, – Бэкхён прикусывает язык, потому что Чондэ всё-таки умудрился выжать из него хоть один нормальный ответ. И дальше – хуже, он уже проходил по этой лестнице, больше уж точно не хочет.

– Что, никогда-никогда? – насмешка наконец звучит в голосе, и Бёну от этого становится легче.

Насмешка, жалость, брезгливость, ненависть.

Вопрос лишь в том, как быстро Чондэ всё это пройдёт.

– Не совсем, – Бэкхён поднимает голову и даже выдерживает сочувствие в чужом взгляде. – Но это не главная проблема, поверьте. Думаю, с полсотни членов в моей заднице и соучастие в убийствах понравились бы Иисусу куда меньше.

У Чондэ на лице ни единый мускул не выдаёт эмоций. 

– Бог тебя от этого любит не меньше, – пастор кажется статуей, идеальной, спокойной, выточенной. 

– И поэтому… – Бэкхён осекается, чтобы не выпалить кучу обвинений. Это звучало бы слишком обиженно. Как-то по-детски. А он и без того знает, совершенно точно знает, что в пекло того бога, который породил эти обиды. И вправду детские. 

Бэкхёну было грёбаных четырнадцать. 

Жаль только, он не помнит, рассказал ли об этом Чондэ или промолчал даже под алкоголем. 

– И если ты не веришь, – пастор выдерживает паузу, – то почему тебя вообще что-то беспокоит? Раз ничего высшего нет, то какая разница? Трахайся, пей, убивай. Для чего только тогда потом рыдать – лично я не понимаю.

Его ждут на улице? Значит, выйдет не через главный вход. Или сразу побежит.

– Сообщите, если что-то узнаете, – Бэкхён наклоняет голову и идёт к двери. 

– Конечно, – Чондэ отходит в сторону. – Ты можешь прийти сюда когда угодно.

Бён даже умудряется выдавить из себя «спасибо», пока спускается по ступеням. Хоть и надеется, что пастор его не услышит. 

Почему-то снова хочется плакать. Позорно так, забившись в угол и жалея себя до хрипа из горла. 

Бэкхён усмехается, начиная ненавидеть себя ещё чуточку больше. 

Да, это всё слишком несправедливо, да, Чондэ нихрена не понимает и понять по природе своей не может, и да, Бэкхёну почему-то всё равно хочется, чтобы понял. Но это не повод душить себя всхлипами. Совсем нет. Потому что Чондэ продолжит свою идеальную жизнь, а Бэкхён опять проснётся из-за кошмаров.

Впрочем, когда жизнь постоянно напоминает кошмар, понятие «проснётся» становится немного условным.

Телефон звенит, и смс от Чунмёна обещает, что он всё уладит, «хочешь сам это увидеть – приезжай». Бэкхён не сказать чтобы хочет, ему никогда не нравились чунмёновы методы улаживания, но зато они обещают нехило так отвлечь. Он уточняет адрес, выходит из храма через боковую дверь и бежит.

Чондэ, возможно, действительно хочет помочь. Ну, в мире же вроде бы есть люди, которые просто неравнодушные, просто помогают другим. Для Бэкхёна они всегда казались кем-то вроде единорогов или фей. Красиво, но не из этого мира. Уж точно не из его собственного, построенного на крови и неоне. И пастор может быть хоть матерью Терезой, его слова всё равно не помогают, только лишь жгут и режут под рёбрами. Правда, если бы Бён позволил, то, наверное, чисто теоретически, Чондэ смог бы выжечь всё больное внутри и отрезать всё сгнившее. И это стало бы каким-то новым началом. 

Но на деле уничтожать пришлось бы слишком много, чуть ли не всего его целиком, так что Бэкхён бы просто подох в процессе. 

Размышления едва не позволяют ему попасть под колёса грузовика, и маты водителя вперемешку с яркими фарами приводят в чувство. 

Храмы – это не для него, а для каких-то исцелений давно уже слишком поздно. Нужно только сказать это Чондэ при следующей встрече так твёрдо и резко, чтобы тот наконец прекратил заводить свои душеспасительные беседы. А прямо сейчас – вызвать такси, мысленно показывая полицейским средний палец.


	4. четыре

Не думать обо всём произошедшем оказывается не так уж и сложно. К тому же что ничего особенного ведь и не произошло, да? Чонгука попросили доставить вещь, Чонгук доставил, его поблагодарили и даже отвели домой. Недавно вот он помогал разносить по домам газеты. Сегодня донёс… не совсем газеты.

Об этом стоит просто забыть.

У Чонгука даже почти получается. Пока номер «экстази» не начинает бомбардировать телефон какими-то странными смайликами, извинениями и предложениями встретиться. 

«Простите, но мне неинтересно».

Спустя несколько минут Чонгуку даже удаётся убедить самого себя в том, что это правда. Ему всё это совсем не интересно и не нужно.

Вот только Тэхён почему-то не верит и продолжает атаку.

Чонгук блокирует его номер, затем (на всякий случай) отключает телефон и готовится отключиться сам. Завтра – тренировка (а через месяц, кстати, соревнования), сегодня было много лишних переживаний, так что Чонгук ужинает, принимает душ, переодевается и ложится на кровать. Он делает всё, как обычно, как надо и как правильно.

О чём жалеет уже спустя несколько минут. 

Живого Тэхёна не заблокируешь. А это явно он кричит ему с улицы (хриплый голос почему-то отлично врезался в память).

– Э-э-эй! 

На секунду кажется, что можно просто накрыться одеялом с головой и проигнорировать.

– Чонгук!

А потом он понимает, что могут проснуться родители.

– Я к тебе опять с наркотой!

Он натягивает джинсы быстрее, чем когда-либо, куртку надевает прямо поверх майки и вылетает в подъезд. Уже оттуда слышит громкое «выходи», дверь открывает пинком, а нагло улыбающемуся Тэхёну сходу хочется врезать  
.  
– Я знал, что ты выйдешь! – свет фонаря падает на его лицо, и кажется, что оно светится во вполне прямом смысле.

«Ещё бы, с такими криками» – но Чонгук плохо умеет грубить, особенно парням из преступных группировок.

– Что вам нужно?

– Чтобы ты не обращался ко мне формально, – Тэхён кривится, всем своим видом показывая, как ему противны формальности. – А ещё – чтобы ты помог мне с ещё одной партией. Ничего сложного, правда, только пробежаться немного…

От такой наглости у Чонгука даже ответить нормально не получается. Он выдаёт серию неразборчивых звуков, из-за того, как Тэхён улыбается, злится ещё больше и наконец пытается собрать мысли в кучу.

– Я не буду ва… тебе помогать! – крик прокатывается по улице, заставляя его же автора подавиться воздухом. Девушка неподалёку так и вовсе косится на них чертовски странно и переходит на другую сторону дороги. – Почему ты вообще думаешь, что я тебе что-то должен? Я же всё сделал правильно!

– Я так не думаю, спокойнее… – Тэхён смотрит на него с умилением в прищуре глаз. – Но разве ты не хочешь? Мне правда нужна твоя помощь, а если я привлеку ещё кого-то нового, то мне босс башку снесёт. Ну а ты и так уже в теме. И даже не стукач. Идём, а? Ты же и сам хочешь, видно же.

– Я домой хочу, – жалоба слетает с языка быстрее, чем осознаётся мозгом, и Чонгук чувствует, как начинает краснеть. 

– Да ладно, будет весело! – Тэхён вдруг хватает его за плечи и разворачивает в противоположную от дома сторону. 

Краска заливает щёки ещё активнее, потому что Тэхён стоит как-то слишком близко, не спешит убрать руки и вообще, кажется, не знает понятия личного пространства. 

– Только представь, а? – хрипло и низко, над самым ухом. – Ты вообще хоть раз в клубе бывал?

Чонгук почти говорит «отпустите меня», но вовремя вспоминает, что он же тоже парень. Да ещё и спортсмен. И очень смелый, ему так тренер говорил и сокомандники соглашались. Сбросить с себя чужие руки оказывается несложно, выдержать разочарованный взгляд – тоже вполне терпимо. На этом храбрость заканчивается (потому что Тэхён всё ещё связан с криминалом, и это всё ещё отчётливо опасно), и Чонгук кланяется. Два раза.

– Простите, но я правда лучше пойду домой, я не хочу загреметь в полицию…

За углом раздаётся визг шин, который заставляет Чонгука запнуться, а Тэхёна – поморщиться.

– Господи, да ничего страшного нет в этой полиции, я только сегодня в участке был, – в ответ на непонимание в чужих глазах Тэхён улыбается шире. – Не из-за наркотиков, не переживай. Ну, вернее, из-за них, но не из-за себя. А, ладно, не суть. Но ты разве не пожалеешь, если вернёшься домой? – в намекающем тоне на раз-два угадывается желаемый им ответ. 

«Не пожалею», хочет сказать Чонгук, а потом – ещё разок поклониться (на всякий случай), но забывает об этом, когда прямо в глаза бьёт свет фар. У Чонгука отличная реакция, он успевает отпрыгнуть в сторону (Тэхён – тоже, но упав), и, пока с земли раздаются ругательства в адрес водителя, Чонгук обмирает. Потому что машина – чёрный джип, прямо как во всяких шпионских фильмах – останавливается. Дверь открывается, словно в замедленной съёмке. А затем всё происходит немыслимо быстро. 

Тэхён почти успевает подняться, когда грузный мужик пинает его под рёбра. Чонгук рвётся этому помешать, но его со спины хватают за руки и, кажется, связывают. А судя по ощущениям – так связывают совершенно точно, быстро и ловко, какой-то толстой верёвкой. Хочется заорать, но рот накрывают горячей ладонью. А спустя секунду – уже запихивают в него резиновый кляп, заставляя замычать возмущённо. Тэхёна мужик тем временем поднимает за волосы, заглядывает прямо в растерянное лицо и смотрит вопросительно куда-то за чонгукову спину.

– Этот, – грубо бросают оттуда же, а тяжёлый страх сковывает конечности. Чонгук чувствует себя какой-то свинцовой статуей, которую толкают к автомобилю. 

– Ребят, – сзади раздаётся звук удара, но Тэхён продолжает, уже как-то надломленно. – Ребят, тот парень тут ни при чём, правда, из-за чего бы вы сюда ни прикатили…

От второго удара вздрагивает уже Чонгук, а когда его пихают на сиденья, наконец пытается сопротивляться. Жутко неловко, потому что нормально двигаться из-за испуга просто не выходит, но пытается. Упирается ногами в пол машины, лягается, даже задевает ступнёй чужую коленку – и тут же бледнеет, осознав происходящее. Его похищает кто-то очень сильный, жестокий и наверняка влиятельный, а он только что ударил его по коленке. В теории, конечно, стоило бы продолжить, осыпать ударами и героически вырваться, но это кажется каким-то слишком уж дерзким. Немного нереальным. 

– Хороший мальчик, – сзади замечают его нерешительность и кидают на сидения. 

Тэхён, тоже связанный, но без кляпа во рту и с кровью на скуле, приземляется рядом. 

– Я серьёзно говорю, школьника отпустите… – он осекается, когда загорелый водитель протягивает ему кляп и выгибает вопросительно бровь. – Отлично. Я молчу.

Но шёпотом брошенное «прости» до чоновского слуха всё равно долетает.

Автомобиль трогается с места, а Чонгук пытается хотя бы дышать нормально. Думать так не получается – он как-то фоново отмечает, что похитителей в машине трое, что именно водитель связал его самого, что рядом с ним сидит та самая девушка, которая шарахнулась от его крика. За ним что, ещё и следили? Или, скорее уж, за Тэхёном. Который сидит рядом с виноватым видом и в ответ на взгляд, в который Чонгук вкладывает почти вопящий вопрос «что за херня?», также виновато пожимает плечами.

Чонгуку страшно до дрожи в теле и в мыслях, но он отчётливо понимает, что всё плохо. Совсем. Очень. Такого с ним никогда не должно было быть, и поэтому всё происходящее ставит в тупик похлеще, чем экзамен по английскому (который он до этих минут считал самым большим испытанием в своей жизни). 

Неожиданно гнетущую атмосферу машины разрывает весёленькой мелодией. Чонгук вздрагивает, водитель косится на него непонимающе, и он мотает головой, всем видом показывая, что не имеет к мелодии никакого отношения. Песенка продолжает играть, а Тэхён рядом начинает ёрзать.

У него звонит телефон.

Это одновременно доходит и до Чонгука, и до водителя, который вздыхает и обращается к мужику рядом с Тэхёном:

– Ты не забрал у него мобильный?

Большая и страшная груда мускулов очень неловко мотает головой.

– Ты идиот? 

Груда застывает и смотрит виновато-непонимающе. Чонгук на миг чувствует с ней что-то вроде духовного родства.

– Забери сейчас же и отдай мне, – приказ в голосе звучит так привычно и твёрдо, что выполнить его автоматически хочется даже Чонгуку.

– Может, вы меня тогда немного развяжете, а? – Тэхён продолжает ёрзать, и только сейчас приходит понимание – телефон у него в заднем кармане джинсов, что, на чонов взгляд, всё немного осложняет. Но этот мужчина (то ли охранник, то ли боец) значения этому не придаёт, просьбу игнорирует, а чтобы достать телефон, просто наклоняет Тэхёна вперёд и лезет в карман рукой. 

Мысль кажется вконец неуместной, но Чонгуку шестнадцать, а Тэхён, оказывается, и с этого ракурса очень даже классно выглядит, и не подумать о том, что всё это довольно возбуждающе, не получается. 

Мелодия звонка обрывается, но стоит телефону оказаться в водительских руках – и он начинает разрываться от сообщений. Парень присвистывает, и даже это получается как-то зловеще.

Кляп мешает дышать нормально, и от передоза эмоций вкупе с недостатком кислорода кружится голова. Чонгук зажмуривается, но темнота перед глазами пугает ещё больше.

– Тут некая Минни предупреждает тебя, чтобы ты шёл домой и что тебя очень хотят поймать, – водитель смотрит пристально, а девушка рядом с ним уже строчит что-то в своём смартфоне. – Очень интересно, Ви, как же она об этом узнала? 

Тэхён вдруг смеётся, и от этого его смеха Чонгуку резко становится вдвойне страшнее.

– Простите… Но просто Минни – это не девушка, и это довольно ржачно, что вы так подумали… – Тэхён всё-таки тушуется под мрачностью атмосферы и перестаёт лыбиться, как ненормальный. – Вы знаете, мне тоже очень интересно. Давайте позвоним, спросим?

– Всё равно расскажешь, – бросает водитель, отворачиваясь, и у Чонгука от этой фразы мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. 

Он до сих пор не верит в то, что всё это творится именно с ним, который абсолютно ничем не заслужил. 

Машина начинает тормозить, и осознание того, что скоро придётся поверить, молоточками стучит в висках. Когда перед ним открывают дверь, из джипа он почти что вываливается, а дальше его ведут куда-то, схватив за локти и наклонив голову. Спина от этого начинает болеть, внутри с каждым шагом что-то отмирает, и хочется просто заорать. А в идеале – ещё и сбежать. В самом идеальном идеале – проснуться. 

Тэхёна ведут точно также чуть впереди, только он ещё что-то болтает о том, что это всё точно ошибка, вы взяли не того, особенно это касается второго парня.

«Ошибка» - теперь именно так Чонгук мысленно называет всё происходящее. Определения точнее он придумать не может. Ошибка – когда их заводят в какой-то амбар с кучей ящиков и шуршащей на полу соломой. Ошибка – когда садят на стул и привязывают руки к спинке. Ошибка – когда голова кружится чертовски сильно, но он всё равно замечает группу людей вокруг.

Хоть что-то хорошее происходит, когда девушка снимает с него кляп и смотрит сочувственно. Она красивая, Чонгук моментально начинает чувствовать к ней симпатию (особенно когда получается наконец набрать воздуха в лёгкие), но та отходит к стене и снова утыкается в телефон. Кажется, тэхёнов.

Сам он тем временем сидит на соседнем стуле и заметно нервничает. Взгляд карих глаз бегает по всему амбару, тёмному и полупустому, пока наконец не останавливаются на каком-то худощавом парне, сидящем на ящике.

– Я тебя знаю! – эта реплика звучит слишком громко в тишине амбара.

Парень наклоняет голову и отвечает с усмешкой:

– Плохо знаешь.

– Так это он – тот дилер? – водитель смотрит на парня, и тот кивает.

– Отлично, – водитель усмехается, и Чонгук понимает, что уже успел соскучиться по нормальным улыбкам. А спустя минуту понимает и то, что водитель – никакой не водитель. Или не только водитель. Потому что обычные водители не достают из деревянного ящика целый набор каких-то металлических приспособлений, даже на вид острых, и не смотрят так плотоядно.

Чонгук очень сильно хочет домой. Шершавый язык двигается с трудом, но его обладатель адски хочет сказать что-то вразумительное, убедительное и объясняющее: это ошибка. Его здесь не должно быть. Он вообще ничего не понимает, и не желает понимать, и никому не скажет. Только отпустите. 

Несколько человек довольно преступного вида рассаживаются по ящикам, как зрители – по сиденьям в театре. 

– Кай? – спрашивает худощавый, и Кай – бывший водитель – поворачивает к нему голову. – Ты что, сразу используешь весь этот свой… арсенал?

– Думаешь, ты со всем этим справился бы лучше меня? – Кай делает такой акцент на слове «ты», что его собеседник опускает взгляд в пол и ничего не отвечает. Но этот Кай, кажется, привык всегда давить до конца, потому что произносит с всё тем же нажимом:

– Бэкхён? 

И продолжает перебирать свои инструменты, от одного вида которых Чонгуку хочется провалиться под пол и прямо в ад, только не оставаться здесь, пожалуйста.

– Отлично, делай, что хочешь, но если Чунмён потом будет спрашивать, почему это у нас вместо живого языка есть только труп – отвечать ему будешь ты.

– Буду, – Кай останавливает свой выбор на каком-то изогнутом ноже, подходит к Тэхёну и опускается перед ним на корточки. – Итак. Вопрос первый, простой. Как тебя зовут, Ви?

Тот вжимается в спинку стула и пытается уйти от лезвия, которым машут прямо у него перед носом. Но Кай хватает его за высветленные волосы и заставляет посмотреть прямо на нож. 

Чонгук одновременно радуется тому, что его игнорируют, и понимает, что ему пиздец как страшно за Тэхёна. Который не называет себя, а только смотрит с какой-то неловкой улыбкой и проговаривает на высоких тонах: «да позвоните же Минни, вам всё объяснят, я толком ничего и не знаю».

– Имени своего не знаешь? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Кай, опуская лезвие к чужой рубашке и начиная медленно её разрезать. Хозяин рубашки дёргается назад, его стул едва не падает, и Чонгук совершенно не понимает, как может обычное имя стоить рубашки (не говоря уже о коже под ней).

– Тэхён! – выпаливает он, сжимаясь от того, как на него вдруг устремились все взгляды. – Его зовут Тэхён. Отпустите меня. Пожалуйста. Я его вообще первый день знаю, – под конец он уже почти шепчет, глядя в пол. 

– Конечно. Первый день. И уже помогаешь с наркотиками, – в голосе девушки льётся неприкрытый сарказм. 

Чонгуку хочется взвыть от абсурдности всего вокруг, но во рту пересыхает слишком сильно для того, чтобы издать хоть один нормальный звук.

– Тэхён, вопрос второй, – Кай дёргает его за волосы, заставляя зашипеть. – Зачем ты сегодня пришёл в полицию, нашёл очаровательную офицера Сон и рассказал ей, что Бён Бэкхён на твоих глазах покупал наркотики? 

Чонгук не понимает нихера, но точно знает, что чем больше услышит – тем меньше шансов, что его просто так отпустят. И он бы с радостью заткнул себе уши, вот только руки связаны.

– Кстати, я ему не говорил своего имени, – подаёт голос Бэкхён, наблюдающий за всем происходящим с чем-то вроде сожаления. – Так что, думаю, вопрос третий – откуда он меня знает. 

Кай кивает и приставляет нож к чужим рёбрам.

– Хочешь ответить на вопросы? – он улыбается, напоминая какого-то сумасшедшего демона. – Или хочешь увидеть собственные кости?

Это всё слишком, чтобы быть реальностью.


	5. пять

Бэкхён надеялся, что тут будет Чунмён, та полицейская и шантаж. С вежливыми расспросами о том, что как же вы, офицер Сон, посмели замахнуться на мафию, неужели решили искать справедливости, почему ещё не поняли, кому здесь принадлежит полиция?

– Мне повторить вопрос? – Кай улыбается и влепляет Тэхёну пощёчину, от которой беловолосая голова мотыляется, словно у куклы.

– Я не сумасшедший, чтобы приходить в полицию и тем более чтобы писать заявления на всяких там Бён Бэкхёнов, – сплюнув на пол, выговаривает он на одном дыхании. Голос звучит предательски высоко, и Бэкхён качает головой. Что бы этот Ви ни говорил, он сумасшедший. Потому что врёт прямо в лицо Каю. 

Тот ударяет снова, уже кулаком, а парень с соседнего стула смотрит ещё испуганней. Он выглядит так, словно и вправду ни при чём. Или просто слишком мало вертится во всём этом. Но прямо сейчас, кажется, даже думать нормально не может из-за паники. Если бы Бэкхён не устал так сильно, он бы, наверно, ему даже посочувствовал. 

– Я правда не понимаю, – Тэхён уже лучше контролирует голос, но взгляд всё ещё слишком красноречиво бегает, – о чём вы говорите…

Кай прерывает его ещё одной пощёчиной, хватает за горло и наклоняется.

– А если разрезать глаз? – приставляет лезвие к чужой щеке. – Или лучше сначала под ногти?

Бэкхён опускает голову на руки и чертовски хочет отсюда уйти. Но это кажется просто-напросто неуместным. Вон, охранники рядом, судя по разговорам, уже делают ставки на то, как скоро Ви расколется. И выглядеть на их фоне слабонервным совсем не хочется. Так что Бэкхён заставляет себя слушать то, как Кай медленно повторяет вопросы, и смотреть на то, как он осыпает Тэхёна ударами. А спустя пару минут смертельно упорного «я ничего не знаю» начинает резать.

Второй парень словно вот-вот грохнется в обморок. А учитывая, как сильно он вжимается в спинку, то точно грохнется как минимум на пол.

Ви кричит сдавленно, когда Кай чертит ярко-алую полосу у него на груди. Но в ответ на очередное «зачем и откуда» лишь матерится, громко и довольно изобретательно. 

Это только начало, Бэкхён знает. Кай всегда действует постепенно. И в конце от человека на стуле остаётся только что-то хрипящее, окровавленное и без некоторых частей тела. Ему приходилось видеть это пару раз, и те образы до сих пор иногда встают перед глазами. 

Суджон у стены недовольно морщится от крика. А Бёну в голову приходит идея – можно же не сидеть тут и не наблюдать за пытками, можно подойти к ней и выглядеть так, словно они разговаривают о чём-то важном. Суджон поймёт. Она, наверное, в принципе самая адекватная в этом здании. Только жестокая почти как Кай, и пытает не хуже него (хоть и гораздо реже, так что об этом Бэкхён только слышал). 

Ви кричит на пару октав выше, и Бён действительно не хочет знать, почему. Он идёт к Суджон, пожалуй, слишком торопливо, но вряд ли кто-то обратит на него внимание. Там же Кай вырезает что-то на чужих пальцах (да, Бэкхён всё-таки посмотрел). 

– А он упорный, – равнодушно бросает Суджон вместо приветствия.

Бэкхён вместо приветствия кивает и прислоняется к стене рядом. Молчание висит в воздухе несколько секунд, а как только Бён хочет завязать разговор – вдруг разбивается рёвом двигателей с улицы. Это почему-то заставляет напрячься, хоть и не должно значить ничего плохого. Никто лишний не знает адрес склада. Никто лишний не в курсе, что здесь сейчас творится. Здесь безопасно для всех, кто не связан. Бэкхён повторяет себе это раз пять, пока душит плохое предчувствие, комом вставшее у самого горла.

И поэтому, когда ворота склада вдруг выбивает корпус какой-то красной машины, едва не давится воздухом.

Листы металла с жутким скрежетом волочатся по полу, машина тормозит в паре метров от людей, а Тэхён вдруг орёт радостно и пинает Кая в колено. Тот даже не ударяет в ответ – всё пялится на машину, пока охранники вокруг выхватывают пистолеты. У Бэкхёна пистолета нет (равно как и умения стрелять), так что он начинает лихорадочно искать укрытие. 

И всё ещё не верит в то, что кто-то решился на столь идиотскую попытку нападения.

Машина – самая простая, в такой поместятся человек пять, не больше, и это слишком мало против десятка охранников с Каем во главе. Если, конечно, у людей в машине нет пулемёта. Но озвучь Бэкхён подобное – и это приняли бы за шутку, стычки всегда ограничиваются одними только драками и пистолетами. Это почти что договоренность, не использовать ничего, выходящего за рамки.

Секунды тянутся в полнейшей тишине, пока Тэхён вдруг не кричит, что всем тут конец, а Кай не затыкает его ударом оружия. Видимо, у этого Ви из-за пыток что-то разладилось в голове, потому что конец тут обещан только ему. И тем, кто сидит в неподвижной машине.

Но Бэкхён всё равно отходит подальше, к ящикам, за которыми уже сидит Суджон и хмурит аккуратные брови. 

Он не видит, что происходит в центре амбара, но уверен, что звук выстрела звучит благодаря Каю. Бьётся стекло (вероятно, лобовое и автомобиля). Пространство тут же оглашает какой-то бодрой музыкой, звучат ещё выстрелы, а затем – чертовски странное шипение. Бэкхёну оно не нравится настолько, что хочется сбежать через дверь, которая так призывно открыта в десятке метров сзади. Останавливает только мысль о том, что это было бы слишком малодушно, едва ли не подозрительно. А ещё – Суджон, хладнокровно листающая что-то в смартфоне, так, словно и нет вокруг никакой перестрелки.

На экране телефона опять мелькает человек, лицо которого Бэкхён уже видел в клубе, притом мелькает в десятках мест и ракурсов. Словно обладатель телефона за ним следил. И Суджон точно его знает, судя по пристальному взгляду. 

– Кто это?

Она смотрит удивлённо и даже не вздрагивает, когда пуля дробит ящик в метре от них.

– А ты не знаешь?

Бэкхён мотает головой, но спустя мгновение забывает, о чём вообще спрашивал. 

Белесый газ плывёт над полом амбара, пока охранники продолжают стрелять по машине. И выглядит чертовски зловеще. В голове тут же мелькают варианты – ядовитый, смертельный, усыпляющий? Вероятнее всего – последнее. Но для Бэкхёна и простое снотворное смертельно опасно. Он понятия не имеет, распространяется ли это на усыпляющий газ, и проверять совсем не хочет.

Газ.

Ёбаный газ – это чертовски умно, а ещё – дерзко и как-то… не по правилам. 

Дышать становится тяжелее, Суджон рядом уже бледнеет, отшатываясь куда-то назад, и Бэкхён решает сбежать. В конце концов, должен же кто-то потом рассказать, что здесь произошло. Он боится высунуть голову из-за ящиков (хоть и редко, но кто-то ещё стреляет), поэтому до выхода принимается ползти на четвереньках. Получается плохо – при первом же движении кружится голова, а в теле оседает тяжёлая усталость. Но Бэкхён пытается шагать, переставлять руки и ноги, не дыша и не сводя глаз с двери. За ней – дерево, тёмное небо и чистый воздух. 

Бёну хочется засмеяться, когда спустя целую вечность усилий он понимает, что преодолел жалкие пару метров. Хотя зрению доверять уже не стоит, дверей впереди точно не может быть двое, да ещё и кружащихся. Но, однозначно, предательски далёких. Руки разъезжаются, и следующую вечность Бэкхён пытается перевернуться на спину. 

Едкий запах газа забивается в лёгкие и заставляет глаза покрыться плёнкой из слёз. Но даже сквозь них он видит размытые силуэты людей с чем-то чёрным вместо лиц. Противогазы? Или это уже дорисовывает его воображение?

Их же могут просто перестрелять, пока они спят.

А Бэкхён засыпает, как бы ни пытался ворочать мыслями об опасности. Бетонный пол давит на затылок, а воздух – на глаза. Бён пытается не закрывать их, но веки наливаются свинцом, и разум наводняет белесым туманом.

До конца он сознание так и не теряет, по крайней мере, спустя какое-то время ему так кажется. В памяти остались чьи-то окрики, гул мотора и грохот стали. Вокруг – тишина, звоном бьющая по ушам, а лёгкие словно царапает изнутри чем-то острым. 

Наверное, дело в свежем ветре из-за двери, но Бэкхёну хватает сил набрать Чунмёна. Он толком не понимает, что кричит в трубку, но там много матов и вопросов. А ещё – кашля, который сгибает над полом и выбивает из глаз солёное и мокрое. Как бы мало Бён ни глотнул этого чертова газа – ему явно хватило. Но Чунмён ведь должен знать, что его при таком раскладе нужно доставить в больницу? Или хотя бы Исин? Бэкхён ему много чего рассказывал, но сейчас мысли слишком путаются, чтобы вспомнить что-то конкретное. Только образы из прошлого дробят мозг, и Бэкхён понимает, что, кажется, всё-таки проваливается в   
тяжёлый сон. И что телефон давно уже валяется на полу, и, может, он так никому и не позвонил. По крайней мере, он не может вспомнить ни единого ответа Чунмёна.

Слёзы начинают напоминать настоящие, потому что под газом кошмары кажутся куда более реальными, чем обычно. 

Бэкхёну хочется спрятаться, не быть здесь, не утыкаться лицом в холодный бетон и не помнить ничего, что отдаётся загноившейся болью прямо под рёбрами. 

Его желания, как и всегда, ничего не значат.


	6. шесть

Тёплое одеяло на теле, мягкая подушка под головой и какой-то сладкий привкус во рту. Чонгук ещё не до конца проснулся, но уже выдыхает облегчённо, уверенный, что весь тот кошмар и вправду оказался просто кошмаром.

А потом слышит из-за стены возмущённое «… Хосок бы ещё крысиного яда туда замешал». 

Чонгук переворачивается набок, охнув из-за резкой боли в затылке, но всё ещё цепляется за безумно важную мысль – это был кошмар, это был сон, с ним ничего не случилось.

– А тебе не кажется, что моя машина будет поважнее твоей головы? – лениво проговаривает кто-то за стенкой. – Голова у тебя и так была раздолбанная, а у меня теперь вместо машины – металлолом.

– Раздолбанная? Вообще-то это моя голова дала нам полицию! – голос Тэхёна чонов слух узнаёт безошибочно. Вот только мозг предпочитает думать, что всё это – продолжение сна, а проснётся он уж точно в своей собственной кровати.

– Ага, а полиция дала нам пинок под зад, а те мафиози ещё и сделали мою машину решетом.

– Между прочим, меня тоже чуть не сделали решетом! 

– Да, потому что твоя раздолбайская башка забыла про осторожность. 

Сон это или не сон, но Чонгук почти видит, как Тэхён захлёбывается возмущением. 

– А вдобавок ещё школьника подставил.

И решает встать, и тут же уйти куда подальше, потому что чёрт знает всех этих людей, равно как и то, что они решат сделать с Чонгуком. 

– Но в итоге же всё в порядке!

– В порядке? Что, уже даже голова вдруг не болит? И машина моя починилась? – холода в этом голосе хватило бы на то, чтобы заморозить пару океанов.

Чонгук садится на кровати и тут же хватается за голову, потому что у него она болит, сильно, какой-то тупой пульсацией, от которой уже спустя несколько секунд хочется замереть и не делать вообще ничего, лишь бы та прошла.

– О, проснулся! – жизнерадостно звучит над самым ухом, и боль раскатывается по всему телу. – Ты в порядке? А то смесь реально ядрёная получилась.

Поднять веки оказывается тяжёлой задачей, но Чонгук справляется. В награду видит перед собой парня (видимо, Хосока), который улыбается во все тридцать два и смотрит немного виновато. За стеной Тэхён говорит что-то ещё, но это проходит мимо слуха. Он сейчас улавливает только шум крови в висках и что-то ободряющее сбоку.

– …если вдруг боишься, то не бойся, тебя отпустят, с тобой всё будет хорошо, а Тэхён просто идиот, и он извиняется. Будешь булочек?

Контраст с «а если разрезать глаз» слишком сильный, и это почему-то отзывается новой вспышкой в затылке. Но булочку Чонгук берёт, едва не роняя её одеревеневшими пальцами. 

– У тебя в крови всего лишь анестетик и немного примесей, всё пройдёт, будь уверен.

Уверенность как-то не особо получается, но вот надежда – вполне. До тех пор, пока память не подкидывает мыслей про родителей, школу и тренировки. И тренировка вечером, на неё-то он наверняка успеет, вот только проснуться к завтраку уже наверняка опоздал. Равно как и к первому уроку. 

Сначала его убьёт отец, потом – мать, затем – директор школы, а в конце концов он сам помрёт от стыда. Ну, или его снова найдут какие-нибудь преступники, а рядом не окажется ни Хосока с анестетиком, ни остальных… Чонгук не знает и знать не хочет, кого.

– С-с… – язык такой же деревянный, как и пальцы, но вопрос слишком важен, чтобы его не задать. – С-сколько вре-е-емени?

– Где-то час ночи, – Хосок пожимает плечами и откидывается на раскладной стульчик, а Чонгук чувствует самое пьянящее чувство облегчения за всю свою жизнь. – Но тебе домой пока нельзя, к тебе ещё разговор будет, – несмотря на дружелюбную улыбку, звучит это адски зловеще. 

Чонов мозг только сейчас осознаёт, что голосов за стеной больше не слышно. Он едва успевает подумать, что, значит, говорившие куда-то ушли, как прямо за его спиной слышится скрип открываемой двери. От этого холодные мурашки бегут по коже, особенно когда Чонгук понимает, что сидит он в каком-то подвале. Куча ящиков, лампа под потолком, ни одного окна. 

И чьи-то руки, ударяющие по плечам.

В череп снова резонирует болью, перед глазами вдруг появляется целых два Хосока, и Чонгук не сразу понимает, что заслоняет их раскрасневшийся Тэхён. Громкое «круто, что ты жив!» добавляет к зрению каких-то чёрных пятнышек, но голова на автомате кивает. И даже в таком состоянии речевой аппарат почти успешно выговаривает «мне нужно домой».

– А вот с этим будут сложности, – раздаётся из-за спины, и Чонгук, обернувшись, видит кого-то хмурого, худого и даже на вид совсем не доброго. 

Тэхён тем временем отпускает его плечи и плюхается на диван рядом. Второй парень встаёт напротив, прислоняется к стене и складывает на груди бледные руки. 

– Домой я тебя отвезу, раз уж из-за нас, – выразительный взгляд в сторону жующего булочку Тэхёна, – ты во всё это вляпался. Но те, плохие и опасные, которые вас похитили, теперь знают и тебя, и где тебя найти. Так что… – парень смотрит сочувственно и делает паузу, от которой в груди колет и бьёт. – Тебя не оставят в покое.

Дышать становится ощутимо сложнее. Выговорить «что мне делать?» не получается, но этот вопрос, похоже, и без того прекрасно виден на чоновом лице, потому что парень начинает отвечать.

– Не всё так плохо, – и он уже не кажется хмурым и злым, напротив, видится спасителем. – Ну, вернее, плохо, но не смотри тут так зашуганно и в обморок не падай. Просто ты теперь втянут в маленькую войну, и так уж вышло, что ты на нашей стороне. И если мы проиграем – тебе конец. 

– Это он так предлагает влиться к нам, – Хосок улыбается немного натянуто и хлопает по плечу ободряюще. – Юнги, зачем пугать парня? Он ещё от анестетика не отошёл…

– А зачем обнадёживать лишний раз? Лучше скажи, Чонгук, что ты умеешь и что можешь.

У него даже не спрашивают согласия. Это должно бы вызвать негодование, но сейчас всё внутри какое-то слишком пришибленное. И Чонгук пытается вспомнить, что он умеет. Что-то, что может быть полезным этим людям.

– Я… Я бегаю хорошо, – должно быть что-то ещё, но в голове – пустота. 

– Может бегать – может и догонять, – пожимает плечами Тэхён. – Будешь свою булочку?

Чонгук только сейчас вспоминает о выпечке, которую держит в руках, и отдаёт её радостному Тэхёну. Тот тут же начинает есть с самым беззаботным видом. Словно это не на его руках – бинты с красными пятнами, а на лице – фиолетовые кровоподтёки. 

– А драться умеешь?

– Н-нет, – Чонгук качает головой и даже думать не хочет о том, кого из него ходят сделать. Но подумать приходится, потому что Юнги тянет задумчивое «нам бы новый киллер не помешал», а Тэхён рядом чуть не давится булочкой.

– Я не хочу быть к-киллером, – язык снова деревенеет. – Я вообще не хочу ни в чём участвовать. Я…

– Ты уже участвуешь, – у Юнги в голосе – металл, почти осязаемый. – Можешь, конечно, просто встать и уйти. Вот только в таком случае, когда тебя начнут пытать, за тобой никто не приедет. 

В голове мелькает робкое «полиция?», но Чонгук не решается это озвучить. 

– Будешь с нами – получишь кучу ништяков, и защиту, и деньги. А врагов у нас через пару месяцев просто не останется, – Хосок опять улыбается, а Тэхён вдруг прекращает жевать.

– Давайте он первое время просто будет помогать мне? Я расскажу ему, что да как, помогу, а потом уже и поймём, что ему подходит. 

– Отлично, – кивает Юнги, смеряет Чонгука оценивающим взглядом и почему-то вздыхает. – Я подброшу до дома.

– Да тут недалеко, я его сам провожу! – выпаливает Тэхён с забитым ртом.

У Чонгука рот вполне свободен, однако сказать, что ему бы лучше на машине, он всё равно не успевает: Юнги уже выходит из комнаты, а Тэхён лыбится довольно.

– Сейчас пойдём?

Остаётся только кивнуть и позволить потянуть себя к двери. Ноги немного пошатываются, но, в целом, Чонгук идёт. Домой. Наверно, это должно зажигать радость. Однако груз будущих проблем моментально её давит. И Тэхён, впаривающий что-то о том, что всё будет в порядке, отлично и сегодняшнее больше не повторится, не вызывает доверия. Ни единой капли.

– Ты же не боишься?

Чонгук мотает головой, но не слишком убедительно, и весь путь вверх по лестнице слушает «не бойся тут никого, даже Юнги не бойся, и вообще всё будет зашибись».

– А Юнги тут что, главный?

– Нет, он только ведёт себя так, словно круче всех, – Тэхён открывает дверь, и за ней обнаруживается уже знакомый магазин. Пустой и тёмный. Такой, словно ещё секунда – и из-за стеллажей на них выпрыгнет зомби, или вампир, или призрак. – Главный у нас Намджун. И он, кстати, мне за тебя чуть башку не снёс.

В груди мелькает сожаление о том, что всё-таки не снёс.

– Но теперь ты с нами! – на чужом лице расцветает улыбка настолько искренняя, словно тут и вправду есть, чему радоваться. – Я ещё подумаю, но, наверно, ты первое время будешь помогать мне с химией. Взвешивать там, считать, сортировать. У тебя же всё хорошо с математикой? А то у меня совсем плохо, и за это даже как-то надоело получать.

От еле заметного кивка Тэхён улыбается ещё шире. 

– Про киллера забудь, Юнги это шутил. Наверное. У него странные шутки, но, думаю, это была шутка. 

Чонгук надеется на это. 

И ещё сильнее надеется, что как-нибудь избежит всяких взвешиваний и подсчётов. Вообще всего. 

Хотя прямо сейчас главное – чтобы родители ещё спали. 

И голова перестала так сильно болеть.


	7. семь

Первое, что видит Бэкхён – это чёрные плиты потолка. Явно не больничного, что пугает на секунду, но затем Бён понимает – если бы его аллергия на снотворные сработала, то он бы уже подох. А раз всё ещё жив (боль, ползущая по костям, это подтверждает), то жить и будет. Какое-то время.

Второе, что он видит – это ушастая голова с растрёпанными волосами, которая вдруг закрывает потолок и смотрит обеспокоенно. Чанёль. Бэкхён почему-то даже помнит его имя (это редкость, на самом деле). 

Третье – это жёлтая кружка, молчаливо ему протянутая. Бэкхён понятия не имеет о её содержимом, но уже понимает, что выпьет это. Что пить хочется адски. Он пытается сесть на, как выясняется, диване, а боль в ответ отрывается от костей и шрапнелью режет внутренности. Дыхание перехватывает, глаза накрывает чем-то чёрным и сетчатым, так, что следующую секунду Бэкхён просто пытается не потерять сознание. 

Это становится сложнее, когда чьи-то тёплые ладони вдруг ложатся на лопатки и не дают упасть обратно. 

Фактически, его сейчас обнимают, аккуратно, нежно, бережно, и это ебашит по мозгам не хуже газа. 

У Бэкхёна проблемы с координацией движений, но он всё равно успешно отталкивает от себя чужие руки. Жмурится, считает вдохи и выдохи, силится отогнать от себя панику, которая вдруг подступает к горлу. Последний раз Бён был в таком состоянии лет семь назад, когда едва не умер от передоза. Если бы не медсёстры из детской больницы, умер бы точно. 

Впрочем, при таком раскладе ему сейчас хотя бы не говорили таким поучающе-заботливым голосом (словно он всё ещё больной ребёнок), что «господин Чжан сказал, вам лучше не делать резких движений, а пока, наверное, вообще не шевелиться».

– Это я уже понял, спасибо, – звуки выталкиваются из горла вместе с хрипом. – Где он?

– Господин Чжан сейчас у господина Кима, – полная сомнений пауза. – Босс вроде бы очень злой.

Неудивительно. 

И неутешительно. 

Зрения хватает, чтобы увидеть на растерянном лице те же самые мысли.

– Дать вам чаю, да?

Бэкхён кивает, всё ещё пытаясь задышать нормально. Ему неуютно до холода под рёбрами, и дело даже не в беспомощности (к такому привыкаешь), а в том, что ему осторожно протягивают кружку и – ёбвашумать – поддерживают голову, помогая пить. Чай оказывается приятно-горячим, сладким, с ароматом ягод. Он разливается внутри вполне осязаемым теплом, но сосредоточиться на этом не выходит.

Потому что Ким Чунмён зол. И раз об этом знает Чанёль, значит, ему об этом сказал Исин. Который никогда не разбрасывается словами. 

А ещё – потому что широкая ладонь всё также бережно обхватывает затылок, и во взгляде тёмных глаз (немного растерянном) читается самое искреннее беспокойство, и паника всё ещё бьёт по нервам острыми молоточками. Возможно, Бэкхён бы сейчас впал в то состояние, когда он способен только обнимать себя холодными руками, прятаться (безуспешно) от навязчивых образов, атакующих разум, и плакать по нескольку часов подряд. Но его вытягивает именно этот взгляд. Отвлекает на себя, отбирает часть тяжёлого и кричащего, а сам, кажется, этого даже не замечает. 

– И печеньки будете?

Бэкхён снова пытается сесть, на этот раз – удачно (без чужих пальцев в волосах моментально становится холоднее), и мотает головой. Он ничего не будет, его самого тут скоро не будет, потому что от таких взглядов ему нужно бежать. Ещё сложно сформулировать, почему, но необходимость убраться куда подальше болью бьётся в висках. 

– Где Чунмён? – голова кружится, но не критично. 

– Они вроде бы в каком-то кабинете, – звучит неуверенно, и Чанёль явно борется с желанием сказать что-то ещё, поучительное и не по теме. Бэкхён не даёт ему такой возможности. Он встаёт с дивана (комната немного шатается, но устоять выходит), ставит кружку на стол и шагает в сторону двери.

Не проходит и секунды, как он путается в ногах, едва не падает на тот же самый стол, но ощущает, как сильные руки перехватывают под рёбрами. 

Теперь его не просто обнимают, его полноценно держат, и это блять лучшее за последние пару месяцев жизни. Над ухом раздаётся беспокойное «вам бы ещё хоть полчаса отдохнуть», а в груди дёргает. Для Чанёля поддержать, помочь и налить чаю – это, кажется, в порядке вещей. Теплом от него пышет, как от печки, и Бэкхён чувствует это даже сквозь два слоя одежды. Перед глазами снова темнеет. 

– Я за вами присмотрю, только не падайте опять в обморок, пожалуйста.

Бэкхён не падает. Он позволяет усадить себя обратно на диван, не говорит ни слова, когда ему под спину суют подушку, но вот когда Чанёль садится на стул рядом и начинает вертеть в руках какую-то колбочку, чувствует необходимость хоть что-то сказать.

Бэкхёну всегда неловко с людьми вроде Чанёля, но конкретно на него он почему-то реагирует особенно остро, и мысли разбегаются катастрофически. 

Стоит поговорить о чём-то стороннем. И важном. 

Бэкхён поражается тому, что до сих пор, отвлёкшийся, об этом не спросил.

– Что случилось на складе? – хотя нет, стоп, ответ он и сам знает. – Вернее… Чем всё закончилось?

Чанёль смотрит на него, приподняв в непонимании брови.

– Я не знаю. Просто… Все резко куда-то уехали, потом господин Чжан с охранником занёс вас, – Чанёль опускает взгляд на колбочку и начинает ещё быстрей вертеть её в пальцах. – Он сказал, что вы под галотаном и что вы должны быть в порядке, но нужно проследить. И что он будет в кабинете, потому что господин Ким рвёт и мечет, и что нужно что-то решать. Ну а потом я сидел тут. 

Точно. Чанёль же новенький. И, конечно же, Исин ему не говорит про всякие пытки, перестрелки и нападения с… галотаном? Название газа? Впрочем, какая разница, Бэкхён не химик, лишь бы голова наконец перестала раскалываться, пожалуйста.

– А что там случилось? – любопытство на чужом лице уже через секунду сменяется испугом. – Ничего же, что я спрашиваю?

– Ничего… – Бэкхён пытается абстрагироваться от молотков в затылке и сообразить, с какой степенью угрозы на него посмотрит Исин, узнав, что он испугал его подопечного. Решает, что Чанёлю, рано или поздно, придётся узнать о мафии много нового и интересного, да и как бы он ни среагировал – взять и сбежать от них уже не сможет (Чунмён такого не позволяет), так что прочищает горло. Это подходящая тема, чтобы заполнить молчание. И – наверняка – позабавиться с выражений чужого лица. – Мы допрашивали одного слишком борзого наркоторговца, который откуда-то узнал моё имя и слил меня полиции. И как раз когда Кай дошёл до срезания кожи с пальцев, на склад въехал кто-то ещё более борзый. В них стреляли, как в японцев-оккупантов, но они всё равно забросали нас тем… гато… гало… короче, той усыпляющей хернёй. Потом я вроде бы звонил Чунмёну. И спал. Хотя это больше напоминает кому. 

Чанёль не подводит ожидания Бэкхёна и смотрит с почти комичным удивлением-страхом. Расширенные глаза, вскинутые брови, колбочка, выпавшая на пол из широких ладоней. 

– И… и… – он даже заикается по всем канонам жанра. – И часто у вас тут такое?

– Газ – впервые, – пожимает плечами Бён. – Остальное – вполне стабильно. 

Зрение наконец обретает полную чёткость, да и в голове уже почти не шумит. Но вставать ещё раз Бэкхён пока не рискует. Зачем, когда можно ещё немного полюбоваться на чужую неловкость? Это даже немного напоминает месть. За всю ту заботу пару минут назад. Нельзя быть таким… бесцеремонным. Нельзя вот так просто брать и лезть в чужую жизнь со своей добротой. Бэкхён к такому не готов, и первейшая реакция (после растерянности) – защитная. 

– Ты что, думал, у нас здесь всё уютно и стерильно? – на губах прорезается ухмылка. – Как в вашей лаборатории? Тут постоянно кого-то убивают, остаётся только радоваться, что не тебя.

У него в голове уже складывается целая стратегия разговора, полная правды и насмешек, но Чанёль как-то искренне-грустно пожимает плечами и моргает покрасневшими глазами часто-часто.

Бэкхён вдруг чувствует себя слишком ублюдком. 

Бэкхён резко вспоминает о стремлении уйти. 

Подняться с дивана удаётся без происшествий (только в затылке взрывается маленькая граната), добраться до двери – тоже. Со второго раза у Бэкхёна получается схватить дверную ручку и, почти не шатаясь, выйти в коридор. Слабость в конечностях компенсируется упорством, и скоро он (даже почти не держась за стену) поднимается по лестнице. 

Лаборатория – это подвал, помимо него в чунмёновом особняке есть ещё четыре этажа, и, к счастью для Бэкхёна, кабинет располагается всего лишь на втором. Хорошо и то, что Чанёль не поспешил за ним к выходу, оставшись сидеть на своём стульчике. Кажется, слишком огорошенный, чтобы нормально функционировать. Из-за настолько беззащитной реакции в Бёне даже просыпается злость. Серьёзно, ну на что такой чувствительный Чанёль рассчитывал, когда сюда шёл? И как можно было всерьёз не догадываться о том, что армия охранников снуёт по особняку и Сеулу не только для красоты? 

А теперь это Бэкхёну каким-то чёртом становится совестно за чужие покрасневшие глаза. 

Он, как может, комкает эти мысли и выбрасывает из головы. Потому что до двери кабинета ещё коридор и пара лестничных пролётов, а дыхание уже спирает до боли в лёгких. Сколько же он там лежал, глотая газ? 

Резонанс в черепе подсказывает, что слишком долго.

Раздающееся сзади «вы так скоро реально грохнетесь в обморок» подсказывает, что Чанёль придурок. И слишком совестливый придурок, раз стоит, опустив взгляд и вжав голову в плечи, но – стоит, всё ещё готовый помочь. Бэкхён бы рад сказать нет, и сказал бы, если бы нехорошее такое предчувствие, что прямо после этих слов он упадёт. Ему требуется несколько секунд борьбы, чтобы выдавить из себя «спасибо». И опереться о чужой локоть. 

Чанёль ведёт его к кабинету, как престарелого инвалида, и каким-то чудом это даже не кажется унизительным. Для такого в его желании помочь слишком много искренности. В Чанёле вообще всего слишком. Высоты, наивности, силы, тепла. Он вписывается в этот особняк хуже, чем Бэкхён – в храм. 

Бён выталкивает из горла ещё одно хриплое «спасибо» и кивает в знак прощания. Из-за деревянной двери доносятся голоса (раздражённые), которые отдаются в груди страхом, но Бэкхён заставляет себя открыть эту дверь. И не оборачиваться на Чанёля, заламывающего руки посреди коридора. 

– Я им кости вырву, как только найду, только скажите мне наконец, кому! 

Бэкхён всегда считал, что Минсок слишком импульсивен для начальника охраны. 

Минсок (вместе с остальными обитателями комнаты) оборачивается на него, и спустя пару секунд разъярённого взгляда Бэкхён готов поклясться, что Минсок – лучший во всём на свете, только пусть он перестанет прожигать в нём дыры.

Тишина повисает какая-то слишком тяжёлая даже для этого кабинета.

Бэкхён кланяется Чунмёну, сидящему за столом, и по стеночке отходит к красной софе. На ней уже сидит Исин и Суджон, трущая виски изящными пальцами. Ей, должно быть, также херово. Бён осторожно садится рядом и скоро хочет спрятаться уже от двух взглядов – вместе с Минсоком его начинает сверлить Чунмён. 

– Расскажи, что ты видел, – голос босса неестественно спокойный, такой, от которого бросает в дрожь. 

И Бэкхён рассказывает. В подробностях, но без эмоций. Всё, от странного поведения Ви до фотографий, которые на его телефоне нашла Суджон (та на словах о них кивает устало).

– То есть лиц ты не видел? – Минсок взвинчен настолько, что говорит первее босса. 

– Нет.

– Что куда важнее, – Чунмён кидает на Минсока раздражённый взгляд, – ты точно не знаешь, как они узнали твоё имя? Адрес склада? Когда на него приехать?

Бэкхён мотает головой. 

– О том, что будет на складе, я предупреждал только Кая и тебя.

Из-за напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, дышать становится тяжелее.

– За наших с Каем людей я ручаюсь, – уверенно проговаривает Суджон и кидает на Бэкхёна какой-то намекающий взгляд.

Его что, хотят в чём-то… обвинить?

Бэкхён успевает испугаться, но Чунмён обесточивает напряжение уже спустя пару секунд.

– Не подозревайте никого. Тем более – без причины, – он вздыхает раздражённо. – Мы семья, а не свора собак. Суджон, расскажи лучше о тех безумно важных фотографиях. Что такое там было?

Суджон вдруг тушуется и опускает взгляд. Бэкхён решительно не понимает, почему. Фото и фото. Какого-то мужчины. Ну ладно, красивого мужчины. Что в нём такого?

– Там… – она смотрит на Чунмёна с опаской. – Там был Ифань. Точно говорю. 

Температура в комнате падает на десяток градусов. 

Даже Бэкхён слышал про Ифаня. Бывший напарник их босса. Друг (хотя раздавались шёпотки и о том, что кто-то больший). Китаец, помогавший Чунмёну в самом начале его пути, чуть не разваливший всю организацию и благополучно съебавший обратно в Китай в самый тяжёлый момент чунмёновой карьеры. Вроде как, если бы не Исин (единственный, кто остался здесь из всей китайской банды), то Чунмёна бы давно убили, а за место под солнцем дрались совершенно другие люди. О всей этой предыстории говорили, исключительно понизив голос. Но даже того, что знал Бэкхён, было предостаточно, чтобы понять: Ифаня здесь вполне заслуженно ненавидят. Все. Во главе с Чунмёном.

– И фотографии новые, Ифань там выглядел старше, чем когда… был с вами, – Суджон кусает губы. – Такого сложно не узнать. 

Бэкхён честно пытается хоть как-то состыковать фото китайского мафиози с телефоном сеульского наркодилера, но голова только начинает болеть сильнее. Чунмён и вовсе выглядит так, словно его плечи придавила глыба весом в пару тонн. Даже Минсок кажется пришибленным. В молчании проходит минута, другая, Чунмён сидит, уперев взгляд в доски стола, и наконец охранник кивает всем на дверь. Первым выходит Исин, задумчивый, как сотня императорских советников. 

Бэкхён уже вконец не понимает, что за херня творится вокруг. И в подобных случаях он обычно просил совета у Исина, но сейчас того явно лучше не беспокоить. 

Бён достаёт свой нещадно тормозящий телефон и с третьей попытки дозванивается до такси. Параллельно думая, что мобильник, кажется, опять нужно ремонтировать. 

В последнее время слишком уж многое здесь ломается. 

И телефон-то он лучше просто купит новый, но вот со всем остальным такой манёвр не пройдёт.

Чунмён за дверью, кажется, бьёт что-то вдребезги.


	8. восемь

Никто ничего не замечает.

Мать будит его с улыбкой и приглашением на завтрак. Из коридора на прощание доносится дежурное отцовское пожелание удачи. Хлопья с молоком, как всегда, сладкие, солнце за окном – яркое, а форма, идеально выглаженная, ждёт в шкафу. Чонгук бы и сам поверил в то, что ночью ничего не произошло, но синяки на руках, определённо, остались от верёвок. А Тэхён вчера вытащил из него согласие на встречу.

– Мам, я после тренировки пойду к другу?

– Конечно, милый.

Вот так просто. 

– Но только если не будет проблем с учёбой.

Уже сложнее. 

Но проблем ведь не предвидится, Чонгук очень прилежный ученик.

И проблемы не возникают. Учителя, одноклассники, уборщики – никто даже не подозревает, что жизнь одного из учеников круто переломилась всего за пару часов. Чонгук чувствует себя хранителем какой-то великой тайны, и это чувство неожиданно нравится. Телефон вибрирует, подкидывая сообщений от «экстази», на него даже косятся подростки с соседних парт, а Чонгук улыбается по-идиотски широко. Потому что Тэхён стебёт свои израненные пальцы, которые не могут нормально печатать, стебёт Юнги, который готов убить его из-за своей машины, стебёт школу и самого Чонгука. Тот не понимает и половины шуток, но ему смешно. Тэхён классный, очень, а сегодня они вместе будут заниматься какими-то важными делами.

Будущее (если конкретно, сегодняшний вечер) пугает, но сейчас, когда учитель бубнит что-то про монополии, а на экране под партой Тэхён обещает веселье и крутость, ещё и будоражит. Такого с Чонгуком не было. Никогда не должно было быть. И, несмотря на всю непозволительность, раз это всё равно происходит (совершенно не оставляя выбора)… Чонгук расслабляется. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Этого хватает, чтобы всю тренировку бегать не там, где надо, пропускать мячи и выбесить тренера. Все чоновы попытки сосредоточиться заканчиваются провалами и раздражёнными криками. Чонгук бы и рад исправиться, он честно пытается, но мысли стабильно утекают куда-то в сторону Тэхёна. В венах бьётся предвкушение, а в голове раз за разом прокручиваются все его слова, улыбки и похлопывания по плечам. 

Чонгук совсем не рад тому, что сегодня наверняка будет (подумать только!) нарушать закон.

Чонгук улыбается, даже когда мяч прилетает ему в лицо, потому что скоро Чонгук увидит Тэхёна. 

Тренер, правда, не в курсе, и он орёт на весь зал, что если Чонгук ещё хоть раз ему так усмехнётся, то получит звонок родителям и недопуск к соревнованиям. Это действует, и пару раз мяч из чоновых рук даже попадает в кольцо. К счастью, тренировка кончается, так что снова скользнуть мыслями не туда его мозг не успевает. 

«Как сможешь, приходи в магазин».

И Чонгук идёт к выходу из школы, волнуясь похлеще, чем перед своими первыми соревнованиями. 

Идёт, чтобы столкнуться с Тэхёном прямо у дверей. Тот хватает его за руку и тащит к воротам, а Чонгук выдавливает из себя удивлённое «привет». 

– И как ты узнал…

– В какой школе ты учишься? Проследил, – Тэхён то ли улыбается, то ли ухмыляется. – Кстати, ты с утра такой сонный, что это прям возмутительно мило. 

Чонгук чуть не давится воздухом, не знает, как среагировать, и в итоге просто пытается пропустить мимо ушей. Они выходят за ворота (Тэхён всё ещё сжимает его кисть), но идут не в ту сторону, где находится магазин, а в противоположную. Или, может, Чонгук не помнит правильной дороги. Однако спросить всё равно решает, хотя бы чтобы увести разговор куда-нибудь подальше от «возмутительно милого» себя. 

– А почему…

– Я написал тебе про магазин и веду не туда? – они останавливаются перед пешеходом. – Потому что мне нужно далеко не в магазин. А переписки слишком легко взламываются, чтобы в них писать всякие важные адреса. И узнай Намджун, что я какой-то написал – он бы меня расстрелял, – Тэхёну, кажется, наскучивает стоять на месте, так что он вдруг напевает «бэнг бэнг бэнг» и машет руками-пистолетами. 

Чонгук вздрагивает и, прежде чем успевает подумать о вежливости, спрашивает: 

– Ты всегда так странно шутишь?

Тэхён смотрит неожиданно серьёзно.

– Я далеко не всегда шучу.

А спустя мгновение снова улыбается и тянет через дорогу, говоря что-то про склады, наркотики и Юнги. На склад, как понимает Чонгук, нужно прийти, наркотики – забрать, а Юнги встречает их у тёмно-синей машины. 

Прежде чем сесть в неё, Чонгуку приходится побороть годами вдалбливаемое «не верь посторонним людям». И Юнги (видимо, по жизни хмурый) нисколько не помогает своим взглядом из-под бровей. Неодобрительным. То ли из-за него, то ли из-за Тэхёна, который Чонгука привёл.

– Юнги у нас гонщик, предупреждаю, – в тэхёновых глазах мелькают какие-то нехорошие искорки.

– Если потребуется, – бросает водитель и вполне спокойно (к счастью сжавшегося уже Чонгука) выезжает на дорогу. Вот только это его «потребуется» отдаётся в чоновых ушах такой угрозой, что он даже решается уточнить. Очень осторожно. Вежливо. И получает в ответ издевательски-вежливое «в случае неподобающего интереса полиции я могу нахер от них свалить».

– То есть вы как бы охраняете его? – Чонгук смотрит на Тэхёна с благоговейным страхом.

– Его? – усмехается Юнги в зеркало. – Его я выкину, если машина будет перегружена. Охраняю я наркотики. Ну, или оружие, или… – он осекается и материт вклинившийся перед ними мотоцикл. – Короче, что придётся. 

Холодный тон чужого голоса вмиг осаждает всю взбудораженность. Не спасает даже Тэхён, начинающий спор о том, кого здесь следует выкинуть (оказывается, Тэхён тоже гонщик, по его словам, и еблан безрукий, по словам Юнги). Кончается дискуссия тем, что он включает музыку. Так громко, что в висках скоро начинает болеть. Но Чонгук не просит выключить – во-первых, Юнги он как-то побаивается, во-вторых, если станет слышно Тэхёна, то боль наверняка может ещё и усилиться. Правда, так он не может даже спросить, куда едет эта машина. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Что-то подсказывает, что Юнги раздражается от расспросов. 

Чонгук перестаёт так думать спустя пару песен, когда они выезжают из Сеула и узнать, куда его везут, становится жизненно необходимо. 

– Мы в Инчхон! – орёт ему на ухо Тэхён, видимо, заметив замешательство. – В порт!

Чонгук кивает благодарно.

Инчхон так Инчхон. Порт так порт. От предопределённости становится легче. Только нужно успеть домой к ужину и не вляпаться ни во что сильнее, чем он уже вляпался.

Когда внизу показываются мрачные ряды кранов и грузов, а Тэхён достаёт лист бумаги со списком «кокаин – 10 кг, героин – 5…», его бьёт в голову осознанием того, что он и так вляпался по самое горло. Но на лицо ещё натягивает спокойную (он надеется) улыбку, потому что как ответить на насмешливый взгляд Юнги, не знает. 

Он внезапно выключает музыку, и тишина покрывалом валится на уши. 

– Откроете, перетаскаете в багажник, закроете, – Юнги кидает Тэхёну связку ключей. – Ящик номер B-15. Должен быть где-то здесь.

Чонгук видит целый лабиринт из огромных металлических коробок. 

– Он вроде должен быть красным. И постарайтесь быстрее.

Тэхён кивает и звенит ключами.

– Идём, – он пихает Чонгука под рёбра с таким задором, словно зовёт его сыграть в футбол или counter-strike. А не перетаскивать вещества из уголовного кодекса. Но Чонгук, конечно же, идёт. Надеясь, что всё случится как можно быстрее.

Солёный ветер бьёт в лицо, чайки кричат и солнце утопает в пышных облаках по всем канонам летних мелодрам. Сюда не вписывается только Тэхён, бегающий от одного металлического корпуса к другому в поисках нужного. Чонгук идёт за ним, натягивая капюшон (ветер тут действительно сильный, а здоровье перед соревнованиями нужно беречь). 

Он разглядывает ящики вокруг и отвлекается совсем чуть-чуть.

Этого хватает, чтобы потерять Тэхёна из поля зрения. 

Паника просыпается мгновенно, прорастая откуда-то изнутри в дрожь и сухость на языке. Чонгук мотает головой по сторонам, дёргается туда-сюда не в силах выбрать поворот и начинает ненавидеть весь этот лабиринт из грузов. Так продолжается всего несколько секунд, но при виде тени, мелькающей где-то сбоку, из груди уже вырывается облегчённый вздох. Чонгук идёт в ту сторону и надеется выглядеть не слишком жалким, когда попросит Тэхёна быть чуть медленнее.

Тэхёна на очередной развилке не оказывается, и страх накатывает новой волной. Из-за него зрение даже не сразу различает намалёванное белым «B-15» на тёмно-красной поверхности прямо перед собой.

– Тэхён! – голос немного дрожит, так что Чонгук кричит ещё громче. – Иди сюда!

Как можно было пробежать мимо?

Внутри холодеет, когда Тэхён отзывается вовсе не с той стороны, в которую направлялся здешний силуэт. 

Чонгук решает не придавать этому значения. Здесь по-любому много рабочих, и казаться паникёром из-за того, что наткнулся на одного из них (ну наверняка же одного из них) совсем не хочется. Тем более что Тэхён, появившийся из-за поворота – Чонгук всё-таки давится воздухом – гладит его по голове с ласковым «молодец». 

А после невозмутимо начинает возиться с замком. 

Чонгук и этому решает не придавать значения. Он просто заходит внутрь, когда Тэхён зовёт, и хмурится из-за темноты вокруг. 

Спустя секунду – морщится, потому что ему прямо в глаза направляют свет мощного фонаря. 

Тэхёнов смех эхом отдаётся в жестяной комнате. И обрывается резко, стоит ему навести луч на пол. Пакеты валяются прямо на нём (судя по серьёзности Тэхёна – те-самые-пакеты), помятые и сложенные в какую-то покосившуюся кучку. 

– Китайцы обычно всё по коробкам раскладывают, – задумчивый голос перемежается вздохом. – Ладно, хватай это всё и неси обратно.

Чонгук послушно хватает полиэтиленовые ручки. Обычные такие, словно под ними – помидоры или пачки лапши. Хотя лапша всё-таки не настолько тяжёлая. И спрашивает, просто потому что тишина кажется слишком напряжённой:

– Китайцы?

– Ага, – Тэхён забирает единственный пакет, на который чоновых рук не хватает. – Прямиком из Гонконга. Не в курсе конкретных имён, этим всем наш босс занимается, но наркотики у них что надо. Да и поставляют быстро, пара дней – и готово. Только… – он выключает фонарик, – посчитаем их уже в магазине, а то у меня какое-то поганое предчувствие. 

Чонгук здесь, чтобы слушаться. Кивать. И не жаловаться, когда ручки нескольких пакетов разом врезаются в кожу ладоней. А к горлу от волнения подступает тошнота. Ощущение такое, словно он держит на весу атомные бомбы, и они, дайте только время, сметут всю его жизнь.

– Да не бледней ты так, – Тэхён пинает дверь, чтобы она встала прочнее и позволила закрыть замок. – Считай, что бесплатно прокатился до моря. 

– Мне кстати домой, – Чонгук врёт спонтанно, но, как может, искренне, – нужно будет сейчас. 

Во рту пересыхает, и желание спрятаться где-нибудь подальше от всего этого отдаётся дрожью в пальцах.

– Жаль, – тянет Тэхён, – ты уверен?

– Да, простите… вернее, прости, – он начинает краснеть, и уверен лишь в том, что лгать у него получается плохо. Но лепечет ещё что-то про тренировки и доклад по экономике, потому что наркотики оттягивают руки мёртвым грузом и его невыносимо хочется сбросить. 

Чонгук боится. В него слишком долго вкладывали закон, мораль, ответственность, и сейчас ему просто позорно страшно. А мысли о том, что ещё недавно он хотел увидеть Тэхёна, что что-то подобное могло казаться ему не таким уж и плохим, начинают казаться слишком сумасшедшими.

Тэхён ему не верит, это читается и в хитром взгляде, и в умилённой улыбке. Но кивает, говорит, что Юнги отвезёт его домой, и Чонгук еле сдерживается, чтобы не поклониться ему и не выпалить с десяток раз «спасибо».

Дышать тут же становится проще.


	9. девять

– Бэкхён, – устало бросает Чунмён, – останься.

Бэкхён знает, что значит такое «останься». И в груди за те секунды, пока все покидают кабинет, что-то застывает. 

Речь до этого шла о наркотиках и клубах, о том, как их люди проследили за каким-то дилером, узнали место, где тот получал свою химию, успели подменить. Вражеская группировка работала быстро – уже вчера в больницы попали первые отравившееся. А значит, сегодня Чунмён встречается с владельцем клубов и возвращает его на свою сторону. Сыкван, кажется. 

– Он… по твоему профилю, – абсолютно ровным голосом сообщает босс. – И мне нужно знать, кто сумел его у нас отбить.

«Нужно знать». Бэкхён хотел бы знать, как это выведать, а ещё – как потом не блевать в унитаз, захлёбываясь отвращением. Но вслух он (так же ровно) проговаривает:

– И где я смогу его встретить?

– Мы будем отмечать сделку в его же заведении, я предложу вип-зону «Дракона». И уйду часов в одиннадцать. Делай, что хочешь, но с тебя – имена тех торговцев, номера, места встречи, что угодно, что поможет их найти.

«И устранить», мысленно продолжает Бэкхён. Но, к счастью, это уже не его профиль. 

– Сыкван скоро будет здесь, – Чунмён кивает на дверь, – так что тебе пора уходить.

Бэкхён не забывает поклониться перед тем, как выйти. 

Внутри вместо биения всё ещё царит что-то застывшее и тяжёлое. Это хорошо. Этого должно хватить, чтобы пережить вечер (если не повезёт – ночь) и не сорвать задание. Просто задание. Которые он даже не считал никогда.

Бён всё-таки надеется, что ему повезёт, поэтому, прежде чем уйти, спускается в подвал. Если Сыкван решит поехать к себе домой, то будет достаточно просто опоить его чем-нибудь и спокойно всё обыскать. В другом случае всё окажется куда сложнее и… неприятнее. Бэкхён, конечно, может по пол-ночи выгибаться и разводить на разговоры. Но открывает дверь лаборатории, чтобы попросить у Исина чего-нибудь сильнодействующего.

Натыкается на Чанёля. 

Вернее, это Чанёль натыкается на него, более того, хватает за плечи. Бэкхён от такой наглости теряется, а когда пытается сбросить чужие руки, те лишь сильнее в него вцепляются.

– П-пожалуйста, – Чанёль смотрит с таким страхом, словно за ним гонится целая армия монстров. – Помогите мне.

Бэкхён теряется ещё больше. Но чужие пальцы до боли впиваются в кожу, и это помогает вытолкнуть из себя возмущённое «отцепись». Чанёль тут же отшатывается на шаг, лепечет «извините» и суёт руки в карманы, пытаясь казаться серьёзней. 

– Я… – всю серьёзность рушат виноватые глаза и испуганный голос, – я не подслушивал, правда, но охранники говорили очень громко, и они сказали, что от наших… препаратов люди о-отравились, и значит, я где-то залажал, и… Меня убьют, да? 

Сначала Бэкхён не понимает. Затем – едва не ржёт. А потом думает, что это было бы слишком жестоко. И поднимает руки в знак спокойствия, когда пытается объяснить:

– Всё с тобой будет в порядке, это вовсе не так страшно…

– Не пытайтесь меня успокоить! – Чанёль почти кричит, а спустя секунду краснеет и опускает голову к полу. – Просто скажите. Пожалуйста. Что со мной будет за ошибки? Меня пристрелят? Отберут деньги? Будут угрожать?

– Повторяю ещё раз, тебе ничего не сделают, потому что ты не ошибся. Ты…

– Зачем вы врёте? – Чанёль глядит на него покрасневшими глазами. – Куча людей… отравились. Кто-то вроде даже в коме. Я делал всё, как говорил господин Чжан, но… Но всё очень плохо, да? Вы мне даже сказать боитесь, насколько?

Исина в лаборатории нет, Чанёль вряд ли найдёт нужную Бэкхёну склянку, но ему в любом случае нужно торопиться. А переубедить это недоразумение за короткий промежуток времени явно не выйдет. Так что Бён отворачивается к двери, намереваясь уйти. 

И вздрагивает, когда в дверь врезается широкая ладонь. Не даёт открыть.

Чанёль отдёргивает руку уже спустя секунду, но Бэкхёну и секунды хватает, чтобы решить быть осторожней. Этот парень перепуган и, каким бы безобидным ни казался, всё-таки куда сильнее его самого. А перепуганные люди могут творить херню просто невероятных масштабов. Бёну ли не знать.

– Послушай… 

– Да это вы послушайте! – Чанёль смотрит с таким отчаянием, что это уже даже не кажется смешным. – Вы можете хотя бы вывести меня отсюда? Или… – он вдруг отходит к столу и начинает что-то искать, сбивая пробирки. – Вот. У меня на карточке лежат деньги, пожалуйста, п-передайте их моей сестре, – он находит ручку и начинает писать номер на каком-то обрывке.

– Господи, ты сам их ей передашь! – Бэкхён глубоко вдыхает, но опять не успевает продолжить. 

– Так вы меня выведите? – Чанёль бросается к нему и улыбается с такой надеждой, что тяжесть в груди трескается по швам. 

– Конечно, – он решает не спорить больше и разобраться со всем на улице. – Я тебе помогу. Только идём быстрее.

Не отвести взгляд оказывается тяжело. 

– Спасибо! – поклон, ещё один и ещё, вместе с бурным потоком благодарностей, который останавливается только рукой Бэкхёна на чужом плече. 

– Идём уже.

Руку он отдёргивает, пожалуй, слишком быстро. К счастью, Чанёль не замечает, только улыбается от уха до уха, пока выходит из лаборатории. 

Бэкхён просто ведёт его наверх, к широкому холлу, хватает за локоть, когда Чанёль шарахается от охранников, и выводит во двор. Кофта под пальцами – тёплая, мягкая, такая, что Бэкхёну неожиданно не хочется её выпускать. 

Он, конечно же, выпускает, как только они оказываются за воротами. И отходит на шаг. Набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы объяснить наконец – отравления были запланированы. Чанёль может перестать смотреть так беспокойно.

Пожалуйста, пусть он и вправду перестанет т а к на Бэкхёна смотреть.

Но из-за поворота показывается тройка джипов, подъезжающая к особняку, и Бэкхён тут же разворачивается в противоположную сторону. Натягивает капюшон толстовки до самого носа. Старательно игнорирует вновь появившийся в чужих глазах страх. И не останавливает, когда Чанёль движется за ним.

– Вы что-то заметили? – спустя несколько секунд молчания голос начинает дрожать. – Те джипы приехали за мной?

Бэкхён трёт виски сквозь ткань капюшона и чувствует, как мозг начинает закипать от чужих вопросов. 

– Если всё так ужасно, – Чанёль делает паузу и вдыхает глубоко, – то не получается, что я вас подставляю? 

Какой заботливый. Бэкхён усмехается, глядя в асфальт.

– Может, я лучше дам вам номер моей сестры, чтобы если что…

– Заткнись, – выдыхает он зло, слыша, как джипы сзади притормаживают. – Убраться отсюда сейчас нужно мне. Отравленные наркотики приготовили специально.

– Как… То, что вы говорите… – Чанёль опять смотрит с непониманием, останавливается вдруг и разворачивается обратно. – Я должен спросить у господина Чжана.

Бэкхён еле сдерживает маты. В особняке, в котором проходит важнейшая встреча, не хватает только Чанёля с громким басом: «мы что, специально испортили ту наркоту?». После такого его точно по головке не погладят (только если Кай и ножом). 

Какая-то часть Бёна, та, которая в немой истерике заходится от будущего вечера, шепчет, что нужно дать Чанёлю уйти. Тот, скорее всего, спалится перед Сыкваном, Сыкван тут же поймёт, что это Чунмён сорвал ему поставки, и безупречная (почти) репутация семьи окажется запятнана. Но, что важнее – Бэкхёну не придётся сегодня ничего выведывать. Наверное. 

Чанёль смотрит своими щенячьими глазами, и Бэкхён внезапно понимает, что у него ещё есть совесть. Она выходит из комы, пронзает под рёбра и заставляет схватить чужую руку. 

– Тебе туда сейчас нельзя. 

– А куда тогда… – Чанёль позволяет развернуть себя и повести по улице за ручку, – мы идём?

– А куда тебе нужно?

Чанёль снова поворачивает голову к особняку, и Бэкхён вздыхает.

– Значит, ко мне.

В его квартире посторонние не бывали уже года два. Не то чтобы это было принципиально – просто приводить было некого и незачем. С Чанёлем же с первой встречи стало ясно, что тот не приставит нож к его горлу, ничего не украдёт и не продаст адрес всяким нежелательным лицам. 

Объяснить ему всё в спокойной обстановке. Вытерпеть ещё пару десятков «спасибо». И вытолкать за дверь. Бёнов дом – в десяти минутах быстрым шагом, и Чанёль заполняет их то неловким молчанием, то ещё более неловкими историями. 

Это же так интересно, как он в детстве ночевал у своего друга и уделывал его в приставку.

Или как помог какой-то бабуленьке позвонить внукам, пока шёл к чужому дому.

Или как устраивал ночёвку у себя и потом проснулся весь в зубной пасте.

Чанёль, кажется, планирует перебрать вообще все истории, хоть как-то связанные с домами и гостями, пока Бэкхён не сворачивает к подъезду. Резко так сворачивает. И также – открывает железную дверь, едва не ударяя Чанёля по носу. 

Это его щебетание (ну, басом, но всё же) нехило так раздражает. 

Будь Бэкхён младше лет на пять – он бы назвал это обидой. У него ничего из всего этого не было.

Сейчас Бэкхён только отводит взгляд от чужой улыбки, когда открывает дверь, и душит глухое раздражение, которое чем-то горячим пытается пробиться к глазам.

– О, у моей сестры подъезд точно такой же! – Чанёль явно пытается быть дружелюбным. Слишком пытается. Да и подъездами такими наслаждается ещё пара миллионов жителей Сеула. – А я однажды как-то…

– Ты всегда столько пиздишь? – бросает Бэкхён, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Чанёль наконец-то замолкает (после еле слышного «п-простите», которое благополучно пропускается мимо ушей). И послушно молчит на площадке, молчит, проходя через дверь, молчит, когда топчется в прихожей. Тут довольно неуютно и совсем неприбрано, но Бэкхёну поебать. Он разворачивается к Чанёлю, собираясь разложить наконец всё по полочкам. Однако видит всё ту же нервозность и страх (возможно, из-за него Пак нёс так много чуши). 

– Успокойся, – Бён вздыхает, понимая, насколько же он плох в успокаивании. – Отравление людей, о которых ты слышал, было запланировано.

– Но… Зачем? 

Бэкхёну становится неуютно в собственном доме из-за настолько чистого непонимания подлости. Впрочем… Чанёлю и не стоит её понимать. Вероятно, ему даже нельзя этого делать. Все эти махинации – слишком секретны, чтобы доверять их рядовому исполнителю. 

– Просто поверь мне на слово.

– И вы не врёте? – Чанёль спрашивает это с такой осторожностью, словно Бэкхён сейчас оскорбится и закатит истерику.

– А зачем мне вообще тебе врать? – он еле сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-то уничижающее.

– Ну… – Чанёль теребит рукава кофты. – В тех джипах явно был кто-то важный, и, если я бы остался там, то смог бы помешать чему-то важному. Разве нет?

А он, оказывается, сообразительный. 

– Но ты же не собираешься ничему мешать?

Чанёль мотает головой.

– Значит, расслабься. Тебе действительно ничего не будет, – Бэкхён прислоняется к стене. – Дорогу домой найдёшь?

Тот вдруг опускает взгляд к серому линолеуму.

– Я… – Чанёль мнётся. – Мне нельзя домой. Часов до двенадцати.

– Ночи? – Бэкхён не скрывает удивления. Но когда Чанёль кивает как-то виновато, решает не спрашивать дальше. Не его дело. – Значит, погуляй где-нибудь.

Растерянность на чужом лице говорит сама за себя. Бэкхён вздыхает и думает, что от него, в общем-то, не убудет.

– Отлично. Можешь посидеть где-нибудь здесь. Я ухожу, но ты ведь грабить меня не собираешься?

Чанёль кланяется, одновременно с этим мотает головой и скороговоркой выпаливает благодарности. Ответа на них не следует – Бэкхён уже уходит в зал, пустой, если не считать дивана и ноутбука на тёмной обивке. 

Квартиру ему купил Чунмён, когда узнал, что тот с четырнадцати ночует где придётся. И обустроить её никак не доходили руки. Зачем, если он тут всё равно только спит и (иногда) – ест? 

– Можно? – показывается в проходе лохматая макушка. 

Бэкхён пожимает плечами и ищет взглядом зарядник. 

Чанёль в эти пустые стены вписывается ещё хуже, чем в особняк. Не с таким любопытством в уголках глаз и не в этой кофте с какими-то красными надписями. Что странно, он даже не выглядит удивлённым всей этой обстановкой (вернее, её отсутствием). Только спрашивает, где можно найти воды. Бэкхён кивает в сторону кухни и сосредоточенно ненавидит свой постоянно разряжающийся телефон. 

На часах сейчас половина восьмого. Времени достаточно, чтобы он зарядился, а Бэкхён подготовился. Душ, образ, поиск фотографий этого Сыквана. Чанёль в квартире совсем не к месту, и, кажется, сам это понимает, так как из кухни не выходит. Очень сообразительный.

 

– Конечно, хочу, – шепчет Бэкхён прямо в чужое ухо и пытается не поморщиться от резкого запаха алкоголя, когда ему отвечают довольным «хороший мальчик».

– Ошибаетесь, – проговаривает Бён всё тем же заискивающим голосом. И ёрзает на чужих коленках, прижимаясь теснее в доказательство своих слов. – Я слышал, у вас просто огромный… особняк, – он совершенно глупо хихикает и облизывает губы.

Пожалуйста, пусть в голову Сыквана хотя бы теперь придёт идея отвезти его домой. Бэкхён заебался намекать.

– Что, хочешь проверить? – плоское лицо расплывается в ухмылке, и Бэкхён понимает, что снова не прокатило. – Или попробовать?

Он облизывается ещё раз, спускаясь пальцами по чужой рубашке к ремню. Догадываясь, каких чертенят сейчас видит в его глазах Сыкван. И не видит отвращения, которое Бён старательно давит, улыбаясь в ответ на чужую ухмылку. 

– А нам здесь не помешают? – он хмурит брови, обеспокоенно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Вообще-то они в действительно укромном уголке местной вип-зоны, огороженные плотными шторами, с очень понимающими людьми за ними, но Бэкхёну-то нужно не сюда.

– Не переживай, – тон голоса всё ещё омерзительно-ласковый, однако в нём уже пробивается недовольство, – и спускайся. 

Бэкхён послушно сползает с широких колен и устраивается между ног. Плиты пола оказываются чертовски холодными, и Бён мысленно проклинает свои слишком тонкие джинсы. 

– И что же мне делать дальше, ммм? – он поднимает голову и медленно ведёт ладонями по чужим бёдрам.

Чем дольше он тянет время – тем больше вероятность, что Сыкван выпьет ещё бокал коктейля со столика рядом. Он и без того уже нехило так пьян, об этом позаботился ещё Чунмён, но градусу в его крови лучше бы повыситься. И пусть Сыкван тогда будет куда грубее (Бэкхён как-нибудь справится), главное – что он заснёт крепче. 

В доме, до которого им ещё нужно добраться.

– Не испытывай меня, – недовольство в голосе уже начинает напоминать угрозу, так что Бэкхён расстёгивает ремень с ширинкой. 

– Вы такой властный, – от собственных восторженных ноток тянет блевать. 

– Тебе лучше не проверять, насколько.

Этот мужчина сегодня чуть ли не вымаливал у Чунмёна прощение. Если бы тот потребовал, на коленях бы ползал. Бэкхён это знает, Бэкхёну очень невовремя хочется рассмеяться, но он только стягивает чужие брюки к коленям и (Сыкван смотрит слишком нетерпеливо, чтобы снова начинать заигрывания) проделывает то же самое с трусами. 

Насчёт размеров Сыкван себе льстил, но оно и к лучшему. Жёсткость взгляда подсказывает, что вместо нормального минета Бэкхёна скоро просто оттрахают в глотку, и во избежание всяких рвотных рефлексов… 

Бэкхёну становится куда проще посмотреть на Сыквана снизу вверх, изображая что-то вроде предвкушения. Приоткрыть рот и по-блядски провести по губам языком. Осмысленности в чужом взгляде тут же становится меньше, а металла – больше. Стоит только обхватить чужой член ладонью, как его обладатель сжимает челюсти. А спустя пару движений Бэкхён чувствует, как волосы на затылке хватают и тянут. 

– Активнее, – голос больше напоминает рык.

Бэкхён слушается. Он придвигается ближе и вздрагивает, когда его тело стискивают коленями. Больно. А вместе с рукой в волосах – вдвойне неудобно, не говоря уже о том, что унизительно. Не получается пошевелить даже руками, плотно прижатыми к бокам.

– Чего-то ждёшь?

Бён склоняет голову к чужим бёдрам.

С гораздо большим желанием он бы использовал свой рот для того, чтобы выматерить этого Сыквана, а не для того, чтобы обхватить его член губами. Но выбора, в общем-то, нет, и от солоноватого привкуса Бэкхён хмурится. Всё равно его лица не видно за широкой рукой, ещё сильнее вцепившейся в волосы. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего. Бён понимает. Но к следующим минутам всё равно оказывается не готов.

Он не успевает сделать почти ничего, только собрать вязкую влагу языком, когда на затылок давят, и следующие пару секунд не получается ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. 

Бэкхён не знает, сколько раз стоял вот так на коленях с членом во рту, но сейчас всё почему-то ощущается особенно унизительно. 

Должно быть, дело в том, что ему скоро волосы вырвут с корнями. По ощущениям – так вместе с кожей. Он пытается подстроиться под чужие движения, чтобы голову не дёргали так резко. Получается плохо – Сыкван насаживает его на себя в каком-то непредсказуемом и чертовски быстром темпе, дыша вперемешку с постанываниями и раз за разом заставляя захлёбываться.

Боль бьётся внутри, не находя выхода, Бэкхён не может пошевелиться или принять положение хоть немного удобнее такого, а потом – он знает – не сможет от этого отмыться.

Впрочем, на последнее ему давно уже наплевать. Где-то после первой пары десятков.

Бэкхён старается не слышать всех этих похлюпываний и причмокиваний. Но он пытается хоть что-то делать языком в промежутках между толчками, потому что чем быстрее Сыкван кончит – тем быстрее Бэкхён сможет вдохнуть.

Чужие ноги сжимают сильнее, давят на рёбра, и воздуха в лёгких остаётся катастрофически мало. 

Будь Бэкхён хоть немного возбуждён, было бы гораздо проще. Жаль, что Сыкван не вызывает совершенно никакого желания, кроме как пнуть по выпирающему животу и сбежать куда подальше. В нервах искрится что-то, похожее на панику, и Бэкхён заставляет себя сосредоточиться на происходящем. Совсем не больном и не ужасном. И обещающим скоро закончиться.

Только в глотке саднит, губы растянуты, а кожа на затылке готова лопнуть. 

К первой ладони присоединяется вторая и оттягивает волосы. Бэкхён готов отрезать эти ёбаные руки, лишь бы они не заставляли насаживаться так глубоко и не царапали голову, но по-прежнему делает всё, чтобы Сыкван хрипел громче. 

Когда тот наконец сжимает его бока ещё сильнее и утыкает лбом в складку живота, Бэкхён едва не давится вязким. Глотает, сдерживая кашель. Чёрные точки перед глазами танцуют какую-то чёртову ламбаду, но он пытается полностью вернуться в сознание. В котором должен мягко, почти нежно, убрать от себя чужие руки и (вытерев губы о футболку) забраться обратно на колени. 

Бэкхён прижимается к обмякшему телу, пытаясь дышать не слишком шумно.

– Я… – шепчет он, губами касаясь чужого уха, – хочу глубже.

Засадить пулю ему в череп, если Чунмён когда-нибудь позволит.

Сыкван расплывается в ухмылке и кладёт руку на бёнову талию. Хороший знак. Вот только им всё ещё нужно к нему домой.

– Мне говорили, ты владелец этого клуба… – Бэкхён маскирует сбивчивость вдохов-выдохов под придыхания. – Что, правда?

– Да, принцесса, – обращение коробит так, что не поморщиться едва удаётся. – Что, любишь богатеньких?

– Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы меня трахнули на заднем сиденье ламборджини, – Бэкхён уточнял, у Сыквана такая есть, только стоит почти всегда в гараже. Около дома.

– А что насчёт лимузина?

Бэкхён думает поцеловать его вместо ответа, но вовремя спохватывается – ему может быть противно, и это бы точно убило такой удачный момент. Так что он только трётся о него бёдрами и прикусывает за ухо. 

– Да ты дерзкий, а? – Сыкван усмехается и кивает вниз. – Застегни там всё.

Уже спустившись, Бён слышит продолжение:

– Ротиком.

Слово настолько блевотное, что в этот раз Бэкхён всё-таки морщится. 

Чтобы процесс натягивания трусов обратно и застёгивания ширинки не показался слишком скучным, приходится прерываться на грязные комплименты, ласки парой свободных рук и прямо провоцирующее выгибание, когда Сыкван гладит по спине. 

В лимузине (он реально приказал подогнать к выходу лимузин, Бэкхён даже хвалит себя мысленно за настолько удачный минет) игры в собачку продолжаются. Сыкван заставляет (намекает) принести бутылку в зубах, на ёбаных четвереньках, и вылакать вино из сложенных вместе ладоней. 

Это начинает смахивать на какой-то извращённый фетиш, но Бэкхён успокаивает себя тем, что бывают пристрастия и похуже. А так, по крайней мере, поза уже понятна, если до такого дойдёт. 

В груди ещё теплится надежда, что нет.

Потому что того же вина Сыкван пьёт гораздо больше Бэкхёна, выглядит всё-таки не самым бодрым, и… кто знает, может, ему для крепкого здорового сна хватит чего-нибудь менее кардинального. 

Обычно Бэкхён в подобных случаях себя заранее растягивал, но когда в квартире Чанёль говорил по телефону о каких-то лекарствах (кажется, со своей сестрой), это было как-то… стыдно. Даже если тихо, за закрытой дверью и проклиная мысленно себя за выданное ему разрешение остаться. 

Какое Бэкхёну вообще дело до этого лопоухого химика?

Сейчас важно дать взъерошить себе волосы и лизнуть чужую руку. 

Сыкван улыбается довольно, и Бэкхён понимает, что насчёт фетиша точно угадал. 

В голову тут же начинают лезть всякие ошейники, верёвки и что там ещё может прийти на ум извращенцу, который кайфует от того, что Бён косит под собаку. Идей появляется пугающе много. Бэкхён посылает к чёрту водителя, который то и дело косится в зеркало, и залезает на чужие колени. Изображает нетерпение с таким энтузиазмом, что даже сам в него почти верит, и надеется, что Сыкван успеет возбудиться здесь, в машине. И кончить каким-нибудь относительно безобидным способом – тоже. Чтобы в доме утомиться окончательно и дать Бэкхёну время поиграть в шпиона.

План проваливается с треском – они приезжают к какому-то высоченному небоскрёбу уже через несколько минут.

Бэкхён начинает нервничать ещё и потому, что живёт Сыкван в особняке. Большом, красивом, с садом, Бён смотрел фотографии. Квартира, в которую его, подталкивая в спину, ведут сейчас, может быть разве что тайным жилищем для вот таких вот случаев. С парнями из клуба, которые лезут на коленки и пристают, якобы не зная, кто перед ними такой и сколько у него денег. 

Уже в лифте он поворачивает Бэкхёна лицом к стене и начинает лапать потными ладонями. Залезает ими под футболку (учитывая, сколько на ней прорезей, это не слишком и требовалось), хмыкает одобрительно, когда Бён подаётся на встречу всем этим прикосновениям, и наверняка уже здесь зашёл бы дальше (бёновские старания в машине не прошли даром), но лифт останавливается. 

Сбежать с двенадцатого этажа – не самое простое дело.

Паника в груди становится осязаемей и мешает дышать.

Бэкхён, если честно, сам не знает, почему жив до сих пор. Каждая такая квартира – это шанс никогда не вернуться обратно, шанс на психопата или садиста, или на целую компанию таких. Он слышал много таких историй. Некоторые – видел. Когда не везло слишком сильно, участвовал сам. Выбирался, приходил в себя, падал обратно. 

Ключ проворачивается в замке, Сыкван ухмыляется своим заплывшим лицом, и Бэкхён вспоминает, что должен улыбнуться. Пройти внутрь. Быть такой хорошей шлюхой, чтобы Сыквана вырубило на всю оставшуюся ночь.

Есть же всё-таки шанс, что тайная квартира – не только для мальчиков, но и для хранения документации, например. А в телефоне есть просто замечательная камера, девять мегапикселей, каждая точечка будет видна. 

Сыкван даже не пытается быть приятным. Знает ведь, что Бён по определению согласен почти на всё, а после того, как переступил порог этой квартиры – на всё в принципе. Толкает его куда-то в темноту, Бэкхён скоро падает, пугается на секунду, но понимает, что это кровать. Мягкая, слава богу. 

Таксист вёз его к клубу как раз мимо того храма, в котором Чондэ говорил что-то об исправлении и возможностях.

Бэкхён стонет (слишком пошло, но Сыквану нравится), когда чужая туша наваливается сверху и безо всяких прелюдий переворачивает на живот. 

– Что, уже не такой смелый? – в голосе угроза мешается с возбуждением, и Бэкхён решает добавить ему второго. Встаёт на четвереньки, стараясь контролировать дыхание, чтобы лёгкие не сжимало слишком сильно, и трётся задницей о чужой ремень. Сзади тут же слышатся маты, какое-то копошение, и Бён понимает, что Сыкван не просто возбуждён – он перевозбуждён. Потому и сдирает с Бэкхёна джинсы, царапая кожу нераскрытой молнией, не удосуживаясь даже снять их полностью. Просто спускает до колен, то же самое, судя по звукам, проделывая и с собой. 

У глаз уже копится что-то мокрое и горячее, потому что Бэкхён никогда не любил боль. А именно она бьёт по нервам, когда в него толкают два пальца сразу. Хорошо, что хотя бы со смазкой – холодной и неприятной, но без неё было бы ещё хуже. А так Бён даже заставляет себя податься навстречу и замаскировать крик под стон. Вряд ли правдоподобный. 

К счастью, Сыквану плевать. Он обхватывает чужие бёдра, притягивает ближе, и когда пальцы сменяет член, Бэкхён стискивает зубы, чтобы не заорать в голос. Это ему удаётся, а вот возбудиться – нет. Не тогда, когда болью рвёт внутренности, а Сыкван сзади коротко стонет и вбивается на пределе сил. 

Слёзы всё-таки текут по щекам. Всхлипы стоят уже у самого горла. Они точно испортят всё впечатление, так что Бэкхён прогибается к простыням и утыкается лицом в подушки. Спустя ещё пару толчков – закусывает их. А затем Сыкван срывается на нечеловечески быстрый темп, и главной задачей становится просто не потерять сознание.

Всё заканчивается уже спустя несколько минут и пару десятков возбуждающих (для больного воображения Сыквана) фразочек, где в каждой второй Бэкхён оказывался «сучкой». 

Ему уже всё равно, потому что из-за пятен, мельтешащих перед глазами, мир как-то меркнет. В прямом смысле слова. Бэкхёна спасает только то, что Сыкван валится на кровать быстрее него. 

Он не такой уж и молодой, так что хоть какой-то план Бэкхёна сбывается. Организм Сыквана не выдерживает всей этой встряски, и тот спит уже спустя десяток минут. В которые Бён пытается вернуть себе способность дышать, двигаться и соображать.

Хочется просто зареветь, обняв себя руками, но Бэкхён скатывается с кровати на пол и застёгивает джинсы. Самое трудное – позади. Не слишком и страшное, если сравнивать. Переживал же подобное ещё в детстве. Сейчас тем более справится. Только слёзы приходится вытереть краем футболки, чтобы картинка перед глазами не смазывалась. 

Бэкхён достаёт телефон и включает фонарик. Встаёт, пытаясь игнорировать боль и не материться слишком громко. Опирается о стену. В комнате – широкая кровать, шкаф, стол, картины поверх обоев и паркет на полу. 

Скорее всего, всё было зря, но Бэкхён первым делом добирается до шкафа и вполне серьёзно готов молиться, чтобы там что-то нашлось. Обнаруживается только одежда. Куртки с пустыми карманами, полки с носками и майками, пара кофт. 

Голова кружится, и Бэкхён пытается понять, где здесь кухня.

Вода отрезвляет, но от собственного отражения в окне Бён шарахается, как от призрака. И думает. Думает, думает, думает.

Во-первых – можно стащить у Сыквана ключи. Тот наверняка решит, что потерял их сам. Вряд ли он в принципе сможет хорошо запомнить этот вечер. Конечно, замки и пароли в его резиденции поменяют в ближайшее же время – но люди Чунмёна успеют всё облазить ещё до этого.

Во-вторых – квартиру стоит обыскать здесь и сейчас. Ну а вдруг. В конце концов, если бы тут хранились самые ужасные тайны, это было бы даже логично. Где искать сейфы Сыквана, знают все, адрес известен. Этот же дом каким-то чудом сохранился настолько тайным, что о нём даже Чунмён не предупредил. 

В-третьих – уйти отсюда, как только сможет. 

Бэкхён действует по порядку. Ключи обнаруживаются в кармане чужих брюк, вытягиваются из них с максимальной осторожностью и спустя минуту покоятся в кармане Бэкхёна. К столу он подступается без особой надежды, поэтому когда находит какие-то папки в первом же ящике, смотрит на них округлившимися глазами. 

Беспокоит и то, что папок много, он и до утра не успеет сфотографировать каждый лист.

Телефон пиликает довольно трагичной мелодией, и Бэкхён только сейчас смотрит на зарядку. Которой осталось десять процентов. Против ста пары часов назад. Бён едва не кидает его в стену, решая, что завтра же выкинет. 

Они вообще могут разряжаться так быстро? 

Бэкхён точно уверен, что нет, тем более что ещё пару недель назад всё было в порядке. 

Это кажется подозрительным, и он решает повременить с выкидыванием. Может, телефон просто поймал какой-то вирус, или что-то подобное, Бэкхён не программист, Бэкхён просто привязан к идеально под себя подстроенному смартфону. 

В первой папке – листы с фотографиями девушек, номерами и перечнем навыков. Проститутки. Их и у Чунмёна хватает, да и ничего выдающегося здесь нет, так что Бэкхён кладёт папку обратно. 

Во второй всё сложнее, какие-то адреса, цифры и названия мешаются перед глазами. Но это похоже на внутренние дела клубов и тоже к Чунмёну никак не относится. Наверное. Бэкхён не знает точно, телефон пиликает своими пятью процентами, и время побуждает кинуть папку назад в стол. 

В третьей – всё то же самое, и Бэкхён открывает следующий ящик. Морщится, увидев целую гору визиток с бумажками (плюс к тому – пошевелившись неосторожно). Просматривает их, пока телефон не тает до трёх и надежда сфотографировать хоть что-то тает также стремительно. 

Замирает озадаченно, когда в последнем ящике находит телефон. Даже не смартфон, а что-то маленькое, с кнопками и экранчиком. Бэкхён таких с детства не видел. Даже не подозревал, что их ещё где-то делают. Нахрена он нужен до неприличия богатому человеку, придумать не получается. И когда собственный телефон извещает об одном проценте, просто хватает чужой и суёт в карман. Возможно, через него Сыкван связывался с кем-то особенным. 

Телефон и ключи – не так уж и мало. Чунмён не должен быть недоволен. 

Бэкхён выходит из квартиры, всё также опираясь о стены, и по лифту спускается вниз. Зарядки едва хватает, чтобы вызвать такси. Но хватает, и Бэкхён пытается улыбнуться модели с рекламного щита напротив. 

Внутри сейчас – почти звенящая пустота. 

Так всегда бывает перед тем, как она бьётся и осколками впивается в лёгкие. 

 

Первое, что видит Бэкхён, открыв свою дверь – это Чанёль. В коридоре. В два часа ночи встречающий его со смущённой улыбкой.

Бэкхён останавливается, скрещивая руки в бессознательной попытке защититься от чересчур прямого взгляда.

Он видит своё отражение в зеркале за Чанёлем. Волосы, растрепанные и лежащие на голове каким-то гнездом. А ещё – давно некрашеные, каштановый у корней заметно перетекает в чёрный. Лицо, напротив, слишком бледное из-за макияжа, брови – тёмные, а подводка смазалась и потекла тонкими разводами. У него под глазами теперь словно паутина. Под красными, выдающими его плач глазами. Взгляд собственного отражения тут же становится немного испуганным, и Бэкхён опускает голову.

– Ну и хули ты до сих пор здесь? – голос почти не дрожит. Бэкхён молодец. Бэкхён справляется.

– Я… Я вам ужин приготовил. Хотел поблагодарить, – Чанёль меняет улыбку на немного заискивающую. – Подумал, вы устанете. 

Чанёль не знает и не может знать, из-за чего Бэкхён мог устать (разве что если догадался по внешнему виду – но тогда бы точно не смотрел с таким дружелюбием). Вечером они почти не разговаривали, Бэкхён только ответил на пару вопросов о работе и промолчал, когда Чанёль спросил, какая же работа у господина Бёна.

– Катись отсюда, – Бэкхён кивает на дверь и злится, потому что его видят таким. Слабым. Разбитым. 

Чанёль перестаёт улыбаться, но взгляд не отводит. 

Бэкхёну становится вдвойне неуютно, потому что его очень прямо разглядывают. Едва ли не с восхищением в круглых глазах.

Всё-таки Чанёль идиот. 

Бён проходит мимо него на кухню, где его действительно ждёт какая-то сковородка и целая тарелка… с пирожками? Бэкхён не знал даже, что у него есть рабочая духовка. Никакого теста не было точно, но… Но его же вроде можно делать самостоятельно? Яйца там, мука… 

Пак Чанёль испёк для него пирожков. С курятиной, скорее всего, ибо кроме неё в холодильнике валялись, вроде как, только овощи да лапша. 

Овощи и обнаруживаются на сковородке, вперемешку с мясом и как-то хитровыебанно приготовленные. 

У Бэкхёна слишком большой диссонанс вклинивается между разумом, в котором он ещё рыдает от боли, и пирожками с курицей. Чанёль, вдруг появляющийся на пороге с едва слышным «там ещё чай в кружке есть», совсем не помогает этот диссонанс исправить.

Бэкхён находит взглядом кружку и забывает даже, что Чанёль уже должен был катиться нахуй вниз по лестнице. А не болтать что-то про тушёные овощи. Но желание послать тут же возникает снова, ибо это всё как-то слишком. Не бывает такого, и быть не должно. Не с Бэкхёном. Которого стошнит этими пирожками, если он их попробует, потому что блевать от Сыквана до сих пор тянет в самом прямом смысле. 

Чанёль замолкает, увидев, как он завис, и неожиданно подходит ближе. Выдвигает из-за стола стул, приглашая сесть, и Бэкхён бы даже сел, чисто на автомате, если бы не вспомнил, что сидеть будет больно. Ему и стоять больно, и вообще, существовать в данный момент времени, но на стуле сдохнуть захочется ещё сильнее.

Чанёль игнорирует его игнор и пытается вручить кружку. Тяжёлую, гладкую и тёплую. Бэкхён осознаёт, что взял её, только когда уже подносит к губам. Чай оказывается слишком сладким, но всё равно вкусным. 

– За вами гнались, да? – Чанёль уже протягивает ему пирожок, и Бэкхён немного возвращается в сознание. Просто потому, что хочется заржать. – А то вы выглядите как-то… загнанно, что ли, – он тут же тушуется, кажется, понимая, что сболтнул что-то не то.

Бэкхён, может, и загнан. Но не какими-то абстрактными гончими, а в угол. Очень давно и очень надёжно. Чанёль этого в упор не видит. То ли наивный, то ли идиот. Хотя быть наивным и не быть идиотом вряд ли возможно.

Бён думает всё это и молчит. Голос сейчас – севший, спасибо растраханной глотке, и говорить таким голосом физически неприятно. Да и слышать его, вероятно, тоже не особо хочется.

Чанёль смотрит так, словно ему слышать очень хочется. Так что Бэкхён в качестве благодарности за чай даже выдавливает из себя тихое «что-то вроде того» и делает ещё глоток. 

– Если нужно что сделать – только скажите. Я сделаю. Я хочу помочь.

– А спать ты не хочешь?

– Не особо, – Чанёль улыбается кривовато, и Бэкхён понимает, что не в этом дело. Чанёль к себе домой не хочет. Что странно, ибо на парня из какой-нибудь неблагополучной семьи он совсем не похож. Скорее уж маменькин сынок из квартиры-теплицы. 

Бэкхён не понимает.

Бэкхён устал.

– Делай что хочешь, но не буди меня, – он ставит кружку на стол и идёт в спальню, собираясь заснуть на следующие часов двенадцать. Может, тогда Чанёля здесь уже не будет. Это довольно странно и не в бёновых правилах, доверять кому-то с полпинка. Однако с Чанёлем оказывается просто. Ясно, как день, что он ничего плохого не сделает. Максимум – напечёт ещё пирожков.


	10. десять

Когда Намджун заходит в комнату, Чонгук видит его второй раз в жизни. И, прямо как в первый, от одного только взгляда хочется опустить голову в пол, словно какому-то нашкодившему школьнику. Хотя накосячил здесь не он. 

Тэхён выдернул его из кровати сообщениями о том, что «джину пиздец» и «босс сказал, все должны это увидеть». Два ночи на часах не смущали вообще никого. Впрочем, людей в магазинчике оказалось мало – человек десять от силы. И все они сидят в этой комнате за длинным столом, к краю которого как раз подходит Намджун.

– Вы знаете, почему мы здесь? 

Парни вокруг кивают головами. Хотя Тэхён ничего толком не объяснил, Чонгук тоже кивает, потому что привлекать внимание как-то совсем не хочется.

– Он не знает, – громко заявляет Тэхён, указывая на сидящего рядом школьника. – Не успел рассказать, простите, было столько всего важного.

Вообще-то по пути сюда Тэхён говорил о каком-то аниме, притом говорил свободно и пространно, матеря главного злодея и обожая главного героя. Но Чонгук продолжает молчать, только чувствует, как из-за тяжёлого взгляда Намджуна к горлу подступает комок страха. Который спустя несколько бесконечных секунд удаётся проглотить – спасибо тому, что взгляд переводится на другого парня, сидящего с опущенной головой. Опущенной так низко и понуро, что его фото смело можно было бы поставить в словарь напротив слова «вина».

– Сокджин поправит меня, если я где-то ошибусь, – говорит Намджун низким, твёрдо поставленным голосом. – Три дня назад, когда по нам ударила полиция, ему повезло. И, пока тот же Тэхён убегал по подворотням, Джин преспокойно шёл к себе домой. Так?

Молчание в комнате – гробовое. Чонгуку даже кажется, что он слышит шелест ткани, когда Джин кивает.

– Но, как выяснилось, за тобой следили, – Намджун упирается кулаками в стол и нависает над Сокджином, – чего ты, конечно же, не заметил. 

Юнги, сидящий напротив, на этих словах приставляет ладонь ко лбу и сокрушённо вздыхает.

– Так что, когда ты покупал у китайцев товар, и даже когда запирал его в порту, всё это увидели наши враги, – Тэхён, услышав это, морщится, как от зубной боли. – Так что товар подменили на ту хуету, из-за которой мы потеряли все каналы сбыта. Сокджин, – Намджун понижает голос до почти что ласкового, – ты знаешь, как это исправить? 

Парень рядом с Юнги (Чимин, кажется) смотрит на Джина с неприкрытым сочувствием. Тот мотает головой, и воздух будто становится холоднее на пару-тройку градусов. 

– А есть ли у тебя что-то для оправдания?

– Моё… искреннее… сожаление, – выдавливает он, не поднимая взгляда. 

Юнги фейспалмит снова.

Чонгук чувствует, как у него внутренности закручивает узлом от напряжения и нагнетания. 

– Значит, с тобой мы ещё разберёмся, – Намджун резко выпрямляется, и атмосфера в комнате тут же становится на пару тонн легче. – А сейчас мы убьём Сыквана.

Чонгук даже не знает, кто это, но… Но Намджун произносит приказ об убийстве так обыденно, словно это объявление о продаже квартиры, а люди за столом кивают на это с точно таким же спокойствием, и от этого становится конкретно не по себе.

– Я предупреждал его, что контракт с нами не стоит разрывать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Если он об этом помнит – следующие дни не выйдет из дома, – Намджун изгибает губы в подобии улыбки. – Так что мы идём к нему домой.

Чонгук не выдерживает и наклоняется к Тэхёну, чтобы прошептать «при чём здесь я?». 

– Не бойся, я прикрою, – опаляет ухо чужим дыханием. 

Чонгуку становится ещё страшней.

– Юнги, ты сейчас же поедешь к нему и сломаешь, например, забор…

– Эммм… – тянет тот, прерывая речь босса. – А вам не кажется, что если мы грохнем нашего компаньона, с нами больше вообще никто дел не заведёт? Особенно если приплюсовать сюда скандал с отравлениями?

– Отравления спишем на подставу. Убийство покроем скидками, – Намджун хмурится и молчит пару секунд, видимо, возвращаясь к прерванному монологу. – Так вот. Далее. Чимин с утра приезжает как рабочий. Посмотришь, что там с системой охраны, и днём составим план. Если всё в порядке – вечером приводим его в исполнение. Если что-то нужно доработать – дорабатывайте ещё день, максимум два. Вопросы?

«Можно мне, пожалуйста, домой?» остаётся невысказанным. Чонгук понимает уже, что нельзя. И что ему, кажется, придётся вместе с кем-то лезть в чужой дом, убивать (убивать!) некоего Сыквана и потом ещё жить дальше.

– Не совсем вопрос, – поднимает руку Чимин, – но, в общем, я же как-то заражал телефон одного из приближённых этого вашего Чунмёна, – на чиминовых губах начинает играть нехорошая ухмылочка. – И там сегодня было слышно много всего интересного, – ухмылочка не то чтобы пропадает, но старательно давится, – и, короче, там был Сыкван, и, мне кажется, его пытались обыскать. Так что вам, господин босс, стоит сменить номер телефона. Всё равно вам на него вроде никакой клиент больше не позвонит.

Намджун кивает, обводит комнату взглядом, и спустя десяток секунд молчания выходит из неё. Чимин всё это время выглядит так, словно еле-еле сдерживается, а когда дверь наконец хлопает, начинает ржать. Немного судорожно, уронив голову на руки и глядя на остальных так, словно обладает тайным (и достойным немалого стёба) знанием.

– Вы… – он снова прыскает смехом, но пытается успокоиться, – не представляете, что там было слышно. На тот телефон давно не приходило ничего, даже звонков не было с тех пор, как Тэхёна спасли, – Чимин запинается, смотрит на Чонгука и продолжает, – ну, и вот этого тоже. Я уж думал, хозяин понял, что у него в смартфоне вирус. Но нет! 

Чонгук едва не вздрагивает от новой порции смеха, а Чимин уже цепляется в плечи Юнги, чтобы не упасть со своего стула. 

– Короче, я сегодня от нечего делать решил послушать, что там слышно вокруг того телефона, – Чимин опять прерывается на ржач, пока Юнги отцепляет от себя его руки, и тот почти сползает под стол. 

– Чимин у нас хакер, – поясняет Тэхён с гордостью.

– О, да это даже не хакерство, я там просто программу на телефон установил, она сама всё делает, да и программа не моя… – Чимин трясёт головой. – Не в этом дело! 

– Говори уже, и я поеду, – встаёт из-за стола Юнги.

– О, это нужно слышать, – качает головой Чимин и лезет за телефоном. 

– Погоди, – Тэхён накрывает чужую руку. – Ты так ухмыляешься, что я прям беспокоюсь за психику школьника. Там же не будет ничего…

– Оу, – останавливается Чимин и, подумав немного, кивает.

– Вы что, серьёзно? – на лице у Юнги написано такое презрение к возрастным цензам, что у Чонгука просыпается надежда. Но Хосок заботливо кивает на дверь, а Тэхён подталкивает в лопатки, и следующие минуты приходится провести в коридоре. Разрываясь на беспокойство по поводу будущего задания и на любопытство из-за ржача за стеной. Удаётся разобрать только то, как Чимин высоким голоском передразнивает чьё-то «вы такой властный». В общем-то, Чонгук видел достаточно порно, чтобы понять примерную суть происходящего, но любопытство никуда не девается. И ухмылочка Юнги, когда он наконец выходит, ни капли не помогает. 

Помогает Тэхён, вышедший вслед за ним. Вернее, отвращение на его лице, которое отбивающее всякое желание узнать.

– Ты когда-нибудь стрелял? – тема меняется настолько резко и серьёзно, что об остальном Чонгук решает забыть.

– Нет.

– Тогда идём, – Тэхён тянет его за рукав в одну из комнат, где обнаруживается куча ящиков (как и везде здесь). – Мы и пистолеты игрушечные продаём, видел?

Тэхён начинает открывать коробки, и скоро протягивает Чонгуку маленький чёрный пистолетик.

– Эмм... – Чонгук пытается быть вежливым и послушным, но пистолет же игрушечный. И не то чтобы Чонгук горел желанием пострелять из настоящего, нет, просто Тэхён рисует на бумаге мишень, лепит к стене, и это кажется не слишком серьёзным.

– Стреляй, – он кивает на центр, нарисованный почему-то в виде сердечка. – Настоящими тебя Юнги завтра будет грузить, ты для начала хотя бы таким попробуй.

Чонгук вытягивает негнущуюся руку и, ощущая себя идиотом, стреляет в сердечко. Попадает в стену. И решается наконец сказать то, что вертится на языке последние полчаса.

– Я же вам буду только мешаться! – в голос просачиваются все его чувства, от страха до отчаяния. – Я ничего не умею. Не хочу, если честно. Только ошибусь везде. К тому же… Чему можно научить за полтора дня? Особенно если половина – это моя настоящая школа?

– Спокойнее, – Тэхён подходит ближе и накрывает его ладонь своей. Поднимает вверх, проговаривая тихое «вот так», заставляет слегка согнуть руку в локте, и продолжает уверенно. – Смотри поверх ствола. Когда стреляешь – задерживай дыхание. Не психуй. Это не так уж и сложно, правда. 

Он отходит на пару шагов, приглашая попробовать. Чонгук мешкается, так что получает ещё одну маленькую лекцию.

– Нас тут мало, как ты уже мог заметить. Намджун почти всех лично находил. Так что все умеют всё. По минимуму, конечно, я не взломаю чужой телефон так, как Чимин, и не сварю взрывчатку, как Хосок, но что-то по мелочи сделать смогу. А они неплохо стреляют и обманывают, – Тэхён наклоняет голову. – Ты ещё никто. Но кем-то станешь, у тебя уже и выбора нет. Так что давай. Может, ты у нас гениальный стрелок.

Речь добавляет сил, но вместе с ней – боязни облажаться. И Чонгук… Не тянет время, нет, просто пытается сосредоточиться подольше. К тому же ему действительно любопытно.

– А как Намджун нашёл тебя?

– О, – Тэхён морщится, – это не самая интересная история. Вот с Чимином было забавно. Знаешь такие термостаты, которые регулируют температуру в квартирах?

Чонгук кивает и пытается сложить руки как-нибудь поустойчивей.

– В общем, Чимин работал в компании, которая их устанавливает. И взламывал. Люди покупали эти термостаты, месяц-другой всё было в порядке, а потом он повышал температуру градусов до сорока и требовал выкуп за то, чтобы вернуть контроль хозяевам. Выкуп нужно было кинуть, конечно же, на чиминов кошелёк, – Тэхён усмехается, опираясь о стену. – И однажды Намджун купил себе такой термостат. Чимина по своим каналам как-то там вычислил и сначала даже полиции сдать хотел, ибо почти неделю из-за него жил на балконе. Но понял, что Чимин – это талантище. Так что вот теперь он взламывает всё на свете для нас, – Тэхён осекается, и Чонгук понимает, что пора бы уже стрелять.

Он вдыхает глубоко. Вспоминает игры, в которых снайперство было не таким уж и сложным делом, и представляет поверх пластика круглый прицел. Помещает в него сердечко. Поднимает пистолет чуть выше (так как прицела всё-таки нет), задерживает дыхание и стреляет спустя секунду.

Ярко-оранжевый шарик рикошетит от самого центра мишени. 

Тэхён рядом картинно хватается за сердце, словно это его Чонгук прострелил.

Тот тем временем пытается ещё раз, уже быстрее. И снова попадает.

– Вот видишь? – улыбается Тэхён, ероша ему волосы. – Можешь же!

Чонгуку от этого покровительственного жеста вдруг становится уютнее, волосы даже не хочется укладывать обратно. 

– Юнги тебя наверно даже материть как меня не будет. Он любит способных.

К уюту примешивается гордость от какого-никакого, но признания. Чонгук уже поднимает руки, чтобы выстрелить в третий раз, когда телефон в кармане звенит сообщением. Сердце тут же ухает куда-то вниз, а от одного предположения – вдруг родители заметили пустую кровать? – пистолет в ладони начинает ходить ходуном. 

Тэхён тоже меняется в лице, заглядывает Чонгуку через плечо, и при виде рекламы какого-то нового тарифа оба выдыхают.

– Мне…

– Домой пора, – Тэхён заканчивает чонову фразу и сам же разворачивает его к двери. – Я заберу тебя завтра сразу после школы, хорошо?

Чонгуку хочется сказать, что у него тренировка и очень злой тренер, но он отвечает коротким «хорошо». 

– И правда, не переживай, на тебя никакого серьёзного задания не повесят, – Тэхён улыбается ободряюще. – Не в первый раз, по крайней мере.

Они уже выходят в торговый зал, когда телефон звенит снова. Не сообщением, а мелодией вызова. Чонгук от неё дёргается, как на электрическом стуле, а при виде белых букв, складывающихся в «мама», у него пересыхает во рту. Поэтому «привет, мам» спустя секунду получается каким-то скрипучим и севшим. 

– Боже, ты в порядке! – обеспокоенный голос слышит даже столь же обеспокоенный Тэхён, стоящий рядом. – Где ты? Я проснулась, увидела открытую дверь, посмотрела и… Чонгук, уже три ночи, отец хотел звонить в полицию!

В голове – пустота. Абсолютная. Она транслируется на язык набором извиняющихся звуков, а потом Тэхён вдруг выхватывает у него трубку. Чонгук дёргается, чтобы забрать обратно, но тот уже убегает от него вглубь магазина, умудряясь при этом абсолютно спокойным голосом общаться с госпожой Чон.

– Здравствуйте, я одноклассник Чонгука… Нет, что вы, никакого алкоголя, дело совсем не в этом! Это моя вина, что он не дома… Да нет же, говорю, всё в порядке! – Тэхён останавливается у противоположной стены и всей своей мимикой просит не вмешиваться. – Понимаете, у меня сложилась совсем непростая ситуация, и я попросил его мне помочь. Какая?.. Эмм… 

Чонгук замирает, чувствуя себя так, словно стоит на тонком-тонком льду. А Тэхён уже занёс перед ним кувалду. 

– Понимаете, у меня родители разводятся, у матери случаются истерики от одного только отцовского имени, а я очень на него похож внешне… И сегодня они опять ссорились, да так, что мама видеть меня не смогла, выгнала на улицу. В два ночи. Я не обижаюсь, понимаю, ей сейчас сложно очень, но у меня ни куртки, ни денег, а мы с Чонгуком друзья, – Тэхён сочиняет на ходу, да так вдохновённо, что даже Чонгуку хочется поверить в его слова. – Неловко, конечно, но я позвонил ему, попросил занять денег на такси до отцовского дома. Он, наверно, просто не захотел вас беспокоить… Да, конечно, – Тэхён протягивает телефон Чонгуку. – Она просит тебя. 

Чонгук боится, потому что он не может говорить так же складно. К счастью, от него это и не требуется – мать каким-то чудом Тэхёну поверила, и следующие пару минут в чоново ухо вливаются лишь упрёки в том, что он не рассказывал о своём друге, не обратился к родителям, а под конец Тэхён и вовсе получает приглашение переночевать у них.

– И возвращайтесь сейчас же! – мать пытается быть грозной, и Чонгук против воли улыбается.

– Конечно.

Звонок заканчивается, а лёд под Чонгуком всё ещё цел.

– Ты… не мог придумать что-то более обычное? 

– Чем невероятнее история, тем проще в неё поверить. Ну кто станет врать о таком, а? Придумывать такой бред? – усмехается Тэхён. – Вот если бы я наплёл, что ты, не знаю, сбежал ко мне ночевать, но, конечно же, без девушек и выпивки – то сейчас бы тебя дома встретили алкотестером и в жизни бы больше не отпустили. А так… Меня ведь пригласили к вам, да?

Чонгук кивает.

– Тогда давай сюда свою толстовку, – Тэхён ловит непонимающий взгляд и снимает с себя кожанку. – Меня выставили на улицу в одной футболке, а у тебя под толстовкой рубашка и ты спасаешь друга от холода. И тебе же дают деньги? На карманные расходы?

Чонгук кивает ещё раз.

– Тогда держи, ты ведь хотел дать мне денег на такси, – в чонову руку ложатся купюры. – Чего стоишь? Мы идём к тебе домой.

Серая толстовка Тэхёну немного велика, и смотрится он в ней неожиданно мило. Особенно когда натягивает капюшон и улыбается из-под чёлки. По пути до дома он читает Чонгуку целую лекцию о том, как лгать убедительней («тебе ещё пригодится»), а когда дверь перед ними открывает взволнованный отец, кланяется ему даже ниже Чонгука.

Вид Тэхёна посреди родного коридора немного взрывает мозг. Словно два мира чоновой жизни смешались в один и грозятся скатиться в хаос. 

– Спасибо за приглашение, – Тэхён смотрит с настолько искренней благодарностью, что Чонгуку становится совестно.

А ещё он совсем не знает, что делать с Тэхёном в собственной квартире (хорошо, что мать решила не устраивать чаепитий посреди ночи и просто посочувствовала ему минут пять). 

– Кстати, вы не против, если завтра днём Чонгук немного поможет мне с переездом?

Мать кивает, уже выходя из коридора, а Тэхён подмигивает Чонгуку с самым злодейским видом.

– Ну и где твоя комната?

Чонгуку неловко до дрожи в путающихся пальцах, но он выговаривает тихое «тебе лучше на диване».

– Почему это? – Тэхён снова ерошит ему волосы и кладёт руку на плечи. – Вместе куда веселее.

– У меня только одна кровать, – а ещё много мусора и очень плохого предчувствия насчёт Тэхёна поблизости. – И я бы лучше просто выспался, правда, а то мне и завтра нормально же поспать не выйдет, и вчера я не особо спал…

– Ну, мы могли бы и на одной, – тянет Тэхён, смотрит на вытянувшееся чоново лицо и смеётся уже спустя секунду. – Шучу я. Показывай диван. 

Чонгук выдыхает.

И заламывает пальцы сильнее, потому что картинка с Тэхёном в его кровати как-то слишком уж ярко высветилась в мозгу.


	11. одиннадцать

Солнце едва показывается из-за зданий, но уже бьёт прямо в глаза. В иной раз Бэкхён бы покрыл его матами, накрылся одеялом и повернулся на другой бок. Сейчас же только лежит, сжав простыни в кулаках, и видит солнечные лучи разводами на опущенных веках. Эти пятна помогают отвлечься от того, что только что творилось в мозгу. 

Ёбаный отчим. И его ёбаные друзья. И кошмары, которые они оставили после себя, которые ядом въелись в подкорку и до сих пор разъедают разум откуда-то изнутри. 

Бэкхён уже даже почти привык.

Но просыпаться от того, что не можешь ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а лёгкие сжимает, словно тисками, всё равно не слишком приятно. Равно как и лежать потом, пытаясь отдышаться и забыть наконец. Оставить в прошлом, отпустить, что там ещё пишут в статейках по саморазвитию. Улыбаться в потолок. Иногда даже смеяться, потому что кошмар на этот раз – всего лишь кошмар, от которого он сумел очнуться. Остальное не так уж и важно. Об остальном просто не хочется думать. Думать о таком бывает по-настоящему страшно.

Этого Бэкхён тоже не формулирует, Бэкхён просто дышит, и это значит больше, чем любая боль. Не факт, правда, что оно того стоит, но прикидывать соразмерность цен – ещё одно табу. 

Бэкхён не хочет стать самоубийцей в свои двадцать лет. 

Из-за стены вдруг доносится какая-то глупая песенка, и его дёргает от неожиданности. Страх возвращается, сковывая тело, но вслед песенке доносится грохот. И Бэкхён вспоминает про Чанёля. Который, судя по звукам, свалился с дивана. Песенка тем временем всё играет, и Бэкхён понимает, что это чужой будильник.

Исин – изверг, если требует работать в такую рань.

До ушей доносится ещё одна порция грохота, и Бэкхён заставляет себя сесть на кровати. В теле ломит, в затылке болит, а в уголках губ ощущается засохшая кровь. Совсем чуть-чуть, со стороны, наверное, даже не заметно, но говорить будет больно.

Будильник наконец затыкается. 

Бэкхён не знает толком, какого чёрта не выкинул Чанёля ещё вчера. Может, слишком устал. Да и… должно быть, жалко было. Это всё равно что обидеть бездомную собаку. С такими же глазами-блюдцами и побитой надеждой во взгляде. Впрочем, собаки имеют свойство привязываться, а это однозначно было бы лишним. 

Встать оказывается больно. Как и подойти к двери. Но наградой за старания служит сцена, которой эти стены ещё не видели – Чанёль, свалившийся со слишком маленького дивана, упорно пытается выпутаться из пледа. Тот обмотался вокруг его туловища и не даёт нормально двигать руками. Как Чанёль из такого положения умудрился выключить будильник на своём телефоне, для Бэкхёна остаётся загадкой. Он стоит на пороге ещё секунд двадцать, наблюдая за чужими стараниями, прежде чем замечает тишину вокруг. 

Чанёль, кажется, заботится о том, чтобы его не разбудить.

– Эй, – голос выходит севшим и хриплым, так что Бэкхён прокашливается. Чанёль тем временем освобождается от пледа и поспешно встаёт на ноги. Кланяется. Желает доброго утра. Замирает, явно не зная, что делать дальше. – Сколько времени?

– Шесть утра.

– Исин что, с семи работает?

– Нет, с десяти… – вертит Чанёль край футболки в пальцах. – Просто я живу далеко, и я с утра ещё обычно готовлю, или убираюсь, или заезжаю к сестре, и… и я вчера забыл выключить будильник. Простите. Я не хотел вас будить.

Он упирает взгляд в пол, кусая виновато губы. Его почему-то хочется успокоить, и Бэкхён ляпает прежде, чем успевает подумать:

– Я всё равно проснулся раньше.

А затем понимает, что пора бы завязывать с дружелюбием. Чанёль и без того успел увидеть слишком много. Бэкхён не хочет раскрывать больше. Но тот вдруг улыбается облегчённо, словно бёновский сон был главной заботой его жизни, и эта улыбка… подкупает. Широкая, открытая, искренняя.

– Вам подогреть пирожки?

Бэкхён хочет удариться головой о стену и биться до тех пор, пока весь этот домашний-заботливый-невозможный Чанёль не исчезнет из его квартиры. И памяти, желательно, тоже. 

– Вам плохо? – звучит беспокойный голос спустя десяток секунд.

– Нет, – Бэкхён заставляет себя столкнуться с чужим взглядом. – Я…

Бэкхён проваливается в этот взгляд. Его окутывает, окунает, топит. Поначалу кажется, что в уют, но затем чувство становится липким и клейким. Грязным. И дело тут не в Чанёле, который стоит всё такой же растерянный, а в Бэкхёне. В липком и клейком внутри, которое огораживает от любого доброго взгляда. Превращает в яд. Острым уколом – «не заслуживаешь» – бьёт под рёбра, и нет шансов, что Бэкхёну не будет больно. Потому что боль – заслуживает. 

– Я в порядке, – он пытается говорить вежливо. – Тебе пора. 

Чанёль мнётся на месте, но кивает. Бэкхён тут же решает отвлечься на что-то более важное, чем поднявшаяся к языку горечь, и написать Чунмёну с просьбой о встрече.

Перекантоваться где-нибудь три часа – не так уж и сложно, каким бы расстроенным Чанёль сейчас почему-то ни выглядел. И не должна совесть просыпаться, царапать сердце и убеждать, что выгонять того вот так – неправильно. Бэкхён и без того позволил ему переночевать в собственной квартире. Так что он достаёт телефон из кармана джинсов, пытается включить и встречается с чёрным экраном. 

Ебанувшуюся технику хочется кинуть о стену, но телефон Бёну ещё пригодится. Однако с Чунмёном лучше бы встретиться как можно раньше. Пока Сыкван не успел проспаться и что-то предпринять.

– Чанёль! – тот уже в коридоре, обувает разношенные кеды. – Можно твой телефон?

– Конечно, – он протягивает его и кусает губы, явно желая добавить что-то ещё. Бэкхён поднимает брови в немом вопросе. – А что у вас с телефоном? Просто вы его ещё вчера пару раз словно разбить хотели, и заряжали кучу времени, и… Только не подумайте ничего плохого, пожалуйста! Но господин Чжан говорил мне быть осторожнее, говорил, что за мной могут следить. И логично было бы, если бы за вами следили тоже. 

– Хочешь сказать, следят за мной через мой собственный телефон? – скептически уточняет Бэкхён, пока вспоминает номер босса. – Это можно как-то проверить?

– Если он слишком быстро разряжается. Или передаёт слишком много данных, – Чанёль пожимает плечами. – Я когда учился в университете, у меня сосед был программистом. Он много чего рассказывал.

Бэкхён сомневается пару секунд, но в итоге отдаёт Чанёлю свой смартфон. На нём всё равно ничего особого нет, даже на заставке стоит мирный ночной пейзажик. 

– Зарядка около дивана, – кивает он в сторону зала и набирает сообщение Чунмёну. «Нужно встретиться, есть информация, это Бэкхён». Ответ приходит уже через минуту – девять утра и особняк.

– Вам… Тут… – немного испуганно доносится из зала, и Бэкхёна давит тяжелым предчувствием. Он идёт к Чанёлю, который сидит на полу, согнувшись над маленьким экранчиком. – Если вы только вчера не отправляли кому-то, например… фильм, то это и правда подозрительно. Посмотрите.

Бэкхён смотрит на столбики данных, в которых почти ничего не понимает, но что столбики слишком высокие – это однозначно. 

– Давно у вас с ним неприятности? – Чанёль быстро вживается в роль консультанта.

– Недели три, – Бэкхён хмурится, вспомнив. – Я примерно тогда отдавал его в починку. Экран треснул. Значит…

Он оседает на пол и хватается за голову.

– Что через телефон можно узнать?

– Я… Я не знаю, давайте я сейчас загуглю, – Чанёль выглядит не менее обеспокоенным, чем сам Бэкхён. Тот тем временем вцепляется пальцами в волосы и склоняется к полу. Три недели. Три недели он сливал кому-то информацию.

Чанёль, кажется, читает его мысли, потому что скоро раздаётся осторожное «вы же не виноваты».

– Какая разница? – Бён оттягивает собственные волосы, надеясь, что боль в коже как-то перебьёт отчаянье внутри.

– Тут… Эммм… 

– Говори уже!

– Перехват сообщений, запись звонков, запись окружающего мира, фотографии, скриншоты экрана, управление телефоном…

Бэкхён стонет обречённо и прислоняется лбом к холодному полу. 

– Это описание всего одной программы, может, у вас не так плохо… – Чанёль наконец затыкается. А спустя пару секунд Бэкхён чувствует на своих плечах чужие руки. Они сжимают Бёна через футболку, заставляют оторваться от пола и сесть ровнее. Все его ощущения и сужаются до широких ладоней, тепла, которое от них льётся, и низкого голоса, утверждающего, что всё будет в порядке.

Момент рушится уже спустя секунду, когда Чанёль говорит «вам же ничего за это не сделают», и звучит это словно вопрос. 

Комнату наполняет тишина, и Бэкхён понимает, что стоит что-то ответить. 

– Тебе какое дело? – он опять облажался, это опять увидел Чанёль, и это начинает злить. – Спасибо за телефон. Дверь никуда не делась.

Чанёль тупит ещё пару секунд, по-прежнему сжимая чужие плечи.

– Руки убери, – шипит Бэкхён и едва не падает, когда лишается поддержки. Но остаётся сидеть, в то время как Чанёль поспешно шагает в коридор и уже оттуда прощается, поблагодарив в последний раз. 

Дверь за ним закрывается. Тишина в квартире становится мёртвой.

Бэкхён обнимает себя руками, а спустя секунду ими же бьёт по линолеуму. Злость и обида мешаются, обжигая внутренности. Он ошибся. Очень сильно. Вряд ли его за это действтельно серьёзно накажут, но без внимания не оставят точно. Особенно сейчас, когда в бизнесе проблемы.

У Бэкхёна встреча через пару часов. Нужно подняться, принять душ, стать чуть более похожим на человека. И выдержать потом разговор с Чунмёном. 

Бэкхён чувствует себя так, словно у него внутри – битое стекло до самого горла. 

Бэкхён заставляет себя подняться.

 

Под дверью кабинета обнаруживается Исин, а это значит, что Бэкхёну тоже придётся подождать. Он прислушивается, чтобы услышать, как за стеной резонирует спокойный голос Чунмёна. И пытается успокоиться сам.

– Он там с комиссаром О, – сообщает Исин. – Не забывай, на тебя всё ещё открыто дело.

– Оно настолько серьёзное, что им занимается глава полиции? – Бэкхёну только такой новости не хватало этим и без того разбитым утром. 

– Нет, – Исин усмехается снисходительно. – Просто офицер Сон оказалась очень принципиальной. И она через кого-то там – родственница О Сехуну. Так что просто убрать её он не позволяет.

– Оу, – Бэкхён просто надеется, что снисхождение относится к офицеру Сон, а не к нему. И очень хочет сменить тему. И… ему действительно любопытно. – Можно вопрос? О твоём новом помощнике?

– Чанёле? – Исин даже отрывается от своего смартфона. – Он где-то ошибся?

– Нет, – Бэкхён улыбается, поддерживая непринуждённость атмосферы. – Просто мне стало любопытно, откуда ты вообще его взял. Он не похож на человека, который вертится... во всём этом.

Исин мрачнеет, и, несмотря на бёновы усилия, атмосфера меняется с непринуждённой на серьёзную.

– Ошибаешься, – из-за двери слышатся приближающиеся шаги. – Его ко мне привёл Кёнсу. 

Бэкхён чуть не давится собственной слюной, но всё равно успевает сделать шаг в сторону. Иначе комиссар О наверняка сбил бы его с ног. Высокий, черноволосый, в тёмно-синей форме и с кругами под глазами на несколько тонов светлее. Адски серьёзный. Прямо как Чунмён, стоящий в дверях и трущий виски тонкими пальцами.

Бэкхён бы обратил на всё это внимание, если бы не последняя фраза Исина. Потому что Кёнсу – сутенёр. Вариант того, что Чанёль у него в подчинении, отметается сразу, слишком уж это абсурдно. Но… Но «мне нельзя домой часов до двенадцати», и нежелание возвращаться туда даже после, и явные проблемы с деньгами. Кто-то из семьи? Сейчас не время и не место об этом думать (думать о Чанёле в принципе незачем), но Бэкхёну становится любопытно. 

А пока он здоровается, заходит в кабинет и сходу выкладывает на стол найденный у Сыквана телефон. Выложить правду о собственном телефоне оказывается сложнее, но Бён и с этим справляется. Чунмён бесконечно долго молчит, качает головой, а выражение его лица Бэкхён охарактеризовал бы как «пиздец». Характеристику эту он оставляет при себе и пытается как-то загладить вину украденными ключами. 

– Можно пробраться в его настоящий дом, поискать там что-то более ценное.

– Настоящий?.. – переспрашивает Исин. 

– У него есть отдельная квартира, – Бэкхён не уточняет, для чего. От него, к счастью, никогда не требуют уточнений. – Там ещё были папки с документами, но в них ничего интересного. 

– И что же интересного может быть в его особняке? – Исин говорит уверенно, на правах советника и наставника. Для Чунмёна. Для Бэкхёна он всё больше напоминает полицейского комиссара.

– Другие документы, или какой-нибудь компромат, или… Да откуда мне знать? – Бён осекается, сбавляя обороты. – Пошлите туда кого-нибудь. Мне что делать?

– Я забираю твой телефон, – говорит Чунмён, и Бэкхёну остаётся только кивнуть. Это меньшее, чем он может расплатиться за слив информации. Да и сим-карту он успел предусмотрительно вытащить. – Лезть в чужой дом мы не будем. Риск того не стоит. А взлом… Что ж, теперь хотя бы понятно, как те люди узнали адрес склада. И откуда у них твоё фото для полиции.

– Нет, – прерывает его Бён. – На моём телефоне нет никаких фотографий. 

Он предпочитает не говорить о том, что тот дилер умудрился сделать с ним селфи. Всё равно его-то он точно удалил.

Исин поднимается со своего кресла, чтобы взять со стола второй телефон. Кнопочный. 

– Может, они воспользовались камерами наблюдения?.. – он вертит телефон в руках. – Договорились с Сыкваном или взломали. 

– Нужно проверить всех на эти вирусы, – чеканит Чунмён. – Я прикажу Минсоку. И дом, пожалуй, тоже, тут полно электроники.

– Думаю, это лишнее, – Исин включает аппарат, и комнату оглашает весёлой мелодией. – Ты так только пустишь слухи и посеешь панику. Здесь не ходят чужие люди. Никто не взломает системы изнутри. 

– Разве? Тебе в лаборатории недавно меняли холодильники. Тут было штук десять рабочих.

– И ты боишься, что эти рабочие взломали мой холодильник? – спрашивает Исин абсолютно серьёзным тоном.

Бэкхён знает, что на самом деле это насмешка. Единственная, которую может позволить себе Исин, для которого правила значат даже больше, чем для Чунмёна.

– Лучше пусть пойдут слухи, чем я допущу ещё одну утечку, – отрезает тот. – Давай сюда.

Исин протягивает ему телефон с ярко-жёлтым экранчиком и заглядывает через плечо. 

Бэкхён ждёт, мечтая о том, как вернётся домой и завалится спать до самого вечера.

– Сыкван не упоминал некоего Намджуна? – спрашивает босс спустя минуту. 

– Нет, – интерес побеждает, и Бэкхён осмеливается на вопрос. – А что?

– Это единственный контакт здесь, – Чунмён взвешивает телефон на ладони, а спустя пару секунд жмёт кнопку вызова. Исин хмурится, явно недовольный поспешностью, но молчит. Чунмён включает громкую связь.

– Номер заблокирован либо набран неправильно, – сообщает женский голос из динамиков. Пока он повторяет то же самое по-английски, Чунмён бьёт по столу ладонью и шумно вдыхает воздух. Бэкхёну даже кажется, что тот сейчас что-нибудь проорёт, но босс говорит мертвенно-спокойным голосом:

– Я передумал. Мы лезем в его дом, – он поворачивается к Исину. – Найди каких-нибудь техников, чтобы проверили тут все компьютеры с холодильниками. Передай Минсоку, чтобы зашёл ко мне после обеда. Вылазка завтра, пусть начнёт готовиться. Ты, Бэкхён, будь осторожней. Твоё дело закроют, но постарайся не попадаться ни на чём ближайшие пару месяцев. 

Как будто он по доброй воле участвует во всём том, в чём можно попадаться.

– Ты же сможешь отвлечь Сыквана ещё на один вечер? – спрашивает Чунмён с интонацией, слишком утвердительной для вопроса. 

– Конечно, – немного стараний – и Бэкхён даже убедит себя в том, что это куда лучше, чем вламываться в чужие дома и лезть под пули. – Только дайте мне его номер.

– Разве это не будет слишком подозрительно? – прищуривается Исин. 

– Да он даже не вспомнит, давал мне свой номер или не давал, – Бэкхён вздыхает. – Не факт, что он хотя бы меня вспомнит. Так что тут беспокоиться вообще не о чем.

Чунмён пожимает плечами и говорит зайти позже, с новым телефоном. Исин тем временем с самым сосредоточенным видом строчит что-то в своём. Эта их способность с абсолютно спокойным видом обсуждать что угодно Бэкхёна восхищала. Чаще всего. Весь этот профессионализм и выдержка. Но иногда – как сейчас – хотелось разбить вазу прямо перед ними, заорать, выбить из них хоть какую-то реакцию. Должна же его жизнь стоить чего-то большего, чем пары невозмутимых взглядов?

Бэкхён кланяется и разворачивается к дверям. 

Хочется спросить, что там с фотографиями Ифаня, при чём он тут, что делал в телефоне у дилера, но Бэкхён не решается. Для Чунмёна этот китаец – больная тема, и бередить её из праздного любопытства точно не стоит. Так что Бён выходит из комнаты.

Хочется спросить и Кёнсу о том, откуда он узнал Пак Чанёля. Вот только это смотрелось бы довольно… неуместно. Какое Бэкхёну может быть дело до студента-химика? Никакого. И быть никогда не должно. Тем более что Чанёль вряд ли долго протянет здесь.

Они сталкиваются у самого входа в особняк, где Чанёль кланяется всем охранникам по очереди.

Бэкхён проходит мимо.


	12. двенадцать

Уроки тянутся невыносимо долго, а в голове тем временем раз за разом проигрываются сцены сегодняшнего утра. Тэхён тогда преобразился в примерного подростка. Болтал с родителями, на ходу выдумывал ответы для их вопросов, улыбался и хвалил мамину яичницу.

У Чонгука путались мысли и потели ладони.

Тэхён крышесносно красивый. Когда спит, и сразу после пробуждения, и – особенно – после душа, в одном чёртовом полотенце. 

Кажется, Тэхён тогда заметил, что для Чонгука это всё немного слишком. Потому что из ванной комнаты его вытолкал, как только Чонгук в неё сунулся. Но капли на чужих губах и струи воды, стекающие к полотенцу, всё равно успели отпечататься в памяти. Очень ярко. Отчётливо. Совершенно беспощадно.

Чонгуку уже даже наплевать на то, что Тэхён вообще-то парень, Чонгук просто хочет увидеть всё это ещё раз. И не только увидеть. Вот только от более подробных мыслей ладони начинают не только потеть, но и полноценно дрожать, так что Чонгук едва не роняет свой телефон. На экране светится короткое «приходи», которое заставляет глотнуть слишком много воздуха. 

Чонгук приходит, даже не попытавшись отпроситься у тренера. Баскетбол – это такая мелочь, на самом деле. По сравнению с тем, чем Чонгук будет заниматься этой ночью. Школа, соревнования, да даже поступление через год как-то меркнет перед крутостью, важностью и тайностью всего происходящего. 

Впечатление, правда, портится с порога, когда Чимин просит принести кофе из магазина, а Юнги кидает в Чонгука карточкой. Спросить код от неё Чонгук не решается. И какой кофе лучше принести – тоже, потому что Чимин выглядит жутко серьёзным и увлечённым какими-то цифрами на экране. 

К счастью, и код от карточки, и нужный кофе знает Хосок у кассы. Чонгук благодарит его три раза и один – кланяется. 

Тэхён встречается на пути обратно к лестнице. Взбудораженный чем-то, и, как всегда, улыбающийся. Он тянет Чонгука за руку (кофе едва не выплёскивается на рукав) и сходу говорит что-то про системы охраны. Чонгука с каждой ступенькой всё глубже затягивает в этот водоворот из планов, взломов, оружия и Тэхёна.

В Тэхёна его затягивает особенно. 

Но сосредоточиться на чужих словах всё-таки надо.

– Все здесь? – Чимин отрывается от ноутбука и обводит комнату взглядом. Берёт кофе и, прежде чем продолжить, отпивает глоток. – Короче, дом у этого мужика защищён дорого, но бестолково. 

Он откидывает экран ноутбука дальше, чтобы его было видно столпившимся вокруг парням. Чонгук ничего не понимает в этой схеме (кажется, дома), но Тэхён рядом присвистывает удивлённо и тыкает пальцем в стекло.

– Тут же камеры просто обойти можно, разве нет? 

– Они двигаются, – качает головой Чимин.

– Ну, значит, осторожно обойти, – перебивает его Юнги. – А внутри что? 

– Инфракрасные датчики на потолке и герконы на дверях с окнами.

Пока Чимин обдумывает свои следующие слова, в комнате повисает какая-то нехорошая тишина. Чонгуку не нравится не понимать происходящее, так что он придвигается к Тэхёну и спрашивает, что такое герконы.

– Датчики открытия, – шепчет тот на ухо. – Тронешь окно – завоет сирена.

– А откуда Чимин знает про все эти датчики? – любопытство делает голос слишком громким, и вздрогнувшему Чонгуку отвечает сам Чимин.

– От охранной компании.

– Ты и их взломал? – Чонгук не замечает, как широко открывается его рот и как улыбаются все вокруг.

– Я взломал фэйсбук их сотрудника. А ему потом просто позвонил, – чиминова улыбка начинает напоминать ухмылку. – И дал трубку Намджуну. Ты бы знал, как он умеет убеждать!

– О, – на что-то более вразумительное Чонгука не хватает.

– Но зато в особняке есть маленькое крыло для прислуги, – продолжает тем временем Чимин. – Там есть дверь с домофоном, и прислугу можно как-нибудь обмануть. А если, например, я зайду внутрь, то смогу пробраться в сам особняк, сломаю герконы и впущу вас. 

– И почему же прислуга откроет тебе дверь посреди ночи? – выгибает бровь Юнги. 

Чонгука больше интересует, как Чимин пройдёт мимо инфракрасных датчиков. Как сломает герконы. Почему при этом не запищит какая-нибудь сигнализация. Но эти вопросы он оставляет при себе, потому что ни у кого больше они явно не возникают, и вообще, выглядят все довольно уверенно.

– Как мы теперь знаем, этот Сыкван любит всякие ночные развлечения, – улыбка на лице Чимина окончательно становится ухмылочкой. – А ещё у него есть жена и дочь. Так что вряд ли он возвращается домой через главный вход. Я ему сегодня позвоню, он представится, я запишу это на диктофон и проиграю потом перед домофоном. 

– А если не выйдет? – гнёт свою линию Юнги.

– То я привезу вам взрывчатки, и мы просто подкинем пару кусков ему в спальню, – вдруг слышится сзади. Хосок спускается в подвал, потирая руки, а до чонова мозга наконец начинает доходить не только крутость, но и жутковатость всего происходяшего.

– Вот и решили, – Чимин листает картинку на ноутбуке, и вместо схемы появляется снимок огромного особняка. – Подъехать лучше всего сзади, там через забор легко перелезть и камер меньше. 

Юнги кивает с серьёзным видом. А затем кивает в сторону Чонгука, и у того за считанные секунды пересыхает во рту.

– Что он будет делать? – Юнги немного презрительно выделяет «он». – Я вас привожу на место и увожу от полиции. Могу ещё внутрь залезть, вдруг охрана. Чимин тоже будет внутри. Тэхён пусть постоит на улице. А школьника куда?

У Чонгука в разуме борется желание поддакнуть, чтобы остаться здесь и не кидать взрывчатку в чужие спальни, и возразить, чтобы получить самую незабываемую ночь в жизни. 

Ему хочется всех этих опасностей. Неожиданно для самого себя хочется. И благоразумие, материнским голосом вещающее про осторожность, этому «хочется» проигрывает. Потому что любопытно. Интересно. Важно, как ничто в чоновой жизни. И абсолютно непостижимо для родителей, учителей или одноклассников. Чонгук чувствует себя членом какого-то тайного общества, когда Тэхён заявляет, что «школьнику нужно набираться опыта». А Юнги больше не возражает – только вздыхает тяжело. Так, что Чонгуку чертовски хочется доказать свою полезность. Доказать, что он не зря тут стоит вместе с остальными – взрослыми, смелыми, знающими, как обойти датчики и приготовить взрывчатку.

– Выезжаем в десять, – объявляет Чимин. 

И все совершенно спокойно возвращаются к своим делам. Хосок поднимается в магазин, Чимин придвигает ноутбук к себе, Юнги смеряет Чонгука оценивающим взглядом. 

– С оружием обращаться умеешь?

– Не особо, – качает головой Чонгук. Он надеется, что Тэхён ему как-то поможет, но тот только хлопает по плечу и желает удачи.

Юнги кивает на дверь в соседнюю комнату, и скоро у Чонгука дыхание спирает от тяжести пистолета в своей руке. Настоящего. Холодного, гладкого, идеально лёгшего в ладонь.

– Это – предохранитель, здесь – патроны, здесь – стрелять… – деловито объясняет Юнги, а Чонгук просто молится, чтобы руки не дрожали так сильно. Вчерашняя мишень, намалёванная Тэхёном, валяется на полу. Но здесь и на стенах есть, куда попадать – трещины, плакаты, пятна из красок. Чужой голос звучит всё также пренебрежительно, и внутри просыпается дикое желание это изменить. Чонгук поднимает руку к плакату с каким-то кетчупом. Попасть прямо в жёлтую крышечку будет несложно. Он уже передёргивает предохранитель, как показывал Юнги, когда над ухом раздаётся ор.

– Охуел?! – Юнги обхватывает его кисть и выворачивает, заставляя выронить пистолет. Вскрик еле удаётся сдержать. – В магазине стрелять собрался? 

До него только сейчас доходит, что так нельзя.

– Я не подумал…

– Будешь стоять у машины. Вместе с Тэхёном, – чеканит Юнги, явно еле удерживаясь от чего-то громкого и матерного. – Всё как раз отлично сходится. Кто-то из вас решит ебануться и натворить херни – второй его остановит. Надеюсь. 

Он возвращает пистолет и указывает на ящики у стены.

– Где-то там – патроны. И не стреляй. Желательно – никогда, – он сплёвывает на грязный пол и качает головой. 

Чонгук пялится на оружие в своих руках.

– Это что… мой?

– А ты видишь здесь другого школьника с тормозной жидкостью вместо мозгов? – раздражение в чужом голосе заставляет опустить голову ниже. – Он может тебе пригодится, так что да, твой. Только не свети им и не используй без надобности.

– Спасибо, – Чонгук кланяется, хотя тело сейчас словно деревянное. А губы сами растягиваются в совершенно неуместной улыбке. Ему дали пистолет. Настоящий, мать его, пистолет.

Юнги достаёт пачку сигарет из кармана джинсов, но спустя секунду матерится и суёт её обратно. На удивлённый взгляд отвечает совсем не добрым «ты же несовершеннолетний, при тебе нельзя».

– Да ладно, – Чонгук пытается хоть раз убрать из разговора тему своего малолетства. – Я всё-таки не детсадовец.

– Ты это Тэхёну скажи, – ухмыляется Юнги и идёт к выходу. – Он и без того тут уже всем мозги выебал своим «позаботьтесь о Чонгуке». 

Юнги выходит, оставляя Чонгука с комом в горле и пистолетом в руках. Оружие он пытается сунуть за пояс брюк, а ком проглотить. 

Было бы проще, не зайди Тэхён в комнату уже спустя несколько секунд.

– Что, так быстро? – озирается он по сторонам. – Юнги обычно жутко дотошный. 

– Он… сказал… – запинаться быстро надоедает, и Чонгук пытается выкинуть из головы слова про «позаботьтесь», – что я буду просто стоять с тобой у машины. 

– Отлично, – улыбается Тэхён. 

– А почему ты не идёшь в этот особняк?

– Я… – Тэхён впервые на чоновой памяти выглядит растерянным. – Я плохо переношу все эти убийства.

Он передёргивает плечами, а Чонгук только теперь понимает, что Тэхён слишком много улыбается. Даже сейчас, когда взгляд у него – стеклянный, а руки до побелевших костяшек сжимают край кофты. 

 

– Удачи! – слишком громко желает Тэхён, и Чимин подносит палец к губам. Он застёгивает свой рюкзак, накидывает на плечи, а Тэхён сверху накидывает огромный плед. Который, как уверяет Чимин, скроет его от датчиков тепла. А датчики открытия он сломает, просто налепив на них магниты. И вон в то окно – оно видно отсюда, зеркалит свет фонаря – залезет Юнги с оружием. 

Чимин включает запись на своём телефоне. Ждёт, пока его же голос оттуда представится сотрудником охранной компании (Тэхён тогда еле сдержался, чтобы не заржать от иронии) и попросит представиться своего собеседника. За секунду до того, как прозвучало бы «Пак Сыкван», он ставит запись на паузу.

Вот так просто. С пледом и магнитиками. Взломать дом и убить одного из богатейших людей Сеула.

– А что, если прислуга решит на тебя посмотреть? – Юнги всё такой же хмурый, каким был днём. Тэхён часом ранее объяснил это заботливостью. Мол, не хочет, чтобы Чимин пострадал, вот и ищет изъяны в его планах.

– Когда это прислуга стала такой невоспитанной? – вздёргивает нос Чимин и закидывает ткань на плечо, словно римскую тогу. – На крайняк спрячусь, или замотаюсь в плед, или притворюсь пледом. Лежащим себе в уголочке. Расслабься.

Чимин ведь собирается всего лишь пробраться в дом, из которого, возможно, выйдет только вместе с полицией и наручниками.

Чонгук действительно восхищён этой смелостью. Которую все вокруг воспринимают как должное. Которой хочется соответствовать. Ему уже даже жаль, что он будет стоять здесь и пялиться на подходы к дому вместо того, чтобы пробираться внутрь и делать что-нибудь стоящее.

Тэхён рядом опирается о бок машины. Его присутствие здесь – единственное, что скрашивает действительность. К тому же это ему, как считают родители, Чонгук сейчас помогает переезжать. Так что он пристраивается рядом и смотрит на то, как Чимин (не без помощи Юнги) перелезает через ажурный забор. Юнги перелезает следом и, пока Чимин идёт к чёрной двери, перебежками пробирается к окну. Где-то в деревьях – камеры, через которые Чимин ещё днём нарисовал маршрут. Видеть, как Юнги его разучивает, было довольно забавно. До того, как он не начал претворяться в жизнь.

– Да серьёзно, расслабься, – Тэхён пихает его в бок. – Мы не в первый раз всё это делаем. Только смотри, чтобы никто не подошёл к окну, и если что – останови.

– Как?

– Пистолетом, – лаконично отвечает Тэхён и запускает какую-то игру на своём смартфоне. – Не стреляй, достаточно просто взять в прицел. Хотя и это вряд ли понадобится. Все уже спят.

Чонгук кивает и достаёт из-за пояса оружие. 

Сам факт того, что он вот так, влёгкую, может сделать столь крутой жест, наполняет чем-то вроде гордости. Превосходства. И пистолет в ладони смотрится всё так же восхитительно.

– Полегче, крутой парень, – Тэхён ухмыляется, но как-то по-доброму. – Тебе, если вдруг что, ещё через забор перелазить.

Оружие приходится вернуть обратно.

Юнги тем временем добирается до окна и облокачивается о стену рядом. Чимин склоняется над домофоном и – Чонгук чуть не хлопает в ладоши, когда видит – дверь вскоре открывается. Полосатый плед скользит внутрь. После этого остаётся только ждать. Что Чонгук и делает, не забывая вертеть головой по сторонам.

Через несколько бесконечных (для Чонгука, Тэхён рядом преспокойно играет в angry birds) минут нужное окно открывается. Юнги хватается за руку, показывающуюся оттуда, и залезает внутрь. 

Тишина вокруг почти звенит.

До тех пор, пока Тэхён под боком не чертыхается из-за проигрыша, и Чонгук не отвлекается на него. Всего несколько секунд. За которые, однако, откуда-то успевает появиться мужской силуэт с фонарём. Он медленно движется через деревья, пока Чонгук пытается что-то сообразить.

– Иди! – Тэхён толкает его в спину, обеспокоенный настолько, что даже поставил игру на паузу. – Охранник же! Он если увидит, что кто-то вылезает из окна, то тут полиция будет через две минуты!

Чонгук сглатывает, чувствуя, что руки снова начинают дрожать, и бросается вперёд. Высокий дуб очень удачно закрывает его, пока он цепляется за холодные перекрытия забора и карабкается наверх. Спрыгнуть с двухметровой высоты оказывается не так просто, как это недавно проделал Юнги – газон внизу кажется таким далёким, словно Чонгук точно что-нибудь себе сломает. Так что он тратит ещё десяток секунд на то, чтобы слезть вниз, но цепляется пиджаком за острый выступ. Тэхён за забором машет руками, поторапливая, и пиджак Чонгук рвёт, спускаясь. 

– А теперь жди, – вдруг осаждает его решимость Тэхён. – Он может успеть просто пройти мимо. Но если увидишь, что окно открывается – тут же бери на прицел. И прокричи ему об этом. Чтоб ни единого движения. 

Чонгук кивает, сжимая рукоять пистолета повлажневшими ладонями. И ждёт.


	13. тринадцать

Бэкхён ждёт приказа, и это ожидание даже тяжелее исполнения. Вот он здесь, сидит на подоконнике, смотрит, как Минсок объясняет что-то своей команде. А вот ему скажут звонить Сыквану – и он станет кем-то другим, тем, кем быть никогда не хотел. 

Один из взломщиков задает Минсоку вопрос, на который тот отвечает матом, и Бэкхён понимает, что время у него ещё есть. Пока всем всё не разъяснят, пока не повторят в десятый раз свой замудрённый план, пока не погрузятся в машины и не прикажут отвлечь хозяина особняка. 

Бён спрыгивает с подоконника и идёт прочь от шумной компании. В этом доме не так много тихих мест, но Бэкхён знает их все. Где можно спрятаться от людей, успокоиться, не ловить на себе чужих взглядов. Отсюда ближе всего до маленького закутка над библиотекой. Это даже не вполне комната, скорее какая-то недоделанная площадка с парой стен и парой ограждений, но если сидеть там тихо, спрятавшись за деревянными досками, то никто и не догадается.

Лестница уже кончается, когда до слуха доносится знакомый и совсем не тихий бас. 

– Я всё куплю. Можешь не переживать, – тон голоса звучит так же успокаивающе, как и сегодня утром. – Ты уже в больнице? 

Бэкхён ступает в комнату и видит чужую спину в чёрной толстовке.

– Значит, я приеду. Привезу всё, что нужно, не беспокойся, – Чанёль прощается, и сразу после его плечи устало опускаются. Он вздыхает тяжело, заносит руку так, словно готов разбить телефон, но спустя секунду кладёт его в карман и ерошит волосы широкой ладонью. 

– Сестра? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чанёль вздрагивает, оборачиваясь. – Юра, верно?

– Да… – Чанёль закусывает губу, и глаза у него – покрасневшие. – У неё обострение.

Произносится это настолько отчаявшимся тоном, что Бэкхёну даже не хочется уточнять, чего.

– Скажи Исину. Он даст аванс.

– Я его уже брал, – Чанёль облокачивается о стену и закрывает лицо руками. – Два раза.

– Эмм… – Бэкхён думает пару секунд, ещё столько же сомневается, и в итоге продолжает. – Я могу занять. 

Денег у него всё равно немало, девать их особо некуда.

А затем в голову приходит не самая порядочная, но чертовски привлекательная идея. 

– Только расскажи, как ты сюда попал, – уголки губ поднимаются, создавая на бёновом лице что-то вроде улыбки. – Такой хороший парень. В такую плохую компанию. Чунмён ведь не через газеты ищет людей. Так что… как?

Чанёль, не отнимая от лица ладоней, сползает по стене к полу. Бэкхёну на секунду даже хочется отменить вопрос, однако он повторяет себе, что это честно. Он даст Чанёлю денег, Чанёль расскажет ему историю. Вряд ли какую-то особенно ужасную. По крайней мере, в сравнении с историями самого Бэкхёна.

– Лечение дорогое, – отвечает наконец Чанёль. – Очень.

– Мои счета по-любому дороже, – Бэкхён подходит ближе и садится рядом. Он ждёт, что тот начнёт ломаться, или врать, или пытаться выторговать за займ что-то другое, но Чанёль на удивление хорошо понимает, что такое сделка. Он вдыхает воздуха, кладёт руки на колени и поднимает взгляд к потолку. 

– Моя мама работает на господина До, – выпаливает скороговоркой. – И она как-то сказала, что его… коллега ищет себе помощника, и что я мог бы подойти. Я сначала даже не понял, что именно она имеет в виду, и отказался, конечно же, но потом оказалось, что это вакансия химика, а не… – он запинается и продолжает, так и не уточнив. – А в химии я разбираюсь. 

Чанёль замолкает, кусая свои пухлые губы.

– Ты поэтому не любишь ночевать дома? – уточняет Бэкхён, у которого в голове наконец сложились все неточности. Чанёль смотрит на него удивлённо, и он еле сдерживает неуместную усмешку. Тот, видимо, ожидал каких-то оскорблений, или того же вида шуточек, или хотя бы неприятия. Но Бэкхёну, в общем и целом, плевать. Проституток в Сеуле немало. Он и сам, в каком-то смысле, до сих пор к ним относится. 

Разве что если госпожа Пак работает на дому, и свидетелем этому регулярно становится её сын, то сына становится как-то жаль. 

– Да, – он опускает голову. Сомневается в чём-то. Должно быть, хочет опять попроситься к бёнову квартиру, и тот… может, даже готов его впустить. Но пока что хочет выжать больше из наметившегося разговора.

– А что с сестрой?

Ещё один вздох печалью повисает в воздухе.

– Красная волчанка. Звучит не особо опасно, но у неё постоянно воспаляется и отказывает всё подряд, а сейчас она вообще может ослепнуть. Если не лечить. Вылечить полностью её, правда, невозможно, но вот симптомы… – Чанёль усмехается грустно. – Я уже эксперт во всём этом. Какие лекарства при каком обострении, сколько стоят, где дешевле, где со скидкой, – он осекается и упирается затылком в стену.

Бэкхён не знает, что сказать. 

– Эй, ты там? – доносится снизу голосом Минсока. – Звони ему!

Бэкхён вздрагивает. Поднимается на ноги. Бросает взгляд на непонимающего ничего Чанёля, догадывается, что Минсок ждать не будет, и достаёт телефон. Пальцы подрагивают, когда он ищет нужный номер. Это странно, потому что Бэкхён вроде как весь день морально готовился. Вот только разговор с Чанёлем, пусть и невесёлый, каким-то образом сбил с нужного настроя.

Гудки в трубке ввинчиваются прямо в мозг, пока Бэкхён прочищает горло. 

– Кто это? – от знакомого голоса лёгкие сжимаются. – И откуда мой номер?

Прежде чем продолжить, от Чанёля и его внимательного взгляда Бэкхён отворачивается.

– Здравствуй, – тянет он, – ты сам мне его дал.

До бёновского слуха совершенно отчётливо долетает чужой вдох. А затем – звук выстрела. Хрип. Удар.

Бэкхён роняет телефон, не веря собственным ушам, и тут же поднимает его обратно. Зовёт Сыквана по имени, всё ещё пытаясь быть спокойным, но в ответ слышит только тишину. Мёртвую, абсолютную и пугающую. 

– Минсок! – кричит Бэкхён, свешиваясь с ограждения. – Там… Там был выстрел!

Охранник поднимает голову и смотрит почти также непонимающе, как Чанёль минутой ранее.

– Выстрел. И тишина. В трубке.

Минсок стоит ещё несколько секунд, осознавая чужие слова, а затем орёт своей команде, чтобы тут же грузились в машины. 

Бэкхён выдыхает и улыбается, чувствуя, как тягостное ожидание уходит из тела. Остаётся только Чанёль, явно желающий что-то спросить. Но он молчит, и Бэкхён ему за это благодарен. Потому что ему тоже было бы сложно отвечать.

– У меня карточка дома, – проговаривает он, – так что идём туда. 

Чанёль тут же подскакивает.

– Только не вздумай кланяться, – поднимает ладонь Бэкхён. – А то ждать будешь на улице. 

Чанёль мнётся на месте, но в итоге ограничивается простым «спасибо».


	14. четырнадцать

Охранник бы ушёл, если бы не выстрел.

Чонгук вздрагивает, луч чужого фонаря тоже дёргается, и когда его обладатель поднимает руку к рации на плече, приходится действовать. Почти не думая. Просто понимая, что на него сейчас смотрит Тэхён, что где-то в доме на него полагаются Юнги с Чимином, и подвести их никак нельзя.

– Стой! – Чонгук делает шаг вперёд и выставляет перед собой руку с пистолетом. – Не двигайся!

Голос звучит позорно высоко, но охранник замирает. Оборачивается на него. Пятится назад.

– Я сказал, не двигайся! – Чонгук обхватывает пистолет двумя руками и целится в чужую грудь. 

– Эй, парень…

– Заткнись и стой на месте! – оружие в ладонях ходит ходуном, но с расстояния это, наверное, незаметно. Чонгук надеется. А охранник действительно затыкается, поднимает руки вверх и выглядит не на шутку испуганным.

Ощущение власти над этим человеком вдруг растекается по венам чем-то тягучим и приятным. 

Мужчина раза в три старше него самого покорно ждёт, вытянувшись по струнке. Стоит Чонгуку сделать шаг вперёд – и он вздрагивает, бледнея заметно даже тусклого фонаря. 

– Не двигайся, – повторяет Чонгук уже по инерции, понимая, что охранник и без того ничего не сделает. Потому что у Чонгука пистолет. Чей предохранитель он передёргивает, чтобы увидеть на чужом лице откровенный страх.

– Н-не делайте этого… – лепечет мужчина, а Чонгук чувствует, как губы расплываются в улыбке. Он может сделать что угодно. Приказать что угодно. Это дурманит, заволакивает глаза тёмной пеленой, и всю суть момента рушит только раздающийся вдруг крик. 

– Заводи машину! – Юнги вылезает из окна и помогает встать выпавшему из него Чимину. А затем замечает охранника. Пялится на Чонгука. И, уже пробегая мимо, хлопает его по плечу. 

Улыбка сама собой становится шире. 

Пока до слуха не доносится скрип шин и звук уезжающего автомобиля.

Дрожь возвращается, когда Чонгук видит, что Юнги уехал. И Чимин – тоже. Остался только Тэхён за забором, рукой подзывающий его к себе.

– Почему о-они…

– Потому что Юнги уже потерял из-за нас одну машину, – Тэхён не даёт закончить вопрос. – А если он спалит перед полицией эту, то и её может потерять. Мы убежим. Только прикажи этому мужику отдать тебе рацию.

Охранник, услышавший эти слова, уже сам её отстёгивает, а спустя несколько секунд – кидает Чонгуку под ноги.

– Отпустишь меня, парень? – улыбается он совершенно неестественно. – У меня жена и сын, дочка родилась недавно…

Чонгуку вдруг становится стыдно за то, что он пугал его оружием.

– Перелезай! – Тэхён дёргает его за пиджак и тянет руку. Чонгук не сразу понимает, зачем, но затем вкладывает в неё пистолет. И, пока он карабкается за забор, Тэхён держит охранника под прицелом. – Готов?

Чонгук кивает, спрыгивая рядом, а Тэхён суёт пистолет за пояс своих джинсов. Мужчина по ту сторону забора тут же срывается с места, убегая, вероятно, звонить в полицию.

– Бежим! – Тэхён хватает чужую кисть и тянет на себя. Чонгук едва не падает, но спустя несколько шагов втягивается и бежит вместе с ним. Спасибо тренировкам – не отстаёт. Даже когда Тэхён поворачивает резко (Чонгук едва не впечатывается носом в стену), огибает лужу, прыгает через бордюр. 

Чонгук понятия не имеет, куда они бегут, он просто пытается контролировать дыхание и не обращать внимания на редких прохожих.

Тэхён не врал – и трёх минут не проходит, как откуда-то сзади доносятся полицейские сирены. Тот чертыхается, сворачивая в очередной переулок и на мгновение отпускает чоново запястье. Чтобы затем взять крепче, за ладонь, и заставить его дыхание всё-таки сбиться.

– Знаешь этот район? – орёт он ему на ухо.

Чонгук качает головой, считая вдохи-выдохи и пытаясь игнорировать жар, который от чужой ладони растекается по всей руке.

– Я тоже нет! – лыбится Тэхён и сворачивает на очередную узкую улочку. Он останавливается, прислоняясь к стене, а спустя десяток секунд первая из бело-синих машин проносится мимо. – Круто же!

Чонгук бы поспорил, но непривычно горячая кровь слишком уж быстро бежит по венам. Пьяняще. Заставляя воздух вокруг казаться свежее, а мир – ярче. 

И Тэхён. Который здесь, в полушаге, держит за руку и смотрит горящим взглядом. Чонгуку уже спустя считанные секунды становится как-то не по себе, а сирены с улицы отодвигаются на задний план. Он не знает, что может сделать этот вечер ещё безумней, круче и насыщенней. 

Знает Тэхён. Который вдруг кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и притягивает ближе. Чонгук успевает разглядеть его глаза в двух сантиметрах от своих, увидеть, как подрагивают ресницы на чужих веках и как Тэхён облизывает губы. А затем мир дробится осколками, которые осознать просто невозможно. Потому что Тэхён ведёт языком уже по чужим губам, накрывает их своими и прикусывает нижнюю. Чонгук теряется, не зная, что делать, но чувствуя, как Тэхён улыбается в поцелуй.

Поцелуй. 

Настоящий (и крышесносный) поцелуй, которому Чонгук искренне пытается соответствовать. Он понятия не имеет, что делать, только приоткрывает рот и теряется окончательно, когда чувствует в нём чужой язык. 

Но зато Тэхён, определённо, всё знает. И это приятно настолько, что Чонгук на чистых рефлексах прижимает его к стене и окончательно забывает про полицейских. К его нечеловеческому сожалению, те напоминают о себе, не дав им ни единой минуты – скрежет тормозов подсказывает, что машина затормозила где-то поблизости, и Тэхён выворачивается из чоновых рук. Он вытирает губы ладонью, выглядя при этом непозволительно привлекательным, и дышит тяжело.

– Можем списать на адреналин, – наклоняет он голову.

– Не надо, – слишком быстро отвечает Чонгук и не знает, что сказать дальше. К счастью, это и не требуется – Тэхён снова обхватывает его руку своей. 

– Тогда бежим, пока эти твари нас не увидели, – он тянет вперёд, и погоня возобновляется. Вокруг мелькают дома, вывески, кусты, люди, Чонгук теряет счёт времени, а сирены остаются всё дальше. Они замолкают совсем, но бег не прекращется и после этого. Останавливает его только телефон, завибрировавший в кармане. И «мама», высветившееся на экране. 

Чонгук даёт себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, и умудряется ответить на её «милый, ты скоро?» почти не дрожащим «уже иду домой». Тэхён кривится разочарованно, но кивает. 

– Мне нужно в магазин, – говорит он немного виновато. – Так что до дома ты поедешь сам. И передай благодарности твоим прекрасным родителям.

– Поеду?

– Ну не отпущу же я малолетнего преступника одного тут гулять в такое недетское время, – усмехается Тэхён, набирая номер такси. – Пистолет вернуть?

– Лучше не стоит, – потому что мама с порога кинется снимать с него порванный пиджак. И если его он хоть как-то объяснит, то пистолет под ним вряд ли получится.

– Как пожелаешь, – Тэхён замолкает, и в воздухе повисает неловкость. – Чонгук?

– Да?

– Скажи мне, что это был твой первый поцелуй и только поэтому ты творил какую-то херню. 

Чонгук не может сказать ничего, потому что краска, прилившая к щекам, физически парализует речевой аппарат. 

– Так значит, первый, – усмешечка на губах Тэхёна заставляет щёки заалеть ещё ярче. – Не против, если я тебя научу?

На то, чтобы заставить себя заговорить, уходит ещё несколько секунд, после которых Чонгук наконец спрашивает немного испуганно:

– Что, прямо здесь?

Тэхён вдруг смеётся (вернее, ржёт), закрыв лицо рукой, и смотрит на Чонгука с почти что обидным умилением. 

– Я тебе завтра позвоню, – сквозь смех выговаривает Тэхён, а затем пытается объяснить в телефон, куда должно подъехать такси.


	15. пятнадцать

Чанёль был не против. Словно ожидал, что Бэкхён пойдёт с ним. А тому оказалось любопытно узнать, чего ради Чанёль так надрывается. К тому же Бён весь день готовился к весьма деятельному вечеру, и после этого просто лечь спать было как-то неуместно. Накопленная решимость требовала выхода. И лучше уж Чанёль, чем, к примеру, клуб. Так Бэкхён посчитал, когда спускался за ним по лестнице.

Сейчас, сидя в больничном коридоре, он понимает, что ошибался. Чанёль ему противопоказан. Даже в самых маленьких дозах. Он слишком тёплый. Добрый. Общительный. Для него это очень просто – идти по улице, размахивать руками от избытка эмоций, рассказывать о том, как его сестра когда-то помогала ему с химией. Остановиться перед жёлтым сигналом светофора и положить руки на бёновы плечи, чтобы он остановился тоже. Мимолётная забота, которую сам Чанёль не особо и замечает. Она естественна ровно настолько, чтобы забыть спустя пару минут.

Бэкхёну кажется, что он до сих пор чувствует тяжесть его ладоней на своих плечах.

Он ждёт, когда Чанёль выйдет из палаты, и пытается дышать не слишком глубоко, потому что воздух здесь пропитан сладковатыми запахами лекарств. Бэкхён его не то чтобы не любит – боится. Этот запах забивается в нос и отдаёт в мозгу не слишком приятными воспоминаниями. Теми, в которых он сам лежит за одной из белых дверей и пытается понять, почему ещё не умер.

Бэкхён вдыхает ненавистно-сладкий воздух глубже и решает уйти. 

Дверь палаты открывается в тот момент, когда он поднимается с лавки. 

– Заходи, – это не вопрос, и даже не приглашение, это что-то само собой разумеющееся. 

У Чанёля бледная кожа, немного усталая улыбка и растрёпанные волосы. И Бэкхён понимает, что нет. Ему даром не нужны ничьи сёстры, болезни и дружеские посиделки. Он мотает головой (игнорируя то, как улыбка сходит с чужого лица) и разворачивается.

Давится воздухом, потому что на него с другого конца коридора пялится одна из лучших наёмных убийц Сеула. С парой милых косичек, в столь же милом платьице и этим своим нечеловеческим взглядом. Холодным, отстранённым… кажется, в какой-то книжке такой назвали «рыбьим». Но сейчас Сыльги, определённо, удивлена. 

Из палаты рядом с ней выходит девушка в полицейской форме, и в ней Бэкхён узнаёт офицера Сон. Сыльги с ней здоровается, так что Бэкхён путается окончательно. И заходит в дверь, которую всё ещё держит Чанёль, потому что видеться с ними обеими у него нет никакого желания. Особенно – с Сыльги. Бояться её просто нет смысла (если бы вдруг ей заказали Бэкхёна, вряд ли бы он её хотя бы заметил), но сторониться всё равно хочется. А Сон Сынван успела заебать ещё тогда, в храме. 

К счастью, в коридоре она его не заметила.

– О, так это он работает с тобой? – раздаётся позади звонкий голос.

– Ага, – кивает Чанёль. – Вместе трудимся на нашей фабрике.

Бэкхён еле сдерживается, чтобы не усмехнуться, и понимает наконец, зачем Чанёль его так настойчиво сюда приглашал.

– Именно, – он поворачивается и видит здоровую на вид девушку, лежащую на больничной койке. – Делаем…

– Ноутбуки, – продолжает Чанёль и вздыхает так, словно у него с плеч свалилась гора размером с Эверест.

В палате на пару секунд повисает молчание.

– Вы очень похожи, – пытается что-то сказать Бэкхён, получает пару вежливых улыбок и сдаётся. – Но мне вообще-то пора, так что…

Он надеется, что ни убийца, ни полицейская больше не стоят в коридоре.

– Подожди минуту, – просит Юра.

Бэкхёну на секунду даже кажется, что это относится к нему, но он, конечно же, ошибается. Девушка сжимает рукав Чанёля (Бэкхён замечает на её руке какие-то красные пятна, и желание покинуть палату резко возрастает), смотрит на него обеспокоенно, тот отвечает тем же взглядом.

Они и вправду похожи.

Бэкхён выходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Он чувствет себя до жути глупо. И хочет уйти, но остаётся, потому что за секунду до того, как дверь закрылась, Чанёль на него посмотрел. Кажется, что с просьбой подождать. Почему бы этому не побыть правдой? Хотя бы ещё одну минуту, пока Бэкхён стоит в пустом коридоре. 

С каждой секундой нервозность в груди разрастается.

Самообман становится всё очевиднее.

Раз – Чанёлю нужно было где-то переночевать. Два – ему нужны были деньги. Три – обмануть сестру. Если он и послал ему какой-то просящий взгляд, то только чтобы поблагодарить ещё раз. Да Бэкхён для него какой-то ёбаный Санта-Клаус. 

Нервозность быстро превращается в раздражение.

И пока Чанёль какой-то своей магией выбивал из него всё необходимое, Бэкхён тихо млел от чужих рук на своих плечах. 

Идиот. 

Чанёль снова открывает дверь ровно в тот момент, когда Бэкхён готов развернуться к лестнице. Вот только на этот раз его это не останавливает. Он кивает ему на прощание (как бы там ни было, Чанёль – хороший парень, а всё надуманное Бэкхёном остаётся проблемами Бэкхёна), пытается не заметить, что Чанёль и сам выглядит жутко нервным, и идёт к выходу.

– Подождите! – звучит из-за спины.

Бэкхёну хочется ответить коротким «нахуя?», но он останавливается, закусив губу.

– Простите, что не предупредил, я… – Чанёль кланяется, едва не задевая Бэкхёна макушкой, – я только сегодня сказал Юре, что устроился на новую работу. И «варю наркотики» звучало не очень хорошо, но что на фабрике можно получить столько денег, Юра, конечно, всё равно не поверила. А я сказал, что там производят очень крутые ноутбуки. И что меня как раз коллега в коридоре ждёт. Спасибо, что помогли, потому что… Я бы не смог ей всё это объяснить.

Бэкхёну очень хочется поверить.

– Деньги я вам верну, как только смогу. 

Чанёль стоит в десятке сантиметров, и Бэкхёну хочется то ли отойти как можно дальше, то ли прижаться как можно ближе. Это пугает. Такого быть не должно. Не с Бэкхёном. Никогда больше.

– Правда, – голос у Чанёля звучит непривычно серьёзно, – спасибо вам. Огромное.

Теперь становится неуютно из-за этой серьёзности. Чанёль всё ещё очень близко. И, несмотря на свои благодарности, кажется каким-то несчастным. Нервным. С заломанными пальцами, опущенным взглядом и искусанными губами. 

– Юра сказала, мать не отвечает на звонки…

– Вы общаетесь? – удивление рушит всю серьёзность, потому что на памяти Бэкхёна было ну примерно ни одной семьи, в которой дети ладили бы с матерью-шлюхой.

– Я сейчас к ней, и да, – Чанёлю ощутимо неловко, – общаемся. Она не из тех…

Он жмурится, запускает пальцы в волосы и выдыхает.

Почему-то продолжает стоять перед Бэкхёном.

– С ней что-то серьёзное? – раздражение давно уже испарилось. Сложно злиться на такого, как Чанёль, когда он стоит прямо перед тобой. С опущенными под грузом проблем плечами. Грустный и искренний. Бэкхёну даже действительно хочется ему помочь. А ещё – дотронуться до всколкоченных волос, провести по ним рукой и сделать хоть что-то, потому что стоять так близко постепенно становится невыносимо.

– Не знаю. Но проверить надо. Вы не пойдёте со мной?

И чёрт знает, как это понимать. То ли намёк на то, что Бэкхёну пора уходить, то ли просьба о компании. Но в чёрных глазах ясно читается надежда, так что Бэкхён на свой страх и риск кивает головой.

– Спасибо вам ещё раз…

– Давай уже тогда без официальности, – обрывает его Бэкхён. – И не кланяйся мне. Я серьёзно. 

– Как пожелает… – Чанёль осекается. – Пожелаешь. 

Атмосфера разряжается, и Бэкхён кивает на лестницу. Чанёль продолжает стоять на месте (видимо, пытается перенастроиться на «ты»), поэтому Бэкхён подталкивает его в спину. Жар чужого тела ощущается даже коротким касанием сквозь толстовку, особенно – бёновыми ледяными ладонями. 

В груди начинает тянуть и ныть. 

Бэкхён отдёргивает руки. Понимая, что, наверное, опять ошибся. Уже второй раз за вечер. Не нужно было идти в эту больницу, а тем более – в дом (или где она там живёт) госпожи Пак. Но причин вдруг отказываться от этого похода нет, и к тому же Бэкхёну всё ещё любопытно, кто вырастил это широкоплечее чудо с замашками матери Терезы. 

 

Страшноватая девица смеряет Бэкхёна таким недружелюбным взглядом, что ему хочется закрыть дверь и сказать Чанёлю, что они ошиблись квартирой. Но когда сам Чанёль показывается у порога, девица вдруг смягчается в лице, бурчит что-то вроде «опять ты» и машет рукой. 

– Она в твоей комнате. Её чем-то обкололи, но вроде дышит, так что я не стала звонить.

Чанёль идёт за ней, а Бэкхёну хочется отсюда сбежать. В этой квартире даже дышать становится тяжелее. Здесь сам воздух словно пропитан чьими-то трагедиями и алкоголем. Из глубины квартиры доносится совершенно недвусмысленный скрип пружин, который добавляет последние оттенки в мрачноватую колоритность квартиры. Это бьёт по ушам и по мозгам так, что Бэкхён не может не спросить:

– И здесь ты живёшь?

– Чаще всего, – пожимает плечами Чанёль и склоняет голову ниже. – Вообще, это была отцовская квартира, но он умер, так что теперь – наша. Тут живут ещё девушки, маме за них доплачивают. 

– Ясно, – выдавливает из себя Бэкхён и останавливается перед деревянной дверью вместе с Чанёлем.

– После его смерти всё и началось, – вдруг говорит Чанёль, явно пытаясь оправдать происходящее. – Он пытался вести своё дело и оставил кучу долгов, и у Юры тогда начала проявляться болезнь, и я постоянно что-то ломал в школе, и нужно было что-то есть...

– Я понимаю, – останавливает его Бэкхён и пытается усмехнуться. – Поверь, я и не такое видел.

Чанёль кивает и – немного – краснеет. Ему стыдно, и это нормально. Ненормально – это то, что у Бэкхёна вместо усмешки получается что-то слишком кривое. А у Чанёля, когда он открывает дверь, заметно дрожат руки. 

Бэкхён тут же чувствует себя лишним.

Чанёль в два шага подходит к узкой кровати и садится перед ней на пол. Женщина, лежащая на ней, выглядит нездорово бледной. И слишком худой. Но красивой, несмотря на морщинки у глаз и губ. Чанёль (кажется, что привычно) щупает пульс у неё на шее, кусает губы и вздыхает облегчённо спустя несколько секунд. 

– Она в порядке? – спрашивает Бэкхён, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину и скрипы за стеной. Ответ очевиден – будь эта женщина не в порядке, Чанёль бы не поправлял на ней одеяло так заботливо. 

– Будет. Я надеюсь.

– Так я тебе здесь зачем? – задаёт Бэкхён вопрос куда более важный для него самого.

– Сейчас её чем-то накачали, – проговаривает Чанёль тихо и словно бы виновато, – но могло быть и что-то другое. Если бы её избили, то с ранами помогли бы девушки, но будь тут какой-нибудь пьяный клиент – и всё было бы плохо. У меня плохо получается с ними разбираться. Вдвоём было бы проще.

– А никого более подходящего у тебя для этого нет? – Бэкхён правда не понимает. – Друзья, например…

Он запинается, понимая, что, будь всё так просто, Чанёль бы не стал просить о помощи малознакомого парня из криминальных кругов. 

– Были, – Чанёль говорит неестественно ровным голосом. – Пока отец одного парня из нашей компании не пришёл сюда. И не рассказал об этом своему сыну, чтобы тот лучше выбирал себе друзей. 

У Бэкхёна получается ответить только сдавленным «понятно», которого для ответа явно как-то мало. Но что ещё тут можно сказать, он не знает. Чанёль не просит о сочувствии или утешении (да и Бэкхён не мастер ни в том, ни в другом), он просто ставит перед фактом, спокойно, прямо, и это как-то обезоруживает.

– Подожди тут, – поднимается на ноги Чанёль. – Я скажу, чтобы за ней присмотрели. А лучше – заплачу. 

Бэкхён помнит, сколько денег получил от него Чанёль и сколько тот оставил в аптеке. И за помощь матери он точно отдаст последнее. 

Остаётся надеяться, что Исин его хотя бы кормит. 

Чанёля нет достаточно долго для того, чтобы Бэкхён успел разглядеть его комнату. Заваленный бумажным хламом стол, гитару на стене и ковры на полу. Тут могло бы быть даже уютно. Если бы не его мать, выглядящая так, словно она при смерти. И звуки, судя по которым проститутка из-за стены вот-вот отработает свой гонорар.

Сколько лет и как Чанёль тут живёт, представлять действительно не хочется.

Он возвращается через несколько минут. Поправляет подушку под головой у матери. Благодарит за потраченное время. Отводит взгляд.

Это не его, Бэкхёна, дело, но это отлично можно оправдать заботой о бизнесе. В конце концов, им нужен хороший химик, Чанёль ради своей работы старается из кожи вон, а стараться, живя в таких условиях, наверняка довольно затруднительно.

На тихое «можешь переночевать у меня» Чанёль всё-таки кланяется. А потом – едва не кланяется снова, но уже чтобы извиниться за первый поклон. Понимает, что в любом случае немного проебался, и снова краснеет. 

Бэкхён вздыхает, понимая, что он прямо сейчас проёбывается куда сильнее.

А ещё те девушки в больнице. Кан Сыльги, которая улыбалась офицеру Сон. Даже звучит как бред.

Но что, если они там заключали сделку? Это ведь готовый сценарий для фильма. Честной полицейской, бьющейся за справедливость, мешают всякие преступники. И она, будучи в отчаянии, обращается за помощью к киллеру. Бэкхён опускает голову, понимая, что всё слишком логично складывается. Стоит сказать об этом Чунмёну. Или хотя бы Исину. А ещё – держаться подальше от окон, не выходить из дома без необходимости и вбить в мозги офицера Сон, что в криминал лучше не лезть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если это кому-то важно (мне важно), сыльги приходила в больницу к больной джухён.
> 
> но вообще, это оказалось мне настолько важно, что я запилила об этом отдельный драббл
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749266
> 
> сыльрины достойны большего, чем это, но на большее меня не хватило. и к макси это имеет весьма косвенное отношение (но имеет!), так что я и выставила это отдельной работой на свой профиль, а не главой-вбоквелом сюда. но читать это, если что, в принципе совсем не обязательно.


	16. шестнадцать

– Какой ужас, – возмущается мать, глядя в экран телевизора. – Ты видел это, Чонгук?

Чонгук видел, и именно поэтому ему сейчас сложно ответить чем-то большим, чем судорожным кивком. На экране он (чёрно-белый, со спины и немного размытый) целится во вчерашнего охранника, а голос за кадром рассказывает о «жестоком убийстве, потрясшем город». 

– Да тут жить становится страшно, – мать продолжает, и Чонгук выдавливает из себя ещё один кивок. – Кстати, одежда на нём похожа на твою форму, да? Если это школьник, то нам, пожалуй, пора менять законы.

Чонгук в самом углу экрана видит и дыру на пиджаке, о которой мама так сокрушалась вчера и которой, к счастью, не замечает сейчас.

– … в настоящее время составляется фоторобот одного из подозреваемых…

– Мам, я пойду к Тэхёну?

– Конечно, милый, – мягкость голоса сменяется твёрдостью, когда мать добавляет: – Надеюсь, этих тварей поймают.

– Надеюсь, – выдавливает из себя Чонгук. И надеется, что фоторобот не будет слишком на него похож. И что Тэхён скажет ему что-нибудь спасительное. 

 

– Да ты звезда! – он хлопает по плечу, словно не замечая чоновой бледности. – Чимин уже выругал меня за то, что ты попёрся под камеру, – продолжает, словно Чимин не сидит прямо перед ним, – но она засняла только твою спину, так что ничего страшного.

– А фоторобот? – вопрос Чонгука повисает в машине на несколько долгих секунд.

– А фоторобота бы не было, если бы ты застрелил того охранника, – безжалостно заявляет Юнги. – Сейчас уже поздно, полиция по-любому выжала из него всё, что могла. А полиция, кстати, под мафией, и искать тебя будут они обе. 

– Но никто ничего не подумает на милого отличника, – перебивает его Чимин. – Хватит уже пугать.

Юнги пожимает плечами.

– Полиция что, прям вся… их? – Чонгук не знает, кто конкретно скрывается под этим зловещим «их», но не спросить не может.

– Глава полиции, О Сехун – их, – отвечает Тэхён, поморщившись. – Но это ненадолго. Честных сотрудников это давно не устраивает, а мы как раз нашли пару таких…

– Да что вы опять об убийствах! – снова вмешивается Чимин. – У них есть полиция, а у нас есть мозги Намджуна. И мои. Не переживай, этого более чем достаточно.

Звучит не очень убедительно (особенно вкупе с тем, как неодобрительно Юнги поджимает губы), и Чонгук решается на ещё один вопрос. В конце концов, теперь-то он точно часть этой банды. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

– А что такого делают ваши мозги, что это круче всей полиции? – он осекается, осознав, как непочтительно это прозвучало, и уже начинает добавлять что-то вежливое и извиняющееся, но машину оглашает смех.

– Вот это уже другой разговор, – одобрительно кивает Юнги. – Не то, что ты там обычно мямлишь.

Хочется то ли обидеться, то ли гордо расправить плечи.

– Мозги Намджуна договорились с компаниями по ремонту всего на свете, – отвечает Чимин, возящийся со своим ноутбуком. – Так что мы теперь можем заходить чуть ли не в любой дом в рабочей форме. Хотя обычно захожу только я. Потому что мои мозги изучают технику, охрану, ломают её иногда, а ещё шутят неплохо.

– Не льсти себе, – Тэхён пихает его в бок. – Ещё с нами такси, и поэтому – куча адресов, на которые ездят всякие важные люди. А однажды взломать особняк нам помогли вообще уборщицы. Это, конечно, не так крупно, как полиция, но… Но благодаря мелкости на всё это никто и не обращает внимания. Намджун увидел здесь ошибку. И использовал её нам на пользу. 

– Сейчас мы, например, едем взламывать одного мафиози, – Чимин склоняется над пищащим ноутбуком. – Потому что недавно я устанавливал у него новую технику. И там были холодильники, которые я никому из вас не рекомендую. Через них всякие нехорошие хакеры могут добраться до вашей почты. 

– А это не опасно? – Чонгук уже представляет себе Чимина с чёрными колготками на голове, который крадётся через охрану, чтобы взломать какой-то холодильник.

Тэхён ржёт, Чимин ухмыляется, а Юнги прибавляет газу.

– Я аккуратненько, – голос Чимина становится насмешливо-заботливым. – Дистанционненько.

Чонгук мычит что-то согласное, чувствуя укол разочарования. Потому что он уже успел представить и то, как они с Тэхёном опять остаются одни. В тесной машине. С обещанием чему-то Чонгука научить. 

– Начинай, – бросает Юнги, останавливая автомобиль.

За окном оказывается огромный особняк, огороженный кованым забором. Благодаря чужим комментариям выглядит он как логово зла. Чонгуку как-то страшновато сидеть в машине прямо напротив ворот, но Чимин абсолютно спокойно разматывает свои провода, и это немного успокаивает.

– Они нам ничего не сделают, – Тэхён словно читает чоновы мысли. – Окна у нас тонированные, номера машины – фальшивые, из машины никто не выйдет. Расслабься.

Последнее слово он произносит в самое ухо, обхватив шею Чонгука рукой, и мурашки, пошедшие по коже, совсем не помогают расслабиться. 

– А как ты всё это провернёшь? – спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься. Чимин тут же сияет улыбкой (Юнги закрывает лицо ладонью) и начинает сыпать какими-то терминами. Спустя минуту, в которую Чонгуку едва удаётся сохранять понимающее выражение лица, он наконец устаёт понтоваться и переходит на человеческий.

– Там холодильники очень крутые и современные. Показывают дату, время, температуру и хренову тучу всего. А благодаря чему? – он потирает руки и кладёт их на клавиатуру. – Благодаря интернету с гугл-аккаунтом. Я перехвачу данные аккаунта, когда холодильник в следующий раз с ним свяжется… Ой, – Чимин вдруг перестаёт улыбаться. – Юнги, нам нужно выключить этот холодильник. Чтобы он потом включился, и я поймал его данные своей вай-фай точкой, а потом перекинул…

– Заткнись, пожалуйста, – даже «пожалуйста» в исполнении Юнги выходит совсем не вежливым. – Как, по-твоему, я отключу этот ёбаный холодильник?

– Но мы можем отключить электричество! – заявляет Тэхён спустя пару секунд тишины. – Сломаем трансформаторную будку, обесточим весь район. В этом доме наверняка есть какие-нибудь запасные генераторы, и их скоро включат. А Чимин подождёт здесь и перехватит всё, что нужно. 

– Звучит неплохо, – пожимает плечами Юнги.

«Обесточим весь район»… По крайней мере, это звучит лучше, чем «убьём человека», решает Чонгук. 

– Тогда отвези меня к концу улицы, – просит Чимин и обхватывает свой ноутбук с такой нежностью, словно это котёнок. – А то если я выйду из этой машины, то меня наверняка посчитают слишком подозрительным. А так – пришёл молодой человек, сел на лавочку, уткнулся в экран. С кем не бывает.

Юнги послушно проезжает сотню метров, тормозит и просит (хотя по тону скорее уж приказывает) быть осторожней. Чимин спрыгивает на тротуар, бережно прижимая ноутбук к груди, и машет им рукой. 

Тэхён вдруг зачем-то придвигается ближе.

– Загуглите, где здесь можно отрубить электричество.

Тэхён послушно утыкается в телефон, так что Чонгуку остаётся только ощущать его тепло у себя под боком и через плечо заглядывать в экран. Карты электросетей выглядят как средство для поломки мозга, но Тэхён уже скоро вполне уверенно диктует Юнги, куда ехать. 

Ну, Чонгуку хочется думать, что уверенно. Потому что периодически раздающиеся «ой, нет, тут нужно было налево-направо-назад» совсем не добавляют уверенности. 

Когда за окном проносится ярко-жёлтая будка, от которой отходит целая туча проводов, Тэхён проговаривает «а вот здесь поворот влево». Чонгук с секунду сомневается, но в итоге заявляет:

– Мы же вроде уже нашли то, что надо, нет?

Юнги матерится, а Тэхён улыбается виновато. 

У него красивые губы. Осознание этого вдруг бьёт в затылок, и Чонгук пялится на пухлые, тёмно-розовые, чётко очерченные…

– Поможешь мне, – Юнги, уже успевший выйти из машины, открывает перед Чонгуком дверь. Пока тот заставляет себя отвернуться от Тэхёна и ступить на бетон, Юнги уже открывает багажник. Там лежит ящик с инструментами, насчёт которого у Чонгука сразу появляется плохое предчувствие – и оно оправдывается, когда из-под гаек и отвёрток Юнги достаёт ящик поменьше. По размерам в него идеально вписывается пара пистолетов. 

Чонгук прикидывает это на автомате, только спустя секунду понимая, что ему уже вполне привычно думать об оружии. И что это немного пугает. 

– Я конечно не электрик, – бросает Юнги уже на ходу, – но в будку с голыми руками точно лезть нельзя. Так что в трансформаторы мы постреляем. С кучей металлических пуль внутри они точно перестанут работать. Радуйся, у тебя есть наконец шанс показать, как круто ты стреляешь, и не перепугать при этом всех в магазине.

Они подходят к будке, и у Чонгука не слишком получается радоваться тому, что он будет стрелять посреди улицы в самый разгар субботы. Улица, к счастью, пустая, но остатки воодушевления убивает огромный замок, висящий на двери. 

– Не смотри ты так перепуганно, – Юнги садится перед дверью на корточки и открывает ящик, в котором (помимо пистолетов) обнаруживается куча каких-то палочек, крючочков… отмычек. Чонгук понимает, что это всё – отмычки, когда Юнги начинает совать их в замок. – Серьёзно, машины взламывать и то сложнее.

На следующую минуту вокруг повисает тишина, которая прерывается только пощёлкиваниями в замке и тихими ругательствами Юнги. Наконец он улыбается (кажется, впервые на чоновой памяти) и встаёт на ноги. 

– Добро пожаловать, – распахивает он железную дверь. Всю торжественность момента портит их скрип. – Давай ещё немного отойдём.

Юнги с опаской косится на провода сверху, и Чонгук послушно шагает за ним на несколько метров.

– И ещё, – добавляет он пугающе серьёзным тоном. – Твой фоторобот ещё не составили, Чимин сломал полиции пару программ. И он соврал, если что, тебя быстро найдут – школьная форма, примерный возраст плюс внешность это довольно безнадёжно. Так что я сегодня вечером за тобой заеду. И мы уберём того охранника, которого ты вчера зачем-то отпустил.

Чонгук принимает из чужих рук пистолет и пытается контролировать дыхание, чтобы его собственные не тряслись.

– Тэхёну не говори. Он плохо переносит убийства, – Юнги вытягивает пистолет перед собой и щурится, целясь. – Выпусти побольше пуль, и сматываемся отсюда.

Кивок – и уши закладывает выстрелами. Чонгук пытается соответствовать, стреляя вглубь будки, но оттуда вылетает целый сноп искр, и он отшатывается назад.

– Спокойнее, – Юнги хватает его за куртку и возвращает обратно. – Отрабатывай навыки. Нас не достанет. 

Чонгук пытается ему поверить, но искрить начинают провода над головой, и очередная пуля вместо трансформатора попадает в дверь. Юнги цокает языком, и Чонгук перебарывает испуг, чтобы не налажать ещё больше. Это получается, несмотря на всё новые пучки искр, так что скоро пули кончаются. Юнги кивает в сторону машины. Из домов уже выглядывают первые любопытные, и к автомобилю Чонгук бежит, надеясь, что Юнги потом не позовёт его расстреливать всю эту улицу свидетелей.

– Это было красиво! – Тэхён тянет Чонгука на себя, заставляя его упасть на сиденья. – Ты только посмотри! 

Провода за окном продолжают искриться, пока они проезжают мимо, и Чонгук бы подумал, что Тэхён прав, если бы вообще мог думать о чём-то кроме слов Юнги. 

Он не хочет никого убивать. А в груди уже поселилась какая-то нездоровая уверенность в том, что именно его Юнги и заставит это сделать. Из лучших побуждений, наверное. Чтобы набраться опыта, «перестать мямлить», «отработать навыки». Но перед глазами встаёт тот мужчина, говорящий о том, что у него жена и сын, дочь родилась недавно, и Чонгук действительно не хочет превращать его в мёртвое тело. Не хочет. 

Кровь вдруг греет отголосками той власти, которую он испытывал, пока держал охранника на прицеле, и она заметно отравляет это его нежелание. 

Убийства здесь – в порядке вещей, Чонгуку, наверное, пора привыкать.

Юнги тормозит, позволяя Чимину запрыгнуть в машину, и жмёт на газ.

– Я это сделал! – оглашает тот на всю машину и трясёт ноутбуком. – Сегодня же всё разберу. Там, правда, половина писем на китайском, но и с этим как-нибудь разберёмся.

– Китайские письма дашь мне, – улыбается Тэхён. 

– Ты говоришь по-китайски?

– Немного, – он улыбается Чонгуку ещё шире, и тот решает, что действительно не скажет ему ничего. Раз для Тэхёна убийство стало бы неприятной новостью, раз это могло бы стереть с его лица улыбку – значит, не надо. Да и Юнги будет рад, когда поймёт, что Чонгук его слушает. Он утешается этим и готовится повторять себе, раз за разом, что не происходит ничего страшного. Так надо. В качестве платы за всё веселье и чувство исключительности. 

К тому же выбора тут просто нет. Чонгук наконец понимает, что он при всём желании не смог бы уйти из этой жизни обратно в свою. Скучную и обычную, но без убийств и искр над головой. Без приключений и Тэхёна.

Чонгук говорит сам себе, что оно того стоит. 

Чонгук себе даже верит.


	17. семнадцать

Когда на телефоне высвечивается «святой отец», Бэкхён в очередной раз думает, что нужно записать Чондэ как-то менее пафосно. А лучше – в чёрный список. Но это стало бы «потерей ценного информатора», как сказал бы Исин, и «потерей доверия», как сказал бы Чунмён. 

Тот, кому не доверяют, долго не живёт. Так что Бэкхён жмёт на зелёную кнопку.

– Я могу рассказать о покушении на убийство, – раздаётся спокойным голосом вместо приветствия.

– Но не по телефону, – потому что Бэкхён теперь немного параноик, – мы ведь можем встретиться?

– Так будет даже лучше, – лишь бы это «лучше» не значило «отличная возможность устроить проповедь». – Сейчас?

– Я подъеду, – кивает Бэкхён в пустоту комнаты и сбрасывает звонок. 

Он подъедет, выслушает и уедет. Ничего сложного. И не должно ничего в груди спирать нервно-неприятным волнением. Один коротенький разговор.

Бэкхён набирает номер такси.

Чанёль проснулся и ушёл раньше Бёна, оставив после себя яичницу и записку с очередными благодарностями. Бэкхёну самому было не очень понятно, как так сложилось, что тот ночует у него уже во второй раз (ладно ещё первый – с кем не бывает, но вот второй – это что-то вроде постоянства), и с этим точно нужно было что-то делать.

– Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? – приветствует диспетчер, и Бэкхён называет адрес.

Можно выкинуть Чанёля обратно. Это вообще-то самый простой, логичный и обоснованный вариант. Единственный, который не грозит никакими осложнениями. Чанёль ни на что тут не претендует, прекрасно это понимает и не будет предъявлять никаких претензий. А Бэкхён будет спокойно жить. Ну, вернее, не совсем спокойно, но по-прежнему и в одиночестве. Когда Бэкхён не будет ворочаться полночи, боясь заснуть, потому что порой ему снятся кошмары, иногда из-за них он кричит, и совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы это кто-то слышал. 

Вот только сегодня ему снилось, как Чанёль держит его лицо в своих широких ладонях и говорит что-то, что вспомнить никак не получается, но что отдаётся теплом под рёбрами и покрасневшими глазами. 

Сложно сказать, что хуже – те сны, в которых Бэкхёну больно до потери сознания, или те, в которых Чанёль гладит его по щеке. 

И того, и другого лучше бы никогда не было в его жизни, но раз уж есть – вряд ли уйдёт. Не так просто. 

Если честно, Бэкхёну и не хочется, чтобы Чанёль уходил.

И тот ведь действительно ни на что не претендует. Никак не мешает. Готовит яичницу, спит на диване и может помочь, если вдруг что-то случится. Пожар там, нападение, полиция.

Бэкхён закрывает дверь квартиры слишком резко и еле сдерживается, чтобы не пнуть её. Он прекрасно понимает, что именно сейчас происходит. Он ищет оправдания. Он привязывается. Он хочет от Чанёля того, чего тот дать не сможет и не захочет. Того, на что сам Бэкхён вряд ли способен. И на что точно не смеет рассчитывать.

Это ошибка, но он не хочет возвращать его обратно в ту квартиру.

Чёрно-жёлтая машина уже ждёт у подъезда, полноватый водитель спрашивает место, и они отправляются к католическому храму.

Можно помочь Чанёлю. Бескорыстно, честно и до конца. Пусть он убедит свою мать зажить чуть более нормально, Бэкхён убедит Кёнсу отпустить её с миром, и все будут счастливы. В общем и целом. А сам Бэкхён сможет спать спокойно, зная, что на его крики никто не прибежит. 

Он сжимает губы, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что именно так он и поступит. Сердце начинает биться быстрее обычного, дорога за окном смазывается (Бэкхён не сразу понимает, что причина тому – влага на глазах), и это неожиданно становится последним аргументом. Бэкхён из-за Чанёля расклеивается. Из-за одного его наличия у себя поблизости, всего такого хорошего и понимающего. Бэкхёну самому начинает хотеться понимания. Такая дорожка – слишком опасна, чтобы он ещё раз на неё ступал. В конце не будет ждать ничего хорошего. 

Бэкхён поднимается по каменным ступеням и улыбается пастору, который уже ждёт его у входа. 

– Рад, что вы захотели встречи, – он протягивает руку, и – почему бы не поиграть во взаимное уважение? – Бэкхён её пожимает.

– Только ради информации.

Улыбка Чондэ из тёплой становится просто вежливой. 

К счастью, Бэкхёну на это наплевать.

– Вы же знаете офицера Сон? – спрашивает он, приглашая внутрь.

Переговорить на крыльце по-быстрому явно не получится, так что Бэкхён, вздохнув, идёт за ним.

– Ту, которая сюда приходила? – он морщится. – Помню.

– Не совсем. Я говорю о её отце, тоже полицейском. К слову, свою тягу к справедливости дочь унаследовала именно от него.

Бэкхён еле сдерживается, чтобы не попросить пастора перейти чуть ближе к делу. Сам он тем временем заходит в храм, как всегда теряясь от всего этого неожиданного простора, высоты и величественности. Чондэ тем временем опускает руку в какую-то чашу с водой, крестится и смотрит на Бэкхёна с неприкрытым намёком. Тот проходит к лавкам, так и не повторив за ним наверняка жутко важный обряд. 

– Так вот, – улыбка с чужого лица исчезает окончательно, но Чондэ говорит с прежним дружелюбием в голосе. – Помимо этого, офицер Сон – глубоко верующий человек. И вчера он очень настойчиво спрашивал, как родитель может повлиять на своего ребёнка. Может ли отмолить его грехи. И, – Чондэ выдерживает почти театральную паузу, – является ли грехом восстановление справедливости. Не самым праведным путём. Как я понял – речь шла о том, чтобы убрать со своего поста начальника, который погряз в коррупции. 

Бэкхён кивает, понимая, к чему клонит Чондэ.

– И тут я вспомнил, что начальник полиции играет на вашей стороне, – пастор садится на лавку и жестом приглашает Бэкхёна сесть рядом. – А значит, наверняка помешал Сон Сынван посадить, например, вас. И эта девушка вполне могла пойти на крайние меры. Горячее сердце, горячая голова. 

Лавка оказывается такой же жёсткой, какой Бэкхён её помнил. 

– Молодости свойственны ошибки, – произносит Чондэ совсем уж многозначительно, но Бэкхён благополучно это игнорирует. Вместо этого он решает задать пастору вопрос, который сейчас оказывается наиболее уместен, чем когда-либо. И который нехило так мучает бёново любопытство уже чёртову тучу времени.

– А вы почему не считаете, что убрать комиссара О – это хорошая идея? – Бэкхён слышит, как пастор вздыхает устало. – Он же действительно покрывает преступления, мешает хорошим полицейским, да и… Все мы вообще-то занимаемся совсем не богоугодными делами. Не хочу обидеть, поверьте, но вам не кажется, что священник и криминал как-то не стыкуются?

К бёновому удивлению, Чондэ даже отвечает. Спокойно, неторопливо, с лёгкой улыбкой. Словно давно ждал такого вопроса.

– Преступления здесь были, есть и будут. И если не будет одной, крепкой и относительно порядочной организации, то будут куча мелких. Воюющих. Абсолютно беспринципных, – убеждённость в его голосе звенит металлом. – И вреда от них будет намного больше, чем от вас. Знаешь, многие люди, которые считают себя хорошими, предпочитают всегда оставаться в стороне. Перед ними ставят неудобный выбор – а они решают не выбирать вовсе. И свято верят в то, что поступают правильно. Не мне их осуждать, – Чондэ кивает на витраж с огромным Иисусом. – Не судите, да не судимы будете. 

Он качает головой и закусывает губу.

– Я решил выбрать. Раз за разом решаю выбирать. Вы, наверное, убьёте ту девушку. И этот груз будет на мне до конца моих дней. Впрочем, и после – тоже. Но если она убьёт комиссара О, если вы потеряете контроль над городом – то этот груз умножится многократно, – Чондэ вздыхает снова, куда более тяжело. – Выбираю меньшее из зол. И надеюсь, что бог меня поймёт. 

Бэкхён уже жалеет, что спросил, потому что теперь понятия не имеет, что ответить. Перед ним подобных проблем никогда не было. Он не особо много выбирал. И уж точно не беспокоился о чьём-то там понимании. 

– Удачи вам, – вслух это звучит ещё тупее, чем в голове. – Правда. Спасибо. 

Бён теряется ещё больше и в итоге просто хлопает пастора по плечу. Тот выгибает бровь так, что вмиг становится понятно – это было лишним – и Бэкхён руку отдёргивает. Разглаживает джинсы, занимая этим пару секунд. И встаёт, кивая на прощание. 

– Ты по-прежнему можешь прийти когда угодно и зачем угодно! – догоняет его голос пастора. – Если понадобится помощь, или…

Дверь за спиной захлопывается с глухим звуком, от которого плечи сами по себе вздрагивают. 

Ну хоть таксист ещё не успел уехать. Кажется, первая хорошая новость за день. 

Как расценивать яичницу от Чанёля, Бэкхён так и не решил.

Вторая новость встречает Бэкхёна уже в особняке. Несмотря на Минсока, который орёт что-то про вырубленное электричество (Бэкхён проходит мимо, натянув капюшон к ушам), Чунмён улыбается. Он стоит у стены рядом с женщиной, которая адски сосредоточенно печатает что-то в своём телефоне. Виктория, если Бэкхён правильно помнит. Это её Исин нашёл, чтобы она защитила Чунмёна от взломов. И по-корейски она не говорит, так что чему может улыбаться Чунмён, не слишком понятно.

Его улыбку не стирает даже рассказ про готовящееся покушение на комиссара О. В ответ Бэкхён получает только благосклонный кивок и обещание разобраться. 

– Возможно, она наняла Кан Сыльги, – уточняет он. – Я видел их вместе.

– Значит, мы её перекупим, – Чунмён прищуривается, словно довольный кот, и наконец сжаливается над Бэкхёном. – Тут недавно отключили свет. Вообще везде. И вот она, – он кивает на Викторию, – тут же побежала к окну. За забором сидел какой-то парень с ноутбуком. Пришлось подключать Исина в качестве переводчика, но если вкратце, то этот парень наверняка пытался похитить у нас данные. Какие – она сейчас разбирается. Ну а у нас есть его внешность и целая полиция, чтобы его найти. Как думаешь, долго он сможет держаться против Кая?

В такие моменты – когда Чунмён с улыбкой на губах говорит о чьих-то будущих пытках – Бэкхён очень резко осознаёт, на какое же дно его угораздило упасть. Но он улыбается и говорит, что недолго. Чунмён, желавший услышать именно это, улыбается шире. Бэкхёна он отпускает одним взмахом руки.

Бэкхёна не отпускает Чанёль (вернее, мысли о том, как же с ним поступить). Сам он обнаруживается у выхода.

– В лаборатории без электричества работы нет, – он увязывается за Бэкхёном, – а генератора едва хватило, чтобы доварить предыдущую партию.

С чужим голосом за спиной даже идти по улице становится как-то легче. Хочется обернуться, притормозить, пойти рядом. 

В конце концов, ну не будет же Бэкхён вести разговор с асфальтом. 

Когда Бён позволяет Чанёлю поравняться с собой, тот улыбается от уха до уха, и он в очередной раз удивляется тому, каким чудом Чанёль до сих пор может улыбаться. Любой мелочи, любому человеку, просто и искренне. Как будто это не он вчера едва не плакал из-за умирающей сестры и такой же – матери.

– Я могу… – Бэкхён осекается. – Я помогу тебе, чтобы ты к себе вернулся. 

– В смысле? – чёрные глаза округляются растерянно, а затем Чанёль начинает тараторить: – Если я мешаю, то я просто уйду, тут не нужно никакой помощи…

– Окей, я помогу твоей матери, так лучше? – Бэкхён сам не знает, почему в нём вдруг вспыхивает раздражение. Должно быть, из-за этой готовности Чанёля не мешать. Которая кажется чёртовой заботой. – Её квартиру освободят, её саму отпустят, вы наладите прекрасную жизнь и ты в последний раз скажешь мне спасибо. Пойдёт?

– Спасибо, – тут же отзывается Чанёль, – но чтобы хотя бы заплатить за квартиру, мне придётся проработать до следующего месяца.

До следующего месяца осталась неделя, и уж неделю Бэкхён как-нибудь переживёт.

– Отлично, – серьёзный момент нужно как-то сгладить, потому что до дома ещё минут десять, и их не хочется провести в столь же серьёзном молчании. – Особенно если будешь каждое утро мне завтраки готовить.

Спустя секунду Бэкхён едва не хлопает себя по лбу, потому что Чанёль и это принимает всерьёз. Улыбается и кивает.

Впрочем, это к лучшему, яичница была вкусной. Может, через неделю Бэкхён даже позволит себе о ней скучать.


	18. восемнадцать

– Как увидишь его – стреляй, – Юнги опускается перед дверью и достаёт отмычки. – Серьёзно, не пялься. Чем дольше смотришь – тем сложнее выстрелить. Поначалу.

Это его «поначалу» звучит так зловеще-обещающе, что желание сбежать усиливается втрое. Выпрыгнуть из ближайшего же окна (второй этаж – не смертельно), пронестись вниз по лестнице, перескочить через Юнги, но не идти дальше. 

Тот тем временем возится с замком так спокойно, словно на площадку вовсе не может выйти кто угодно из целого ряда дверей, словно они с Чонгуком вовсе не занимаются ничем преступным, словно они не пришли убивать свидетеля.

Чонгук сжимает пистолет влажными ладонями и поправляет себя. Убирать. Юнги говорил, что они идут «убирать свидетеля», и Чонгуку стоит говорить так же. Потому что это звучит не так жестоко, не так дико, не так громко. Напротив, как-то просто и по-деловому.

– Заходим, находим, стреляешь, – Юнги встаёт на ноги и окидывает Чонгука придирчивым взглядом. – Маску поправь, чтоб закрывала нос. 

На его лице красуется такая же, вроде тех, которые носят врачи или больные. Оба варианта вдруг кажутся чертовски ироничными, и Чонгуку хочется рассмеяться. Громко. Нервно. Он сдерживает эти смешки, пока переступает порог чужой квартиры, но спустя секунду натыкается взглядом на её хозяина.

Мужчина стоит в грязном спортивном костюме, на лице удивление мешается с возмущением, а у Чонгука воздух выбивает из лёгких. Не остаётся ни смешков, ни уверенности, ни вчерашнего веселья. Сейчас всё слишком серьёзно. Определённо. Беспощадно.

– Вы кто… – охранник начинает повышать голос, и Чонгук вскидывает руку с пистолетом. Юнги привинтил к нему глушитель, так что мужчина моментально понимает, что к чему. Тёмное лицо бледнеет, а брови превращаются в идеально прямую линию. 

Ощущение власти вопреки чоновым ожиданиям не наполняет вены. Какая власть, когда вовсе не он решает, что сделать? А Юнги стоит сзади, ждёт, секунда за секундой, и если Чонгук не справится – то ему не поздоровится. До него только сейчас доходит, что это самая банальная проверка. В результате которой его могут просто выкинуть. Хорошо, если из банды. Хорошо, если Тэхён шутил, когда говорил, что из криминала выходят только ногами вперёд.

– Я… – мужчина пятится назад. – Я ничего не скажу полицейским, клянусь, я им назову кого-нибудь совсем другого…

– Стреляй, – звучит за спиной то ли совет, то ли приказ. 

Юнги был прав, с каждым мгновением выстрелить становится всё сложнее. Технически это просто – целишься в грудь, нажимаешь на курок, выдерживаешь отдачу. Но в голову неумолимо лезут мысли о том, что так нельзя. Что перед ним – человек, кому-то нужный и важный, и… Н е л ь з я. Красными буквами прямо в мозгу. Ладони потеют хуже, чем когда Тэхён в машине сидел запредельно близко и говорил что-то про искры от проводов своим хриплым шёпотом.

Волнение подкатывает к горлу тошнотой. Ладони не только потеют, но ещё и трясутся, так что Чонгук даже прицелиться нормально не может. Он пытается несколько секунд, а затем зачем-то смотрит в чужие глаза, и это становится даже большей ошибкой, чем отсутствие выстрела до сих пор. Потому что в глазах – широких и покрасневших – читается нечеловеческий страх. И это цепляет за живое где-то глубоко внутри. 

Чонгуку тоже страшно, только он запрещает себе об этом думать.

Он вообще запрещает себе думать. 

– Стреляй, или я лично скажу Намджуну тебя выкинуть, – Юнги говорит твёрдо и немного раздражённо. 

Мужчина вдруг встаёт перед Чонгуком на колени. Тот перехватывает пистолет крепче, закрывает глаза и заставляет себя забыть обо всём, кроме одной-единственной мысли: курок нажимается плавным движением указательного пальца. 

Совершить это движение оказывается неожиданно сложно. Словно под руками – не тёплый металл, а как минимум гора. Но за этой горой – Тэхён, жизнь среди самых крутых людей, которых Чонгук когда-либо знал, и право стать одним из них. Вдох-выдох-вдох. Чтобы ничего лишнего в голове, ничего дрожащего в груди.

Хочется тянуть время как можно дольше, но тогда он рискует вообще никогда не завершить начатое. 

Это просто.

Чонгук нажимает. 

Несмотря на глушитель, звук выстрела оказывается неожиданно громким. Глаза распахиваются сами собой, чтобы в мозг врезалась картинка с падающим охранником и тёмно-красным пятном у него на груди. Спустя секунду становится ясно, что пуля попала в лёгкое – мужчина хрипит и кашляет. 

– Ещё, – Юнги подталкивает в спину. – Только в голову не стреляй, а то мозги сам будешь собирать. 

Чонгук шагает к умирающему и чувствует, как тошнота становится сильнее. Это не волнение, это без пяти секунд паника, потому что он… Он ведь выстрелил. Совершил главное. Непоправимое.

Лёгкие сжимаются, выталкивая воздух, и Чонгук чувствует, как его отпускает. Худшее – позади. И внутри перестаёт так лихорадить, наоборот, биение заменяется чем-то тяжёлым и холодным. Достаточным, чтобы встать над охранником и выстрелить ещё раз. Не закрывая глаз – второй промах был бы недопустимым.

Мужчина хрипит в последний раз, с таким надрывом, что тяжесть в груди трескается. Маска на лице становится ощутимо лишней, и сдёрнуть её Чонгук успевает в самый последний момент. После которого его рвёт прямо на окровавленный ковёр. Он сгибается, чувствуя, как слёзы подступают к глазам. От перенапряжения и боли, с которой тошнота дерёт горло. 

– Спокойнее, школьник, дыши, – Юнги становится неожиданно понимающим, даже уходит куда-то в квартиру, чтобы через минуту принести воды. 

Чонгук пытается дышать, старательно не глядя на труп, и успокаиваться. Получается не слишком хорошо – стакан в руке трясётся, а когда Чонгук полощет рот, зубы стукаются друг о друга с пугающе-звонким клацаньем. 

– Тащи его сюда, – доносится из зала, и Чонгук, задержав дыхание, выполняет приказ. Он хватает тело за руки (ладони у трупа оказываются более горячими, чем у него самого) и волочит по полу, чувствуя совсем неуместную злость на лишний вес охранника. 

Это оказывается самым странным – делать что-то после того, как выстрелил. Делать так быстро и обычно. Не совсем обычно, конечно (Чонгук впервые заматывает труп в ковёр), но... Но ведь Чонгук сделал самое ужасное из всего возможного перечня. И ничего, затыкает дыры в рулоне подушками, чтобы тела не было видно. Мокрыми от чужой крови, но затыкает.

– Всё в порядке, – проговаривает Юнги, помогая Чонгуку оттащить ковёр в коридор. – До тебя скоро дойдёт. 

– Что… – голос скрипит, и Чонгук прокашливается горло. – Что дойдёт?

– Что это нормально, – Юнги выглядывает в подъезд. – Что ты не боишься убивать, ты боишься попасться. Вот скажи, что тебя пугает больше – что ты всадил в этого мужика пару пуль или что об этом узнают твои родители? 

– Родители, – отвечает Чонгук спустя пару секунд.

Юнги прав, и это помогает выровнять дыхание.

– А твои родители не узнают. Никто не узнает, понимаешь? Так что прекращай трястись, – он перехватывает ковёр и кивает Чонгуку, чтобы он тоже его взял. – Выходим, пихаем в машину и уезжаем. Никаких задержек. Понял?

– Да, – выдыхает тот.

– Молодец, – чужой голос звучит так довольно, что Чонгук окончательно переходит от паники к успокаиванию. Если только можно назвать спокойствием этот холод в груди. Но с ним, определённо, легче, чем с лихорадкой из совести и волнения. 

Они спускаются по лестнице, держа ковёр на плечах, и без особых проблем грузят его на заднее сиденье. Юнги уже строчит что-то в телефоне с самым спокойным видом, а Чонгук просто пытается осознать, что жизнь идёт дальше. Без грома, без молнии, ударившей прямо в него, без полиции и наручников. Он садится в машину, Юнги её заводит, и не происходит абсолютно ничего из ряда вон. 

Всё в порядке.

Чонгук повторяет себе это каждый раз, когда взгляд натыкается на симпатичный ковёр с цветочками. 

– По идее, нужно отвезти труп за город и закопать где-нибудь в лесу, – Юнги зевает, выруливая на дорогу. – Но до леса ехать часа два, да и лопат у меня нет, так что коврик мы выкинем на свалке. Пока его кто-нибудь заметит, если вообще заметит, пройдёт куча времени. 

– Просто… выкинем? – Чонгук морщится от чувства неправильности. 

– Да. Легко и просто, – чужие губы кривятся в усмешке. – Просто представь, сколько в этом городе валяется ненайденных трупов. По чердакам, подвалам, свалкам, или даже закопанных. Мы ничего не изменим в общей картине. И это было необходимо. Так что успокойся.

Чонгук кивает. Ему, в общем-то, и не нужно успокаиваться. Мандраж уже прошёл, дрожь в руках – это остаточный шок. Он убил человека. И вот – разговаривает, дышит, едет куда-то. Всё действительно в порядке. 

По такому случаю Чонгук даже решается задать вопрос, который не идёт из головы уже несколько часов. 

– Почему Тэхёну нельзя об этом говорить?

Юнги прекращает усмехаться, и атмосфера в машине холодеет на пару градусов. 

– Он тебе не рассказывал о том, как к нам попал?

– Нет, – Чонгук вспоминает, как сам его об этом спрашивал. – Он рассказал только про Чимина и термостаты…

– Это, конечно, охуенная история, – в машине повисает чужой вздох, – но запомни – если Тэхён пудрит тебе мозги и меняет темы разговора, значит, он пытается о чём-то тебе не рассказать. Врать он не любит, но вот изворачивается как дышит. Так что спроси его ещё раз. Или Джина, он тоже расскажет, и куда лучше меня.

– Но... Если он не хочет говорить, разве можно спрашивать? 

– Нужно, – отрезает Юнги, сворачивая на какую-то улочку. – Тебе стоит знать. 

В салоне повисает тишина почти такая же тяжёлая, как та, которая сейчас давит в области сердца. 

– Ты же не думал, что он когда-то от нечего делать просто взял и стал таким ненормальным? – добавляет Юнги и тормозит машину. – Поможешь мне. 

Тишина прерывается только стуком кроссовок по асфальту и стуком ковра, когда его опускают в огромный мусорный бак. Выглядит в итоге даже миленько. Рулон стоит, облокоченный о металлическую стену, и разукрашивает серость своими цветочками. Чонгуку от этого становится немного жутко. Он хочет попросить, чтобы Юнги отвёз его домой, но тот сообщает, что они едут в магазин. Сообщает резко и мрачно, сжимая руки на руле и давя на газ.

– У Чимина проблемы, – говорит он уже на пути к базе. – С полицией. 

– Откуда?

– А я, по-твоему, знаю? – Юнги слишком резко поворачивает, и Чонгук ударяется плечом о стену машины. – Но предчувствие у меня хреновое.

Спустя несколько минут он так же резко тормозит, так, что ремни безопасности врезаются в живот. Хочется закашляться, но Чонгук сдерживается и спешит за старшим. Тот едва не ударяет его дверью, кивает Хосоку за кассой (Чонгук кланяется) и торопливо спускается по лестнице. 

Чимин сидит в первой же комнате. Напротив него – Тэхён, и, по идее, он должен был бы успокаивать Чимина, но на практике это он гладит Тэхёна по спине:

– Да всё будет в порядке, я…

– Что ты? – Юнги кажется злым и испуганным одновременно, и вот такой он пугает сильнее всяких убийств.

– Я засветился в телевизоре, – Чимин поворачивается к ним, а Тэхён пытается улыбнуться. Так криво, что фальшь замечает даже Чонгук. – Прямо как мелкий. Только у него и фоторобота нет, а у меня аж фотки показали. Я там неплохо получился, кстати, – он протягивает Юнги смартфон, где на весь экран открыто объявление о поиске преступника. Чонгук заглядывает через чужое плечо, едва не давясь воздухом, когда читает «обвиняется в сутенёрстве, изнасилованиях и убийстве». 

Настолько абсурдно, что кажется каким-то тупым розыгрышем.

И фотография Чимина – он, в той же футболке с джинсами, что и сейчас, сидит на траве и смотрит в ноутбук перед собой. Улыбается. Наверное, как раз в этот момент что-то там взломал. 

– Намджун в курсе? – Юнги сжимает чужой телефон до побелевших костяшек.

– Он сейчас в Китае, – отвечает Тэхён неожиданно дрожащим голосом. – Думаю, лучше не отвлекать его, пока не закончит со сделками.

– Ты прав, – пауза в комнате длится несколько неестественно долгих секунд, пока Юнги не указывает на Чимина. – А ты прячешься здесь. Никому не звонишь, никуда не выходишь. Тебя с такими обвинениями все подряд искать будут. Понял?

Чимин кивает и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Юнги его перебивает.

– Даже родителям всё объяснишь потом. Неделю позора они как-нибудь переживут. 

Чимин опускает голову и кивает ещё раз. 

– Ты можешь идти, – кивает Юнги Чонгуку. Ему же куда больше хочется остаться. Хотя бы из-за Тэхёна, выглядящего так, словно он едва держится, чтобы не заплакать (сам факт того, что такое возможно, ощущается как удар поддых). Подозрительно красные глаза. Закушенная губа. Взгляд, которым внутри всё режет. 

Чонгук уже готов отстаивать своё решение побыть здесь, когда ему звонят. Весёленькая мелодия в этом подвале звучит так неуместно, что от неё вздрагивают все четверо, а Чонгук поспешно выходит за дверь.

– Милый, ты в последнее время часто задерживаешься допоздна… – раньше эти слова в исполнении матери заставили бы сжаться и искать оправданий, но сейчас они проходят где-то по краю сознания. – Не то чтобы я тебе не верила, но просто хочу сказать. Если у тебя появилась девушка – мы были бы рады с ней познакомиться. Всё. А теперь не буду вам мешать!

Высокий голос под конец звучит почти заговорщически. 

Чонгуку опять хочется смеяться. Он застрелил какого-то мужчину полчаса назад, стоит в одном здании с человеком, которого ищет вся полиция Сеула, а вместо девушки у него, кажется, появляется парень с немного непонятным прошлым и ещё более сложным настоящим. Хочется надеяться, что появляется. Очень хочется. 

Мать подождёт, потому что здесь и сейчас наверняка будут разговоры куда более важные. Чонгук толкает дверь, чтобы к ним присоединиться, но его у порога встречает Тэхён с взволнованным «родители?». Чонгук кивает, и тут же получает приказ идти домой.

– Только с тобой нам ещё проблем не хватало, – соглашается Юнги и указывает на дверь.

Не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как попрощаться, в очередной раз (тихо и про себя) злясь из-за этого снисходительного отношения. Слишком заботливого. Словно Чонгуку не полных самостоятельных шестнадцать, а каких-то шесть. 

– Я позвоню, – кричит вдогонку Тэхён, а Чонгук мысленно обещает себе позвонить Джину. Или, для начала, выведать у кого-нибудь его номер. Потому что слова Юнги – слишком весомые, чтобы их не слушать. И да, Чонгуку любопытно. 

Впрочем, сейчас он готов думать вообще о чём угодно, кроме трупа на свалке неподалёку.


	19. девятнадцать

Бэкхёна немного трясёт. Достаточно долго, чтобы это начало раздражать его же самого. Он цепляется пальцами за ткань футболки и не может заставить их не дрожать. Пялится в темноту и не видит ничего, что могло бы успокоить. Мрак словно заливается внутрь прямо через зрачки, заполняя чем-то страшным и липким, но закрыть глаза – не вариант. Под веками ещё недавно слишком ярко виднелись до боли знакомые картинки.

По полу вдруг стелется полоса света, и Бэкхён вжимает голову в плечи, надеясь, что Чанёль как-нибудь сам уйдёт.

– Всё нормально?

Бэкхён кивает, не отрывая взгляда от одеяла. Стоило бы ответить вслух, но голос наверняка будет дрожать, а потому Бэкхён только кивает ещё раз и крепче обхватывает колени. Он раскачивается из стороны в сторону – это почему-то помогает успокоиться – и очень хочет, чтобы Чанёль ушёл.

– Уверен? Я… – тихий голос осекается, – я слышал крик.

Да, и это полностью вписывается в понятие «нормально». Хотя обычно Бэкхён спит более спокойно, просто в последнее время слишком много нервничает. В том числе из-за Чанёля, который всё ещё стоит в дверях.

Раздаются звуки шагов, Чанёль в полумраке на что-то натыкается, и это что-то падает, а Бэкхён утыкается лбом в колени. Чанёль – большой и неловкий, как только заходит в комнату, словно занимает её целиком. Здесь жуткий беспорядок, так что предметы двигаются, падают, шатаются. У Бэкхёна в груди тоже шатается и дрожит. Но это он давит, чтобы голос был более-менее твёрдым:

– Уходи.

– Но у меня ещё есть время, – и его нужно потратить на помощь кому-то, это же так очевидно, в самом деле. – Может, принести чего-нибудь? У моей мамы как-то были кошмары, она тогда принимала снотворные…

Насквозь больной смех хрипом подступает к горлу. Бэкхён поднимает голову, чтобы наткнуться на беспокойный взгляд, и улыбается Чанёлю в лицо. Это на самом деле забавно.

– Моя тоже, – он через ткань чувствует, как собственные ладони начинают трястись сильнее. – Принимала снотворные. 

Бэкхёна вдруг тянет рассказать целую кучу охуенных историй про свою семью, но он заставляет себя заткнуться. Вот только успокоиться так же просто не получается. Всё в нём катится к тихой истерике, и Чанёль совсем не помогает, когда опускается у края кровати и смотрит прямо в глаза своим обеспокоенным взглядом. Молчит. Наверное, боится сказать лишнее, но он и без слов творит с Бэкхёном что-то чертовски его пугающее. Одним только зрительным контактом и спрашивает, и утешает, и переживает, и лучше бы этого не было, потому что Бэкхён начинает чувствовать себя кем-то значимым. 

Он не выдерживает и нескольких секунд. Снова утыкается в коленки. Но опаздывает, потому что реакция внутри уже пошла, и старые обиды возвращается с новой силой. Заливают щёки краской и сжимают лёгкие всхлипами. Бэкхён закусывает губу, чтобы не дать им выхода, и чувствует себя избитым подростком, который прячется в тёмной комнате и боится видеть людей. Вот только сейчас в этой комнате есть ещё и Чанёль. 

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он точно таким же тоном, которым, Бэкхён слышал, медсёстры говорят со смертельно больными детьми. Осторожно, заботливо, с преувеличенно-фальшивым спокойствием. 

Горячие ладони вдруг накрывают бёновские, отводят от колен, и Бэкхёну приходится поднять голову. У Чанёля глаза – чёрные и живые, смотрят, обещая понять, и от этого собственные глаза становятся влажными. Бэкхён чувствует себя как на анатомическом столе, не просто открытый, а наизнанку вывернутый, а Чанёль – врач, которому почему-то до сих пор не стало мерзко. Который глядит прямо внутрь. Словно вот-вот сам прочитает все мысли. Бэкхён молчит, но хочет почему-то, чтобы именно так и произошло. Чтобы хоть кто-то узнал и понял. 

– Когда рассказываешь, становится легче, – Чанёль изображает что-то вроде ободряющей улыбки. – Правда. Я проверял. 

Бэкхён тоже готов проверить, слова копятся в глотке, мешая дышать, но… Но что он может рассказать? Как отчим насиловал его пару раз в неделю, а мать закидывалась снотворным, чтобы не слышать? Как больно и стыдно было тогда, как брошенное отчимом «сам виноват» до сих пор заставляет цепенеть и ненавидеть? И как всё это гниёт где-то внутри, как бы Бэкхён ни пытался спрятать или спрятаться?

– Спасибо, – выдавливает он из себя, проклиная дрожь в непривычно тонком голосе. – И уходи отсюда. Пожалуйста. 

Чанёль заметно теряется. Отнимает руки от бёновских (по коже тут же идут колючие мурашки), но не уходит, а Бэкхён вспоминает, что это вообще-то его собственный дом. И Чанёль уже увидел в нём больше, чем это позволено кому бы то ни было.

– Отъебись, если хочешь ещё хоть раз сюда зайти, – под конец фразы воздух в груди кончается, и Бэкхён сжимает губы, чтобы не сорваться на всхлип. 

На этот раз Чанёль слушается. Всё равно говорит, что, если Бэкхёну что-то понадобится, то он всегда готов помочь, но в опущенном к полу взгляде сквозит обида. И так правильней. Сантименты по определению не привели бы ни к чему хорошему. Да и… Зачем они Чанёлю нужны? Даже если ему самому кажется иначе, Бэкхён понимает, что происходит на самом деле. 

Чанёль – хороший, красивый, добрый, несмотря на всю свою неловкость наверняка притягивает кучу людей. Гораздо лучших, чем Бэкхён. Он просто не может быть нужен Чанёлю. Вряд ли он может быть хоть кому-то нужен. Это привычно, объяснимо и неизменно. А от надежды на что-то другое в итоге будет только больнее. Так что Бэкхён не позволит Чанёлю дать ему эту надежду. 

Спустя несколько минут в коридоре хлопает дверь, и Бэкхён откидывается на подушки. Закрывает лицо руками. Этим утром просто встать и быть обычным (псевдонормальным) не получится. Слишком много крючков внутри дёрнул Чанёль своими ёбаными взглядами, вырывая их с мясом и обещая, что будет легче. Всё это нужно приладить обратно, загнать поглубже и забыть на ближайшие несколько часов. Потому что где-то за пределами этой квартиры есть Чунмён, который ненавидит ждать, есть куча врагов с непонятными планами, и… И что радует, есть фотография одного из них. А значит, скоро врагов станет на одного меньше. Если повезёт – то этот парень с ноутбуком раскроет кучу секретов (повезёт наверняка, Кай в таких делах очень везучий), и Бэкхёна на ближайшее время оставят в покое. 

 

– А это не перебор? – Бэкхён окидывает взглядом список обвинений. Парень просто посидел под окнами особняка, а ему уже приписали и убийство, и сутенёрство. 

– Это поможет нам с его поимкой куда больше, чем слова про хакерство, – отрезает Сехун, заметно нервничая. 

Бэкхён бы тоже нервничал, если бы ему предстояла встреча с убийцей, которой его предположительно заказали.

– И вы собираетесь его за все эти статьи осудить? – ему тоже довольно неловко, и почему бы не поговорить на отвлечённые темы.

Сехун смеряет его взглядом, в котором ясно читается обвинение в идиотизме.

– Сомневаюсь, что от него останется что-то, что можно будет осудить.

– Точно, – Бэкхён кивает, проклиная себя за тупость. После Кая действительно вряд ли что-то останется. 

Сам Бэкхён тут на правах свидетеля, который видел Сыльги и офицера Сон вместе. На случай, если убийца начнёт отпираться или врать. И Бэкхён бы с радостью был как можно дальше отсюда (ссориться с киллером – это очень, очень плохая затея), но спасение комиссара – дело слишком важное, чтобы Чунмён позволил. 

Он заходит вместе с Сыльги спустя несколько минут, уже обсуждая с ней что-то и выглядя непривычно радостным. Сехун поднимается с кресла, чтобы поприветствовать обоих, и… Глава сеульской полиции жмёт руку наёмной убийце, почему бы и нет, Бэкхён давно должен был привыкнуть.

– Это совпадение, – поясняет она мелодичным голосом. – У меня сейчас нет вообще никаких заказов. 

Возможно, Бэкхёну кажется, но звучит это как намёк. Да что уж там, почти как крик «свободная касса!», только вместо макдоналдса – похоронное бюро. 

Сехун улыбается вместе с Чунмёном, а Бэкхён чувствует себя немного лишним в этой идиллии. 

– Но у нас с Сынван довольно напряжённые… личные отношения, – наклоняет голову Сыльги, – и я за ней слежу время от времени. Комиссар О, она действительно хочет вас убить. 

Сехун упирается руками в стол и наклоняется к Сыльги. Бэкхёну бы от такого взгляда в упор стало бы как минимум страшно, но та продолжает говорить, словно не замечая его:

– По крайней мере, именно об этом Сынван разговаривала с одним парнем пару раз, – Сыльги растягивает губы, игнорируя повисшее в комнате молчание. – Могу сказать больше, если хотите.

– Очень хотим, – заверяет её помрачневший Чунмён. 

Бэкхёну даже прикинуть сложно, сколько денег это значит в пересчёте на воны. 

– Парня зовут Юнги. Понятия не имею, зачем ему ваша смерть. Но он назначил её примерно на конец недели, – спокойствию её тона Бэкхён может только завидовать. – Сынван хотела сейчас, но Юнги сказал, что скоро у него будет помощник, и тогда будет проще. Они хотят застрелить вас, комиссар, по пути на работу. И слить в газеты доказательства вашей… нечестности. 

Сехун морщится на слове «нечестность» (сколько это слово стоит в пересчёте на воны, Бэкхён прикинуть в принципе не способен), и поворачивается к Чунмёну:

– Значит, я уйду в отпуск. Скоро.

– Хорошее решение, – кивает Чунмён и молчит пару секунд. – Вы можете убить этого Юнги? А лучше – поймать?

– Вряд ли, – Сыльги качает головой. – Я видела его пару раз, и то издалека. Но могу убить Сынван!

Бэкхёну правда становится не по себе от того, как звонко прозвучала последняя фраза.

– Не стоит, – в устах Сехуна это звучит примерно как «не смей». – Она моя племянница, хоть и идиотка. Это всё?

– Эммм… – Сыльги наклоняет голову. – Вы не будете против, если с парой министерских помощников что-то случится? Я так, на будущее.

Сехун пожимает плечами и бросает короткое «не против». 

Возможно, если бы главой полиции стал кто-то другой, городу это действительно пошло бы на пользу. Впрочем, представить этот город без преступности и подворотен у Бэкхёна даже при таком раскладе не получается. Да и вряд ли это вообще возможно. Все в этой комнате могли бы быть хорошими и честными. В какой-то другой жизни. О Сехун вот и в этой когда-то славился своей неподкупностью и непримиримостью. Но такие долго не живут, посреди гнилья погибают либо морально, либо физически. Комиссар О выбрал первое, и видит бог, не Бэкхёну его за это осуждать. 

– Это всё? – Сехун бросает взгляд на часы и, не дождавшись ответа, выходит из кабинета. 

Чунмён прищуривает глаза так, словно обдумывает сейчас что-то важное и хитрое, и Бэкхён совсем не хочет становиться лишним свидетелем. Он проскальзывает по стеночке к двери, чтобы уйти вслед за Сехуном. Коридор уже пуст. Никаких дел нет. Обычно Бэкхён при таком раскладе пошёл бы домой, посмотрел бы какой-нибудь фильм, но сейчас в его дом в любой момент может заявиться Чанёль, и это выбивает из колеи. Радует, потому что его иногда действительно хочется видеть. Злит, потому что сам Чанёль успел увидеть непозволительно много. Странно, что до сих пор умудряется смотреть с уважением и приветствовать полупоклонами. 

Бэкхён усмехается, понимая, до чего же дожил. Боится вернуться в собственный дом. И не из-за каких-нибудь киллеров, а из-за парня, который больше напоминает побитого щенка. 

Хорошо, что это скоро закончится.


	20. двадцать

С Тэхёном всё очень легко выходит из-под контроля. 

Вот Чимин говорит, что откопал адрес Чжан Исина, и его дом нужно обыскать.

Вот они лезут через забор и пробираются внутрь.

Вот Тэхён втыкает в компьютер какую-то магическую флэшку, которая должна украсть все возможные пароли, а Чонгук стоит у двери с пистолетом в руках.

Снизу доносятся чьи-то голоса, от которых парни вздрагивают, и вот Чонгук чувствует на своём запястье чужую руку. Она тянет его вбок, так что в груди мелькает испуг – Тэхён собирается выпрыгнуть из окна? – но тот тащит его в сторону шкафа. 

– Прячемся!

– В шкафу? – из страха поимки голос срывается на шёпот.

– У тебя есть другие варианты? 

Чонгук оглядывает спальню вокруг, и из вариантов остаётся только окно. Которое всё-таки на третьем этаже. Так что не такой уж и вариант. А Тэхён выглядит вполне уверенным, когда открывает дверцы деревянного шкафа и сдвигает костюмы вбок. 

– Не знаю, кто это, но вряд ли они сюда полезут. А если даже полезут – сможем на них напасть, как какие-нибудь монстры, – он смотрит на чоново непонимающее лицо. – Ну, знаешь, монстры под кроватями, монстры в шкафу… Неважно, лезь сюда.

Кажется, на почве нервозности уже начинатся галлюцинации, потому что Чонгук точно не может слышать, как кто-то поднимается по лестнице на превом этаже. Но скрип ступеней стоит в ушах так явственно, что тело цепенеет. И пока двигается к шкафу, задевает всё, что только стоит на пути, от ковра до тумбочки. Пистолет падает на пол, как только Чонгук пытается заткнуть его за пояс. Это не слишком шумно, но страх всё равно усиливает.

– Спокойнее, – Тэхён кладёт ладони ему на спину и подталкивает к огромному шкафу. – Ничего не случится.

Изнутри шкаф оказывается гораздо меньше. Одежда наваливается со всех сторон, мешая дышать и видеть, а затем внутрь забирается Тэхён. Закрывает створки, и всё вокруг проглатывает темнота. Чонгук может только чувствовать, как какой-то рукав лезет в рот, а шерсть колет шею. Но убрать мешающуюся одежду не решается – любое движение добавляет риска и без того рискованной ситуации. 

По идее, ему должно быть до одури страшно. Вот только на деле вены колет чем-то остро-приятным, так, что всё происходящее едва ли не начинает нравиться.

– Чувствуешь адреналин? – смешок тонет в тишине шкафа. Чонгук скорее представляет, чем видит, как Тэхён улыбается. И ощущает, как чужие руки убирают рукав от его лица. – Ты ещё успеешь на всё это подсесть.

Чонгуку кажется, что он уже.

Тэхён вдруг мажет губами по его щеке (метил наверняка в губы, но в темноте промахнулся), а Чонгук отшатывается назад. Выигрывает всего пару сантиметров, после которых упирается головой в одежду. Это мягко. Со всех сторон. И очень опасно с той стороны, с которой Тэхён придвигается ближе. Между ними висит только что-то тонкое и короткое (наощупь – рубашка), которую Тэхён просто роняет вниз. Вешалка ударяется о деревянный пол с едва слышным стуком, но его хватает, чтобы Чонгук затараторил про то, что их могут найти, нужно быть тише, что ты делаешь, Тэхён?

– Да кому вообще нужна эта спальня? – шёпот раздаётся прямо над ухом, опаляя его дыханием. – Кроме нас, конечно.

Чонгук опускает веки, пытаясь отодвинуться ещё дальше, но разницы не получается никакой – вокруг и с открытыми глазами было так же темно, а теснота не выпускает из своих объятий. Как и Тэхён, который обхватывает шею, находя губы. Здравомыслие где-то в затылке орёт о том, что это всё недопустимо плохая идея, но нервные окончания на тонкой коже всего за несколько секунд его перебивают. Тэхён лезет руками под футболку, вжимает в кипу одежды, и этого самого по себе более чем достаточно для потери сознания, но темнота усиливает ощущения, так что тело почти горит. Когда Тэхён ведёт ладонями по спине, становится ещё хуже, и Чонгук понимает, что он такого не выдержит. В рамках приличия – не выдержит. 

Зато когда он отвечает и обхватывает чужую поясницу, становится ощутимо легче. На несколько секунд. Чтобы потом находиться здесь стало ещё невыносимее. Тэхён над ним откровенно издевается, оттягивая губу и спускаясь руками к ремню. Чонгук возбуждается, кровь приливает и к паху, и к щекам, ему адски стыдно и очень хорошо, а Тэхён целует глубже, уничтожая остатки воздуха. Он не может не чувствовать стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро, и Чонгук жмурится от невозможности всё это спрятать, чтобы стать кем-то, кто чуть лучше себя контролирует, у кого не настолько горящее лицо и для кого всё будет так же просто, как для Тэхёна. Но тому, кажется, всё и так нравится. Чонгуку хочется на это надеяться. Потому что целует Тэхён со всё тем же желанием, которое ощущается между ними миллиметрами жара.

Где-то неподалёку очень отчётливо хлопает дверь, и оба парня замирают. В голове шумит, но Чонгук всё равно слышит, как тяжело они дышат. 

– Может… – шёпот выходит непривычно хриплым. Чонгук облизывает губы, решаясь предложить что-нибудь адекватное. Остановиться, например. Но Тэхён запускает руку в его волосы и ерошит почти что ласково. А затем – целует с напором куда сильнее, чем во все предыдущие разы, и Чонгук проваливается окончательно. Какая к чертям адекватность, когда его член сжимают сквозь джинсы, и кислород выходит из лёгких одним рваным выдохом? 

Тэхён ухмыляется в поцелуй, а Чонгук бьётся головой об одежду позади. Получается не больно, а потому – совсем не отрезвляюще. Чужие пальцы расстёгивают ширинку, обжигают кожу, и Чонгук решает – будь что будет. Остановить он ничего не сможет хотя бы потому, что умрёт, если Тэхён прямо сейчас что-нибудь не сделает. И пусть это невозможно, ощущение в натянутых до предела нервах именно такое. 

Из-за стены доносятся шаги, а Тэхён этого, кажется, даже не замечает. Вот только Чонгук – замечает, и всё-таки пытается взять себя в руки. Но в те же самые секунды Тэхён берёт в руку, так что получается только сжать зубы и вцепиться в чужую футболку. Тэхён не осторожничает – он сразу же движется быстро и резко, заставляя Чонгука вжаться затылком во что-то шерстяное. Раздаётся треск ткани, и с нехилым таким запозданием до него доходит, что тэхёнову футболку он сжал слишком сильно. 

– Осторожнее, – шепчет Тэхён, прикусывая ухо, а Чонгук пытается не задохнуться в этом коконе из одежды и ощущений. Ярких, мощных, заставлящих сжимать кулаки и кусать себе губы. Удовольствие мешается с опасностью, взрывая мозг, а Чонгук теряет всякую способность соображать. Но стоны сдерживает, потому что раньше он их давил и это вроде как было важно. Да и Тэхён ласкает слух своим хрипловатым «тише». Его рука тем временем ласкает так, что Чонгук вполне готов на неё молиться. На всего Тэхёна, который сейчас горячий, близкий и совершенно крышесносный.

Столько чувств одновременно – это слишком для одного Чонгука, он пачкает чужую ладонь уже через пару минут. За это могло бы быть стыдно, если бы только удовольствие не выжгло все остальные эмоции. И если бы Тэхён не целовал так развязно, что стыдиться просто как-то неуместно. 

Чонгук чувствует привкус металла на языке. Выходит, губы он искусал до крови. Но оно совершенно точно того стоило. Да вся чонова жизнь того стоила. Он застёгивает джинсы, благодаря высшие силы за то, что здесь так темно и чужого взгляда не видно. Чонгук почему-то уверен, что этот взгляд вмиг бы выбил его из колеи, загнал в угол и заставил выпрыгнуть из окна. Всё-таки ему становится стыдно. С каждой секундой – всё больше.

Дверь комнаты открывается с громким щелчком.

– Так что ему нужно?

– Новый костюм, я… – незнакомый голос запинается. – Я пролил на господина Чжана немного реактивов, но, если честно, мне кажется, защитные костюмы должны быть в каком-нибудь другом шкафу, это же всё-таки спальня…

Чонгук поднимает пистолет с пола, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться ещё чаще. Происходящее вмиг становится на десяток градусов серьёзнее, даже Тэхён отпускает его плечи и вслушивается в тишину. Чонгук тем временем надеется, что какой-то там костюм действительно поищат в другом шкафу. Потому что если эту дверь откроют – он выстрелит. В ту же секунду выстрелит. В памяти ещё слишком живы воспоминания о том, как он сидел посреди какого-то склада, привязанный к стулу, а Тэхён рядом кричал от боли. Если их поймают сейчас – то будут пытать с не меньшей жестокостью. Допустить этого просто нельзя. К тому же… Совсем чуть-чуть, в немного стыдном уголке души, Чонгуку хочется похвастаться. Тем, какой он решительный, сильный и способный дать отпор. Чтобы Тэхён им гордился. Похвалил. Но что куда важнее – чтобы Тэхён был жив, здоров и никем на свете нетронут. 

– Везде успеем посмотреть, – и к шкафу приближаются чьи-то твёрдые шаги.

– Ты оттолкнёшь, я выдерну флэшку, – шепчет Тэхён. – Потом бежим вниз по лестнице и к машине.

Чонгук правда не понимает, почему нельзя просто застрелить всех, как только дверцы откроют. Это куда проще со всех сторон – они избавятся от пары врагов, уйдут более-менее спокойно, да ещё и оставят тут трупы как довольно устрашающую угрозу. И Чонгук бы спросил, почему нет, но шкаф уже заполняет светом. Он болью ударяет по глазам, однако силуэт какого-то усатого мужика Чонгук всё равно различает. И целится прямо в голову. С запозданием вспоминает, что нужно снять пистолет с предохранителя, так что на это уходит лишняя секунда. Силуэт успевает исказиться в лице и сунуть руку за собственный пояс. Чонгук стреляет первее. 

Тёмно-красные брызги разлетаются по комнате, силуэт падает, простояв на ногах несколько долгих мгновений, а затем Чонгук валится на кучу одежды. Тэхён, толкнувший его, нависает сверху.

– Что ты творишь? – он почти кричит, глядя с обвинением, и ударяет в грудь ладонью. – А?!

Чужой голос срывается так резко, что это пугает куда сильнее трупа в нескольких сантиметрах от чоновой головы. В ней упорно бьётся мысль – здесь должен быть кто-то второй – поэтому Чонгук высвобождает свою руку из-под Тэхёна и находит парня в огромной толстовке. Он выглядит даже более поражённым, чем Тэхён, и это забавно, потому что чисто физически парень куда выше и сильнее самого Чонгука. Но у него – пистолет, а это куда важнее. 

– Прекрати! – Тэхён сжимает его запястье, не давая прицелиться, а парень пятится к выходу.

– Да почему? – Чонгук поворачивается, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Тэхёном. – Они бы нас убили!

– И ты хочешь стать таким же? – на эти слова Чонгуку как-то наплевать, но вот слёзы в глазах Тэхёна он видит слишком отчётливо. – Не стреляй ни в кого, пожалуйста, и беги к выходу. 

Чонгук кивает, вовсе не уверенный в том, что послушается. Тэхён тут же вскакивает на ноги и бросается к компьютеру. Колдует над клавиатурой дрожащими руками, а Чонгук, конечно же, остаётся с ним. Парень, в которого он так и не выстрелил, успел деться куда-то из комнаты. Это даже расстраивает, на самом деле, хотя почти весь разум сейчас сосредоточен на Тэхёне. Он выдёргивает жёлтенькую флэшку из процессора, суёт её в карман и кивает Чонгуку. Бежит к двери и едва не падает, поскольнувшись на ярко-красной луже. Чонгук придерживает его за локти и чувствует, как Тэхёна трясёт. 

– Ты в порядке? – ничего менее тупого в голову так и не приходит. – Тэхён?

– Ты не в порядке, – отвечает тот, сбегая вниз по лестнице. – Как… Как так можно? Просто взять и…

Он замолкает, останавливаясь на повороте, и Чонгук тянет его в сторону нужного. 

– А как ещё?

– Никак, – отрезает Тэхён и смотрит, закусив губу. – Лучше – никак. Я слишком ненавижу убийства.

– Тогда почему занимаешься всем этим? – они добегают до конца коридора, и Чонгук помогает Тэхёну выбраться во взломанное окно. – Здесь же постоянно такое, разве нет?

Тэхён не отвечает, только подаёт руку, помогая Чонгуку, а тот вспоминает совет Юнги. Узнать что-то о тэхёновом прошлом, что-то, что он сам не хочет рассказывать и что наверняка многое бы объяснило. 

Чонгук спрыгивает на землю и бежит к забору. Как только они с Тэхёном оказываются за ним, Тэхён вдруг стягивает с себя заляпанную красным футболку и с отсервенением вытирает свои руки. Они так и стоят посреди улицы – Чонгук, пытающийся засунуть пистолет в джинсы, и полуголый Тэхён, который сейчас меньше всего похож на адекватного человека. Адекватные не отшвыривают от себя футболки с такой энергией и не глядят так отчаянно, словно Чонгук совершил что-то немыслимо ужасное. То есть да, убийства, конечно, плохое дело, но… Но ведь здесь все явно считают иначе. Чонгук себя к этому очень старательно приучил. В том числе и ради того, чтобы Тэхён посмотрел на него с восхищением. 

– Идём, – он кивает на машину, опускает плечи и вздыхает с нечеловеческой усталостью. – Юнги тебя, наверно, уже научил стрелять… по живым мишеням?

Чонгук кивает, а Тэхён пинает камень с неожиданной злостью.

– Я просил его этого не делать. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты ввязался во что-то плохое, – он вдруг усмехается. – Действительно плохое, я имею в виду. 

– Можно… – Чонгук осекается, потому что ну конечно же можно, Тэхён никогда ведь никогда не отказывался отвечать. – Так как ты сюда попал? Если ненавдишь всё плохое? Юнги говорил, что мне стоит спросить что-то у Джина, но… Но я хочу, чтобы рассказал ты.

Тэхён прислоняется к машине и закрывает лицо руками. Чонгуку хочется сказать, что на эту улицу (пока что – пустынную) в любой момент может кто-нибудь выйти, а ещё сюда уже наверняка едет полиция, и очень нужно убраться куда подальше, однако трогать сейчас Тэхёна кажется чем-то взрывоопасным. 

– Ну спасибо хоть, что не перемыли мне все кости за моей же спиной, – он открывает дверь машины, и Чонгук с облегчением обходит её, чтобы сесть по соседстству. – Скажи Юнги, что я не настолько слабонервный. И могу сам за себя говорить. Вот что ты хочешь знать?

Чонгук теряется от такого раздражения (а ещё пытается вытереть ошмёток чего-то красного со своих пальцев), так что мысли немного путаются.

– Почему… То есть, как… – он вдыхает воздуха и смотрит в пол. – Если тебе так не нравится насилие, почему ты помогаешь убийцам? Как попал в такую компанию? Это правда немного… странно.

– Я расскажу, – Тэхён сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек и мотает головой так, словно вовсе не собирается ничего рассказывать. Чонгуку даже хочется взять свои вопросы обратно, потому что глаза у Тэхёна очень быстро начинают краснеть, а губы – дрожать. – Расскажу. Только… Можно я немного успокоюсь? Тебе не захочется видеть мою истерику, особенно когда я за рулём, гарантирую. 

– Конечно, – тут же выдыхает Чонгук. – Прости, я не хотел тебя как-то задевать…

– Всё в порядке, – из-за отсутсвия футболки видно, как быстро и рвано Тэхён дышит. – Но это немного сложно, сразу после того трупа говорить о куче других, и я совсем не хочу, чтобы мы попали в аварию.

Чонгук поспешно кивает, подавляя желание тут же Тэхёна обнять, или погладить по голове, или хоть как-то ещё успокоить. Чонгук даже не протестует, когда Тэхён в полном молчании довозит его до дома. Расскажет – значит, расскажет. И никого другого Чонгук об этом не попросит. Тэхён, конечно, добрый (с ним – так особенно добрый), но Чонгуку почему-то кажется, что есть вещи, которые он при всём желании не смог бы простить. Недоверие к ним явно относится. Как и жестокость, от которой Чонгук мысленно клянётся его оберегать. И в своём исполнении и, тем более, в чужом.


	21. двадцать один

Чанёль заходит в квартиру непривычно тихо. И необычно рано – обычно Исин не отпускал его раньше восьми, а сейчас время и вечером-то не назовёшь. Так, что-то на грани. 

Бэкхён спустя несколько секунд самоборьбы выглядывает в коридор. Любопытство оборачивается видом Чанёля, который стоит у порога с поникшими плечами и опущенной головой. Просто стоит. Довольно долго. Всё выглядит так, словно он тоже на грани. Или, может, он просто грустный (ну бывает же), просто на контрасте с вечным оптимизмом это кажется слишком серьёзным. Бэкхён уже думает отвернуться (не его дело, и, пожалуйста, не надо, чтоб оно стало его), но Чанёль поднимает взгляд.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Бэкхён самым будничным тоном, на который способен, просто чтобы не стоять в тишине ещё секунд пятнадцать. На такой тон стоит отвечать, пусть даже и фальшивым, «да, в порядке». Вот только Чанёль, оказывается, об этом не знает.

– Я пролил реактивы на господина Чжана, – звучит так драматично, словно под реактивами он имеет в виду кислоту. Серьёзность чужих проблем заставляет усмехнуться. – И он меня с охранником отправил к себе домой, за новым костюмом…

Чанёль осекается и жмурится, словно очень хочет забыть что-то из увиденного (Бэкхёну слишком знаком такой жест).

– … а там были какие-то парни. Выпрыгнули из шкафа. Буквально, – он всплёскивает руками. – Один застрелил охранника, второй начал кричать, я… Я убежал, – Чанёль краснеет так, словно это стыдно – убежать от пары ненормальных. – Позвал охранников. Позвонил господину Чжану. Он сказал, что всё уладят. Как это вообще можно уладить?

– Проследить, или застрелить, или…

– Но там же уже застрелили!.. – Чанёль замолкает и снова опускает голову. Может, понял наконец, что основная проблема тут – не смерть какого-то охранника. Проблема в том, что будет дальше. Но её Исин наверняка решит. Учитывая, что его дом охраняют, как минимум слежка тем парням уже обеспечена.

– Так ты сам в порядке? – спрашивает Бэкхён с нажимом, слишком сильным для вопроса. 

– Да? – неуверенность в голосе льётся через край.

Поначалу всегда сложно это осознать – что вот, случилась трагедия, убийство, прямо здесь и сейчас, а ты остался в порядке. Хотя кому-то это даже нравится. Дарит чувство власти. Бэкхёна, как правило, просто тошнит. 

– А ты? – вдруг спрашивает Чанёль, и тот вспоминает сегодняшнее утро. Руки, держащие за плечи, уверенный голос и понимание в глазах.

– Полном, – отзывается Бэкхён, разворачиваясь прочь из коридора.

– Я… Я хотел извиниться! – доносится ему в спину. – Я полез туда, куда меня не просили, и, возможно, вам было как-то некомфортно, и если это так, то простите, правда, я не хотел и я… волновался за вас. 

Бэкхён разворачивается обратно, смотрит на растерянного Чанёля (тот от волнения даже опять на «вы» перешёл) и чувствует, как теряется сам.

– А ещё я думал позвать вас куда-нибудь, прогуляться, чтобы вы хоть не сидели здесь постоянно, но это, наверно, не особо вам и нужно…

Бэкхён смотрит на Чанёля, у которого дрожат руки, и понимает, что сейчас что-то подобное нужно ему, а не самому Бэкхёну.

– Простите ещё раз.

Бэкхён с нескольких метров видит, насколько сильно Чанёль закусывает губу.

– Прости, – поправляет Бэкхён, ловит удивлённый взгляд и уточняет: – В смысле, прости, а не простите, ты тут ещё поклонись, раз уж на то пошло.

На чужом лице отражаются сомнения, но в итоге Чанёль всё-таки не кланяется. Только кивает, словно извиняясь снова. Он кажется немного сломанным, и это очень непривычно, а ещё, почему-то, неприятно. Бэкхёну правда не хочется видеть, что Чанёлю плохо. И ладно, если бы Бэкхёну вместо этого хотелось уйти в другую комнату и включить музыку погромче. Но нет, Бэкхёну крайне невовремя хочется что-то исправить. Всё исправить, если честно. Себя, Чанёля, мир. Желание это – новое и неудобное. Невыполнимое.

– Так вы… ты… не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? – Чанёль спрашивает так отчаянно, словно у него до сих пор перед глазами стоит убийство. 

Бэкхёну знакомо это чувство. Когда хочется делать всё подряд, видеть кучу всего, болтать с кем угодно, лишь бы страшные сцены из головы куда-нибудь делись. 

Бэкхёну не знакомо то чувство, которое бьётся в груди из-за желания помочь. Бьётся больно и остро, какое-то разбитое и исковерканное. Но живое. Даже слишком – потому что Бэкхён не знает, как его задавить. Он пытается, но ощущение такое, словно давит стеклянную крошку в крепко сжатых кулаках. Тоже больно. 

Кивнуть оказывается куда легче, даже в груди немного отпускает. Ничего ведь не произойдёт – просто вечер, от которого он наверняка ещё устанет, потому что Чанёль не затыкается, а Бэкхёну неловко. 

– И куда? – на бледном лице тут же появляется улыбка. 

Кино – не вариант, слишком темно и близко. Какой-нибудь парк – тем более, там по атмосфере нужно то ли держаться за ручки, то ли бояться каждого куста. Тупо ходить по улицам как-то тупо. 

Бэкхён вдруг вспоминает, что он вообще-то живёт на Хондэ.

– Может, на улицу, где куча всяких групп и музыка? – идея кажется действительно хорошей, лучшей, чтобы развеяться, но при этом не забыться.

Чанёль вдруг перестаёт улыбаться.

– Точно?

– Да? – Бэкхён пару секунд ждёт объяснений или возражений. Чанёль молчит, так что Бэкхён кивает. – Да. 

Чанёль пытается улыбнуться (не слишком удачно), однако выглядит скорее радостным, чем подавленным. Или, может, хочет выглядеть радостным. Или надеется стать. Это кажется странным, потому что…

Бэкхёну порой кажется, что он заперт в маленькой клетке, сделанной из стекла. Стекло покрыто разводами, и пусть за ним всё ярко, красиво и весело, но есть разводы, уродливые и грязные. Они накладывают отпечаток на всё, что за ними. И как бы Бэкхён ни пытался разглядеть хорошее, видит он грязь. Чанёль тоже заперт где-то здесь, совсем не замечающий этого. До сих пор, хотя его в это стекло сегодня ткнули носом. Прямо в кроваво-красные пятна на нём.

И вот, пожалуйста, пытается улыбаться.

Бэкхён не представляет, что же должно случиться, чтобы Чанёль увидел мир так же, как он. И не хочет представлять, а проверять – тем более. Чанёль немного идиот, но пусть уж лучше так, чем отравиться реализмом. 

Чанёль мнётся на пороге без особого воодушевления, так что Бэкхён спрашивает ещё раз:

– Что-то не так с Хондэ? – он правда не помнит, когда в последний раз так старался понять другого человека.

– Нет, почему же, это прекрасное место… – в низком голосе прорывается какая-то жалобность.

– Когда рассказываешь, ставновится легче, – Бэкхён возвращает Чанёлю его же слова. – Я, правда, не проверял, но ты же в это вроде веришь.

За то время, пока Чанёль молчит, Бэкхён успевает обуть свои кроссовки. 

– Там играют мои друзья, – он вздыхает, – то есть, бывшие друзья. Мы хотели вместе создать группу. Я играл на гитаре, пел иногда. Мечтал много. Знаешь, музыка, выступления, может, даже какая-нибудь известность. У них, кстати, всё получилось. И я боюсь с ними пересечься, если честно. 

– Оу, – Бэкхён скорее ожидал истории в стиле «однажды разбил витрину в таком-то магазине, и теперь боюсь, что меня отпиздит его хозяин». – Ну, ты зато зарабатываешь куда больше, разве нет?

Чанёль морщится, открывая дверь.

– Они зарабатывают тем, что люди их слушают, наслаждаются, получают какие-то чувства… 

– Вообще-то твоя работа для людей – нехилое такое наслаждение, да и чувствами тоже кроет, – Бэкхён улыбается кривовато, показывая, что шутит. – На Хондэ толпы людей и чёртова туча выступающих, сам подумай, каков шанс, что ты заметишь именно их, а они заметят именно тебя?

– Я везучий, – пожимает плечами Чанёль и отвечает Бэкхёну столь же поломанной улыбкой. 

 

Правда, ну каков был шанс, что они наткнутся на кого-то совсем не того?

Да никакой – наивно считал Бэкхён. Потому и шагал рядом с Чанёлем, останавливаясь то у группы танцоров, то у певцов, то у рэпера-школьника, который одиноко, но упорно зачитывал о своей крутости. Поток людей вокруг постоянно вынуждал держаться к Чанёлю ближе, а порой Бэкхёна и вовсе толкало прямо на него. Обрывки этих секунд, когда между ними не оставалось и миллиметра, а Чанёль придерживал за плечи, чтобы Бэкхён не упал, нравились слишком сильно. Хотелось прижаться к чужому телу, вдохнуть его запах и спрятать лицо у Чанёля в ключицах.

Лучше бы Бэкхён так и сделал (пусть это и было бы чертовски странно, неуместно, и Чанёль, вероятно, съехал бы от него в тот же вечер).

Потому что если бы Бэкхён спрятал своё лицо, никто не кричал бы сейчас его имя пьяным голосом. Не заставлял Чанёля смотреть непонимающе, а Бэкхёна – краснеть от раздражения и обиды.

– Бэкхён! – какой-то мужик крайне настойчиво пробирается сквозь толпу. 

Всё ведь в кои-то веки было не так уж и плохо. Почти что весело.

– Да иди уже сюда, сука!

Бэкхён его не помнит. Правда, не помнит. Ни грубого голоса, ни лица – довольно неприятного (сейчас так и вовсе какой-то пьяной рожи), ни откуда этот мужик может его знать, ни чем закончилось это знакомство. Но догадывается, в общем-то, и очень не хочет, чтобы догадался Чанёль. Боится, если быть честным хотя бы перед самим собой. Так боится, что внутренности сжимает чьей-то ледяной рукой, а голос начинает дрожать.

– Уходи, – он поворачивается к Чанёлю, но тот не слышит из-за музыки, и приходится сказать громче. – Возвращайся домой!

Чанёль переводит взгляд с Бэкхёна на мужика (между ними осталось метра два, не больше), и спрашивает напряженным голосом:

– Почему?

Потому что чужую пьяную речь Бэкхён заткнуть не сможет, а в ней наверняка будет куча грязи, после которой Чанёль в жизни на Бэкхёна не посмотрит. Вернее, посмотрит – с презрением и отвращением. После той надежды на понимание, после доброты и помощи это будет слишком больно, чтобы Бэкхён такое допустил. А поэтому – он разберётся здесь как-нибудь сам, только….

– Помнишь меня, сладкий?

… только, наверное, уже поздно, и он втягивает голову в плечи. Чанёль смотрит так, что становится понятно – он не уйдёт. Из самых лучших побуждений. А значит, уйдёт чуть позже, из побуждений плохих. Вернее, вполне себе правильных – Бэкхён уже согласен и с омерзением, которое Чанёль почувствует, и с унижением, которое скоро начнётся, Бэкхён всё это заслужил, но обида всё равно кипит внутри и поднимается к глазам. 

Чанёль ведь предлагал пойти в караоке, но нет, Бэкхёну хотелось чуть дольше побродить среди людей и музыки.

В конце концов, можно было просто не выходить из дома (копнуть чуть глубже, так можно было просто не пускать Чанёля домой).

А сейчас чьи-то руки перехватывают за бока и разворачивают, чтобы Бэкхён нос к носу столкнулся с запахом алкоголя.

– Ну так что? – рожа ухмыляется, пока Бэкхён пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь. – Не хочешь повторить?

Если бы Бэкхён помнил, что именно таится за словом «повторить», то смог бы откзать конкретнее, чем мотанием головой и попыткой сбросить с себя чужие руки. Но при взгляде на человека перед собой в голове не всплывает ничего. Только собственная кожа вдруг кажется неприятно-липкой, и желание сбежать бьётся меж рёбер. 

После какого-то определённого момента, когда он сбился со счёта или вовсе перестал считать, все эти люди начали казаться почти одинаковыми. И их всех одинаково хотелось забыть следующим же утром. Да, иногда приходилось что-то вспоминать, а то и повторять, но сейчас всё хуже в сотню раз. Потому что за спиной стоит Чанёль. Или уже уходит?

У Бэкхёна не выходит отцепить от себя чужие ладони, их обладатель только ухмыляется шире и притягивает к себе. Взгляд чужих глаз, маслянистых и мутных, словно облепляет кожу чем-то, от чего тут же хочется отмыться. 

– Раньше ты так не ломался.

Терять, в общем-то, становится нечего, и Бэкхён отталкивает его со всей силы. И пусть сил у противника больше, но у него ещё и проблемы с координацией, так что он падает прямо на низенькую девушку. Девушка отпихивает пьяного, тот на глазах начинает закипать, а у Бэкхёна злость остывает в страх. Он посылает мужика очень далеко и надолго, но уже не так уверенно, как сделал бы это пару секунд назад. А когда он начинает надвигаться с угрозой в каждой своей черте, Бэкхён и вовсе пятится. Такой тип жестокости, прямой и неконтролируемой, пугает его до сжавшихся лёгких. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть теперь не получается.

Бэкхён упирается макушкой в чужую шею, спиной – в грудь, и дёргается, понимая, что только что прижался к Чанёлю. Слышит над ухом его напряжённое дыхание. 

Чувствует, как он отстраняется.

В груди словно обрывается натянутая кем-то леска, а крючок, вцепившийся в сердце, вырывает из него кусок. Хотя так и должно быть. С самого начала должно было. Все те моменты, которые сейчас впиваются в память, вряд ли хоть что-то значат для Чанёля. Даже думать об этом действительно жалко, учитывая, что моменты состоят из нескольких недообъятий, попыток залезть в душу и попыток послать.

Тем сложнее становится дышать, когда Чанёль вдруг встаёт прямо перед ним. Заслоняет, ёбвашумать, собой. Ни слова не сказав, только посмотрев непривычно серьёзным взглядом. 

Бэкхён боится пошевельнуться, только утыкается лбом в чужие лопатки и пытается дышать. Так спокойнее. Так ничего не видно. Даже музыка вокруг словно приглушается. 

Бэкхёну и представить сложно, чтобы Чанёль кого-то ударил, но ведь тот мужик об этом не знает. А сам по себе Чанёль выглядит довольно внушительно, он с такой комплекцией и в телохранители мог бы податься. Поэтому, когда спустя десяток секунд ничего не происходит, Бэкхён понимает, что всё закончилось. Его старый знакомый-незнакомый предпочёл убраться отсюда. Спасибо Чанёлю.

Вслух поблагодарить оказывается куда тяжелее. Бэкхёну сейчас в принципе тяжело что-то делать. Он бы стоял, вдыхая жар чужого тела, всю следующую вечность, лишь бы не пришлось ничего объяснять. Но ему придётся. Это прессует чувства внутри в один комок из благодарности, горечи и стыда. Комок встаёт у самого горла, а когда Чанёль разворачивается, не даёт поднять голову выше. Посмотреть в глаза или сказать «спасибо».

– Ты в порядке? 

Бэкхён начинает тихо ненавидеть этот вопрос, но кивает и ждёт продолжения. Разглядывает рисунок на чужой кофте. Мягкой и тёплой, к ней всё ещё хочется прислониться щекой.

– Хочешь уйти отсюда?

Бэкхён кивает ещё раз, мысленно подгоняя Чанёля. Пусть он побыстрее спросит, кто это был или чего хотел. Побыстрее прекратит говорить с этой осторожностью, почти что заботой, от которой в груди начинает дрожать и биться.

Обычный Чанёль вряд ли осмелился на такие вопросы, но он ведь только что ему помог, а значит, имеет право. 

Молчание длится минуту, вторую, третью, пока они уходят с людной улицы и идут дальше, по улице почти пустой. Чанёль только смотрит на Бэкхёна искренне-беспокойным взглядом. Беспокойным за Бэкхёна. Это ненормально, Чанёль недопустимо хороший, и Бэкхён начинает чувствовать себя какой-то мразью. Которой очень хочется касаться, если быть точнее. Чужих рук, плеч, губ. И казаться кем-то более подходящим для такого человечного обращения. 

Эмоции переплетаются, завязываясь в узел и давя на грудную клетку. Дальше будет хуже. Бэкхён понимает. Узел будет становиться всё туже с каждым взглядом на Чанёля, всё тяжелее с каждым его словом. Избавиться от него уже не выйдет, жить с ним Бэкхён не сможет. 

– Стой, – говорит он на грани шёпота и сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы не растерять решимость. Решить всё сейчас. Разрубить узел и жить дальше.

Чанёль останавливается. Глядит, непонимающе подняв брови. Бэкхён делает к нему шаг, подходя почти вплотную, и надеется, что Чанёль уже сейчас отойдёт назад. Это ведь ненормально – стоять так близко. Но он не отходит, только смотрит, смотрит, смотрит своими добрыми глазами, и Бэкхён собирает в кулак ошмётки смелости. Встаёт на цыпочки, закрывая глаза, и прижимается к чужим губам своими. 

Пожалуйста, пусть Чанёль его оттолкнёт. Или даже врежет. Тогда эта мясорубка в груди перестанет молотить, и Бэкхён сможет вдохнуть свободнее. Когда-нибудь. Когда прорыдается, успокоится и заново свыкнется с тем, что ему не положено ничего настолько хорошего. 

Чужие губы – горячие и мягкие, замершие, и Бэкхён тоже боится двигаться. Он сейчас боится всего – и что его пошлют, и что поцелуют. Мгновения тянутся мучительно медленно, но Чанёль не делает ничего, а Бэкхёну вдруг начинает хотеться плакать. Бэкхён слишком много нервничал. Слишком много надеялся, как ни пытался себе в этом отказывать. 

Контакт губ вдруг разрывается, Чанёль отстраняется, и планы на вечер с отметки «расплакаться» поднимются до «разрыдаться». Потом должно стать легче, даже если сейчас хочется умереть. Прямо на этом асфальте. Под чужим взглядом, наверняка шокированным, или злым, или осуждающим, Бэкхён не знает, он слишком боится поднять голову. Поэтому, когда его виски обхватывают широкими ладонями, теряется совершенно. 

Чанёль целует его в лоб, тепло и коротко. А затем – прижимает к груди. Иначе говоря, творит что-то жутко ненормальное, на что Бэкхён не понимает, как реагировать. Слёзы подступают к глазам всё отчетливей. Он цепляется за чужую кофту пальцами, а Чанёль прижимается губами к его макушке, вызывая тем самым первый всхлип. Бэкхён закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать второй, и не может даже этого. 

Всё только что стало в разы сложнее.

Когда-то давно Бэкхён бы душу отдал за то, чтобы его так обнимали, но потом он вырос. Стал куда понятливее. Осознал, что объятия просто не предназначены для таких, как он. Вот только Чанёль неумолимо быстро возвращает все мёртвые надежды обратно. И это больно, потому что Бэкхён не хочет надеяться. Не хочет подыхать потом из-за осколков, в которые они разобьются. 

Бэкхёну бы самому его теперь оттолкнуть, чтобы Чанёль уже сейчас пошёл к куда более счастливому будущему, но бёновых сил для этого слишком мало. Он слишком слабый даже для того, чтобы хоть раз поступить правильно.

Чанёль прижимает его к себе, и даже это перестаёт волновать. Чужое тепло греет сквозь ткань кофты. Бэкхён только сейчас понимает, насколько холодно ему было раньше. Бэкхён понимает, что он не сможет сам уйти в тот холод. 

– Не плачь, – просит Чанёль. 

Бэкхён просто не знает, что ему сейчас делать.

Он даже почти радуется, когда момент разбивает трель телефона. Это всего лишь сообщение, но Бэкхён всё равно отходит на два шага. 

– Ого, – выдавливает он, пытаясь вернуть ситуацию в более привычное русло. – Я же говорил, что всё уладят! За теми парнями проследили, – он улыбается и читает дальше. – Есть адрес одного, и даже имя уже тоже, полиция всё узнала. Представляешь, он ещё даже школу не закончил, живёт с родителями…

Бэкхён замолкает, потому что в голову тут же лезут все те варианты, которые Чунмён наверняка провернёт с этими родителями. Он обычно старается не трогать посторонних, но вся эта недо-мафиозная компания его уже так заебала, что он вряд ли упустит шанс пошантаржировать или запугать. А то и просто убить. Но это Бэкхёна не касается. Совсем.

– … а второй просто завернул в какой-то магазин, его сейчас сторожат, чтобы узнать, где живёт, – Бэкхён мрачнеет, пытаясь всё-таки сохранять бодрость в голосе. – И у меня завтра будет работа, так что ужин от тебя будет очень кстати.

– Работа… такая, как обычно? – спрашивает Чанёль с беспокойством и напряжением.

Он знает. Знает, чем Бэкхён занимается. Осознание этого факта прошивает его, сбрасывая всю напускную бодрость, и Бэкхён понимает, что тут бы только идиот не догадался. Тот вечер, когда он пришёл домой разбитым и накрашенным, а ещё – куча слухов, и этот мужчина только что, и… И Исин, к примеру, мог бы сказать Чанёлю, если бы тот спросил. Просто чтобы уберечь, чтобы Чанёль с ним не связывался и находился в целости и сохранности. Исин любит продумывать всё на пару шагов вперёд, любит управлять людьми и решать за них. 

– Нет, тут просто разыграть сценку в качестве прохожего, – отвечает Бэкхён так спокойно, как только может.

Чанёль явно хочет сказать что-то ещё. Не говорит – вместо этого опускает голову. Когда-нибудь он всё скажет и спросит (Бэкхён заранее боится этого дня), но сегодня ещё можно сделать вид, что всё вполне себе неплохо. По крайней мере, он попытается. А Чанёль наверняка поддержит.


	22. двадцать два

– Ну и нахуя ты сюда выперся? – хмурится Юнги, а Чимин тем временем лезет к нему обниматься. Юнги отбивается, Чимин смеётся, а Чонгук волнуется из-за того, что Юнги вообще-то прав. Пока Чимин в розыске, ему не стоит выходить на улицу. Даже на порог магазина, даже на две минуты. Даже чтобы попрощаться с парнями, которые едут в аэропорт встречать своего босса. Кроме Тэхёна, потому что Чимин не захотел оставаться один, и Чонгука, потому что у него скоро тренировка. Откуда Тэхён узнал его расписание и зачем заставляет ему следовать, Чонгук не знает, но прямо сейчас он рад, потому что получил лишние полчаса наедине с тем, кто сейчас ржёт по соседству. 

Когда Юнги матом посылает Чимина обратно, а затем всё-таки сдается и позволяет себя обнять, не заржать действительно оказывается сложно. 

Машина отъезжает от магазина спустя минуту, и Чимин вешает на него табличку «закрыто».

Тэхён вдруг хватает чонову руку и тянет за стеллаж с чаем. Стеллаж стоит в углу, у самой стены, так что они снова оказываются в маленьком замкнутом пространстве. Воспоминания отдаются краской на щеках, но, к счастью, Тэхён этого не замечает – он громко читает названия на пачках и комментирует их.

– Вот ты бы стал пить «мягкость заката»? – спрашивает самым серьёзным голосом, и это было бы странновато, если бы Чонгук уже не научился, хотя бы немного, расшифровывать Тэхёна.

Он обещал рассказать что-то страшное и важное. Рассказать уже сейчас, судя по тому, что его ладони до побеления сжимают полку. Но собирается с духом, продолжая нести какую-то ерунду. 

– А что насчёт «рождественского вечера»?

Чонгук мотает головой, пытаясь придумать, как бы поаккуратнее намекнуть на несколько иную тему. Тэхён ведь и сам наверняка понимает: тянуть время – не вариант, так только растёт напряжение и нагнетается обстановка. Чонгук уже даже жалеет о том, что вообще полез в его прошлое. Тэхёну ощутимо тяжело, и так не должно быть, тем более – не из-за Чонгука. 

– Уверен? – Тэхён протягивает ему кружку. – Тут корица и апельсин…

Он вдруг замолкает и резко ставит пачку обратно на стеллаж. Пялится в пластиковую поверхность, уперевшись в неё локтями, и Чонгук уже вполне готов отказаться от всех возможных ответов. Ну какая разница, почему Тэхён оказался здесь? Главное – что оказался, и Чонгук тоже втянулся, и теперь они вместе, и…

– Ты что-нибудь знаешь о торговле людьми? – вдруг поднимает голову Тэхён. 

В сочетании с серьёзным взглядом и хрипловатым голосом картинка складывается такая, словно он сейчас окажется мафиози-работорговцем.

– Ничего, – плохое предчувствие бьётся в затылке.

– Значит, тебе повезло, – Тэхён опирается о стеллаж спиной. – Мне вот – нет. 

Молчание повисает в воздухе не меньше, чем на минуту, прежде чем Чонгук спрашивает нерешительно:

– В смысле? – и боится, что сейчас Тэхён уйдёт, или закричит что-нибудь, или даже заплачет, потому что глаза у него как-то нездорово блестят. Или что он ответит, и это может оказаться хуже всех остальных вариантов. 

– Знаешь, где сейчас Намджун? 

– В Китае, договаривается с кем-то там о чём-то там, – Чонгук пытается поймать нить разговора, но не видит никакой связи.

– С одной из китайских триад о том, чтобы они не оказались против нас, – тон голоса неожиданно растёт до возмущённого. – Хотя это вообще не их дело. По-моему. Но эта триада когда-то работала с Ким Чунмёном, и, может, они были бы против его смерти, так что Намджун хочет всё уладить заранее.

Чонгук спешно вспоминает все те имена, которые слышал в рамках курса «чтоб знал, в кого стрелять» за авторством Юнги (Ким Чунмён там фигурировал как богатый человек, главный босс и просто жестокий ублюдок). А ещё – пытается понять, как это связано с тэхёновым прошлым. Или, может, он уже сказал всё, что хотел, и теперь переводит тему?

– В детстве я жил по соседству с одной девочкой, – вдруг добавляет Тэхён. – Она мне нравилась. Очень.

Чонгук окончательно перестаёт что-либо понимать и решает просто слушать (хотя тот факт, что Тэхёну нравилась какая-то девочка, ему не особо нравится). 

– Мы почти не общались, но я года три подряд был уверен, что должно случиться что-нибудь судьбоносное, – продолжает он, обхватывая себя руками. – А потом она пропала. Как и несколько других людей. Полиция их никак не находила, то ли не могла, то ли не хотела, и это решил сделать я. У меня как раз была куча свободного времени и уверенность в том, что я всех спасу. 

Тэхён кривит губы в улыбке, а треск в его голосе напоминает стекло, которое вот-вот сломается.

– Я вёл себя очень… громко. Говорил всем, что собираюсь её найти, что дам полиции выход на похитителей, и к полицейским тоже приставал. В итоге, правда, ничего не нашёл, – Тэхён вдыхает воздух и жмурится, – но зато нашли меня. Как раз когда я прочёсывал лес вместе с Джином и Хосоком. Они были против всей этой моей затеи, считали, что ничего не выйдет, но всё равно помогали. Мне до сих пор за это жаль. 

Боязнь шевелиться, дышать или говорить охватывает всё тело – не дай бог что-то помешает Тэхёну закончить свою речь. А Чонгук уверен, что того сейчас даже резкий звук может столкнуть с дорожки спокойствия куда-нибудь не туда. 

– В итоге оказалось, что людей похищала триада, она же потом их продавала. В Китай и Таиланд, в основном. Ну, как я теперь уже знаю, тогда я просто оказался в огромном подвале и нихрена не понимал, – его голос трясётся, как у какого-то барахлящего робота. Чонгук почти видит, как не сходятся шестерёнки внутри у Тэхёна и как тот разлаживается всё больше и больше. – Хосок успел сбежать, когда на нас напали, Джин – почти, но он споткнулся о ветку, и как раз пока я помогал ему подняться, по нам въебашили электрошокерами. Голова потом дня три раскалывалась. Ну а в целом, мы там пробыли почти год. Затем уже Хосок нашёл Намджуна, тот нас выкупил, и, собственно, с тех пор я здесь. 

Снова воцаряется тишина, но Чонгук так и не решается её нарушить. Он только смотрит на Тэхёна, упрямо сжавшего губы и дышащего тяжело. Словно каждый вдох и выдох даётся ему с трудом. 

Его сейчас очень хочется обнять. Чонгук сомневается, потому что боится разладить его окончательно. В итоге осмеливается только протянуть руки и коснуться чужих ладоней. Тэхён сжимает собственные руки так, что ему наверняка больно, и Чонгук разжимает его пальцы. Один за одним, осторожно, медленно. Это большее, что можно сделать, не боясь взрыва. 

– Ким Чунмён работал именно с этой триадой, – вдруг добавляет Тэхён и вцепляется в ладони Чонгука, – именно поэтому я и хочу, чтобы его не стало. Их всех. Включая того Ифаня, у которого сейчас с Намджуном переговоры. Но это уже мечты, а вот местная мафия – это дело. Моё. Теперь вот ещё и твоё, раз ты до сих пор не сбежал. 

Чужие пальцы давят до боли, но Чонгук терпит.

– Кстати, тебе что, прям ни разу не хотелось сбежать? – спрашивает Тэхён самым будничным тоном, отпускает Чонгука и отходит на шаг.

Чонгук чувствует, как разговор меняет своё русло. Тэхён явно многого не сказал. Ну не могло в этот его монолог уместиться всё то, отчего он сейчас выглядит так, словно на грани нервного срыва. Гримаса вместо улыбки, покрасневшие глаза и дрожащие руки. Тэхён смотрит немного жалобно, так, словно просит его поддержать этот новый разговор, и Чонгук решает ответить. 

Качает головой.

С тех пор, как он более-менее освоился – ни разу.

– Может, заварим чай? – Чонгуку правда совестно за то, что Тэхён сейчас выглядит вот так, и он хочет побыстрее вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Тот кивает радостно и снова принимается перебирать пачки.

– Что насчёт «шоколадного шторма»?

– Замечат… – входная дверь дребезжит, и Чонгук осекается. 

С противоположной стороны магазина доносится вопль:

– Да каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы не прочитать табличку, вы мне скажите! 

Сквозь щели в стеллаже Чонгук видит, как Чимин идёт к двери. Тэхён тем временем сосредоточенно нюхает пакетик чая. Чонгук бы с радостью отвлёкся на это, но Чимин вдруг останавливается и начинает пятиться.

Дребезжание повторяется, куда более громкое, а затем раздаётся звон разбитого стекла. 

Тэхён отвлекается от чая и хмурит брови. Чонгук тем временем наблюдает за тем, как сквозь разбитое окно в магазин вваливаются какие-то люди, а Чимин оглядывается с паникой на лице. 

– Посмотри! – получается слишком нервно (Чонгук хотел бы казаться спокойнее), но всё же не так испуганно, как могло. 

Тэхён щурится, присматриваясь, и роняет чай на пол. 

– Это за Чимином… – шепчет он, догадываясь об этом одновременно с Чонгуком. Тот тем временем вжимается в угол, чувствуя, как паника захлёстывает с головой. Стоит ему или Тэхёну выйти из-за стеллажа – и их схватят, а то и пристрелят на месте. Но посреди магазина – Чимин. Всё оружие внизу, и он, по идее, мог бы до него добежать… 

Сразу вспоминается весь стёб Юнги насчёт паковских навыков стрельбы (вернее, их отсутствия).

Они не могут ничего сделать.

Чонгук это понимает, а Тэхён вдруг делает шаг к выходу в зал. Чонгук хватает его за запястье и дёргает обратно, на что получает возмущённый взгляд и короткое «ебанулся»?

– Там человек десять, а у нас даже пистолетов нет… – тихо выговаривает Чонгук. 

Тэхён вдыхает так много воздуха, что становится ясно – сейчас будет что-то недопустимо громкое. На соображения остаётся всего несколько мгновений.

За стеллажом – Чимин и куча противников, которых они не смогут победить. Которые, к счастью, пока что их не заметили. И не заметят, если только Тэхён не натворит глупостей.

Чонгук зажимает его рот ладонью, перехватывает под рёбрами и дёргает на себя. Пол ударяет в спину, Тэхён наваливается сверху, но этот шум тонет в звоне и криках. Есть ещё надежда, что тот тэхёнов шаг был чем-то необдуманным, но вот сейчас Тэхён всё обдумает и поймёт, что высовываться просто-напросто нельзя. 

Тэхён пытается вырваться, бьётся и мычит. Чонгук бы порадовался тому, что он, как оказалось, сильнее, вот только внутри сейчас – одна лишь ноющая пустота. Потому что сердце, кажется, перекочевало к Тэхёну и бьётся теперь где-то в его груди. Буквально. Чонгуку не больно из-за того, что затылок упирается в пол, наплевать на то, что Тэхён пихает его локтями – но вот когда его мычание срывается на всхлип, у глаз становится горячее. Чонгук чувствует его отчаяние и, сжимая Тэхёна крепче, просто пытается не впасть в чужую истерику.

Это странно и непривычно, ощущать чужие чувства настолько остро. В принципе, ощущать что-то настолько остро. Будто грудную клетку изнутри распирает иглами. 

Из зала доносятся звуки ударов, Чимин кричит, а Тэхён откидывает голову Чонгуку на плечо. Обмякает, всхлипывая. Возможно, это из-за прозвучавшего «возьмите живым». Хотя скорее уж у него просто перегорел запал. И теперь он просто плачет, сжимая чоновы руки своими. Чонгук ослабляет хватку, превращая её в исковерканное подобие объятий.

Каменная плита холодит щеку, когда Чонгук поворачивается к центру зала. У чьих-то ног, обутых в сапоги, валяется Чимин. Его сжимают за волосы, связывая руки за спиной, а он тем временем смотрит прямо на Чонгука. И в его глазах – такая надежда, что от неё становится страшно. Чонгук мотает головой, сжимая губы. Они не помогут, им нельзя, Чимин же должен понимать.

Тяжёлый сапог опускается на его спину, раздаётся отчётливый хруст, а зал прорезает высокий крик. Тэхён тут же словно просыпается и начинает дёргаться так активно, что в первый миг едва не высвобождается. Но затем Чонгук заново перехватывает его и прижимает к себе. 

Даже сейчас не удаётся отделаться от мысли о том, насколько горячая у Тэхёна кожа.

Чимина поднимают и тащат к выходу. Сквозь щель между полом и стеллажом видно только его ноги, повисшие настолько безвольно, словно он потерял сознание. Учитывая, сколько ударов было слышно в последние две минуты, такой вариант вполне реален. 

После этих людей остаётся тишина и поваленные полки. 

Чонгук надеется, что Тэхён никогда не узнает, как Чимин смотрел на них несколько секунд назад. 

Тэхёна приходится держать ещё несколько минут, но даже после он не успокаивается. Стоит Чонгуку его выпустить, как он просто садится на полу и воет в кулак. Этот вой резонирует в грудной клетке дрожью, от которой хочется расцарапать себе грудь, лишь бы она прекратилась. Честно говоря, это кажется куда более простым вариантом, чем успокоить Тэхёна. Но Чонгук пытается. Опускается на плиты рядом с ним, обхватывает плечи и говорит всякую успокаивающую лабуду. Она, конечно же, не работает, так что Чонгук обнимает его, прижимая к себе. Смелость вознаграждается уткнувшимся в шею носом и влажной дорожкой, которая скоро начинает стекать к вороту рубашки. Тэхён сейчас вряд ли хоть немного себя контролирует. И это пугает особенно сильно. Чонгук не ожидал обнаружить за вечной чужой улыбкой настолько отчаянный плач. Из-за него в груди рвётся и срывается.

Чонгук сам не замечает, как тоже начинает плакать.

Ему страшно, больно и холодно. Совсем как Тэхёну, от которого эти чувства и льются прямо по нервам. 

Он закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, и чувствует, как его обнимают крепче. Должно быть, это хороший знак. По крайней мере, Тэхён начинает контролировать свои действия. 

– Мы… – спустя пару минут говорит он осипшим голосом, – мы должны его найти.

Чонгук кивает.

– Обязательно.

– И нужно ещё… – Тэхён недоговаривает, а его спина дрожит, пока Чонгук ведёт по ней ладонью. – Нужно позвонить. Чтобы сюда н-никто не возвращался. Давай л-лучше ты.

– Сейчас, – чтобы достать телефон, приходится отстраниться от Тэхёна, но тот вдруг вцепляется в плечи и утыкается в чонову грудь лицом. 

У Тэхёна трясутся пальцы, которые Чонгук накрывает своими ладонями. Телефон всё-таки подождёт, потому что здесь и сейчас есть Тэхён, в котором слишком много эмоций для него одного. Чонгук бы хотел забрать себе как можно больше, чтобы Тэхён не содрогался всем телом каждые несколько секунд и не опускался всё ниже к полу. 

Чонгук перехватывает его под локти и кладёт чужие руки себе на плечи. Чтобы следующие несколько минут Тэхён упирался носом в его кофту, а не в плиты пола. Кофту потом наверняка придётся стирать, но матери он это как-нибудь объяснит.

Её имя вдруг высвечивается на экране телефона. Тот валяется на полу – оказывается, выпал – и Чонгук вспоминает, что опаздывает на тренировку.

Сбросив звонок, осознаёт, что вряд ли появится даже на соревнованиях.

– Тэхён… – уже действительно пора позвонить кому-нибудь, но Чонгук не может, пока в его ухо бьёт чужим дыханием.

Тэхён отстраняется, мотая головой, и садится более-менее устойчиво.

Юнги будет в бешенстве, и, к сожалению, у Чонгука есть только его номер.

 

Машины подъезжают спустя полчаса и два приступа тэхёновых рыданий. У Чонгука от каждого такого ежесекундно взрывались клетки мозга. Сердца, наверное, тоже, потому что оно сейчас ноет так, словно его освежевали. 

Из одной машины выходит Намджун, а из другой – Юнги, который тут же приказывает дотащить Тэхёна до авто. Чонгук тащит (иначе это и правда не назовёшь), помогает залезть на сиденья и устраивается рядом. Оставлять Тэхёна одного кажется просто-напросто опасным. К тому же, и без Чонгука есть, кому перетаскивать ноутбуки и ящики. Никто словно бы не удивлён произошедшим. По крайней мере, так кажется из-за слаженности чужих действий. 

Уже когда они едут в новое убежище, непоколебимо спокойный Юнги чуть не сбивает нескольких велосипедистов и сигналит каждой машине, чей водитель не так на него посмотрел. Даже если он не удивлён, то очень и очень зол. Сокджин тоже выглядит почти пугающе. Джин и обычно довольно мрачный, очень взрослый, а то, как он умеет смерять презрительным взглядом, скоро будет сниться Чонгуку в кошмарах. Сейчас же он умудряется одновременно гладить Тэхёна по голове, шепча ему что-то успокаивающее, и сверлить Чонгука осуждающим взглядом.

– Там… – он чувствует потребность оправдаться. – Там правда ничего нельзя было сделать. Чудо, что они нас не заметили. Если бы я не держал Тэхёна, то заметили бы точно, мы были прямо за стеллажом…

– Держал? – переспрашивает Джин с холодом в голосе.

– Он пытался вырваться, – Чонгук опускает взгляд. – Хотел помочь. Но это бы точно не дало ничего хорошего!

– Да хоть ты не истери, – вздыхает Юнги. – Верим мы тебе, верим и понимаем. Тэхён тоже поймёт, когда успокоится… Да сколько ж можно лезть под колёса!

Он открывает окно и покрывает матом стайку школьников, которые вполне законно шли через пешеход.

– Тише, – шикает Джин. – Тэхён, кажется, вырубился, и я врежу любому, из-за кого он проснётся.

Тэхён утыкается не в его бок, и от этого в чоновой груди шевелится зависть. Слишком неуместная, чтобы он обратил на неё внимание. Сейчас куда важнее другое – Чимин, которого жизненно необходимо вытащить, и Тэхён, который явно не рассказал слишком многого.

– П-почему… – Чонгук запинается, напоровшись на металл во взгляде Джина, – Тэхён очень сильно пытался вырваться, хотя там было человек десять с пистолетами, и… Почему? Это же было самоубийство, и после он очень сильно плакал, да даже сейчас, он же почти сознание потерял, и это…

– Ненормально, – заканчивает за него Джин. – Долбоебизм, как сказал бы наш уважаемый водитель. Ты ведь в курсе, что Тэхёна похищали?

– Он рассказал, – кивает Чонгук.

– Готов поспорить, что ни черта он не рассказал, – Джин вздыхает и откидывается на сиденья. – Тэхёну было пятнадцать, Тэхён пытался стать героем и Тэхён попал в ад. Форменный ад, поверь. Я тоже, но… Ему было куда тяжелее. Он был сильнее. Пытался всем помочь, дрался с охраной, делился едой. Пока кто-то уходил в себя и представлял, что не здесь, Тэхён всё встречал лицом к лицу. И не слушал ничего о том, что не сможет выдержать всё и разом.

Чонгуку почему-то очень легко представить себе этого Тэхёна. Безумного, но в хорошем смысле.

– Я видел, как он ломался, – Джин перебирает тэхёновы пряди. – Он даже не пытался гнуться. Зря, потому что... Его хватило на первые пару месяцев, потом было только хуже и хуже. Знаешь, никогда бы не думал, что из-за дружбы с этим малолетним идиотом буду гнить в каком-то китайском подвале. Но вот, пожалуйста. И эта его… обострённая реакция – тут всё очень просто. Тэхён же постоянно привязывался к кому-то, а потом видел, как этого человека продавали. Да он теперь за близких под пули полезет, дай только возможность.

– Это правильно, что ты не дал, – прерывает чужой монолог Юнги. – До Тэхёна тоже должно дойти. И прекращайте все эти разговорчики о прошлом, у нас тут вообще-то Чимин сейчас неизвестно где.

Машину давит молчанием весь остаток пути.

Чонгук понятия не имеет, что сделать, чтобы вернуть Чимина.

 

– Можно проследить сигнал с телефона, – Тэхён хватает Намджуна за куртку. – Чимин же меня так уже находил!

– Его телефон ты никак не проследишь, – доносится из угла, в котором сидит Юнги. – Чимин же ёбаный хакер, он об этом позаботился.

– Тогда… Что, если поймать кого-нибудь из магазина? Чтобы узнать, куда его отвезли? – Тэхён не предлагает, он умоляет, и на это смотреть больно. – Потом туда ворвёмся и освободим, а?

– Вы даже лиц нападавших не видели, – отвечает Намджун с горечью в твёрдом голосе. – И на этот раз охрана будет куда лучше, чем в прошлый. 

– Но мы же не можем отдать его этим… этим…. – судя по дрожи, Тэхён вот-вот снова расплачется.

– А что, по-твоему, мы можем? – Намджун отцепляет от себя чужие руки. – Совершить массовый суицид?

– Отомстить, – отзывается Юнги, вставая на ноги. – Я вот сейчас поеду убивать комиссара полиции, ты же не против? А потом… Какие там у Чимина были идеи? Взорвать их всех? 

– Не против, – пожимает плечами Намджун. – Успокойте Тэхёна. Соберётесь здесь все вечером. 

Он выходит из коридора, в котором к нему и пристал Тэхён, а тот тем временем опускается на пол. Плечи под рубашкой подрагивают так, что Чонгуку хочется сесть с ним рядом и снова побыть жилеткой, но его дёргают за рукав. 

Юнги кивает на дверь, так что, кажется, Чонгук уезжает с ним. 

Мать звонит в шестой раз за день. Это очень на неё непохоже, даже если вспомнить про тренировку, а в пути до машины он вполне успеет её успокоить, так что снимает трубку.

– М-милый, – у уха раздаётся совершенно отчётливый всхлип, и в груди обрывается что-то чертовски важное, – просто скажи, что это неправда.


	23. двадцать три

– Пожалуйста, это ведь просто какое-то недоразумение… – лепечет женщина, склоняясь над телефоном. – Чонгук?

Бэкхён бы развязал её руки, чтобы ей не пришлось стоять перед телефоном на коленях, но нельзя. Кто знает, что она выкинет? Пусть супруги Чон и оказались милейшими людьми, которые согласились показать Бэкхёну, где тут ближайшая аптека (у подруги кончился инсулин, прошу вас, я здесь совсем не ориентируюсь, а она умирает) – пусть так, но когда их заталкивали в машину, мужчина сопротивлялся столь активно, что Кай вырубил его ударом в затылок. Радостный и улыбающийся Кай, который получасом ранее уже поймал того хакера. Его радость по этому поводу нехило так пугала. Как бы Бэкхён ни пытался не смотреть на связанного парня с задних сидений.

Господин Чон не очнулся до сих пор, и это пугало не меньше. Как и штук пять сброшенных звонков. Бэкхён уже начал думать, что Чон Чонгук – один из психопатов с полным отсутствием любви и совести, кто-то вроде Кая, только возрастом поменьше.

– Мама? – доносится из трубки предельно взволнованно. – Что случилось?

Но кажется, нет, парень не такой уж и плохой. Зачем тогда ввязался в криминал, не особо ясно, однако, в общем-то, не особо и важно. Важно только объяснить ему условия и заманить сюда.

– Здесь какие-то люди, они говорят…

Бэкхён кивает женщине и забирает телефон у неё из-под носа. Она сейчас могла бы ещё кучу времени причитать о том, какой ужас творится, какой ужас натворил Чонгук и что всё это не может быть правдой. 

– Да что происходит? – голос в трубке срывается так, словно у паренька явные проблемы с нервами.

– Сделка, – отвечает ему Бэкхён (хотя вообще-то шантаж, но называть всё правильными словами – половина успеха в переговорах). – Твои родители у нас, живы и здоровы. Пока что. Если ты придёшь сюда и ответишь на несколько вопросов, то всё будет в порядке. Иначе…

Бэкхён машет рукой Каю, который стоит рядом, разминая руки. Спустя пару секунд он влепляет женщине пощёчину. Довольно мягкую (если сравнивать), но её голова всё равно мотыляется в сторону. Бэкхён еле сдерживается, чтобы не отвести взгляд.

Крик на другом конце провода наверняка был услышан.

– Куда? – звучит спустя несколько секунд севшим голосом.

Это может быть хитростью – узнать адрес, а потом приехать сюда с кучей вооружённых людей. Так что, как и приказал Чунмён, Бэкхён называет абсолютно нейтральную территорию, парк на окраине города. Но точное место сообщить не успевает, потому что, судя по звукам, где-то там у Чонгука забирают телефон. Тяжёлое и частое дыхание сменяется другим, куда более спокойным. 

Бэкхён включает громкую связь, чтобы Кай тоже слышал происходящее.

– Катитесь нахуй, – звучит из динамика презрительно-отчётливо. – Ваши ловушки слишком тупые, ёбаные вы идиоты. 

На заднем плане тем временем слышатся звуки борьбы, а Кай задумчиво глядит на госпожу Чон. Бэкхён морщится, понимая, к чему идёт дело. Кай же тем временем наклоняется над женщиной, аккуратно сдвигает волосы с её шеи и зажимает на ней какие-то точки. Болевые, судя по визгу, который режет слух и нервы.

– Прекратите! – Чонгук возвращает телефон обратно спустя несколько секунд. 

Кай прекращает, а женщина всхлипывает так жалобно и растерянно, что Бэкхёну очень и очень хочется всё это прекратить. Но он здесь – просто голос Чунмёна, который смотался куда-то ещё час назад. Жутко взбешённый и приказавший со всем разобраться.

– Верно, прекратите, потому что вы всё равно нихуя не добьётесь, – голос в трубке снова меняется на другой, холодный и злой.

На другом конце комнаты вдруг падает стул, и хакер (Чимин, если Бэкхён правильно запомнил) уже с пола кричит:

– Юнги!.. – закашливается, сгибаясь почти пополам, а Кай подходит к нему и затыкает пинком под рёбра. 

Выходит, это тот самый Юнги, который планировал застрелить комиссара.

Лидер его банды, кем бы он ни был – то ли слишком смелый, то ли просто безумный, раз так широко замахивается. Перекроить весь город. Занять место хозяев. Для этого пришлось бы убить всех, кто имеет отношение к мафии, а потом ещё и договориться с кучей банд поменьше, и проделать такую работу – почти невыполнимо. Вовсе не Бэкхён тут идиот. А Чимин, которого Кай вместе со стулом аккуратно ставит на место. Чтобы схватить за шею спустя пару секунд, выдавить из неё крик и приказать сидеть тихо.

Голос Юнги, враз потерявший всю свою холодность, тем временем зовёт хакера по имени. 

Из этого недодиалога точно ничего не выйдет, так что Бэкхён в последний раз подносит трубку к уху:

– Я перезвоню через час, – сомневается, прежде чем продолжить, но… Чунмён вряд ли был бы против, он ясно дал понять, что очень даже за. – Чонгук, если только не хочешь, чтобы это был последний раз, когда ты слышишь своих родителей – соглашайся.

Он кладёт телефон на стол и запрокидывает голову. Трёт виски ладонями, надеясь, что в них перестанет пульсировать вся это нервозность. Граничащая то ли с отвращением, то ли со страхом. 

Будет лучше, если Чонгук согласится. Родителей, правда, убьют в любом случае, не как заложников – так как свидетелей, но так у них хотя бы будет надежда. И какое-никакое спокойствие вместо нескольких часов отчаяния. 

– Принеси сюда кислоты, – проговаривает Кай, не сводя глаз со связанного парня. – Буду резать кожу и лить потом прямо под неё, представляешь?

Устрашение – это важно, Бэкхён знает. Ожидание худшего порой ломает сильнее, чем само худшее. Вот только как можно запугать этого хакера ещё больше, понять сложно, потому что тот и без того довольно громко всхлипывает. Бэкхён переводит взгляд на женщину, которая выглядит так, словно вот-вот упадёт в обморок.

– Только… Может, их, – он кивает на супругов Чон, – стоит сначала отсюда убрать?

Кай пожимает плечами, и охранникам у стены немного оживают. Пока они выводят женщину и выносят её мужа, Бэкхён слушает всё новые угрозы (Кай удивительно изобретательный) и совсем не хочет видеть, как Чимин трясётся сильнее с каждой из них. 

На этот раз – никаких складов или амбаров, Чунмён приказал привезти его прямо в особняк. Тут есть подходящие комнаты, куча охраны и никого лишнего. Разве что Бэкхён ощущает себя таковым, пока спускается к лаборатории. 

Угрожал Кай всерьёз или просто перечислял варианты, но кислоту принести надо. 

Действительно надо.

Тормозить перед железной дверью, не решаясь её открыть – это, конечно, новое дно и новый повод для самоуничижения. Но за дверью – Чанёль, так что оно не особо помогает набраться решимости. 

Весь вчерашний вечер состоял из одного незавершённого поцелуя, неловкости и недосказанности. Утром же Бэкхён сосредоточенно изображал сон до тех пор, пока Чанёль не прекратил заглядывать в его комнату и не ушёл. 

Ладонь на ручке двери начинает совершенно позорно дрожать. 

Бэкхёну не нравится то, что с ним творится, но остановить это просто не получается. Дверь он в итоге открывает слишком резким движением, и тут же выдыхает – здесь не только Чанёль, здесь ещё и Исин. А значит, на Чанёля можно просто не смотреть. Даже нужно, Бэкхён ведь здесь по делу.

– Кай… 

Исин с самым невозмутимым видом уже протягивает ему маленькую бутылочку. Хочется спросить, как он догадался, но спустя секунду до лаборатории доносится крик. А Исин с Каем работает не первый год, так что привычки его по-любому знает.

– Спасибо, – Бэкхён наклоняет голову, старательно избегая взгляда Чанёля. Внимательного и обеспокоенного. 

– Пожалуйста, – бросает Исин, возвращаясь к каким-то записям.

Бэкхён выскальзывает из лаборатории, надеясь, что больше он Каю не понадобится.


	24. двадцать четыре

– Они тебя убьют, – отвечает Юнги на целую тираду о том, что нельзя всё так оставить. – Или отдадут полиции, ты же у нас в розыске. 

Чонгук вроде бы и понимает, что Юнги прав, но не может согласиться. 

– Да почему ты так уверен?

– Это самая классическая ловушка из всех возможных, – щурится Юнги. – Мы уже потеряли Чимина, мы не можем…

– Но он же ещё жив! Почему вы все ведёте себя так, словно… словно…

– Потому что все здесь понимают, когда нужно прекращать! – Юнги ударяет по рулю, сигналя. – Мы не можем его даже найти. Если бы смогли – поверь, мы все бы попытались, но…

– А что, если тоже кого-нибудь похитить? – выпаливает Чонгук идею, бьющуюся в голове. – Чимин же откапывал какие-то адреса, имена, номера телефонов. Поймать приближённого этого Чунмёна, допросить и заставить сказать, где держат Чимина и родителей, может же сработать?

– Интересная мысль, – слова сопровождаются одобрительным кивком. – Но, во-первых, нужно вычислить, кто должен быть в курсе, и… Как? Хватать всех подряд – довольно хлопотно. И в любом случае, это не вариант. Все, кто знает нужное нам место, сами сейчас находятся в этом месте, уж будь уверен. 

– Тогда можно поймать их после, – глухо отвечает Чонгук. – Хотя бы узнаем, что там произошло.

– И отыграемся, да? – хмыкает Юнги. – А мне нравится, как ты мыслишь. 

Машина вдруг тормозит, и ремень безопасности врезается в плечо. В сотне метров – полицейское управление, при одном взгляде на которое становится неуютно. 

– Комиссар О не любит задерживаться на рабочем месте, – поясняет Юнги. – А рабочий день у него заканчивается минут через десять. После чего он пойдёт вон к тому джипу, и у меня будет секунд двадцать на то, чтобы его сбить.

– Сбить? 

– О Сехун покрывает местную мафию. Он заслужил такое уже раз сто.

– Нет, я о том, что это будет очень… заметно, – сам факт убийства и правда не особо беспокоит (напротив, греет). – Тем более, прямо под носом у полицейских. 

– Они нас не поймают, – Юнги усмехается и протягивает Чонгуку маску. – Вообще, я хотел его тихо-мирно застрелить с ближайшей крыши, но теперь… Пусть это будет громко. Пусть они все поймут, за что. За кого.

Чонгук кивает, но не может унять того чувства, которое распирает грудную клетку и грозит взорвать её к чертям. 

На то, чтобы спасти родителей, дали час.

Юнги запрещает ему это вот уже двадцать минут.

– Ты точно уверен, что…

– Да, – отрезает он, даже не дослушав. – Чонгук, они уже мертвы. Их не выпустят. И тебя, если сунешься – тоже. Так что даже не пытайся.

– Но… – Чонгук не знает, что сказать, ему только молотит мозг осознанием всей этой несправедливости. 

– Ты же не думал, что у нас тут всё будет легко, весело и с зефирками?

Юнги на мгновение хочется врезать за то, что он даже сейчас не смягчает своего издевательского тона. Однако он сам вдруг становится серьёзнее, чтобы продолжить:

– Здесь постоянно кого-то теряют. Привыкай, – Юнги вздыхает тяжело. – И постарайся не привязываться.

Совет явно опоздал, потому что к Тэхёну Чонгук не то чтобы привязан – примотан стальными тросами. Его всхлипы до сих пор стоят в ушах. Как и крики матери. Единственное, чего сейчас хочет Чонгук – это найти всех, из-за кого им было больно, и убить, разорвать, уничтожить. Желание это – ядовитое и тёмное, но оно затягивает за считанные мгновения.

– Вон он, – Юнги указывает рукой на мужчину в сером костюме, который спускается по крыльцу. – Выстрелишь потом, чтоб точно добить.

Чонгук кивает, принимая из чужих рук пистолет. Выстрелит. Это уже даже не вопрос, это что-то почти очевидное. Откровенно говоря, Чонгук сейчас действительно желает смерти этому комиссару О. Возможно, даже менее быстрой, чем этот автомобиль.

Юнги жмёт на газ, стиснув зубы, а Чонгука вжимает в твёрдое сиденье. Он открывает окно и передёргивает затвор. 

Комиссар идёт через дорогу неспешным шагом, уверенный в том, что перед ним остановится любая машина. Юнги не убирает ноги с педали газа, а полицейский оборачивается на них лишь за секунду до решающего момента. Всё происходит непостижимо быстро. 

Треск, грохот, и вот машина уже подпрыгивает, переезжая через тело. Чонгук бьётся головой о потолок салона. Юнги шипит, поторапливая его, и приходится высунуться из окна почти наполовину – иначе покорёженного тела не видно. Ветер свистит в ушах, пока Чонгук наводит пистолет на чужую голову. Шея у комиссара выгнута так, что стрелять явно уже и не требуется, но Чонгук всё равно выпускает несколько пуль.

Юнги едет ещё быстрее, увозя их от криков, а Чонгук чувствует какую-то нездоровую радость. Удовлетворение. Дерзость и власть. Коктейль из эмоций который бежит по венам и заглушает боль в груди. Это совершенно неправильно, но… 

Чонгуку начинает казаться, что среди всей этой ненормальности пытаться быть нормальным – просто безумие. А так он хотя бы вписывается во всё происходящее. Даже участвует в нём, и лучше так, чем если бы он не мог совсем ничего сделать. 

Теоретически, если бы когда-то он оттолкнул Тэхёна чуть решительней, то ему бы и не пришлось ничего делать. Но об этом Чонгук предпочитает не думать. Стоит взять за аксиому, что оно того стоит. И всегда будет стоить, потому что выпутаться из криминала уже точно не выйдет. 

– Знаешь, а может, и есть вариант для Чимина, – вдруг сообщает Юнги напряжённым голосом. – Он давно хотел собрать всё, что мы знаем про мафию, и заминировать все ёбаные дома. Взорвать и снести. Это проще, чем отстреливать поодиночке, да и с последствиями, в общем-то, можно справиться. Если сделаем всё сегодня-завтра – то, может, Чимина не успеют убить. 

Внутри тут же просыпается готовность не отдыхать, не спать и вообще делать всё, что только потребуется.

 

– Мы вряд ли успеем, – Намджун вздыхает и качает головой. – А если не сделаем всё, как надо, то похороним себя заживо. 

– И мы должны попытаться! – Юнги почти кричит. – Без Чимина у нас бы не было и половины того, что есть сейчас. Это же шанс! 

– Согласен, – кивает Джин, а Хосок повторяет за ним.

Тэхён сейчас в другой комнате, получивший дозу успокоительного и завёрнутый в одеяло, но он бы сделал то же самое, Чонгук уверен. Да что уж там, Тэхён бы действительно кричал. Юнги же говорит относительно спокойно, стараясь быть убедительным:

– Я соберу все адреса в список, Хосок наварит взрывчатки, потом все вместе проедемся и разбросаем, – он хмурится из-за того, как хмурится Намджун, и продолжает с усмешкой: – Только не говори сейчас, что нас потом все возненавидят и не заключат ни единой сделки. Ты и так уже договорился с половиной города, а и второй половине потом будет просто не с кем ещё договариваться. Давай. Мы ведь всё равно это сделаем, так почему не сейчас?

Намджун опускает голову на руки. Тишина в комнате позволяет различить его усталое дыхание. 

– Тебе ведь он тоже дорог, – в голосе Юнги впервые прорезаются умоляющие нотки. – Зачем мы вообще всё это строим, если бросаем друг друга на полпути? 

Чонгук тоже готов умолять. Ради Чимина, которого сейчас, наверное, уже избивают. И – отдельно – ради Тэхёна, для которого его смерть будет чем-то за гранью. 

Сегодня Тэхён был на грани, и это оказалось действительно страшно. 

Видеть, как он оказывается за ней, может быть слишком уже для самого Чонгука.

– Ладно, – Намджун встаёт из-за стола, выпрямляет спину и меняет тон на командный. – Сегодня – подготовка, завтра – исполнение. Если не успеваем, то даже не пытаемся, слишком рискованно. Тэхёна будите, пусть тоже помогает. 

О родителях Чонгука – ни слова. Оно и понятно, о них ведь уже было сказано. С сочувствием, но твёрдостью. 

Телефон звенит, и тело от этого колет дрожью. Чонгук заносит палец над красной кнопкой, повторяя себе под нос все эти мантры про необходимость. Нажать не получается. Мамины крики стоят в ушах, и обрекать её с отцом на что-то куда более худшее – не получается. 

Чонгук впервые в жизни осознаёт, что он их любит.

Юнги вырывает телефон из его рук и сбрасывает звонок. 

От того, чтобы сделать что-то глупое и необдуманное, останавливает только Тэхён. Он скоро увидит Чонгука, ему сейчас тяжело и ни за что не должно стать хуже.


	25. двадцать пять

Бэкхён впервые в жизни видит разозлённого Исина. Лучше бы не видел, потому что злиться особенно пугающе Чунмён явно научился у него. Они действительно похожи в этот момент – бледные лица, прищуренные глаза и сжатые плотно губы. 

– Комиссара? – цедит Чунмён, а Исин за его спиной сверлит полицейского взглядом. – Прямо напротив вашего собственного участка?

Полицейский кивает и втягивает голову в плечи.

– Новые кандидатуры на этот пост ещё неизвестны? – нечеловечески спокойно выговаривает Чунмён.

– Нет, господин Ким.

Чунмён не отвечает ничего, только глядит так тяжело, что это даже кажется угрозой. Полицейский так и считает, потому что выскальзывает из комнаты уже спустя несколько секунд. Спустя ещё мгновение Чунмён ударяет по столу кулаками и опирается на них, дыша сквозь зубы. 

Бэкхён понимает, что ему свою новость стоит сказать чуть позже. 

– Сначала мне звонит Ифань, – Чунмён перечисляет как-то зловеще, постепенно повышая напряжённый голос. – И когда я говорю ему катиться в свой Китай, заявляет, что скоро будет сидеть в моём особняке. Моём, чёрт возьми, особняке! – в комнате что-то дребезжит. – А теперь вдруг убивают нашего комиссара. Так нагло, словно нас тут вообще нет! Или… – громкость монолога резко падает, – … или словно нас тут скоро не будет. Ифань что, хочет забрать себе Сеул? 

Чунмён смотрит на Исина, а Бэкхён начинает сосредоточенно изучать узор на ковре. 

– Вряд ли, – голос звучит привычно-спокойно, но от него всё равно скручивает внутренности. – Всё же Сеул расположен от него слишком далеко. Разве что… Ифань может поставить тут своих марионеток. Слуг. Чтобы игрались во власть и отдавали прибыль.

– Не чересчур ли амбициозно? – усмехается Чунмён, глубоко вдыхая воздух. – Или он считает, что сможет убрать меня так же легко, как комиссара?

– Ифань всегда был амбициозен, – Исин задумчиво наклоняет голову. – Но это слишком даже для него. Уничтожить целую организацию – значит перестрелять всех её членов, разрушить все её связи, лишить всех каналов влияния, и… Долго, кропотливо, не хватит сил.

Бэкхён решается напомнить о своём существовании именно сейчас. Чуть раньше он получил бы передоз пугающих взглядов, чуть позже Чунмён с Исином уже слишком успокоятся для таких новостей. А значит – опять разозлятся. Так что лучше сейчас, как бы ни хотелось притащить сюда самого Кая, чтобы он обо всём и рассказал (Бэкхён бы так и поступил, на самом деле, но Кай всё ещё занят).

– Не так уж и кропотливо, – вклинивается Бэкхён в диалог. – У этого хакера, которого мы поймали, был с собой телефон. А на нём – куча разных сообщений. И, судя по некоторым из них... Они знают, где живут многие из наших. На каких машинах ездят, сколько денег тратят, какие телефоны покупают. А сам хакер как-то выкрикнул, что… – прежде чем вставить цитату, приходится прокашляться, – … «вы все, поехавшие твари, скоро взлетите на воздух». 

– Взлетим на воздух? – переспрашивает Исин и хмурится. – Они что, хотят нас взорвать?

– Видимо, – кивает Бэкхён. 

– Значит, усилим охрану, – Чунмён на удивление равнодушно пожимает плечами. – Вряд ли у них есть люди, чтобы заминировать полгорода, да ещё и не попасться при этом… Хотя нет, лучше скажем об этом будущему комиссару. Он получит славу как спаситель города, а мы получим его расположение. Логично?

Бэкхён кивает синхронно с Исином.

– Это всё? – уточняет Чунмён.

– Пока что да. Хакер мелет кучу всего, но, в основном, там или оскорбления, или явное враньё, – продолжать почему-то кажется неловким (должно быть, потому, что Бэкхён в жизни о таком не заикался). – И можно мне телефон или адрес До Кёнсу? Хочу помочь одной женщине. 

Исин выгибает бровь, когда пишет контакты на листке блокнота, однако без вопросов протягивает его Бэкхёну. В теории, теперь ему нужно дождаться, пока его отпустят, поклониться и пожелать тут всем доброго вечера. Однако Чунмён с Исином тут же начинают обсуждать что-то важное про Китай, и никакого желания соблюдать формальности не остаётся. Только уйти подальше, чтобы не слышать лишнего. И переехать, потому что среди адресов мелькала и бёнова квартира. Конечно, взрывать многоквартирный дом – это действительно слишком, но всё же спать в нём спокойно теперь вряд ли получится. Впрочем, быть спокойным не получится в принципе, пока Чанёль не съедет. К счастью, осталось недолго – какие бы ни были проблемы у его матери, они скоро разрешатся.

Правда, для этого тоже придётся находиться рядом с Чанёлем. Ехать вместе с ним, разговаривать и каким-то образом не показывать, как выламывает Бэкхёна, когда они близко. 

Пара дней – и всё закончится. Просто и хорошо.

Эта мысль даже принесла бы облегчение, если бы Чанёль не обнаружился сразу за дверью кабинета. Издёрганный и нервный (должно быть, из-за криков). Но при виде Бэкхёна – тут же улыбающийся.

– Ты уже освободился?

– А ты меня ждал? 

– Ну да, – Чанёль кивает и улыбается шире. – Всё-таки у тебя ключи от квартиры. 

– Действительно, – у Бэкхёна не получается отвести взгляд от его лица. – И да, я тут уже не особо нужен, так что…

Он всё-таки заставляет себя развернуться и направляется к лестнице. Чанёль нагоняет его в два шага, чтобы пристроиться рядом и неловко молчать. 

Их плечи почти соприкасаются. Между ними только молчание и что-то очень болезненное, неразрешимое и не отпускающее. Оно цепляет и тянет к чужому теплу. Обхватить ладонь Чанёля своей, или приобнять, или просто придвинуться ближе, чтобы не осталось между ними этих чёртовых сантиметров – так просто, что Бэкхён почти срывается. Но грозит такими сложностями, что он проявляет чудеса самоконтроля. Идёт размеренно, не глядя на Чанёля, и считает своё дыхание. Ровное. Спокойное. Словно это не его внутренности выкручивает желанием касаться. 

Всё рушится из-за улицы и ветра. Достаточно холодного, чтобы Бэкхён поёжился, а Чанёль из-за этого посмотрел обеспокоенно. 

Бэкхён даже не сразу понимает, зачем тот вдруг начал снимать с себя куртку. Озарение приходит вместе с фатальным запозданием и жаром, который окутывает плечи. Руки удобно скользят в рукава, Бэкхён спотыкается, а Чанёль осторожно застёгивает на нём свою одежду.

Мурашки от этого не исчезают, напротив, маршируют по коже с утроенной силой. 

– У меня всё равно толстовка толстая, так что не переживай, – и улыбается довольно.

Бэкхёну, если честно, абсолютно похуй на толщину его толстовки (на улице не так уж и холодно, тут никому не грозит смерть от обморожения), но сам факт этой чёртовой куртки на своих плечах ставит в тупик. 

– Что-то не так? – уже спустя пару секунд довольная улыбка сменяется беспокойной. И Бэкхёну из-за этого становится, блять, совестно. О нём заботятся, и даже такой хороший (в теории) момент на практике оборачивается кучей неприятных эмоций. 

– Всё… – нет, не в порядке, настолько, что Бэкхён впервые в жизни запинается на этой фразе. – Что происходит?

– Думаю, это тебе решать, – Чанёль отводит взгляд и суёт руки в карманы.

Он замечательный, он не давит, он даёт выбор, и шёл бы он нахуй вместе с тем, что так больно сейчас бьёт под рёбра. Бэкхён не знает, что происходит и что он тут может решать. Потому что в мягкий воротник хочется зарыться носом, чтобы вдыхать едва заметный запах, который играет на нервах столь же болезненно. Куртка – чересчур большая, на Бэкхёне она висит длинным и толстым мешком, но кажется почему-то идеально подходящей. 

Он всё же не находит в себе решимости снять её и вернуть обратно. Потому что поступить так значило бы обидеть, потому что без неё будет холоднее, потому что из неё не хочется выбираться. Прямо как из объятий Чанёля, воспоминание о которых оказывается запрещённым приёмом. 

Молчание становится тяжелее с каждым шагом.

Бэкхён не решает абсолютно ничего, это вообще не в его власти. Да, он может просто взять и уйти с этой улицы, или выставить Чанёля из своей квартиры, или подстроить его увольнение, чтобы не видеть больше никогда в жизни, но даже в таком случае мало что изменится. Бэкхён всё так же будет хотеть прижаться к чужому телу, услышать успокаивающий голос и целовать эти чёртовы губы. 

Чанёль ведь даже не поцеловал его нормально прошлым вечером, и как вообще Бэкхён должен это понимать? 

Злость и беспомощность мешаются, переплавляясь в отчётливое желание сделать хоть что-нибудь. В тесной клетке подъезда всё становится ещё хуже, и Бэкхён впервые в жизни оказывается настолько рад тому, что живёт всего лишь на втором этаже. Лифта наедине с Чанёлем он бы точно не выдержал. Сделал бы или сказал что-то глупое и импульсивное. А так – спокойно добирается до квартиры, и достаёт ключи, и когда он открывает дверь, пальцы почти что не дрожат. 

Всё рушится окончательно уже в коридоре. 

Бэкхён пытается расстегнуть молнию куртки, но путается в длинных рукавах. Чанёль тут же улыбается так умилённо, что ему хочется врезать, и подходит на шаг. Так же легко, как одел, он начинает снимать с Бэкхёна куртку. Аккуратно расстёгивает молнию, стягивает одежду с плеч – мимолётное объятие заставляет задержать дыхание – и стоит так близко, что Бэкхён может пересчитать его ресницы. 

Он слишком слабый для того, чтобы противостоять всей этой близости.

В конце концов, нужно же что-то решить, верно?

Бэкхён обхватывает широкие плечи и уничтожает наконец все эти лишние сантиметры. Губы у Чанёля – всё такие же мягкие, от них мысли путаются и удовольствие щекочет в нервах. На этот раз смелости удаётся наскребсти на что-то большее, чем неподвижность, но стоит Бэкхёну оттянуть чужую губу – как его опять отстраняют. Аккуратно, но твёрдо, разжигая в груди обиду и непонимание.

– Так и будешь на меня нападать во всех тёмных углах? – Чанёль улыбается, и это отзывается теплотой у самого сердца.

– А ты против?

– Нет, – он смотрит так внимательно, что Бэкхёну всё больше хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться.

– Ну так, может, хватит меня отталкивать? – голос снова дрожит, как и ладони, под которыми очень не хватает чужого жара.

– Мне сейчас нужно к сестре, – отвечает Чанёль, словно извиняясь. От извинения становится немного легче. Как и от объятия, которое следует за ним. Оно крепкое, но короткое и совершенно недостаточное.

Выходит, Чанёль всё-таки ждал его не из-за ключей. Он просто проводил его до дома. И когда Чанёль уходит, Бэкхён чувствует себя чем-то вроде неисправной гранаты. То ли взорвётся, то ли сломается. Если Чанёль ещё хоть раз не обхватит его руками – то просто сгниёт в грязи. 

В изнервничавшийся разум приходит до гениальности простая идея. Как сделать Чанёля ближе, как убрать все эти полутона и неясности. От идеи потеют ладони и учащается пульс. Эта идея – переспать с Чанёлем – почему-то кажется не самой удачной, но из головы она теперь точно не выйдет. 

Бэкхён запускает пальцы в волосы и оттягивает их, надеясь, что боль отрезвит сознание. В результате только шипит и матерится мысленно. Всё слишком запутанно, чтобы найти хоть какое-то хорошее решение. Хоть какое-то, которое не запутает всё ещё сильнее.

Руки на своих плечах всё ещё ощущаются тёплым фантомом.


	26. двадцать шесть

Тэхён швыряет кружку в пол, но у Чонгука такое ощущение, словно в него. А осколки уж точно впиваются прямо в мышцу, упрямо бьющуюся под лёгким. 

– Вы с ума посходили?! – Тэхён кричит срывающимся голосом, и Юнги поднимает голову от ноутбука. – Вы же представляете, сколько там людей?

– Выведи его, – кивает Юнги Чонгуку. Тот боится подойти к Тэхёну (который после того, как узнал о новом плане, разошёлся хуже прежнего), но не подойти нельзя, так что Чонгук начинает приближаться. Подняв руки, аккуратно и медленно, будто к дикому зверю.

Тэхён поднимает брови, умоляя его о чём-то (должно быть, о понимании), и Чонгук кивает с как можно более понимающим видом. Хотя он чужой истерики не разделяет совершенно. Да, среди адресов есть дома, в которых живут десятки, а то и сотни людей, но Намджун ведь это предусмотрел. Взрывы назначены на десять утра, когда почти никого в квартирах не будет. Это – максимум безопасности, который можно создать. Далеко не идеальный, но…

С номера матери больше никто не звонил. И не позвонит.

– Побед без жертв не бывает, – произносит Юнги, однако на Тэхёна его слова не производят никакого впечатления.

– И нахрена нам такая победа?! 

– На их совести – куча людей, Чимин, родители…

Чонгук машет руками, надеясь, что Хосоку хватит ума заткнуться. Тэхён ещё не в курсе истории с родителями, и ему совсем не нужно о ней знать. Может, потом, когда всё придёт в норму. Не сейчас. Ни в коем случае не сейчас. 

– Короче, успокойся, – продолжает Хосок, осёкшись. – Ты же понимаешь, что иначе нельзя.

– Понимаю, – Тэхён почти шепчет, но спустя секунду снова срывается на крик. – Но я не хочу такого понимать, вы… 

– Мы делаем то, что ты вообще-то тоже должен делать, – слова Юнги отпечатываются на лице Тэхёна гримасой боли и сожаления. 

Джин шипит, а Тэхён выходит из комнаты. Дверь в повисшей тишине хлопает оглушительно громко. 

– Слишком резко, – резюмирует Хосок.

Чонгук замирает, потому что он вроде как нужен здесь, но Тэхён больше не здесь, так что Чонгука теперь немного разрывает.

Юнги кивает ему на дверь, и это кажется разрешением.

Их временная база – квартира Намджуна, двухэтажная и просторная – почти не даёт ему шансов сходу найти Тэхёна. Его не оказывается ни в спальнях, ни в ванных. Зато, как раз когда Чонгук собирается звать его по имени, он слышит стук со стороны кухни. Словно кто-то очень раздражённо закрыл холодильник. 

Чонгук успевает только увидеть знакомую спину в дверном проёме. Спина не останавливается, игнорируя громкое «тэхён», и догнать его получается только в подъезде.

– Ты куда?

– Подальше, – доносится с площадки этажом ниже. 

– И… – Чонгуку всегда сложно понять Тэхёна, но сейчас эта сложность становится катастрофической, – надолго? 

Ответом служит звонок лифта, который наверняка увозит Тэхёна к первому этажу. Квартира Намджуна – это восьмой. 

Чонгук бежит вниз.

К пятому этажу ступеньки начинают прыгать перед глазами, к третьему – кидаться под ноги с явным злым умыслом, а ко второму Чонгук всё-таки падает и катится по лестнице. Будущие синяки начинают болеть уже сейчас, когда он поднимается с грязного пола, но это совершенно неважно, потому что лифт звякнул внизу ещё два этажа назад.

По идее, стоило бы вызвать его и спуститься более спокойно, вот только останавливаться и ждать кабинку кажется почти преступлением. Логически, да, так выйдет быстрее. Однако фактически Чонгук предпочитает добежать до выхода сам. 

Дверь лязгает за спиной фатально поздно, воздух в лёгких горит, а холодный ветер бьёт прямо в лицо. Чонгук боится, что Тэхён успел куда-то уйти (ну не зря же он сбежал), но тот обнаруживается в паре метрах от подъезда. Сидящий на бордюре с бутылкой чего-то резкопахнущего, красивый и несчастный в лучших традициях дорам. 

Чонгук не умеет говорить так, как это очень нужно в такой ситуации. Столь же красиво и точно. Чтобы вселить в Тэхёна уверенность, завести его обратно в квартиру и всем вместе пойти спасать Чимина. Для этого Тэхёна нужно понять. И как Чонгук ни пытается, у него не удаётся.

– Почему ты ушёл?

– Почему что я не хочу никого взрывать, – Тэхён машет рукой, и из качнувшейся бутылки выливается алкоголь. – И я не хочу подводить Чимина. Не хочу останавливаться, но в то же время не хочу творить всю эту херню. 

Он запрокидывает голову, залпом выпивая глотков шесть, не меньше. 

– И я знаю, что мне нельзя жаловаться на этот тупик, потому что это не тупик и вообще мы идём к победе, – он поднимает бутылку и кричит проезжающей мимо машине: – Ура!

Тэхён ещё не пьян, но такими темпами – скоро будет.

Чонгуку немного страшно, потому что Тэхён и трезвый – не самый адекватный человек.

– Это тяжело, понимаешь? – звучит на грани слезливости. – Я давно уже устал.

Чонгук присаживается рядом, морщась из-за холодного бетона. 

Тэхён вдруг кладёт голову ему на плечо, и комфортность температуры тут же отходит на второй план. Как и запах, бьющий в ноздри.

– К тому же можно ведь придумать что-нибудь другое, – продолжает Тэхён с жаром. – Точно можно! Только…

– У нас времени нет, – завершает его мысль Чонгук.

– Да и желания я ни у кого не вижу, – низкий голос отдаёт горечью. – Ладно ещё Намджун или Юнги, я ничего и не ожидал, я их знаю, и… Я думал, что знаю тебя. Но тебе ведь тоже нравится.

Чонгук не видит смысла отрицать, потому что да, ему нравится. Мысль о том, как все их противники исчезнут в одну и ту же секунду, красиво и громко. Немного жаль, правда, что они не успеют всё осознать – однако это приемлемая цена за лучшее будущее. 

– Если бы не я, тебя бы тут не было, – Тэхён снова отпивает из стеклянного горла. – Прости меня, правда, я не думал, что всё зайдёт настолько далеко, и... и что ты зайдёшь настолько далеко. Это так ненормально, и… Почему только меня это беспокоит?! 

Вопрос повисает в воздухе.

Чонгука, если честно, тоже не беспокоит. Ему действительно нравится такая жизнь. Она не идёт ни в какое сравнение с прошлым. Его только режет вот таким вот Тэхёном, слишком хорошим и слишком честным. И мыслями о родителях – тоже режет. Ломает, почти осязаемо строя внутри что-то новое, твёрдое и жестокое. Тэхёну об этом знать нельзя (хотя он и без того Чонгука словно видит насквозь). Тот тем временем смотрит прямо в глаза и проговаривает тихим голосом:

– Мне жаль, что ты меня встретил.

– Не надо, – потому что у Чонгука уже не осталось никаких сил видеть настолько разбитого Тэхёна. – Мне не жаль. 

Тэхён улыбается ему такой улыбкой, что в груди от неё дробит и давит. А затем вдруг открывает рот с поражённым видом и зависает так на пару секунд.

– А что, если подговорить кого-нибудь убить главного? 

– Чунмёна? – Чонгук теряется от столь резкой смены темы. – Юнги говорил, это почти невозможно, у него охрана круче чем у президента. И у него всё равно куча всяких сообщников, они и без него объединятся…

– Но не сразу же! – Тэхён, увлечённый новой идеей, вскакивает на ноги. – Сначала все растеряются, а за это время убрать всех будет куда проще, чем сейчас. И никаких лишних жертв. Почему мы так не делаем?

– Да кого ты подговоришь его убить?

– Того, кого можно похитить, – Тэхён вдохновённо чертит в воздухе какие-то линии, проливая жидкость из бутылки на асфальт и на Чонгука. – И запугать, или договориться, или… Какая вообще разница? Так зато мы не станем такими же ублюдками, как все эти…

За спиной вдруг раздаётся усталый голос Намджуна, который в первый миг заставляет вздрогнуть:

– Хватит морочить мальчишке мозги. Никто не решит убить своего главаря, как только ты ему это предложишь. А на убеждения у нас… – Намджун вздыхает. – У Чимина нет времени. 

Тэхён закусывает губу и поворачивается к Намджуну.

– А у нас, значит, нет совести? 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы Чимин умер? – вместо ответа Намджун кивает на дверь подъезда. Тэхён от его вопроса вздрагивает и опускает голову. – Мы все знаем, что нет. И мы все понимаем, как тебе сейчас сложно. Но бросать всё так – непозволительно.

Каждым своим словом он выдавливает из Тэхёна его воодушевление. Чонгук хоть и понимает, что иначе нельзя, но видеть это всё равно оказывается больно.

– Возвращайтесь, – звучит не вопросом, а чистейшим приказом. Тэхён стоит слишком нерешительно, так что Чонгук кладёт руки ему на плечи и направляет к двери. 

Тэхён слушается, и это совершенно неуместно Чонгуку нравится. Только бы тот только ещё не был таким поникшим, а на лице так ясно не отражалась самоборьба.

– Утром раскладываем взрывчатку. Вы с нами? – на этот раз Намджун действительно спрашивает, почти понимающе.

– Да, – Чонгук отвечает за себя, но и Тэхён в шаге от него кивает. 

Улыбку приходится подавить из-за того, как низко опущены чужие плечи. Чонгук сжимает их крепче, пытаясь передать Тэхёну хоть немного своей уверенности. 

Тэхён отводит взгляд, и в груди зарождается очень нехорошее предчувствие, потому что тот может выкинуть что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее в самый неподходящий момент. Чонгук бы в принципе предпочёл обойтись без него на предстоящем задании, чтобы не нервировать его больше необходимого и не подвергать опасности само мероприятие. Но это решает не он. Он просто надеется, что Намджун знает, что делает, и ведёт Тэхёна за ним.


	27. двадцать семь

Пока Чанёль где-то там навещает сестру, Бэкхён окончательно утверждается в своём больном решении. Хотя, в общем-то, никаком не больном, напротив, очень здравом – жизнь в одной квартире закончится очень скоро, вместе с ней лучше закончить и всё общение, но если перед этим они переспят – то, возможно, Бэкхёна отпустит. Хотя бы немного. Он ведь просто хочет близости, самой банальной, и когда он её получит, то просто обязан успокоиться (либо жить станет действительно невыносимо).

Так или иначе, когда Чанёль наконец открывает дверь, Бэкхён ждёт его в коридоре. 

– Привет, – пухлые губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Почему ты ещё не спишь?

Потому что заснуть с настолько навязчивыми мыслями всё равно невозможно, потому что Чанёля хотелось увидеть быстрее, чем завтрашним утром, потому что они оба взрослые люди, в конце-то концов, и какого чёрта Бэкхёну так сложно прямо ответить?

– Ты в порядке?

– Ты уже заебал этим вопросом, честно, – эту фразу бы завершить чем-то вроде «и меня тоже выеби», но Чанёль от такой пошлости поведёт его не к кровати, а пить чай и говорить по душам. Так что приходится молча подойти ближе. Бэкхён не вынесет, если его ещё раз отстранят эти чёртовы руки, и поэтому уточняет:

– Тебе же больше никуда не надо?

– Нет, – Чанёль глядит на него с тенью понимания на лице (или, может, просто тенью, Бэкхён сейчас слишком взвинчен для психоанализа). – Что-то случилось?

Целовать первым вот уже третий раз подряд (да ещё и без особого ответа) – почти унизительно. Бэкхён и без того наверняка ещё не раз унизится этой ночью, а потому выдыхает, не поднимая глаз:

– Поцелуй меня, – ничего не происходит, и он добавляет немного отчаянней: – Пожалуйста.

Никаких вопросов, никаких взглядов в душу, никакой ёбаной романтики. Бэкхёну это не нужно. Бэкхёну нужно только чужого тепла самым простым способом. 

Шершавые ладони обхватывают лицо, и спустя секунду Бэкхён наконец может ни о чём не думать. Хотя бы чуть-чуть, пока концентрация нежности в поцелуе не превышает все допустимые нормы, а тело от этого не сковывает блядской слабостью. 

Бэкхён порывается углубить поцелуй, и Чанёль, кажется, понимает, к чему всё идёт. Он в который чёртов раз останавливает всё происходящее и глядит, подняв брови то ли удивлённо, то ли вопросительно. Ответом становится то, как бёновы пальцы расстёгивают рубашку. Ту самую, слишком тонкую для осеннего ветра. Бэкхён даже сваливает на неё часть вины за нынешнюю краску на своих щеках и вконец расшатанный разум.

Всё ведь предельно очевидно, так что незачем смотреть настолько обеспокоенно.

– Пожалуйста, – голос уже начинает дрожать из-за взгляда, который всё внутри переворачивает и выламывает.

К счастью, Чанёль проявляет удивительную понятливость. Он кладёт ладони Бэкхёну на поясницу и притягивает к себе. Целует – глубоко, хоть и слишком коротко. 

Становится легче. 

Но только на несколько секунд, потому что Чанёль невыносимо осторожен. Он обнимает с такой нежностью, что от неё хочется спрятаться, держит бережно и глядит прямо в глаза. 

Бэкхён заставляет себя обнять чужую шею и прижаться ближе. Ему страшно. Действительно страшно, когда вот так – ласково, заботливо, медленно. Пусть его просто прижмут к столу, схватят за волосы, выбьют порцию криков. Это гораздо проще. Привычней. 

В голове даже почти мелькает «правильней».

Однако у Чанёля в голове явно что-то совсем другое, потому что он только смотрит задумчиво и гладит по лопаткам. Утыкается носом в изгиб плеча, и чувства путаются окончательно. Чужое дыхание мурашками разбегается по телу, в крови бьётся испуг, а под кожей растекается какой-то новый, непривычный жар. 

Запомнить этот момент становится главной задачей на следующие секунды. Чтобы потом вспоминать его, раз за разом, и плакать, наверное, потому что уже сейчас всё внутри сжимается от этой близости.

Чанёль всё такой же аккуратный, так что это Бэкхён обнимает его крепче, вжимается всем телом и накрывает своими губами чужие. Пропускает прелюдии и сразу толкается языком, одновременно пытаясь стянуть с Чанёля толстовку. 

Тот замирает, обескураженный, но начинает отвечать. Вот только и это получается у него как-то нежно, неловко, недостаточно. Всё поправимо – даже в нём должен скрываться зверь, а у Бэкхёна всегда получалось превращать людей в животных. Ёбаный дар, подсказывающий, что нужно сделать. Посмотреть испуганно и пытаться отбиться, или стелиться шлюхой, или шептать на ухо что-нибудь до тупизма романтичное.

С Чанёлем нужно просто действовать ещё смелее, толкать к стене и сжимать его ладони на своих бёдрах. Прогибаться под ними, притираясь к чужим бёдрам, убивать немой вопрос поцелуем и каждой своей чертой подсказывать – бери. Прекращай уже играться в нежность и трахай.

Чанёль не поддаётся. Он ведёт ладони выше, к талии, обводит её со всё той же осторожностью, а прежде чем снять с Бэкхёна рубашку, спрашивает. На полном серьёзе, блять, спрашивает. Неуверенно так, на выдохе – «можно?».

Бэкхён в ответ только целует откровенно пошло и расстёгивает на себе пуговицы. Быстро, торопливо, едва не отрывая. Не то чтобы он был настолько нетерпеливым – скорее уж наоборот, ему хочется растянуть этот момент. Слишком сильно хочется. Опасно. Потому что вряд ли он когда-нибудь повторится, и чтобы затем не стало слишком невыносимо, нужно быстрее закончить со всем сейчас. Отказаться от происходящего он уже бы не смог – слишком много чужого дыхания забилось в лёгкие, слишком жарко становится с каждым новым поцелуем. 

Нерешительность всё ещё витает в воздухе, но это ведь ненадолго, правда?

Остаётся надеяться, что жестокости будет не слишком много.

Вообще-то у Бэкхёна довольно много надежд, в которых он ни за что себе не признается. Лучше сделать вид, что их никогда и не было. Ни сейчас, ни потом, когда от них останутся одни осколки. Чтобы не резали слишком остро. 

Остаётся радоваться тому, что Чанёль отлично выталкивает лишние мысли из головы. Заменяет их собой – губами, руками, горячей кожей и низким шёпотом над ухом.

Бэкхён старается не слышать всех этих слов о том, какой он красивый, милый, хороший, он просто расстёгивает чужой ремень и стонет, когда Чанёль сам вжимает его в стену. Не слишком искренне, слишком пошло, но такое обычно прокатывает на раз-два.

Вот только Чанёль вдруг отступает на шаг, смотря с беспокойством.

– Ты… – он кусает губы, а Бён чувствует, что заливается краской. – Ты точно хочешь?

Без чужого жара моментально становится холодно. 

Бэкхён хочет. Очень хочет. Ему сейчас нужен Чанёль, жизненно необходим, до зуда по коже, и он, кажется, выпаливает всё это прямо в растерянное лицо. Добавляет почти жалобное «пожалуйста» и понимает, что окончательно слетел с катушек. Только бы всё это прошло завтрашним утром. Может, он и сам тогда же уйдёт.

А сейчас – позволит Чанёлю обхватить себя за бёдра и толкнётся навстречу, утыкаясь лицом в чужую шею и начиная почему-то дрожать.

Ему не страшно больше, но у глаз собирается мокрое и солёное. Он не знает, из-за чего, только внутри тянет и бьёт под рёбра, а поцелуй в лоб, лёгкий и нежный, простреливает насквозь. Бэкхён цепляется за чужие плечи и молится, чтобы Чанёль начал уже заниматься чем-то более уместным, чем вычерчиванием узоров по его спине. 

Бэкхён не протянет долго, его уже рвёт на куски от всей этой заботы. Чужой ремень наконец расстёгивается, Бён принимается за ширинку, но Чанёль вдруг накрывает его ладони своими и убирает.

– Ты пьян?

О, он ещё не знает, что Бэкхён делает, когда пьян. Тот мотает головой и порывается продолжать, но его руки припечатывают к стене. Аккуратно и осторожно, дополнив это немым извинением в изломе бровей.

– Тогда что ты творишь? – в тихом голосе сквозит самое настоящее беспокойство.

Чанёль его почти не касается, а Бэкхён хочет, чтобы касался, чтобы также жгло и согревало. Или хотя бы чтобы его поимели прямо у этой стены, без особой подготовки, без всех этих соплей, чтобы больно и грубо. От нежности в чужих глазах всё внутри кричит и срывается. 

Бэкхён упирается затылком в стену и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть.

Бесполезно – Чанёль обнимает его за плечи и окутывает теплом. 

Это оказывается слишком, и слёзы прорываются сквозь плотно сжатые веки. Бэкхён давится всхлипом, потому что, пожалуйста, пусть этих всхлипов не будет, не сейчас, когда всё было почти что хорошо. Но он очень давно не плакал. Фатально давно. 

Чанёль шепчет что-то хорошее своим бархатным голосом, а Бэкхёну всё ещё не верится, что это его пытаются успокоить и надевают толстовку на худое тело. Становится адски стыдно, щёки горят почти так же, как и глаза, а самоненависть жрёт изнутри.

– Господи, да что же… – Чанёль кажется немного испуганным, но всё равно собранным. – Идём, слышишь? Всё хорошо, Бэкхён, всё в порядке, только не цепляйся так сильно, пожалуйста…

Он вконец теряет чувство реальности, пока Чанёль почти несёт его к кровати и кладёт на одеяло. Присаживается рядом, гладя по волосам. Бэкхён сжимает его руку, кривясь от нового приступа слёз, и он хотел бы что-то сказать – но всхлипы душат, да и в голове ни единой толковой мысли. Только «спасибо спасибо спасибо» и какая-то поебень вроде «спаси меня».

Даже представлять не хочется, насколько же жалким он сейчас выглядит. Чанёль терпит, но…

Бэкхёна всю жизнь только и делают, что терпят (а затем – используют). Он это понимает, он привык, он давно и сам растоптал надежду на большее. Вот только сейчас она собирается заново и смотрит на него огромными чёрными глазами. Бэкхёну больно. Он не заслуживает. И он хотел бы хоть как-то отплатить, но Чанёль точно не станет трахать того, кто рыдает, трясётся и цепляется за его руки как за соломинку в океане. Это бессмысленно – всё равно ведь утонет – однако отпустить её оказывается выше каких-либо сил.

– Ты не в порядке, – констатирует Чанёль настолько очевидный факт, что Бэкхён вдруг смеётся сквозь всхлипы. – Как ты с такими нервами вообще занимаешься… тем, чем занимаешься?

– Это проще, – Бэкхён даже умудряется не запнуться. 

Намного проще, без всех этих взглядов и поцелуев. 

Чанёль обнимает его со спины, притягивает к себе и кладёт голову на плечо.

– Можно вопрос?

Ему здесь и сейчас можно вообще всё (и тем страннее то, что он что-то там спрашивает). Бэкхён кивает, пялясь в темноту комнаты. В темноте легче. Чанёль за спиной кажется почти ненастоящим, словно всё это и не происходит на самом деле, просто непривычно уютный сон.

– Зачем?

– Зачем… я занимаюсь тем, чем занимаюсь? – эта игра в слова даже немного умиляет.

Чанёль кивает, Бэкхён чувствует, как чужие волосы ведут по коже шеи. 

– Они ведь тебя даже за человека не считают. 

Стоит признать, что он довольно много знает о проституции. Но он ни черта не знает о Бэкхёне.

– В этом и смысл. Или был когда-то, – голос снова грозит сорваться. – Ты больше не человек, и тебе больше не больно. Если не прекращать. Не задумываться.

Бэкхён прикусывает язык, чувствуя, что ещё немного – и упадёт в неконтролируемый поток слов.

– Почему тебе было больно? – низкий голос вибрирует у самого сердца, раскрывая его и успокаивая. 

Рассказать вдруг кажется не такой уж и ужасной идеей. По крайней мере, хуже, чем сейчас, уже точно не будет.

– Когда тебя перетрахали в каждом туалете каждого ёбаного клуба этого города, довольно сложно оставаться счастливым, – сарказм вылезает неожиданно для самого Бэкхёна. Это уже почти рефлекс. То ли защитный, то ли атакующий. – Особенно если тебе лет пятнадцать.

– Почему? – Чанёль всё ещё не уходит, и, кажется, действительно пытается понять. Бэкхёну до всхлипов у самого горла хочется верить.

– Мне нужно было что-то есть, – хотя там чаще поили, но зато после давали денег. – И где-то ночевать. И не спрашивай про дом. Пожалуйста.

– Уверен? – Чанёль целует в шею, обнимая крепче, и Бэкхён мотает головой. Он ни в чём не уверен. Но у этой границы страх встаёт стеной, о которую Бэкхёна разбивает слишком безжалостно. И всё же, если Чанёль спросит, то он ответит. Слова копятся в глотке вместе со слезами, и не в его власти всё это сдержать. 

Чанёль не спрашивает, Чанёль молчит, но эта тишина звенит от невысказанных вопросов.

– Я никогда не вернусь домой, – добавляет Бэкхён, втягивая голову в плечи. 

– Так ты сам оттуда ушёл?

Определённо, без сарказма Бэкхён бы просто не выжил.

– Когда у тебя там отчим, который обращается с тобой то как с дерьмом, то как со шлюхой, довольно сложно туда возвращаться, – он оставляет последние попытки контролировать, что и как говорит. – Особенно после того, как его приятели пустили тебя по кругу. 

Чанёль продолжает молчать, а Бэкхён чувствует, как у него от волнения в мозгу лопаются капилляры. 

– Я пытался… – хотя стоп, очевидно же, что он пытался сопротивляться (что не так очевидно – так это связанные руки и камера в руках отчима, но об этом вряд ли стоит упоминать), – добиться справедливости. Или что-то вроде того. Рассказал на видео, кто и что со мной делал, наглотался снотворного и пошёл к полицейским. Не то чтобы я хотел умереть, просто… Жить не хотел тем более, а заставить их заплатить – уж точно важнее жизни. Но я тогда не соображал почти ничего. Увидел полицейскую машину, подумал, что пришёл, расслабился, потерял сознание.

Смешок распарывает тишину так резко, что сам же Бэкхён от него и вздрагивает.

– А машина стояла напротив больницы. Меня там откачали, я сбежал, а ту камеру потом постоянно носил с собой. Думал, может, наберусь смелости. Когда-нибудь, – очередной смешок он удачно давит. – Выкинул в итоге, когда Чунмён взял к себе. 

– Ты так ничего им и не сделал? – на этот раз голос дрожит у Чанёля, и это что-то действительно новое.

– Я не хочу их видеть, – Бэкхён вдруг осознаёт, что Чанёлю от его слов больно, и желание говорить тут же испаряется. – Никогда больше.

– Зато я теперь хочу их найти, – Чанёль усмехается, но совсем не весело.

– Не думал, что ты такой мстительный.

– Я тоже.

Бэкхён откидывает голову ему на плечо и вдыхает воздух, чувствуя, что ему физически становится легче. Словно грудь раньше сжимало железными ободами, а теперь они куда-то делись. 

– Спасибо, – вот только слова всё ещё даются с трудом. – Что не уходишь.

– Ты же не думал выгнать меня на утро? – новая усмешка уже больше похожа на что-то весёлое.

– Если честно, я так далеко не заглядывал.

Чанёль снова целует его в шею, а затем опускает на кровать. На миг мелькает надежда, что сейчас всё продолжится (Бэкхён бы даже вытерпел эту чёртову нежность, в самом деле), но вместо этого его только накрывают одеялом. Кровать скрипит, сигнализируя о том, что Чанёль с неё поднимается. 

Бэкхён успевает схватить его за руку.

– Можешь остаться, – тон выходит таким жалобным, что ему больше подошло бы «пожалуйста, останься, а то я опять проснусь из-за кошмаров и прорыдаю половину ночи». Чанёль, наверное, что-то вроде этого и слышит, а потому – опускается рядом и обнимает одной рукой. Бэкхён утыкается ему в плечо – лучше места, чтобы спрятать слёзы, просто не существует – и не верит в каждую секунду происходящего.

Если на утро это окажется сном, то он купит ещё снотворного в ближайшей же аптеке.


	28. двадцать восемь

Если бы Тэхён не был пьян, всё было бы проще. По крайней мере, он бы не вешался Чонгуку на плечо, пока тот тащит коробку со взрывчаткой. Которую нужно прилепить к газовым трубам. И которая разнесёт немаленький такой дом.

Тэхён толкает его в плечо и говорит о том, что звёзды сегодня очень яркие.

Бутылку у него забрал Юнги, как только увидел. Но Тэхён всё равно успел опьянеть. Не так уж и критично – он вполне твёрдо ходит, разговаривает без запинок (хоть и слишком много), а когда требуется, помогает с пластитом. Вот только Чонгука всё ещё дёргает при мысли, например, о том, как Тэхён час назад решил немного поиграться. И начал рисовать на его спине узор из этой бурой пасты. 

Хотя Чонгук помнил, что для взрыва нужно где-то двести градусов по цельсию, а температура его тела куда меньше, в тот момент хотелось просто орать на весь дом. 

Тёмный и пустой дом, в глубине которого спали будущие трупы. 

Впрочем, их дома были хотя бы частными – на многоэтажки поехал Юнги с Хосоком, и Чонгук даже знать не хотел, как они справятся с теми огромными зданиями. 

– Нам ещё долго? – спрашивает Тэхён с глухим отчаяньем в голосе. 

Чонгук до сих пор не привык к тому, что тот может быть таким – сомневающимся, несчастным, с глазами на мокром месте. Всё более разбитый с каждым новым домом.

– Это последний.

Пакет с пластитом Чонгук аккуратно передаёт Тэхёну, как только тот спрыгивает по ту сторону штырей. Сам же перелезает следом, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы. Он, конечно, спортсмен, и вообще неслабый парень, но гонка от одного адреса к другому (уже седьмому) измотает любого. 

Так как за рулём был немного нестабильный Тэхён, нервам тоже пришлось туго. 

– Может, всё-таки придумаем что-нибудь другое? – он повторяет этот вопрос каждый раз, прежде чем забраться в чьё-то жилище. И если сейчас это звучит относительно спокойно, безо всякой надежды на положительный ответ, то у первого дома пришлось сложно. Тогда им ещё помогал Хосок, показывающий, как и куда устанавливать взрывчатку.

Тэхёна вместе со всеми его резко взыгравшими принципами к машине они оттащили вместе, и там же – заперли, пока он не успокоился и не написал Чонгуку целую поэму о том, что ему стыдно за своё поведение и он готов исправиться.

Стыд до этого момента тоже казался Чонгуку несовместимым с Тэхёном понятием. 

– Что, например?

Тэхён молча залезает в чужое окно. 

Схема действий простая – пробраться в дом (к счастью, почти все они – вполне обычные, без постов охраны или видеосистем), найти кухню, там – отыскать газовые трубы, и дальше уже по ситуации. Можно прилепить взрывчатку между трубой и стеной, можно – к какому-нибудь предмету поблизости. Главное – чтобы незаметно, побольше и газ точно взорвался. Вместе со всем домом, потому что Тэхён оставляет вентили открытыми, и к моменту детонации сам воздух здесь станет горючим. 

Детонатор же – маленькую мигающую капсулу – нужно вдавливать в саму взрывчатку, не слишком глубоко, не слишком слабо, не слишком надавливая и очень осторожно. У Чонгука уже в седьмой раз фатально трясутся руки. 

Ещё пару домов назад Тэхён очень весомо заявил, что «в такой спешке что-то точно пойдёт не так». Чонгук списал его пессимизм на алкоголь, тем более что шло всё очень даже неплохо. Да, чертовски утомительно, да, от каждого шороха сердце замирало в панике, но они двигались к цели.

– Это худшее из всего, что я делал, – бормочет Тэхён себе под нос.

Чонгук пожимает плечами. Они же вынуждены, разве нет?

– Лучше так, чем опустить руки. 

– Лучше, – Тэхён отрывает от пластита комок и лепит к стене. – Наверное. Но… Из-за нас не должны страдать другие люди!

– Тише, – Чонгук хватает Тэхёна за локоть, не позволяя ему вскочить на ноги. – Тебя же услышат!

Тот морщится и вырывает свою руку из чужой хватки. 

Пожалуйста, пусть он не разойдётся опять, только не посреди этого дома, не у самой финишной черты. Чонгук давно и с тревогой наблюдает за тем, как в Тэхёне копится несогласие. Однако до сих пор надеется, что оно выплеснется уже после всего. 

Тэхён замолкает, только хмурится и мнёт пластит в руках. 

На несколько секунд всё выглядит так, словно собирается закончиться нормально. Словно Чонгук сейчас установит детонатор, Чимин будет спасён, враги – побеждены, а Тэхён – радостен и весел. Может, даже с родителями ещё не поздно всё исправить. 

Взрывчатка липнет к потным ладоням, пока Чонгук вдавливает в неё капсулу с маячком.

Тэхён идёт за ним к открытому окну. 

– Вы кто такие?! – раздаётся за спиной грубым басом, как только Тэхён оказывается за пределами дома.

На размышления, как и всегда, остаётся меньше секунды. Если мужчина успеет кого-то предупредить – всё пойдёт под откос. Если Чонгук выстрелит – сюда прибегут остальные обитатели дома (которые тут наверняка есть), и придётся устранять гораздо большее количество людей. Либо он облажается, и всё тем более пойдёт под откос.

Стойка с ножами стоит на деревянной тумбе. Чонгук и его противник смотрят на неё одновременно и совершенно точно думают об одном и том же, однако Чонгук оказывается быстрее. Оружие ложится в ладонь холодным металлом. Как он надеется – достаточно острым. 

Хозяин жилища пятится, оглядываясь по сторонам, а Чонгук сжимает нож крепче. Приближается, обходя мужчину со стороны, чтобы тот не смог добраться до выхода. Страх в чужих глазах уже привычно щекочет нервы. 

Чонгук никогда не думал, что нападать на кого-то безоружного может быть приятно. Это же так бесчестно, так неправильно и предсказуемо. Вот только на практике – это ещё и власть. Тягучая и тяжёлая, словно введённая внутривенно. 

Мужчина упирается спиной в стену. Кажется, что выходит из оцепенения – вдыхает воздух в широкую грудь и машет руками. 

Когда Чонгук бросается вперёд, тот ими закрывается. Обойти защиту оказывается не сложнее, чем довести мяч до корзины – один удар, брызги крови и гортанный вскрик. Мужчина придерживает раненую руку второй, а Чонгук тем временем вонзает нож в его рубашку. Понимает, что вот-вот крик станет гораздо громче, и ведёт лезвием по горлу. 

Жертва хрипит, сползая по стене. Гипноз момента постепенно спадает. 

Обернуться – страшно, потому что там Тэхён. Который всё видел, хотя не должен был видеть ничего. Не то чтобы Чонгук хотел что-то скрывать, он лишь хочет, чтобы тому было спокойней. 

Вопреки самым худшим ожиданиям, никаких воплей или всхлипов не раздаётся ни через секунду, ни через десяток. 

Тэхён смотрит, плотно сжав губы, и помогает вытащить труп через окно. До машины пугающе тёплое тело относит Чонгук. Тэхён тем временем отмывает кровь на кухне – чтобы никаких следов. Никаких намёков на будущую катастрофу. Вот только в самом Тэхёне явно зреет самая настоящий ураган. Чонгук видит это по его глазам (покрасневшим), по дрожащим рукам и непривычно долгому молчанию. Он трёт одно и то же место несколько минут подряд, а затем так же долго отмывает и без того чистые руки. 

– Мы можем идти, – Чонгук осторожно касается чужого плеча. Тэхён от прикосновения вздрагивает и отшатывается. – Я не мог его отпустить, ты же понимаешь. 

Тэхён качает головой и усмехается:

– Как будто ты хотел.

Чонгук опускает голову. Он не может соврать и не может сказать правду. Такая правда встанет между ними стеной. Ни обойти, ни сломать.

– Я ведь ненавижу таких, как ты, – Тэхён упирается руками в ванну и наклоняет голову. – Я… Я такой идиот. 

Стена вырастает, слово за словом. Чонгук чувствует себя так, словно с каждым из них ему ломают рёбра. Он хватает чужие руки. Хочется поспорить, хочется оправдаться, хочется прижать Тэхёна к себе. Убедить его в том, что всё это – в том числе и ради него. 

– Ты был таким милым, – он вдруг касается чоновой щеки своей ледяной ладонью. – А я, выходит, слепым. 

Лицо у Тэхёна блестит так же, как и пальцы. Вот только если на руках у него – вода из-под крана, то на щеках – слёзы. Которых не должно быть. Против которых всё в Чонгуке бунтует и рушится.

– Я же в тебя влюбился, – добивает Тэхён то ли его, то ли себя. – И теперь понятия не имею, что с этим делать.

Он наклоняет голову, глядя – как кажется Чонгуку – с надеждой.

– Я за тебя умереть готов, – он не врёт (невозможно соврать, отвечая настолько быстро). 

– И убивать тоже, да? – усмешка превращается в улыбку, грустную до боли в груди. – Знаешь, я жизнь куда больше люблю.

– Мы и будем жить, – он говорит очевидные вещи, но Тэхёну сейчас явно нужно их услышать. – Особенно если уйдём отсюда сейчас, сообщим, что всё сделали, и спасём всех.

– Всех? – удивление застывает в приоткрытых губах.

– Чимина, – поправляется Чонгук и отводит взгляд от чужого лица. 

Губы в нескольких сантиметрах от собственных и пальцы в волосах вызывают слишком много ассоциаций. Очень приятных, но слишком неуместных прямо сейчас. В голове мелькает мысль о машине, однако она вытесняется мыслью о трупе. В багажнике, не в салоне. Вот только Тэхён всё равно наверняка был бы против.

Он садится за руль, будучи вполне спокойным, и Чонгук бы повёлся на это, если бы не знал, сколько ураганов прячется за оболочкой. 

Тэхён в него влюблён.

Тэхён может сколько угодно сомневаться, но Чонгук знает, что с этим делать. Не отпускать (ни в коем случае), оберегать от всех этих трупов и быть вместе, что бы это ни значило. Как можно дольше и как можно ближе. 

Юнги шлёт свои поздравления с успешным завершением миссии. И фотографии комнат с ящиками взрывчатки на полу. 

«Арендовали несколько квартир, взрыв изнутри будет просто адовым». 

– Он пишет, что у них тоже всё хорошо, – отвечает Чонгук на вопросительно поднятые брови. – Кажется, мы победили.

Тэхён не улыбается.

Чонгук хочет ещё как-нибудь поделиться своим ликованием, но телефон вдруг звенит сообщением от матери. Сердце прыгает куда-то вниз, пальцы начинают трястись, а когда сообщение открывается, приходится задавить крик глубоко в груди. 

Ничего из ряда вон – лишь простреленная голова на полутёмной фотографии.

К ней тут же прибавляется ещё одна, с отцом. Чонгук едва успевает заметить синяки у него на шее, как следующее сообщение выбивает из него воздух. Тэхён поворачивается на вскрик, но не успевает выхватить телефон.

Он не должен увидеть всё то вывернутое и окровавленное, что озаглавлено лаконичным «с вами будет так же». Что когда-то было Чимином. Со всеми его улыбками и идеями.

– Что там? – автомобиль дёргается в такт голосу. – Чонгук?

– Останови машину, – просит Чонгук из чувства самосохранения. Тэхён, к его удивлению, тут же тормозит. 

– Там Чимин, да?

Чонгук кивает.

– Мы не успели, – констатирует Тэхён спустя несколько секунд. – Мы убьём сотню человек, но мы всё равно не успели!

– Тэхён…

Он выходит из машины, хлопнув дверью, и бьёт в неё кулаками.

– Тэхён! – Чонгук вылезает вслед за ним. – Мы сумеем за него отомстить, мы…

– Да не станем мы никого убивать, – произносит он медленно и с нажимом. – То есть, никого лишнего. В этом больше нет смысла, понимаешь? Нет! Лучше разминировать всё...

– Даже если бы Намджун позволил – по-твоему, мы успеем? – Чонгук пытается отговорить его как можно более мирным путём.

– Успеет полиция, если её вызвать. Так даже лучше! – убеждённость в его голосе – слишком твёрдая для адекватного разговора. – Заработаем симпатии полицейских, сможем потом с ними договариваться. А Чунмёна убьём так, как я предлагал.

– В смысле?..

– Похитим кого-нибудь из его окружения. И заставим убить. 

– Мне кажется, остальные будут против…

Тэхён улыбается ему самой безумной из своих улыбок.

– Конечно, будут. Поэтому мы ничего им не скажем, – его голос из истерического стремительно становится заговорщическим. – Провернём всё сами, а потом только выслушаем благодарности.

Это очень плохая идея. 

– Ты за меня умереть готов, так ведь? – Тэхён замечает его сомнения. – А тут нужно всего лишь поступить правильно. Пойми, я жить не смогу, если мы убьём столько народу.

В таком формате выбор кажется полным отсутствием выбора. Стоит Тэхёну лишь посмотреть с надеждой, приблизиться на шаг и спросить, понизив голос:

– Ты со мной?

Чонгук не слишком хорошо понимает, что именно заставляет его кивнуть. Понимает только, что это сильнее любых адекватных чувств. И это почти что пугает, но Тэхён обнимает его и хлопает по плечам. 

– Может, с тобой всё не так уж и плохо, – по тону слышно, как сильно он хочет верить собственным словам. 

В следующие же полчаса объясняет ситуацию некоей офицеру Сон. Та обещает поубивать самих полицейских, если понадобится, однако спасти людей. Чонгук тем временем выключает телефон и очень сильно надеется, что их не убьёт ни мафия, ни Юнги. Который может. Да и Намджун может, и Джин вечно какой-то подозрительно тихий. Да что уж там, из-за такой самодеятельности и Хосок наверняка разозлится не на шутку.

– Так кого мы похитим? – спрашивает Чонгук, как только Тэхён наконец прощается с полицейской. – И когда?

– О, я как-то рылся в тех файлах, которые мы своровали у Чжан Исина… – Тэхён улыбается (хоть всё ещё и поломано). – Бён Бэкхён, двадцать лет, чёрт пойми кто, но его легко найти. К тому же – есть, чем шантажировать. 

Чонгук кивает, подавляя зевок.

– Согласен, утром лучше выспаться, – Тэхён заводит машину. – А на дело идти со свежей головой.


	29. двадцать девять

Бэкхёну никогда не было настолько уютно. Несмотря на то, что ночью он просыпался несколько раз от фонового беспокойства (вдруг Чанёль больше не рядом) – но он был. Тихий, тёплый и красивый до дрожи в груди. 

Бэкхён принципиально презирает романтику. 

Бэкхён рассматривал Чанёля половину ночи, боясь дышать, чтобы не разбудить ненароком. 

Когда Бэкхён просыпается утром, ничего не меняется – он по-прежнему утопает в чужой толстовке, её обладатель по-прежнему спит рядом, и это всё настолько непривычно, что хочется сбежать. А ещё Бэкхён осознаёт – он, оказывается, упорный. Очень. Целеустремлённый и не сдающийся. По крайней мере, когда дело касается того, чтобы оказаться в одной кровати с тем, кого действительно хочет. 

Хотя, в принципе, можно и не в кровати, место – дело второстепенное.

Чанёля хочется разбудить (желательно – поцелуем), но вместо этого Бэкхён аккуратно через него перелезает и сбегает в ванную. Уже стоя под душем, поправляет себя – не такой уж целеустремлённый. Просто немного одержимый. И за это даже не стыдно, потому что вчерашние воспоминания отдаются жаром в крови, потому что спит Чанёль с приоткрытыми губами, потому что его руки – идеально, чёрт возьми, подходящие Бэкхёну. Стыдно не за действия, стыдно за слова. Но Чанёль ведь наверняка сможет сделать вид, что никогда их не слышал. Иначе придётся тяжело и неловко. 

Оказаться жертвой в его глазах – значило бы совершить непоправимое. Такой ярлык заслонит собой самого Бэкхёна. Изобразит его как кого-то слишком жалкого, чтобы обращаться с ним нормально. Без лишней заботы и осторожности. А ему всё это не нужно. 

Нужен Чанёль. 

Бэкхён сжимает ладони в кулаки и бьёт ими кабинку раз, другой, третий, потому что чувствовать такую необходимость – почти унизительно. Она терзает и гложет, отнимая спокойствие с каждой новой мыслью. 

Если ничего не изменится, то одним прекрасным утром Бэкхён просто свихнётся.

С Чанёлем он сталкивается, как только выходит из ванны. Тот, тёплый и растерянный после сна – это отдельный, совершенно особый повод для улыбки. Особенно когда он сам улыбается и подходит ближе.

– Я уже думал, ты ушёл, – Чанёль останавливается в десятке сантиметров, которые тут же преодолевает Бэкхён.

– Ещё нет, – дыхание сбивается, а разум выжигает взглядом сверху вниз. 

Бэкхён тянется за поцелуем, но останавливается из-за чужих пальцев на своих губах. Чанёль держит его на расстоянии считанных миллиметров от себя. Подушечками пальцев обводит контур губ. Взглядом – всё остальное тело, и волна жара прошивает от макушки до пальцев пяток.

Невыносимо.

Для Бэкхёна воплотить своё желание в жизнь – это последняя надежда на то, что его отпустит. И он не собирается терпеть ещё хоть сколько-нибудь. 

– Что, опять? – Чанёль наклоняет голову, улыбаясь, и глядит слишком серьёзно для этой своей улыбки. – Только я зашёл в тёмный коридор, как ты снова на меня кидаешься.

– Только не делай вид, что ты против, – говорить связно и ровно прямо сейчас – сложнее, чем под алкоголем с травой одновременно. 

– Ты же сейчас не делаешь вид?.. – он выглядит так, словно действительно сомневается. Словно Бэкхён по своей воле стоит здесь и краснеет. Словно он смог бы разыграть подобную искренность.

– Ты переоцениваешь мои навыки, – произносит он, чувствуя, как из-за напряжения самоконтроль трещит по швам. 

Чанёль гладит его по щеке и перехватывает наконец за талию. Он целует слишком нежно и аккуратно, но в этот раз у Бэкхёна выходит подстроиться. Даже отвечать так же медленно, чувствуя, как в грудной клетке бьётся горячее и живое. Беспокойное. Почти паникующее. Потому что от чужих ладоней на своей коже его ведёт, причём ведёт туда, где он раньше никогда не бывал и где просто не знает, что делать. Когда Чанёль прижимает к себе с такой бережностью, словно он фарфоровый – не знает. 

Бэкхён ведь далеко не, так что вся эта осторожность могла бы быть смешной. Вот только на деле она почему-то ломает. Решимость, волю, сознание. 

Он не помнит, когда ещё был настолько растерян. Разве что в те ночи с отчимом, но тогда был ещё испуг, стыд, страх, и их точно не хочется вспоминать. Не сейчас. Не с чужими пальцами, сминающими толстовку. 

Хочется, чтобы Чанёль делал всё резче, но тут без шансов – после ночной истерики он точно не станет слушать бёновых «быстрее». Тому остаётся лишь целовать глубже, чувствуя, как по телу разбегается жар, и пытаться сохранить хоть немного спокойствия. Те крупицы, благодаря которым он не превратится окончательно во что-то дрожащее и умоляющее (когда Чанёль ведёт ладонью по позвоночнику, такая перспектива кажется вполне возможной). 

Он снимает с него толстовку, в которой так приятно было тонуть, и кладёт руки на поясницу. Разрывает вдруг поцелуй, чтобы уткнуться в чужой лоб своим. И смотрит в глаза несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, пытаясь найти в них что-то. Бэкхён согласен, Бэкхён хочет, Бэкхён подаётся вперёд, но тут же ощущает на своих плечах ладони. Они останавливают, и приходится продолжать глядеть в широкие зрачки. Кажется, Чанёль ищет в нём что-то, на что Бэкхён вряд ли способен. 

Он желал бы дать тому всё самое прекрасное, яркое, лучшее, но предложить может только себя. От этого горечь разливается во рту, и убрать её может только чужой язык, которым Чанёль так неосторожно проводит по губам. Пухлым и мягким. Идеально подходящим для того, чтобы накрыть губы Бэкхёна. 

Он эгоист, и за следующий поцелуй ему стоит перерезать себе вены где-нибудь в подворотне, потому что Чанёль действительно достоин лучшего. К счастью, когда тот притягивает к себе и обхватывает крепче, все эти мысли испаряются. Температура в крови сейчас такая, что вряд ли хоть какая-то мысль сможет пробиться к мозгу. Есть только ладони, которые ведут по позвоночнику к краю джинсов, и судорожные попытки развязать чужие штаны. 

Бэкхён всем сердцем ненавидит слишком крепкий узел и всем телом желает, чтобы Чанёль наконец спустился своими руками ниже. Но тот не иначе как издевается, потому что до этого момента приходится умирать ещё несколько минут. И после них всё ограничивается лишь ладонями на бёдрах. Зато Бэкхён наконец справляется с узлом и запускает руку в чужие штаны. Уже спустя секунду Чанёль выдыхает сквозь зубы и сжимает руки сильнее. От боли хочется зашипеть, но Бён только улыбается в поцелуй. Ещё движение – и его губу прикусывают. А запястья обхватывают широкими ладонями, чтобы в следующую секунду заставить развернуться. 

Чанёль обнимает его со спины (и это, конечно, очень романтично, вот только Бэкхён задницей чувствует чужой член), целует в шею, словно извиняясь. Легко, почти невесомо, но это – тоже издевательство. Действительно жестокое. По бёновой коже от чужих губ разбегаются мурашки, а от тяжёлого дыхания над ухом внутри всё крутит почти до боли. Он возится, пытаясь высвободить руки, потому что ничего не делать просто невозможно. В ответ его только сильнее вжимают в горячее тело. 

Что ж, можно и поменять тактику. 

Бэкхён трётся о чужие штаны и тихонько стонет от нового поцелуя в шею. Хватка рук тут же становится ещё сильнее, а спустя несколько секунд перед глазами у Бэкхёна оказывается стена. Он выгибается, вжимаясь в неё щекой, и ликует, когда влажные ладони наконец отпускают его запястья. Они опускаются на ширинку, и на этом моменте, пожалуй, уже стоит сказать о смазке и презервативах в кармане. Бэкхён успевает об этом подумать, но не успевает произнести, потому что наступает его очередь рвано выдохнуть. Из-за шероховатой ладони ещё несколько секунд не получается сказать ничего, а затем Чанёль сам всё находит. Он стягивает с него джинсы, и это ощутимо уменьшает количество воздуха в комнате. Как и количество выдержки у Бэкхёна. 

Чанёль прижимает его к себе, и Бэкхён лишается контроля даже над собственным дыханием. А тот промежуток времени, в который лишается остатков одежды, как-то теряет. 

Сзади слышится шуршание упаковок, и на несколько долгих секунд Бэкхён оказывается лишён чужого тепла. Он прислоняется к стене, закрыв глаза, и пытается выровнять дыхание. Попытки проваливаются благодаря Чанёлю, который перехватывает его поперёк груди и целует в шею. Он тем временем вжимается в чужое тело, пытаясь донести до его обладателя адски простую мысль. Её можно было бы уместить в короткое «трахни уже», но Бэкхёну бы вряд ли удалось выговорить целых два слова. 

К счастью, Чанёль и без того понимает намёк. Длинный палец толкается внутрь, и это оказывается далеко не так неприятно, как могло бы быть. Он горячий и влажный, а Чанёль всё так же осторожен. Но Бэкхён всё равно задерживает дыхание, чтобы не выдать ни малейшего намёка на дискомфорт. Кто знает, сколько ещё тогда Чанёль решит его мучить? А так – есть надежда, что скоро палец заменит он сам. Как можно скорее. Пожалуйста. 

Бэкхён готов выдыхать это ёбаное «пожалуйста» каждый раз, когда Чанёль гладит изнутри и целует в ключицы. Но это оказывается далеко не самым худшим, потому что скоро – уже двумя пальцами – Чанёль находит особенно чувствительный участок нервов. Его он с беспощадным упорством задевает каждым своим движением, заставляя Бэкхёна сжать зубы, чтобы не застонать слишком уж громко. Он лишь надеется, что вся эта пытка долго не продлится. Он такого не выдержит. Рассыплется прямо в руках у Чанёля, который спустя целую бесконечность добавляет третий палец. 

Сжимать зубы становится бесполезно, стоны просачиваются и сквозь них. Удовольствие прокатывается по телу, и это хорошо до потери сознания, но вместе с тем – до обидного мало. Где-то в разгорячённом мозгу ещё осталась мысль о том, что может быть больше. Должно быть больше. Как только Чанёль наконец прекратит издеваться над ними обоими. Но он не прекращает, минута за минутой, и скоро Бэкхён ловит себя на всхлипах. Тщательно сдерживаемых, перемежающихся стонами всхлипах. Ноги трясутся, как у какого-то истерика. Щёки от этого горят ярко-алым. Постепенно становится наплевать на всё, что только может встать между Бэкхёном и нормальным сексом. Стыд, гордость, здравый смысл? 

Он собирает его остатки, чтобы как можно чётче выговорить каждую из букв, которые все вместе должны звучать словом «пожалуйста». Получается плохо, а Чанёль давит на нервные окончания внутри, и Бэкхён захлёбывается очередным вдохом. Но пытается ещё раз. Тщательно. По слогам. На этот раз Чанёль замечает его попытки и шепчет на ухо: 

– Что ты говоришь? – тяжело и хрипло, заставляя зажмуриться от новой порции мурашек. 

– Пож… – дыхание в очередной раз перехватывает, и Бэкхён чувствует, как падает на самое дно. – Тр… трахни меня. П-пож… ал… 

Чанёль так и не даёт ему договорить своей тихой усмешкой: 

– А я что делаю? 

Даже в такой момент у Бэкхёна не получается его ненавидеть. 

Пальцы не исчезают, и скоро тот начинает жалеть, что вообще всё это затеял. В противном случае ему не пришлось бы сейчас гнуться до боли в позвоночнике, чтобы они проникли хоть на сантиметр глубже. Всхлипывать из-за дрожи в теле. И дёргаться от каждого прикосновения губ к плечу.

Бэкхён никогда не думал, что может кончить от одних только пальцев, но сейчас его подводят именно к этому. Подводят достаточно близко для того, чтобы, когда вместо них появилась пустота, разочарованно простонать. До него не сразу доходит, что это хороший знак. 

Чанёль сжимает его бока обеими руками и целует в макушку неуместно-легко, пока Бэкхён склоняет голову и упирается ладонями в стену. Пытается выдохнуть обжигающе-жаркий воздух, но новая его порция оказывается не лучше. 

Когда Чанёль начинает толкаться, Бэкхён наконец понимает, почему его растягивали так долго. Без этого сейчас было бы не на шутку больно, но в реальности, после таких масштабов пытки – приятно до слёз у самого края век. Внутри становится горячо и твёрдо, и это вынуждает податься навстречу, плавясь под чужими ладонями. 

Чанёль опять не позволяет двигаться, а сам останавливается и шепчет извинения. Бэкхён бы сказал, что ему не больно, что Чанёль идиот, что сильнее, глубже, быстрее, пожалуйста, вот только в груди спирает. Следующий толчок – такой же, медленный и неполный, Бэкхён понятия не имеет, как Чанёль умудряется настолько сдерживать себя. Но тот умудряется. Снова и снова, подводя Бэкхёна к готовности сдохнуть прямо у этой стены. 

Прекратить всё происходящее – выше его сил, так что Бэкхён всё-таки не сдыхает. Он скребёт по стене пальцами, царапая бумажные обои, и силится расставить ноги шире. А ещё – сдерживает всхлипы. Чанёль может подумать, что это от боли, и тогда всё станет ещё осторожнее и ещё хуже. 

Бэкхён не дышит, он задыхается. Кусает губы, сжимает руки в кулаки и не может ничего, кроме как пытаться устоять на ногах. Зажатый между стеной и Чанёлем, который постепенно смелеет. Толчки становятся глубже, движения – быстрее, но этого всё ещё недостаточно, это всё ещё пытка, которую хочется одновременно закончить и протянуть на целую вечность. 

От Бэкхёна не остаётся ничего, только желание большего в каждом выдохе, каждом стоне и каждой капельке пота на тонкой коже. Чанёль всё ещё целует его всюду, куда только достаёт, и отпечатки его губ горят по несколько долгих мгновений. Просить – не вариант, язык заплетается как у пьяного. 

Чужие руки вдруг отпускают, и Бэкхён радуется тому, что получил возможность шевелиться. Однако в следующее мгновение эти руки упираются в стену по обе стороны от головы, запирая в клетку. На миг кажется, что это Чанёль ищет опору, что сейчас он наконец начнёт двигаться так, как Бэкхёну жизненно необходимо, но вопреки ожиданиям всё продолжается по-прежнему. Чанёль трахает его так медленно, что каждый толчок ощущается вдвое сильнее. Нервы от этого натянуты, как электрические провода, и искрят точно так же. Бэкхёна морально размазывает о стену, на которую он пялится до тех пор, пока не жмурится. Потому что всхлипы грозят превратиться в какое-то совсем уж жалкое хныканье. 

Бэкхён ставит ладони рядом с чужими и собирает все остатки воли, насаживаясь самостоятельно. Спустя мгновение его обдаёт дрожью от стона за спиной. Бэкхён повторяет, и Чанёль накрывает его руки своими. Прислоняет к стене вплотную, не оставляя ни капли воздуха. И вновь начинает двигаться издевательски-медленно. Тело от этого накрывает волнами жара и дрожи, а напряжение копится в каждой его клетке. Грозясь взорваться чем-то слишком сильным для того, чтобы Бэкхён смог выдержать. Если, конечно, он хотя бы до этого доживёт.

Звуки никак не желают складываться в слова, однако Бэкхён – чёрт знает с какой попытки – выстанывает чужое имя. Настолько просяще, что щёки от этого горят ещё сильнее. Над ухом раздаётся хриплое «уверен?», и он кивает так часто, как только может.

Чанёль замирает на несколько секунд, а затем наконец срывается на ту силу и скорость, которую Бэкхён столько времени хотел. А теперь – хватает ртом воздух, который никак не получается вдохнуть. Нервы грозятся просто перегореть. Чужая ладонь сжимает член, и скоро от удовольствия перед глазами начинают плясать чёртовы точки. У Бэкхёна же и без того кровоток в висках грозит взорваться с каждым новым толчком. Его оглушает, убивает, воскрешает, и неизвестно, что ярче. 

Чанёль впитывается в каждую клеточку кожи, которая горит от прикосновений. В Бэкхёне сейчас всё горит. Включая и мозг, и сердце, и лёгкие. Чанёль не оставляет ему ничего, ни единого уголка, в котором можно было бы от него спрятаться, и это бы испугало, если бы Бэкхён сейчас был способен пугаться. Если бы он был способен хоть на что-то, кроме того, чтобы цепляться за чужие руки и стонать с каждым вдохом. 

Его хватает от силы на пару минут такого темпа, после которого он кончает в чужую руку и сжимается, тяжело дыша. Чанёль стонет спустя несколько секунд, низко и хрипло, прежде чем остановиться. Он опирается о стену над головой Бэкхёна, пока они оба пытаются отдышаться. 

Идея всё-таки была плохой, потому что Бэкхёну не стало действительно легче. Самая правильная мысль – остаться одному – всё ещё отзывается в груди страхом. И даже большим, чем раньше.

Чанёль обхватывает его за плечи и разворачивает к себе лицом. Бэкхён боится, что у этого лица могут быть покрасневшие глаза, так что тут же утыкается им в чужую грудь. Ощущает ладони на своих лопатках и чувствует себя так, словно сейчас и вправду расплачется. От избытка эмоций, которых раньше никогда не было. К которым он оказался не готов. 

– Всё хорошо? – у Чанёля в голосе – такое беспокойство, что Бэкхён улыбается. И более-менее твёрдо говорит, что в полном. 

Хочется добавить, что такое у него впервые, что Чанёль – совершенно невероятный, и пару тысяч спасибо тоже не помешают, но Бэкхён давит это в себе. Когда-нибудь Чанёль поймёт, что его стоит забыть. И Бэкхён не хочет остаться плохим воспоминанием. Чтобы Чанёлю не было совестно или грустно. 

Подавить всё полностью не получается, так что Бэкхён встаёт на цыпочки и целует его в губы. Впервые в жизни просто целует. Не в качестве прелюдии или проверки, а чтобы передать то яркое, что бьётся внутри и требует выхода. Или поцелуями, или слезами. Плакать сейчас нельзя – Чанёль расстроится – так что приходится целовать дрожащими губами. 

Бэкхён понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Отношения? Было бы смешно, если бы не хотелось плакать. Уйти? Но это вообще-то его квартира. Выгнать Чанёля?

Через пару дней, как только у его семьи всё наладится. 

А после и самому по возможности исчезнуть с чужих глаз.

За окном раздаётся вой полицейских сирен, и Бэкхён вздрагивает. 

Хотя, может, не полицейских – есть же ещё скорая помощь, и пожарные, и мало ли что может так выть, но первым на ум приходит самое худшее. Бэкхён выворачивается из чужих рук, хватает с пола джинсы и, натягивая их на ходу, направляется к ближайшему окну. 

При вида двух сине-белых машин в грудь словно заливают жидкого азота. Хотя в какой-то мере Бэкхён даже благодарен этим полицейским. Они дали ему повод отойти от Чанёля подальше. Тот, конечно же, сам к нему подходит уже через несколько секунд, но ведь самые сложные моменты уже позади. Все эти непозволительно искренние поцелуи и глупые слова на самом кончике языка.

– Они что, за нами? – Чанёль опять беспокоится, на этот раз – хотя бы обоснованно. Вот только обнимает он безо всякой на то причины. А у Бэкхёна вроде как нет причин уйти.

– Вряд ли, – он отвечает, ощущая, как жар снова начинает копиться под кожей. – Если, конечно, это не ты сбил комиссара. 

– Что? 

О, Чанёль ещё не знает.

– Комиссар О Сехун был убит двумя парнями на тёмно-красной машине, – цитирует донесение Бэкхён. – Так что с полицией теперь наверняка будут проблемы, но не так же быстро.

Полицейские разбиваются на пары и заходят в каждый из подъездов. Это хорошо, потому что не только в подъезд Бэкхёна. И это плохо, потому что создаёт слишком много версий происходящего.

Нет, всё-таки причина уйти есть.

– Я узнаю, зачем они заявились, – Бэкхён отнимает от себя чужие руки и ищет взглядом толстовку. – Если что, с балкона можно спуститься прямо на улицу, там ларёк на первом этаже, так что спуск не особо высокий.

Бэкхён не оглядывается на Чанёля, пока надевает толстовку и, стараясь не слишком прихрамывать, идёт к двери. Ему не стыдно, но эмоции в груди словно слепились в один большой комок, и при каждом взгляде на Чанёля этот комок мешает нормально дышать. Не самое приятное ощущение. Как состыковать его с постоянным желанием на Чанёля смотреть, Бэкхён не знает.

Воздух за дверью квартиры холодом пробирается под одежду. Снизу слышатся голоса, и Бэкхён как законный житель этого дома спускается к ним. Узнать, что тут происходит и чем это грозит.

Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не приложиться о стену затылком, когда видит уже знакомых людей. Сон Сынван и мужчину в форме рядом с ней. Но это всё-таки не повод уходить (хотя, возможно, это повод убегать).

– Что вы здесь делаете? – спрашивает Бэкхён, опираясь о перила влажными ладонями. 

– Молодой человек, вернитесь, пожалуйста, в вашу кварт… – начинает полицейский подозрительно-успокаивающим тоном. Его перебивает Сынван:

– Ему можно, – она сверлит Бэкхёна полным презрения взглядом. – Где-то в доме – куча взрывчатки, которая разнесёт его примерно через три часа. Скажи спасибо вашим войнам. А теперь не мешай нам спокойно и без паники эвакуировать людей, договорились?

– Конечно, – он отвечает на автомате, всё ещё пытаясь осознать слова про взрывчатку. 

Бэкхён забыл о реальном мире на одну ночь и одно утро. Не так уж и много, но когда реальность таким вот образом ударяет по лицу, это всё равно оказывается неожиданно. 

Знал же, что нельзя отвлекаться. А теперь ещё и знает, что мог бы умереть вместе прямо в этом доме примерно через три часа. И Чанёль – тоже. Потому что был бы рядом с ним. 

С Чанёлем нужно завязывать в первую очередь ради него самого. Сам он этого не сделает наверняка ещё очень долго, так что придётся Бэкхёну. Как только он накопит достаточно сил и решимости. Это несправедливо до рези в груди, но близость с ним не принесёт Чанёлю ничего хорошего. 

Если говорить себе об этом почаще, то Бэкхён когда-нибудь даже сможет сказать об этом ему.


	30. тридцать

В одном Тэхён прав – если бы не он, Чонгука здесь бы не было. Он был бы дома – куда больше никогда не сможет зайти, был бы в школе – где появляться теперь так же опасно, в конце концов, был бы с родителями – которых просто нет. Чонгук осознаёт это очень остро, когда просыпается и пялится на трещины грязного потолка. В затылке болит из-за неудобной подушки, в желудке пусто, а на соседней кровати сопит Тэхён. 

Но злиться на него не получается, да и не хочется. Уж точно не тогда, когда он спит. Непривычно спокойный, почти безмятежный, обнимающий край одеяла и улыбающийся краешками губ. И пусть он улыбается не Чонгуку, но тот всё равно залипает на эту картину несколько минут подряд, прежде чем вспоминает, что стоит сходить в ванную. 

Гостиница, в которой они остановились, словно вышла из какого-то старого фильма. Тут пугающего вида старушка на ресепшене, продавленные кровати и скрипящий пол. По нему приходится красться, чтобы дыхание Тэхёна оставалось всё таким же размеренным. К сожалению, двери тут тоже скрипят. Стоит Чонгуку открыть одну из них – как Тэхён вздрагивает всем телом. Пока Чонгук отвлекается на него, дверь успевает закрыться, так что её приходится толкнуть снова. 

Протяжный скрип заставляет Тэхёна дёрнуться ещё раз. Вдобавок – нахмуриться, не просыпаясь, и сжать одеяло крепче. 

Чонгук надеется, что холодная вода поможет ему настроиться на серьёзные дела. Но она вовсе не вымывает Тэхёна из головы. Напротив – ржавая раковина напоминает о той, в которой Тэхён мыл окровавленные ладони, а отсюда уже очень близко до его больного взгляда и «я ведь ненавижу таких, как ты». 

Хочется ударить по раковине кулаками. Останавливает лишь то, что она заляпана неизвестно чем. 

Чонгук пытается сосредоточиться на «я же в тебя влюбился» и не злиться на самого себя за тот тупик, в котором оказался. Возможно, стоило просто затолкать Тэхёна обратно в машину и не слушать его речей про то, как сложно будет жить после массовых взрывов. Чонгук бы как-нибудь справился. И Тэхён, постепенно, тоже. Однако думать об этом – бесполезно, всё уже произошло, и… Тэхён вытащит их отсюда. Он же должен понимать, что делает. 

Если честно, то Чонгук не уверен, но он очень надеется. 

Дверь ванны скрипит в третий раз. 

Тэхён цепляется за одеяло бледными руками, дышит слишком быстро для сна и выглядит до боли беззащитным. Перед кошмаром, судя по тому, что глаза его – всё ещё закрыты. 

Наверное, пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, как легко Тэхён переходит от спокойствия к истерикам и обратно. Вот только у Чонгука всё никак не получается. Тэхён раньше казался слишком крутым, смелым и безбашенным, чтобы сейчас вот так легко наложить это на переломанную психику. 

Он переворачивается, но путается в одеяле и оказывается замотан. Словно в тесном коконе. Который явно ухудшает ситуацию – Тэхён мычит, пытаясь выбраться, и тем самым затягивает кокон ещё туже. 

На скрип становится наплевать, Чонгук движется к кровати как можно быстрее, потому что в любом случае собирается разбудить. Пусть это всего лишь сон, но видеть, как Тэхён в нём мучается – далеко не лучшее начало дня. 

Чонгук совсем не ожидает, что вслед за тихим «просыпайся» получит кулаком в скулу. Несильно и смазано, потому что руки у Тэхёна трясутся, но вполне ощутимо. От следующего удара Чонгук успешно уворачивается, а подскочившего на кровати Тэхёна обнимает так крепко, чтобы тот не смог двигаться.

– Мы в гостинице, – где бы ни был Тэхён только что, слова про настоящее должны помочь. – Ты и я…

– …Чон Чонгук, школа Кванджан, экономический класс, – заканчивает Тэхён за него. Жмурится и молчит несколько секунд. – Хотя погоди, когда ты в последний раз был в школе?

Чонгук отпускает его и наблюдает за тем, как он трёт глаза и оглядывается вокруг. Если Тэхён несёт что-то странное и неуместное – значит, он в порядке.

– Ладно, я шучу, – он улыбается и присматривается к чужому лицу. – Прости за синяк. 

– Синяк? 

– Скоро будет. Наверное, – Тэхён пожимает плечами. – И спасибо, что разбудил. Сколько сейчас времени?

– Часа два, – разговор стремительно уходит от Тэхёна к делам, но Чонгук немного против. – Что сейчас было?

– А что было? – спрашивает тот с самым непонимающим видом.

У Чонгука всё ещё саднит скула, а сброшенное Тэхёном одеяло валяется на полу. 

– Тебе было плохо, – это звучит не так ужасно, как «ты от кошмара едва не задохнулся в собственном одеяле». – А ещё ты меня ударил.

– Ударял я не тебя, – медленно проговаривает Тэхён. – То есть, я думал, что не тебя.

– А кого?

– Это всё скрип, – ответы невпопад уже даже не вызывают удивления. – Я ненавижу, когда двери скрипят. 

Чонгук ждёт, не сводя взгляда с Тэхёна, который стонет вымученно и зарывается руками в волосы.

– Ты не отвяжешься, так что – да. Я боюсь скрипа дверей, – он начинает загибать пальцы. – А ещё темноты, запаха металла и резких стуков. Не люблю кровь. Может перемкнуть от криков. И я умею держать себя в руках, так что прекращай уже так пялиться, пожалуйста.

Чонгук бы поспорил с тем, что Тэхён умеет держать себя в руках. Но в крайнем случае держать его будет сам Чонгук, а лишние споры – действительно лишние.

Вот только Тэхён уже успевает разойтись. Или, может, просто продолжает. Вслед за вчерашними сценами и беспокойным сном.

– И да, я знаю, кажется, что это глупо и совсем не страшно, – он вздыхает судорожно, – но пойми, так кажется только до тех пор, пока это не твои страхи. А потом ты попадаешь куда-нибудь, где скрипят двери и стучат в двери, и это всегда охранники, которые кого-то забирают, или к кому-то заходят, и это всегда плохо кончается, и… и со страхами уже нихрена не сделаешь. Но я в порядке. Теперь. Так что подай мне мой ноутбук и слушай, что мы будем делать.

Чонгук вовсе не считает это глупым. То, что так перемолотило нервную систему Тэхёна, глупым быть не может по определению. Все те страхи, которые рвут его на части – тем более. Их хочется убрать. Уничтожить. Уместить в прицел и расстрелять на кровавые ошмётки, чтобы Тэхён от них освободился и стал... кем-то. Тем, кем стал бы, если бы ему повезло чуть больше. Вот только при таком раскладе под дулом оказался бы сам Тэхён. Вряд ли его можно исправить. Совершенно точно у Чонгука не хватило бы навыков и терпения. 

– Долго ещё собираешься стоять? – Тэхён раздражён, и это заставляет двигаться.

Пока ноутбук включается, тот успевает умыться, рассказать о своём сне – не том, от которого он боролся с одеялом, а том, где прятался от Годзиллы – и снова стать обычным собой. Который падает на кровать рядом с Чонгуком, придвигает к себе ноутбук, а спустя секунду размышлений и самого Чонгука. В итоге одна рука так и остаётся у него на бедре, в то время как другая скользит по тачпаду. 

– Помнишь тот особняк, в котором ты ещё застрелил охранника? – голос звучит буднично и уверенно, но Чонгук ему уже не верит.

Куда лучше охранника он помнит шкаф, Тэхёна и жар по коже, однако кивает молча.

– Мы тогда достали пароли. От почты, дисков, соцсетей. Правда, пароли там очень быстро поменялись, но вот с архивов Чимин успел скачать почти всё, – продолжает Тэхён, переименовывая какое-то видео в «открой меня». – Там, в основном, документы. Притом устаревшие. Чимин уже думал, что всё было зря, но я копался в этих файлах очень упорно. И нашёл…

Тэхён заносит палец над тачпадом, собираясь открыть файл, и сидит так несколько секунд. 

– Хотя нет, не стану я это включать. Неловко бы вышло, – он усмехается той самой усмешкой, от которой губы пересыхают. – Короче, я нехило так удивился, когда среди всяких важных документов и фотографий-компромата наткнулся на гейское порно. Каждому – своё, я всё понимаю, да и совсем не мне тут что-то говорить, но как бы… Посреди кучи важного и секретного кто-то кого-то трахает – довольно неожиданно, да?

Чонгук кивает, потому что ответить тут совершенно ничего не может. Только какой-то тупой и неуместный смех подступает к горлу, не столько из-за того, что говорит Тэхён, сколько из-за того, как он это говорит. Со всей своей мимикой и руками, вырисовывающими в воздухе фигуры.

– И я так подумал! – он наклоняет голову, улыбаясь немного неестественно. – Ну, в первые пару секунд подумал. Потом понял, что на экране творится что-то вконец жёсткое, и попытался закрыть. Но, конечно же, промазал. Не люблю сенсоры. Так вот, у видео есть вторая часть. И её лучше будет вырезать. Но это потом. В общем, запомни: когда я скажу – включишь видео. Вот это. На котором так и написано. Хорошо?

От такого количества разъяснений даже становится обидно, но Чонгук кивает ещё раз. Тэхён гладит его сквозь футболку, посылая по коже мурашки, и продолжает невозмутимо:

– Мы похитим Бён Бэкхёна. Запихать его в машину, учитывая пистолеты, будет довольно просто. Затем мы привезём его ко мне домой. Затем – объясним, что у нас есть компромат, затем – покажем его, затем… – Тэхён перетаскивает на рабочий стол – цветочное поле – значок текстового документа и переименовывает его в «родители». – Затем диктуем ему имена и адреса его матери и отчима. Чимин успел их найти. Он тоже, кстати, был за шантаж, а не взрывы. Придумал их от скуки, а остальные уцепились за идею. Чимин бы этого не одобрил, он…

– Тэхён, – Чонгук старается перебить его как можно мягче. – Мы диктуем имена и адреса, а затем?..

Если Тэхён уйдёт в рассказы о Чимине, то всё закончится слезами, или криками, или всем вместе. Тот, кажется, тоже это понимает, потому что встряхивает головой и возвращается к теме.

– Да. Затем предлагаем убить Ким Чунмёна. Либо мы убьём родителей и сольём в сеть весь компромат. Бэкхён соглашается, мы даём ему вот этот пузырёк, – Тэхён выуживает из кармана ампулу с мутноватой жидкостью. – Я надеялся, что ты согласишься на мою идею, так что заранее позаимствовал у Хосока один его яд. Наносишь на кожу, и жертва умирает через пару дней. Незаметное убийство, очень удобно, и согласиться на такое куда проще. Ну а потом мы отпускаем Бэкхёна и ждём. Чунмён умирает, мафия рушится, мы побеждаем. И никаких напрасных смертей. Всё понял?

– Да, – Чонгук мнётся пару секунд, но спрашивает. – У тебя есть дом?

– Родительский, – пожимает плечами Тэхён. – Там давно никто не живёт. Для того, чтобы кого-то связывать и пугать – место идеальное. 

Чонгук только сейчас понимает, что ничего не знает о его родителях. И о самом Тэхёне – немногим больше. До сих пор. 

Кроме того, какой он красивый, когда не срывается в свои страхи. Когда смотрит так прямо, словно вот-вот поцелует. И усмехается, будто читает мысли.

У них мало времени, а в списке дел точно нет пункта «повалить тэхёна на кровать», но только он сейчас и бьётся в голове. Кровать же удобная. Широкая, мягкая, и плевать что скрипит, ведь Чонгук очень хорошо помнит тэхёнов голос в подобные моменты, и он, с этой чёртовой хрипотцой, точно заслонил бы собой всё. 

Чонгуку вдруг становится крайне интересно узнать, как Тэхён стонет. 

Чонгук почему-то уверен, что такие звуки вырубили бы ему мозги. 

– Выезжаем сейчас, – необходимости вроде как нет, но Тэхён уточняет: – Прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, ты выспался, потому что когда в следующий раз будет время, я понятия не имею. 

Выезжаем сейчас, времени нет, Тэхён поднимается с кровати.

Чонгук пытается перенастроиться на предстоящую операцию, но рядом с Тэхёном это действительно сложно. И, совсем немного – страшно. Если бы Чонгук позволил себе хоть немного поразмышлять, то это «немного» быстро переросло бы в «очень». Если что-то пойдёт не так – то их просто убьют. Или, может, им придётся вернуться к остальным ни с чем. Намджун их, конечно, не пристрелит (хочется верить), но и по голове не погладит за сорванную победу. Такую близкую, что степень понимания Тэхёна уменьшается ещё на несколько граммов. 

Рисковать всем, в том числе собой, ради людей, которых даже не знаешь?..

Чонгук бы не смог, но в Тэхёне это качество почему-то кажется важным сохранить. Без него Тэхён не был бы Тэхёном, а Чонгук действительно не врал. Жить за него, умереть, драться, держать на плаву – ничего другого в его жизни постепенно и не остаётся.

Он выходит из номера, терпеливо слушая разъяснения по поводу будущей беседы. 

– Говорить буду я, ты просто смотри угрожающе, у тебя это отлично получается, – Тэхён запирает дверь номера. – Можно ударить пару раз, но только если начнёт вести себя неадекватно. Лучше только словами. И точно без всяких ножей или переломов…

Он осекается, потому что старушка с ресепшена смотрит на них округлившимися глазами.

– Фильм интересный смотрели, – поясняет для неё Тэхён, расплачиваясь за ночёвку. 

– Очень, – подтверждает Чонгук, чтобы не стоять рядом без дела. 

– Реальность не такая интересная, – добавляет Тэхён и поясняет, как только они выходят на улицу: – Мы можем сидеть в машине весь день, а он тем временем будет где-нибудь отдыхать. И ночь тоже, и следующий день, и сколько угодно, пока наконец не поймается.

Кучу часов подряд сидеть рядом с Тэхёном и ничего не делать. В том числе и с Тэхёном не делать. 

Чонгук крепится, вспоминая, как когда-то развивал силу воли. Подъём в четыре утра, ледяной душ, тренировки и математика. По сравнению с происходящим всё до смешного мелко, но это хотя бы что-то. На что можно будет отвлечься, пока Тэхён улыбается бессовестно и кладёт ладони ему на бока. Ткань футболки достаточно тонкая, чтобы чувствовать их кожей. А дверь машины вовсе не такая далёкая, чтобы Чонгука нужно было так до неё провожать.

Но он не против. 

Это тоже хотя бы что-то.


	31. тридцать один

– Бэкхён, – Чанёль зовёт каким-то омертвевшим голосом. От такого температура опускается на пару градусов и во рту пересыхает. – По-моему, я его видел.

Он показывает на парня, который выходит из машины неподалёку. Самого обычного парня. Бэкхён не понимает, но готовится к худшему. 

– Где?

– Он пытался меня пристрелить, – действительно худшее. Словно пинок поддых. 

– Отойди, – Бэкхён шепчет, а парень тем временем двигается к ним. Дверь машины при этом оставлена подозрительно открытой.

Улица пуста, фонари не в силах рассеять сумерки, и Бэкхён в который уже раз жалеет о том, что не носит с собой оружия. До неизвестной машины – всего несколько метров, а вот до дома – не меньше десятка. Убежать невозможно, драться не получится. 

– Что? – действительно, какое «отойди», это же Чанёль. Он не уйдёт просто так.

Вряд ли этот человек здесь для того, чтобы добить его. Чанёль – просто химик, всё ещё новенький, с нулевым доступом к важным людям и данным. В отличие от Бэкхёна. Который принимает самое прямое участие в очень и очень многом.

– Беги, – с нажимом повторяет Бэкхён. – За помощью, если вдруг что.

Это же достаточное обоснование для спасения жизни? 

– И кому тут понадобится эта помощь, если я вернусь слишком поздно? – Чанёль умнее, чем кажется, и прямо сейчас его за это хочется ударить. – А я не успею, ты же сам понимаешь.

Бэкхён понимает. Ещё он понимает, что при другом раскладе помощь понадобится им обоим, и что никто им этой помощи не даст. Не потому что на них бы наплевали – нет, Чунмён ценит своих людей, если возможно (и целесообразно) – вытаскивает отовсюду. Вот только он даже знать не будет, что произошло.

Бэкхён этого тоже пока не знает, но вслед за первым парнем из машины выходит второй, и оба они почти синхронно лезут в карманы курток.

Чужая ладонь обхватывает бёново запястье, словно подтверждая, что никто от него не уйдёт. Пара секунд сомнений – и Бэкхён встряхивает рукой, высвобождая её. 

– У тебя вообще-то ещё мать и сестра, – от одних этих слов Чанёль опускает взгляд к асфальту. – И не нужно делать вид, что я для тебя важнее. 

Возможно, эти слова – запрещённый приём, но они – самый правильный поступок за всю его жизнь.

– Они без тебя не справятся, – Бэкхён продолжает давить, потому что за Чанёлем вряд ли станут гнаться.

– Ты тоже.

Только на этом моменте он осознаёт, что действительно значит фраза «запрещённый приём».

Пока они разговаривают, на них движутся люди с пистолетами в опущенных руках. И с ними нужно что-то делать. Если бы в голове была хоть одна идея, не грозящая пулей в виске, Бэкхён бы за неё уцепился. И Чанёлю стоило. Пока время ещё было. 

Парни останавливаются в трёх шагах от них. Один – спокойный, и другой – нервно сжимающий пистолет.

– Садитесь в машину, – вместо приветствия говорит тот, чья внешность кажется знакомой. Бэкхён жмурится, перебирая в памяти лица, и едва не хлопает себя по лбу. Клуб, наркотики, дилер. Хотя судя по пистолету в руке – кто-то гораздо больший.

Оружия пока никто не поднимает. Иллюзия добровольности. Бэкхён видел всё это, и не раз, но постоянно был по другую сторону. Не ту, которую потом убивали. 

– Только я? – последний шанс для Чанёля, Бэкхён готов просить, если намекнут хоть на какую-то лазейку. 

Противники переглядываются. Спокойный превращается в сомневающегося, но его осаждает второй:

– Он тоже с ними. Мы уже виделись.

Голос – тот же самый, который звучал недавно из динамиков телефона. Однако звучащий уже не с паникой, а с жестокостью. 

Лишь бы у Чонгука оказалась не такая хорошая память на голоса. Потому что в противном случае у Бэкхёна вряд ли получится объяснить, что он только говорил и ничего больше. Что он хотел позвонить ещё раз, когда второй звонок сбросили, что он убеждал его мать – «не беспокойтесь, всё будет хорошо».

Она верила, или просто хотела верить, и от этого становилось немного легче её забыть. 

– Садитесь, – кивает на машину дилер. – Оба. 

Выполнить приказ значит подписать приговор самому себе. Не выполнить – привести его в исполнение прямо здесь. Безысходность давит, сковывая движения, до тех пор, пока Чонгук не поднимает пистолет. Молча. Пугающе до иголок в лёгких. 

Чанёль тоже молчит. Он не выглядит слишком напуганным – скорее уж настороженным. Так лучше, потому что испуг мог бы побуждать на что-то глупое и храброе. 

– Хорошо, – Бэкхён поднимает руки. – Только… Позволите узнать, зачем?

Вопрос он задаёт уже шагая к машине, медленно и осторожно, всем своим видом демонстрируя послушание. Можно подсмотреть дорогу и, выбравшись из места назначения, привести туда всех боевиков разом. Можно обмануть этих людей во время переговоров. Можно даже переманить их на свою сторону, если пообещать достаточно наград. В конце концов, у Бэкхёна телефон в кармане, в теории, можно его достать и как-нибудь незаметно отправить свои координаты.

Нельзя только спорить и переживать о Чанёле. Это заметят, это используют против. Вот только он сам об этом не слишком задумывается. Глядит с нескрываемой враждебностью – на противников и с беспокойством – на Бэкхёна.

– Потом узнаете, – звучит за спиной, а в следующую секунду мир закрывает чёрной тканью. Она мешает дышать, вызывая почти инстинктивную панику, и Бэкхёну стоит немалых усилий не сорвать её тут же со своей головы. 

Первый вариант отпадает, с мешком на голове он путь не проследит. 

В машину сесть ему помогают чьи-то чужие руки. Вслед за этим появляются и руки Чанёля, которые сжимают его пальцы своими. Наверное, не слишком заметно. Бэкхён надеется, потому что оттолкнуть его прямо сейчас не получается – слишком страшно. Страх этот поднимается к горлу слезами, которые Бэкхён глотает вместе с кучей вопросов. Людей не похищают для чего-то хорошего. Особенно если люди сами похищали людей.

Вернее, похищал (помогал похищать), Чанёль же тут ни при чём.

Чанёль совершенно ни при чём, он не должен быть в одной с Бэкхёном машине, и если они сумеют выбраться – то никогда больше не должен оказаться. Какую бы ерунду ни думал сам он по этому поводу. 

Едут они долго, в тишине, от которой барабанные перепонки готовы взорваться. Темнота перед глазами тоже не помогает расслабиться. Чанёль рядом, его жар чувствуется сквозь воздух, но жаться к нему – непозволительно.

Бэкхён откидывает голову на сиденье, пытаясь дышать глубже и думать о чём-то более оптимистичном, чем собственный труп в недалёком будущем.

Чанёль, взрывчатка, мешок на голове. Впечатлений слишком много, чтобы осознать их в полной мере – возможно, поэтому и удаётся сохранять спокойствие. Несмотря на сбитое дыхание и резко проснувшуюся фантазию. Картинки не так уж и пугают – Бэкхён давно свыкся с тем, что живёт в постоянной опасности. Было дело, его уже похищали, но то были идиоты, задолжавшие Чунмёну, и от них Бэкхён сам смог сбежать (хотя паниковал так, что побег до сих пор казался чудом). Вот только сейчас рядом – Чанёль, и за него Бэкхён беспокоится куда больше, чем за себя. Вместе же эти страхи непривычно сильно сбивают с толку.

Его пальцы стискивают сильнее, и только благодаря этому всё ещё получается дышать. 

Несмотря ни на что, Бэкхён хочет жить, и когда машина останавливается – следует приказу, медленно выходит из машины. Идёт неизвестно куда, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и слыша, что Чанёль спотыкается ещё чаще. 

Под ногами скрипит крыльцо, затем – доски пола, а завершается всё твёрдой поверхностью стула. Руки дёргают, чтобы связать за спиной, и отпадает вариант с телефоном. Достать его ещё можно, но вот что-то набрать и отправить – нереально. 

Чем меньше выходов остаётся, тем острее становится испуг. Но Бэкхён всё ещё мыслит здраво, сидит спокойно и ждёт.

Мешок с головы срывают уже спустя несколько секунд. Ещё столько же уходит на то, чтобы проморгаться. К счастью, свет не слишком режет глаза – его тут почти нет. Лампочка под потолком не слишком помогает против ночи за окнами. Выбитыми и покосившимися. На полу тоже виднеются дыры, как и в обгоревших обоях, и в старом диване у стены. 

– Так что вам нужно? – Бэкхён говорит максимально ровно, словно это не его сердце сейчас бьётся о рёбра панически быстро. 

– Это чуть позже, – отвечают откуда-то слева, куда и приходится повернуть голову. – Сначала посмотри.

Бэкхён тупит пару секунд, прежде чем фокусируется на Чонгуке в метре от себя. И ноутбуке, стоящем посреди деревянного стола. Страх в груди мешается с непониманием. Что ему могут показать? И главное – зачем?

Чанёль сидит рядом, такой же связанный и растерянный.

– Включай, – бросает дилер, которого Бэкхён не видит. Он видит только Чонгука, который жмёт что-то на клавиатуре, и экран. В первое мгновение – абсолютно чёрный. 

Плохие – да что уж там, ужасные – предчувствия гложут изнутри, и Бэкхён признаёт, что нагнетать атмосферу эти парни точно умеют. Надеется, что нагнетают зря, но в следующее мгновение дёргается всем телом.

На экране появляется он. Точнее, тот, кем он был когда-то. Подросток. Худой, в растянутой майке, стоит перед камерой и смотрит покрасневшими глазами. 

– Выключи.

Видео продолжается, и Бэкхён прекрасно помнит, что будет дальше.

– Выключи!

– Не так быстро, – доносится из-за спины, и он закрывает глаза. Лихорадочно пытаясь понять, откуда вообще эта запись могла здесь взяться. Он же её выкинул. Как только Исин сказал то заветное «ты теперь с нами» – выкинул. 

В доме Исина. 

Это действительно в его стиле – в любой ситуации находить информацию, копить её, собирать. А такой информацией можно было бы осадить Бэкхёна, если бы он попытался сделать что-то лишнее. Поначалу у всех подряд должны были быть сомнения в его верности, Бэкхён даже не осуждает. Вот, Исин заметил, что он выкинул камеру, заинтересовался, сохранил себе. Дальше всё складывается ещё проще – стоит только вспомнить взломы и хакерство. 

Бэкхён из динамиков начинает говорить отвратительно-тонким голосом. Заламывает свои руки, синие от следов верёвок, и настоящему Бэкхёну хочется заткнуть себе уши. Равно как и Чанёлю. Но в запястья впивается бечёвка, вызывая тошнотворное дежавю, и он вынужден слушать свои собственные жалобы.

– Я… Я уже понял, что это. Выключите, – вряд ли просьбы сработают, но чем громче Бэкхён говорит, тем хуже слышно его приветствие шестилетней давности.

Бэкхён приветствует полицейских и надеется, что они дадут всем по заслугам, действительно уникальные кадры. 

Если вторая часть – это та, которую снимает Бэкхён, то первая, вероятно – та, где снимают Бэкхёна. Он как-то пересматривал её. Вернее, пытался пересмотреть. Был пьяный, смелый, а из головы не шла фраза о том, что своим страхам нужно смотреть в лицо. Но как только на дисплее появилась пьяная рожа отчима, а по ушам ударило его приторным «сейчас мы празднуем день рождения бэкхённи», камеру он от себя отбросил. Буквально. Собственные крики начинались с первых же секунд видео, и они тогда были ещё слишком свежи в памяти.

Бэкхён вовсе не уверен, что сейчас смог бы их снова выдержать. Не говоря уже о Чанёле, который всё ещё рядом и который ни за что не должен увидеть его таким.

– Нет, – севший голос саднит в горле. 

– Как хочешь, – дилер наконец встаёт прямо перед Бэкхёном, наклоняется к нему и улыбается. – Ещё могу рассказать, где живёт твоя мать. 

– Я лучше поверю на слово, – хочется побыстрее перейти к той части разговора, где он делает что-то, благодаря чему эти чёртовы файлы больше никто и никогда не увидит. К тому же Бэкхён давно не знает, где живёт его мать, так что чужие слова не сказали бы ему ровным счётом ничего. 

Парень пожимает плечами и выпрямляет спину.

– Думаю, чтобы это увидели все желающие, ты тоже не хочешь?

Стоит признать, переговоры он ведёт неплохо. Хотя учиться у того же Кая ему пришлось бы огромному списку навыков. 

Немного парадоксально, но Бэкхён даже благодарен этому дилеру. Потому что Кай проиграл бы обе записи, наплевав на самые громкие «выключи», и не один раз, чтобы довести человека до истерики. Потом – оставить на несколько часов в одиночестве, потом – вернуться с арсеналом угроз. Таких тисков Бэкхён бы не выдержал, потерял бы способность нормально рассуждать. Но так – кивает, избегая взгляда Чанёля. Тяжёлого и встревоженного. 

– Тогда у нас есть предложение, – постепенно складывается такое впечатление, словно этот парень тоже хочет побыстрее всё закончить. – Мы никого не тронем и ничего не опубликуем.

Молчание тянется и порождает так много идей, что Бэкхён не выдерживает. 

– А я? 

– Убиваешь своего босса.

Три негромких слова, но Бэкхёна словно битой ударили в затылок. 

– Чунмёна?..

– Именно, – дилер садится на стол за своей спиной и, словно какой-то ребёнок, начинает махать ногами в воздухе. – Можешь подумать немного. Я пока сниму видео с паузы. 

– Не надо, – он ловит взгляд Чанёля, который никогда (Бэкхён надеется) не увидит продолжения. И замолкает, потому что «убить Чунмёна» звучит слишком немыслимо. Чунмён его когда-то спас, Чунмён дал ему новую жизнь, и хотя за неё нужно платить – Бэкхён действительно ему благодарен. И даже если каким-то образом отбросить благодарность, уважение и мораль – Чунмёна очень непросто убить. Ещё сложнее, если хочешь при этом сам остаться в живых. Но эти парни вряд ли знают такие подробности. А Бэкхёну здесь и сейчас нужно не умереть. Вместе с Чанёлем. 

– Можно узнать, что тогда будет с ним? – он кивает на него, сидящего с бледным лицом, но сжатыми упорно губами. 

Дилер переводит взгляд с Бэкхёна на Чанёля и обратно. Молчит, наблюдая за беспокойством обоих. 

– Вы же близки, да? – он не уточняет, в каком смысле, но Бэкхён и без того понимает, что у него всё на лице написано. Потому что следующие слова – слишком резкие для уровня знакомых или даже друзей. Слишком оглушительные, чтобы и после них сохранять рассудок.

Дилер наклоняет голову, проговаривая медленно и отчётливо:

– Если не убьёшь Чунмёна – мы убьём его. Вместе с матерью и видео, достаточно мотивации?


	32. тридцать два

На их лицах наконец-то появляется страх.

Тэхён – статуя из гранита, с широкой улыбкой и размеренной речью. Как кукловод марионетками, играет чужими эмоциями. Чонгук незаметно и тихо им восхищается. Он видит, как эти эмоции сменяются во взгляде Бэкхёна. От непонимания к панике. От паники – к закушенной губе и решению взять себя в руки. 

Читать людей оказывается гораздо проще, чем казалось.

– И что вы собираетесь делать потом? – спрашивает он, торопясь и запинаясь. – Когда Чунмён умрёт? Вы думаете, что можно просто взять и занять его место? Без маленькой армии за спиной или хотя бы чьей-то поддержки?

– У нас есть поддержка, – Тэхён отвечает медленно и вкрадчиво, и невозможно догадаться, что этот человек способен за считанные секунды терять контроль. – Китайская триада, сеульские банды, мы сами, в конце-то концов. 

Бэкхён замолкает и хмурит брови, размышляя напряжённо.

Чонгук бы не стал вести всех этих разговоров, угрозы в любом случае куда быстрее, легче и действенней. Но Тэхён считает иначе. Их пытаются переубедить – и он вступает в дискуссию. Загнав в угол физически, хочет победить морально. Чонгук опирается о стену, готовясь наблюдать за представлением. Почему бы и нет? Тэхён может рассказывать что угодно, ведь из дома Бэкхён выйдет либо союзником, либо не выйдет в принципе. А став союзником, сделку уже не разорвёт – слишком многое стоит на кону. 

– Триада? – он явно отвлекает все свои усилия на мысли, потому что на лице тем временем проступает откровенная тревога. – Ифань?

Тэхён кивает, прищуривая глаза с едва читаемой злостью. Ему эти договорённости Намджуна точно не могут нравиться.

– Вы же знаете, что он работал с Чунмёном? – Бэкхён насквозь фальшиво усмехается. – Думаете, Ифань станет помогать вам против старого друга?

– Прекрасно знаем, – голос Тэхёна становится суше и жёстче. – А ещё – знаем, что они очень плохо разошлись. Не пытайся врать и отвечай на вопрос. Ты сделаешь, что требуется?

Взгляд Бэкхёна бегает от Тэхёна к Чонгуку и обратно. Он словно пытается разглядеть слабость. Найти лазейку, трещину, за которой сможет найти что-то спасительное.

– А вы знаете, почему они разошлись? – отчаянье в голосе почти забавляет. В комнате со связанными людьми быть свободным в принципе крайне приятно. Вот только ещё это в самом плохом смысле волнительно. Что угодно может пойти не так, и результатом будет смерть. Возможно, даже нечто худшее. Поэтому с каждым новым словом не по делу растёт желание заткнуть Бэкхёна кулаком. Или включить ту запись – учитывая, как его от неё дёргало, такой вариант был бы даже действенней. 

Чем меньше времени продлятся переговоры, тем меньше шансов останется у плохих исходов. 

– Почему же? – Тэхён заинтересованно подаётся вперёд.

– Ифань торговал людьми, – Бэкхён натягивает верёвки, пытаясь приблизиться к чужому лицу. – Чунмён был против. И если Ифань теперь помогает вашему боссу, то… Сами подумайте, что этот босс должен был Ифаню пообещать? 

На пару секунд все замирают, слышно только взволнованное дыхание и скрип половиц. Затем комнату рвёт звуком пощёчины. Чонгук от неё вздрагивает, а Бэкхёна откидывает в сторону. Тэхён перед ним потирает свою руку. Он враз потерял немалую часть самообладания, но вряд ли кто-то, кроме Чонгука, это заметит. Голос – всё такой же ровный, взгляд – тяжёлый и угрожающий:

– Не говори бреда, – Тэхён отходит обратно к столу и барабанит по нему пальцами в такт собственным мыслям. – Мы здесь не для того, чтобы повторять ваши ошибки. И уж тем более не для того, чтобы ещё больше людей пострадало.

– А для чего? – он распаляется всё больше, судя по всему, слишком встревоженный для аккуратности. – Вы что, собираетесь стать Робин Гудами? Устроить тут пони, раду…

– Бэкхён, – тихо зовёт его парень с соседнего стула. Этого хватает, чтобы тот вздрогнул всем телом и повернулся к нему. – Хватит. Они ведь не станут разговаривать.

Здесь он прав, даже Тэхён уже кажется немного взбешённым. Вполне ожидаемо после того намёка. Якобы Намджун договорился с Ифанем о чём-то чертовски грязном. Чём-то, от чего у Тэхёна руки сжимаются в кулаки, а у Чонгука – так и тянутся к пистолету. 

Намджун же знает все ужасы работорговли. Он бы не стал. 

Они не для этого борются. 

– Но мы всё ещё станем слушать, – отвечает Тэхён спустя несколько секунд. – Твой ответ. Желательно – положительный. 

Бэкхён бледнеет ещё сильнее и откидывается назад. Драматичность момента портит только ножка стула, которая соскальзывает в дыру между половиц и обрушивает стул на пол. Парень вскрикивает, ударяясь о доски затылком, а ноги ещё пару секунд дёргаются в воздухе. 

– Подними его, – просит Тэхён.

Чонгук послушно подходит и возвращает стул на место. Дерево врезается в ладони, пока Бэкхён возится на нём, опустив голову. Почему-то только сейчас в голову приходит мысль о том, что он вряд ли намного старше него самого. Может, одного возраста с Тэхёном. 

Это странно – ненавидеть кого-то по умолчанию, но Чонгук успешно себя заставляет. Любые другие эмоции сейчас просто лишние. Кроме беспокойства за Тэхёна и его наигранное спокойствие. Настолько шаткое, что оно грозит и чоновым нервам тоже. 

Тэхён смотрит с вопросом, выгнув бровь и скрестив руки на груди.

– Я… – Бэкхён встряхивает головой, голос у него – дрожит и без всяких ударов. – Я же не смогу его убить. Чисто физически. Да я даже если пистолет достану, охрана прибежит за секунду. Вам бы найти кого-то другого…

– Тебе не придётся доставать пистолет, – Тэхён вытаскивает из кармана пузырёк и машет им перед чужим носом. – Нанеси на кожу или заставь выпить. Извернись как-нибудь. Твой босс умрёт через пару дней.

Бэкхён замирает с приоткрытым ртом на несколько напряжённых секунд.

– Ещё отмазки? – спрашивает Тэхён с издёвкой, сопровождаемой безупречно-вежливой улыбкой. 

От ответа зависит судьба его, Чонгука и всего Сеула. Напряжение ползёт по венам, сковывая движения и дыхание. 

– Как… – Бэкхён давится словом и опускает взгляд. – Когда я должен буду это сделать?

– Как только сможешь. Но через... скажем, три дня умрёт он, – Тэхён кивает на связанного парня. Тот не отрывает от Бэкхёна взгляда, в котором Чонгук узнаёт немного себя. То же беспокойство, только плохо скрываемое. Смешанное со страхом и чем-то тяжёлым, тянущим, от чего почти становится стыдно. 

Заслоном от любых таких порывов служат последние фотографии с номера матери. 

– Значит, Чунмён умрёт через два дня, – произносит Бэкхён абсолютно безжизненно. – Только… Почему я могу быть уверен в том, что вы никого не тронете? И всё удалите?

– Потому что у тебя нет выбора? – отвечает Тэхён вопросом на вопрос. – И даже не пытайся нас обмануть. Не выйдет. А теперь – про яд. Сам его, ясное дело, не касайся…

– Не стоит, – Бэкхён вдруг прерывает его, а бледное лицо прорезает усмешкой. – Я работал с такими веществами.

– О, – он запинается на секунду. – Отлично. Тогда, Чонгук, развяжи его. 

Всё происходит подозрительно просто. Вернее, тут только что развернулась маленькая словесная битва, и артиллерии из аргументов было действительно нечего противопоставить, но… Никаких оскорблений, избиений, криков. Быстро и почти что по-деловому. Правда, пока Чонгук распутывает бечёвку на чужих руках, они нехило так трясутся, однако это совсем не тянет на те ужасы, которых Чонгук ожидал. Он перебирает варианты, понимая, что вроде как ситуация отличная. У Бён Бэкхёна нет выхода, нет альтернативы, нет лазеек. 

– Ты конечно прости, но обратно поедешь тоже в мешке, – Тэхён уже разглаживает его почти что заботливо. 

– Ничего, – кивает тот, поднимаясь со стула и разминая руки. – Я понимаю.

Всё в порядке, ведь так?

Чонгук едва успевает разглядеть лазейку.

– Тэхён, – он зовёт громче, чем стоило бы, но идея того заслуживает. – Помнишь, как нас нашли по телефону? Нас тогда ещё поймали прямо около моего дома?

– Конечно, помню, – Тэхён понимает уже через пару секунд. – Точно! 

Чонгук уже направляется к парню со второго стула, всё ещё связанному, а при его приближении смотрящему враждебно-настороженно. 

– Достань и разбери, – приказывает Тэхён, пока завязывает на чужой шее тесёмки. 

К счастью, телефон оказывается в первом же кармане, который Чонгук проверяет (в толстовке, огромной и чёрной, карман всего лишь один). Хочется ударить его о пол, разбить, чтобы громко и бесповоротно, однако Чонгук вместо этого аккуратно снимает крышку и вытаскивает батарею. И никакие системы связи теперь этот смартфон не увидят.

Лица Бэкхёна не видно, но он до красных полос царапает свои руки, когда слышит их с Тэхёном диалог. Возможно, Чонгук угадал, и он хотел отследить это место по телефону. Возможно, Бэкхён просто волнуется или боится. Самого Чонгука так и тянет верить в первый вариант. 

– Вот и всё, – Тэхён улыбается куда свободнее, кладя ладони пленнику на лопатки и толкая его к двери. 

Всё. 

В это тоже хочется верить, да так сильно, что в груди начинает ныть.


	33. тридцать три

Исин всё ещё в лаборатории, и это – лучшая новость за весь день. Жизненно важная. Потому что только через него Бэкхён сможет найти Викторию. Только через Викторию сможет найти свой телефон. А значит – и Чанёля. 

Проблема в том, что телефон, валяющийся где-то под досками пола, может зазвенеть в любой момент. От сообщения, или звонка, или какой-нибудь спам-рассылки. Тогда единственная нить, дающая надежду, оборвётся. Прямо как самообладание, когда стул упал, а телефон всё никак не желал выпадать из кармана. Но в итоге всё-таки выпал, и теперь остаётся только его отыскать.

А ещё – объяснить это Исину. Который стоит, упёршись руками в стол, и смотрит с прищуром. Вопросительным и подозрительным. Не то чтобы Бэкхён боялся рассказать, нет, но он боится того, что будет дальше. Потому что Чанёль может показаться не таким уж важным для рисков. Потому что никаких возможностей его спасти в таком случае не останется.

Бэкхён не собирается никого убивать, конечно же.

Вот только при мысли о мёртвом Чанёле в глазах начинает темнеть.

– Так что случилось? – спрашивает Исин спустя десяток секунд.

Бэкхён до боли сжимает собственные плечи. 

– Мне нужна Виктория, – он поднимает взгляд и видит вскинутые брови на удивлённом лице. – Очень.

– Зачем? – в вопросе нет враждебности, звучит лишь вполне нейтральная заинтересованность, но для Бэкхёна и это уже передоз. Слишком много допросов, давления и тесных комнат. 

– Мне нужен хакер, и она – единственная, кого я знаю.

– Китайский ты тоже знаешь? – Исин почти что шутит, и это вообще-то историческое событие, но Бэкхёну сейчас совсем не до него.

– Его знает интернет-переводчик, и, думаю, я как-нибудь справлюсь.

– Удачи, – он пожимает плечами. – Так с чем ты собрался справляться? Она мне всё равно расскажет, можешь быть уверен. 

Исин прав, и от этого злость бьётся под черепом. Бесполезно обвинять в сохранении видео, в равнодушии или в этой ёбаной привычке знать всё и обо всех. В общем-то, быть таким любопытным пауком для Исина – дело всей жизни, и он с ним прекрасно справляется.

– Что-то с Чанёлем? – Исин бьёт наугад, но попадает в самое больное. – Настолько нервным ты был только рядом с ним. 

Его уже второй раз за вечер припирают к стенке из-за Чанёля, и это – ещё один повод оборвать все связи. Как только он будет в безопасности.

Бэкхён рассказывает, потому что с Исином по-другому невозможно. Опускает подробности вроде тех, из-за которых Чанёль оказался у Бэкхёна в квартире. Шли по улице, нападение, похищение, сделка. 

– Чанёль там из-за меня, и… – эмоции рвут голосовые связки. – Пожалуйста. Ты же поможешь его найти?

Поднять взгляд от стола, забитого склянками, просто страшно. 

Хотя в крайнем случае можно выбежать из подвала, запереть его снаружи и добраться до Чунмёна. Чтобы… убить? Бэкхён вряд ли сможет, однако оставить Чанёля умирать не сможет тем более. Тупик ощущается болью в висках. 

Бэкхён только сейчас понимает, насколько же сильно запутался. В чувствах, в работе, в самом себе. Неожиданно сложном и не пустом. Он встряхивает головой, секунда за секундой ожидая ответа. Словно приговора. И вздрагивает, когда слышит китайскую речь.

Исин, привычно сосредоточенный, говорит по телефону (вероятно, с Викторией) и улыбается Бэкхёну краем губ. Тот знает китайский ровно настолько, чтобы разобрать приветствия и, чуть позже – набор цифр. Вроде как принадлежащих ему. 

Напряжение отпускает с каждым новым выдохом. Не всё, но значительная его часть.

– Она найдет его и сообщит, – говорит Исин примерно через двадцать вдохов. – А теперь ты объяснишь всё то же самое Чунмёну, но не так сбивчиво и эмоционально. Лучше вообще смягчи. 

– Смягчить? – это совсем не в стиле Чунмёна, неполная правда разозлит его куда сильнее, чем жестокая.

– Нас хотели взорвать, – отвечает Исин уже на пути к двери. – Но ты вроде должен быть в курсе. И это полбеды, потому что спасла нас чёртова офицер Сон. Которую теперь считают спасительницей ещё и города от серии терактов. Ей прочат чуть ли не избрание в комиссары. 

Бэкхён давно отвык всерьёз бояться полиции, однако мысль о таком исходе событий коробит по нервам. Полиция тогда может стать адски мешающей. И да, пожалуй, с Чунмёном стоит помягче, потому что для него такие идеи должны были стать отдельной головной болью.

– Почему ты не хотел рассказывать? – Исин пропускает Бэкхёна вперёд.

– Ты мог и отказать.

– Чанёль не заслуживает такого конца, – на несколько секунд чужой голос смягчается. – Но я бы отказал. Сам понимаешь, рисковать жизнями кучи бойцов ради одной – не лучший расклад. Однако здесь есть шанс поймать двоих противников разом. О каком отказе может идти речь?

С такой стороны Бэкхён на ситуацию не посмотрел, и за это сейчас хочется с размаху удариться головой о каменную стену. Он даже не успел толком подумать о том, как именно собирается вытаскивать Чанёля (а ведь в одиночку это было бы почти невозможно). Мысли были слишком забиты самим Чанёлем да пузырьком в кармане. 

– То есть дом мы будем штурмовать? 

– Ты уверен, что это был дом? – уточняет Исин, поднимаясь по лестнице на шаг впереди. 

Бэкхён, как может, вспоминает ту треклятую комнату.

– Да. Заброшенный. Понятия не имею, где…

– … но это нам скоро скажут, – впервые в жизни Исину хочется поклониться искренне, а не по протоколу. Хоть Бэкхён и сдерживается (не посреди же коридора столь бурно выражать благодарности). Однако следующие слова сдержать не получается, потому что сидеть в неизвестности ещё кучу времени он просто не сможет: 

– Я хочу поехать.

– В таких случаях обычно дерутся и стреляют, так что… – Исин окидывает его взглядом. – Тебя и из машины-то не выпустят. 

– Хотя бы так. 

Исин качает головой.

– Никогда не ожидал от тебя такого. 

Бэкхён усмехается, оставляя последние попытки подавить дрожь в руках.

– Я тоже.


	34. тридцать четыре

Сидеть с пленником один на один – довольно напряжённо. Поначалу Чонгук честно сверлит его взглядом, контролируя каждый вдох и движение, но затем это становится скучно. Пялиться на опущенную голову и плечи. Смотреть, как неровно они поднимаются и опускаются. 

Свой телефон включать нельзя, потому что на него сейчас по-любому названивают остальные парни. Чужой – тоже, потому что опасно. Просто ждать, когда вернётся Тэхён – невыносимо, спасибо целой своре плохих предчувствий. 

Время тянется тихо и медленно. 

Чонгук начинает ценить прошедшие минуты только тогда, когда пленник поднимает голову. Глядит в ответ. Не таким уж и напуганным взглядом – отчаянным, да, но без тени того животного страха, к которому Чонгук уже привык. Спустя несколько секунд такого становится физически неуютно, кожу словно стягивает сухой плёнкой. Потому что его изучают. Разглядывают.

– Можно вопрос? – раздаётся тихо и неуверенно.

Чонгуку скучно и очень не хочется думать о том, сколько раз на Тэхёна уже могли напасть. Однако разговаривать с человеком, которого, возможно, придётся убить, тоже не хочется. Так что Чонгук ёрзает на стуле, вертя в руках чужой телефон, и пытается придумать ответ получше. 

– Можно, – наконец говорит он из смеси скуки и любопытства.

– Сколько тебе лет? – звучит почти сочувственно, и Чонгук вздыхает, подавляя злость.

– Достаточно, чтобы выстрелить в тебя.

– Это хорошо, – на лице вдруг появляется еле заметная усмешка.

Чонгук не понимает чужого ответа, и это бесит. 

– В смысле?

Пленник снова опускает взгляд к полу.

– В том смысле, что выстрелить тебе придётся, – тоска в его голосе ощутимо давит. – Наверное. Я… Я не настолько ему важен.

Чонгук бы поспорил, потому что для «не настолько важен» Бэкхён выглядел слишком напуганным. Но этому парню, конечно, лучше знать. Поэтому его слова пугают – даже думать о плохом исходе кажется плохим предзнаменованием. 

– К счастью, всё держится не только на тебе. 

Собеседник пожимает плечами, насколько это позволяют привязанные к стулу руки, и молчит. 

Говорить что-то ещё нет никакого желания. Так что ожидание Тэхёна проходит в тишине. Тяжёлой, давящей на плечи, вынуждающей сидеть с опущенной головой. И когда с улицы наконец доносится шорох шин, хочется тут же выбежать ему навстречу, чтобы увидеть, что Тэхён в порядке. Чонгук так не делает – пленника, даже связанного, нельзя оставлять одного – но вот когда Тэхён появляется на пороге, тут же вскакивает со стула. 

Тэхён выглядит слишком бледным и уставшим, хоть и улыбается от уха до уха. А из пакета в его руках при каждом шаге доносится звон стекла. И проглядывают бутылки. Очень намекающе проглядывают. 

Да, Тэхёну, учитывая напряжение последних дней, наверняка необходимо расслабиться, и всё же это не кажется Чонгуку хорошей идеей. Совсем нет. Однако Юнги, который забрал бы у Тэхёна алкоголь, тут тоже нет. 

– Это на будущее, – Тэхён опять читает мысли. – Как только будет, что праздновать. 

Чонгуку последние несколько часов словно верёвкой стягивает внутренности. Неприятно, напряжённо, мешает дышать. И только на этих словах она начинает ослаблять нажим. Всё ведь должно закончиться хорошо. Никаких поломок, никаких непредвиденных ситуаций. Победа. А затем – что-то куда более светлое и счастливое.

Чонгук сам не замечает, как начинает улыбаться. Когда Тэхён это видит, его улыбка становится ещё шире, до глаз-щёлочек и тепла меж рёбер. Осознание победы накатывает эйфорией, которая наполняет каждую клеточку непривычной лёгкостью. Что особенно приятно – они провернули всё вдвоём с Тэхёном. Его по этому поводу хочется стиснуть до боли в руках, прижать к себе и очень сильно надеяться, что тот больше не будет плакать.

Звон, раздающийся непонятно откуда, поначалу скользит мимо слуха. То, как Тэхён улыбается, гораздо важнее. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не вздрагивает всем телом и не бросается в сторону.

Чонгук всё ещё не понимает, что происходит (наверное, потому, что ему не хочется это понимать). Так что он отвоёвывает у реальности ещё несколько секунд с остатками радости. А затем Тэхён, сидящий на коленях, выуживает из-под пола телефон.

– Что там? – вопрос абсолютно лишён смысла, простенький звонок играет на всю комнату, но мало ли. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет что-то другое. Пусть Чонгук даже не может придумать, что именно – пожалуйста. У них ведь нет пути назад. И если они не придут к цели, то придут к обрыву. 

– Убираемся отсюда, – Тэхён поднимается на ноги и держит телефон, как какую-то змею. С омерзением. Разочарованием. Отчаянием. Такая комбинация выбивает пол из-под ног и заставляет ладони сжаться в кулаки.

Их обставили настолько тупо, что ярость выходит столь же тупой, сплошной, застилающей глаза. Чонгук не видит, как Тэхён разбирает телефон и бросает его на пол. Но Чонгук видит испуг, который был в глазах у хозяина этого чёртова телефона. Не вспоминает – видит. На лице пленника, который по условиям сделки должен получить смерть. 

Чонгук не хотел его убивать, но сейчас та мозаика будущего, где все их хвалят, где Тэхён счастлив, а Чонгук – с ним, бьётся вдребезги. И это больно. Осколки задевают сердце, мешая крови попадать в мозг, не давая нормально мыслить и действовать. 

– Эй? – Тэхён зовёт его обеспокоенно, и, когда Чонгук движется к пленнику – хватает его за руку. С силой разворачивает к себе. – Что это ты собрался делать с таким маньячным лицом, а?

Чонгук кидает взгляд на связанного парня, считая, что тут, в общем-то, есть только один вариант. Тэхён считывает его меньше, чем за секунду.

– Нет. 

– Но… 

– Нет! – он обхватывает его лицо руками и заставляет посмотреть на себя. – Тебе что, мало смертей вокруг? Он нам ничего не сделал. Телефон, может, вообще просто случайность! А ты уже собрался убить человека из-за случайности? Уходим отсюда. Просто уходим.

– Если это случайность, то зачем нам уходить? – Чонгук злится, потому что он ни черта не согласен с этой тэхёновой миролюбивостью. – Почему бы тогда не остаться здесь, не закончить начатое? 

Тэхён отпускает его и обхватывает собственную голову руками. Пленник тем временем всё больше сливается по цвету со светло-серыми обоями.

– Потому что нам нужно обезопасить себя, – чужой голос начинает опасно дрожать. – Уйдём, если ничего не случится – вернёмся. Ладно?

Надежда в последнем слове дёргает за живое. 

– Только… – Чонгук кивает на пленника. – Нужно заткнуть ему рот. Чтобы не позвал на помощь.

– Вот и займись этим, – Тэхён закрывает глаза и дышит неестественно-размеренно. Словно пытается успокоиться. Удержать контроль над собой. Чонгук обязан ему в этом помочь. 

Ничего более подходящего не находится, так что он стягивает с себя футболку и рвёт на несколько полос. Парень на стуле смотрит так упрямо, словно собирается тянуть время, и Чонгук наклоняется к нему. Говорит тихо, надеясь, что Тэхён не услышит:

– Или ты откроешь рот, или я выбью тебе зубы, – из-за злости звучит непривычно низко. И работает, так что через несколько секунд кляп уже заставляет пленника что-то сдавленно промычать. 

Холод гуляет по голой коже, заставляя поёжиться, но Тэхён с другого конца комнаты уже кидает ему свою куртку. Чонгук ловит её, надевает и застёгивает. Так быстро, как только может, потому что их теперь в любой момент могут найти. 

Чонгук слишком хорошо понимает, что последует за этим.

Тэхён выбегает из дома первым и останавливается на крыльце. Думает, закусив губу, и показывает на ближайшую многоэтажку:

– С крыши будет видно, что тут творится, – он салютует Чонгуку бутылкой, которую взял с собой. – А ещё мне не дали напиться в прошлый раз. Этой ночью спать всё равно нельзя, так что предлагаю исправить.

На взгляд Чонгука, этой ночью им стоит дежурить и волноваться, а не пить, но это он успеет сказать на крыше. А пока – срывается на бег вслед за Тэхёном и набирает в грудь как можно больше кислорода. Выдыхает лишь тогда, когда они достигают бетонного подъезда. И, обернувшись, чуть не давится следующим вдохом.

К дому подъезжает сразу трое джипов, таких же чёрных, как небо над головой. 

Тэхён этого пока не видит – он объясняет что-то в домофон. И так лучше, потому что впереди ещё десять этажей, а у Чонгука нет никакого желания тащить его на себе. Если у Тэхёна случится истерика – то лучше наверху, где их точно никто не услышит и не достанет.

На лестницу тот взбегает несколькими шагами, и уже в лифте приваливается к стене. Дышит тяжело и часто (лифт очень тесный, так что Чонгук как-то одним махом переходит в тот режим, где замечает каждую деталь). Смотрит из-под опущенных устало век. 

– Как думаешь, они найдут мой дом?

Чонгуку всё ещё не по себе из-за того, каким оказался этот дом. Старый, покосившийся, со следами пожара. И… В общем-то, чем раньше Тэхён поймёт, тем раньше потом успокоится.

– Я видел машины, – голос отражается от гладких стен, звуча громче, чем должен был. – Так что, кажется, они уже нашли.

Тэхён не кричит и не всхлипывает. Чонгук даже успевает этому обрадоваться (почему-то состояние Тэхёна волнует его даже больше, чем тот факт, что они провалились). Однако через несколько мгновений тот опускается на пол и начинает раскачиваться взад-вперёд, обхватив себя руками. Молчит. И где-то около восьмого этажа Чонгук понимает, что лучше бы вопил. Выплеснул всё наружу. Пусть даже ударил бы самого Чонгука, просто чтобы не держать эмоции в себе. Но только не сидел вот так. Не ненавидел себя так явно и целенаправленно.

Чонгук опускается рядом и обхватывает его за плечи, заставляя остановиться. Тэхён поднимает на него взгляд, враз ставший забитым и измученным. От него к собственным глазам начинает подступать влага. И спрашивает, шёпотом, едва слышно:

– Мы же не могли иначе, да?.. 

Вообще-то, могли. Не срывать план с взрывами, или быть жёстче с Бэкхёном, или хотя бы убить второго, а не оставлять его в подарок его же людям. 

– Ты не мог, – выдавливает из себя Чонгук, и это правда. Тэхён вообще слишком человечный для всего происходящего. Пытается браться за то, что так легко даётся остальным, а в итоге получает слёзы и холодный пол лифта. – Что думаешь делать дальше?

– Возвращаться и просить прощения. Но для начала… – Тэхён тянется к бутылке, которая валяется на полу. 

Ему плохо, и алкоголь, наверное, действительно может помочь. Так что Чонгук не мешает открыть крышку и сделать несколько глотков. Тэхён после них морщится, а затем вдруг протягивает бутылку ему:

– Хочешь?

Родители говорили не пить, вот только какая теперь разница?

Чонгуку тоже плохо, его тоже рвёт страхами и сожалениями, и ему сейчас действительно хочется ощутить то хвалёное веселье, которое должно последовать за глотками. Он берёт прохладное стекло в руки, и взгляд Тэхёна тут же становится слегка насмешливым.

Чем бы ни была эта жидкость, она обжигает горло и бьёт в нос резким запахом. Дыхание перехватывает, вдохнуть не выходит, и через несколько секунд Чонгук закашливается. Тэхён смеётся, хлопая его по плечу. 

– Кажется, тебе лучше не пить, – сам он забирает бутылку и безо всяких проблем прикладывается к горлу. 

Это глупо и по-ребячески, но тут же просыпается желание опровергнуть его слова. Доказать, что Чонгук не хуже, не слабее, что он не уступает ни в чём. Даже в таком идиотском деле, как лёгкий алкоголизм в лифте чёрт знает какого здания. 

Двери за спиной мягко захлопываются, отрезая их от подъезда и всего остального мира. Остаётся Тэхён, замкнутое пространство и горький привкус на языке. Его Чонгук смывает новой порцией жгучей жидкости, пить которую приходится почти насильно. Но удивление (кажется, что уважение) в чужом взгляде подстёгивает именно на такие поступки. 

Чонгук выпивает почти треть бутылки, под конец едва цепляясь за собственное дыхание и понимая, что это слишком. Однако снова запрокидывает голову, останавливаясь только из-за твёрдого «давай лучше я». 

Ловкие пальцы выцарапывают бутылку из чоновых рук, так что он опирается спиной о стену напротив Тэхёна. Тот тоже пьёт залпом, только куда больше и куда уверенней. Даже сейчас умудряясь оставаться ирреально красивым. В одной майке, с взлохмаченными волосами и влажными губами. 

От градуса в крови должно было стать проще, но на деле мысли очень скоро начинают путаться. Вот Тэхён смотрит в потолок, и его шея выглядит искушающее-открытой. Вот собственный телефон упирается в ногу, и Чонгук боится представить, сколько на нём скопилось пропущенных. Вот ему слышатся отголоски криков – может, ссорится кто-то в квартирах, а может, до него, нарушая все законы физики, доносятся голоса людей из тех машин.

Вот похитили Чимина – и все разом чувствовали себя на грани поражения.

Вот они заминировали город, и были в шаге от победы.

Вот фотографии пришли на телефон, и всё снова пошло прахом.

Вот они почти добрались до Чунмёна, а тот опять отбросил их к самому краю.

События последних дней напоминают чёртов маятник, и неизвестно, где он окажется в следующий раз. Когда остановится. Не раздавит ли их в один из переломных моментов.

Но сейчас они совершенно точно живы, и на контрасте эта живость ощущается особенно остро. Температура в крови неуклонно растёт, то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из-за того, как Тэхён облизывает губы. У самого Чонгука они неприятно-сухие. Как и язык. Как то пространство в груди, которое раньше билось и беспокоилось по любому поводу. Сейчас там тяжело, но пусто. Кроме тех моментов, когда Тэхён смотрит тягучим взглядом, и тело стремительно наполняется жаром. 

Чонгук так и не понимает, кто первым из них подаётся навстречу. Просто в один момент они сидят на расстоянии полушага, а в другой уже сталкиваются руками и коленями. Чонгук валится на пол под чужим напором и чувствует, как лицо обдаёт пьяным дыханием. Тэхён стискивает его руки, прижимая к полу, и в венах тут же вскипает протест. Однако когда рот занимает чужой язык, протестовать становится довольно проблематично. 

У Чонгука не настолько крепкие нервы, чтобы выдержать Тэхёна прямо сейчас. Он возбуждается уже от тяжести чужого тела на себе и от того, как тесно это тело прижимается к его собственному. Возбуждение играет в крови, сбивая дыхание. Всё прочее спустя пару поцелуев остаётся за кадром, где-то очень далеко и не слишком значительно. 

Что вообще может сравниться с Тэхёном, который притирается бёдрами и целует так глубоко, как только возможно?

Проблема лишь в том, что Чонгук заперт между Тэхёном и полом. Заперт надёжно, до синяков на запястьях, и даже шевелиться почти не может. А желание делать хоть что-то тем временем пульсирует в теле всё сильнее и невыносимее. 

Тэхён отрывается от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха ярко-красными губами.

Чонгук пользуется моментом, чтобы перевернуть ситуацию и подмять Тэхёна под себя. Тот стукается о пол затылком (лифт – место маленькое и неудобное) и в первые мгновения, кажется, не понимает, что произошло. Затем же Чонгук целует его, впечатывая в пол, и чувствует чужие ладони на своей груди. Они упираются, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Недостаточно сильно, потому что убрать их и прижать к металлу оказывается несложно. Тэхён всё ещё вырывается, но в то же время отвечает на поцелуй, и Чонгук не слишком хорошо понимает, что делать дальше. Сейчас главное – переплести свои пальцы с чужими и не сойти с ума от возбуждения, которое почти болезненно бьёт по нервам. 

Пол на краткий миг уходит куда-то вниз.

Чонгук готов убить того, кто вызвал лифт, своими собственными руками. Но на деле только отстраняется, позволяя Тэхёну прийти в себя. И поднимается на ноги, пытаясь курткой прикрыть бугорок на джинсах. Получается не слишком успешно, утешает только то, что у Тэхёна – точно такая же проблема.

– К чёрту, – бросает он, нажимая на кнопку и заставляя лифт остановиться. Прислоняется к стене. Глядит на Чонгука, выгнув намекающе бровь. 

Намёк расшифровывается новым поцелуем и жаром чужого тела под ладонями. Скоро же Чонгук едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикусить чужую губу, потому что Тэхён снова лезет рукой ему в джинсы. Только на этот раз Чонгук тоже расстёгивает чужую ширинку. Это чертовски мало и недостаточно, но на большее в условиях лифта вряд ли стоит рассчитывать.

Чонгук пытается не быть слишком громким и не думать о том, что будет утром. 

Возвращаться к Намджуну после того, как они сорвали его планы, действительно страшно.


	35. тридцать пять

Бечёвки до крови протёрли кожу рук, и Чанёль морщится каждый раз, когда Бэкхён промывает очередную царапину. За тем, как он обрабатывает раны, наблюдает штук пять охранников, но какая разница? Чанёль здесь, живой, без единого синяка, и на таком фоне вообще всё кажется незначительным. И то, что похитители успели сбежать, и то, что пальцы всё ещё дрожат. Даже то, как поражённо Чанёль на него смотрел. Словно не ожидал. Словно был уверен – Бэкхён в состоянии его бросить.

Глупый, глупый, глупый Чанёль.

Вот только Бэкхён куда глупее, потому что он действительно не в состоянии. 

– Где вас высадить? – спрашивает Минсок с водительского кресла. 

Он со своими людьми сейчас поедет эвакуировать склад, на который через пару часов заявится полиция. Если бы не оставшиеся ещё информаторы, уже завтра налёт был бы во всех новостях. «Под руководством доблестной офицера Сон были найдены десятки килограммов наркотических веществ», или что-то подобное, только с большей долей пафоса.

– Можно у особняка.

Минсок кивает. Он зол – Сон Сынван благоразумно спряталась неизвестно куда, и найти её не получается. Как и тех, кто сливает ей информацию. Невозможно даже понять, как много знают эти таинственные кто-то, сколько ещё складов (борделей, клубов, притонов) придётся прикрыть. На одном же точно никто не остановится.

Антисептик шипит, смешиваясь с кровью на чужих руках, и Бэкхён обхватывает их ладонями. Дует, осторожно поднеся к губам. И охранник, скривившийся при взгляде на него, может молча идти нахуй. Чанёлю не должно быть больно. 

Чанёля вообще не должно здесь быть.

Но он здесь, среди отборных головорезов, едва умещается на соседнем сидении и глядит на Бэкхёна. Давно и пугающе странно, почти нечитаемо. Продолжает молчать. Только сообщил, что нет, те парни не говорили ничего важного, и нет, он не знает, куда они смылись. Эту молчаливость можно было бы списать на шок, но ведь с Чанёлем совсем ничего не сделали. Кляп и бечёвка – самый настоящий подарок в сравнении с другими вариантами. Возможными. Даже вероятными. Вариантами с иголками в глазах, отрубленными конечностями или просто пулей в голове. Они Бэкхёна успели морально выпотрошить по пути к дому. И только при виде Чанёля, всё также привязанного к стулу, мясорубка остановилась. 

Бэкхён плохо понимает причины такой доброты, но похитителям почти что благодарен. 

– Больше нигде повреждений нет? 

Чанёль качает головой и опускает взгляд на свои руки. Учитывая, как глубоко бечёвка врезалась в кожу, он чертовски сильно пытался вырваться. 

– Они тебе угрожали? – Бэкхёну важно знать. Понимать, что с ним случилось и что с этим делать. Бэкхён же эксперт в травмах, моральных и физических. Он может помочь. Так, как когда-то было нужно ему самому, жизненно необходимо, до слёз из глаз и криков в пустых комнатах. Плевать, что ему никто не помог – он всё равно не позволит, чтобы Чанёлю пришлось проходить через что-то подобное. 

– Один – да, другой – нет, – Чанёль вертит кусок бечёвки в длинных пальцах. – Если точнее, то тот, который меня сторожил, хотел застрелить. А тот, который уезжал с тобой, его остановил. Сказал, что смертей и так слишком много. 

– Странно, – на Бэкхёна падает удивлённый взгляд, и он поправляется: – В смысле, хорошо, очень, ты представить не можешь, как я рад, но... Обычно количество смертей никого не интересует. Особенно тех, кто ещё вчера хотел взорвать кучу зданий. Несостыковка, понимаешь? Не для того же они всё минировали, чтобы сегодня отпустить одного-единственного человека.

Бэкхён не говорит о том, что один-единственный человек ему куда важнее, чем весь остальной город. Вряд ли Чанёль сам это поймёт. Вряд ли ему стоит понимать.

Джип останавливается слишком резко, тот упирается в спинку кресла перед собой израненными руками, и некоторые порезы снова начинают кровоточить. Бэкхён берёт его за запястья и, пожелав Минсоку удачи, выводит из машины. Не то чтобы Чанёлю была нужна такая помощь, просто касаться его – приятно и очень хочется. 

Он останавливается, как только машины уезжают. Бэкхён ждёт обвинений – Чанёля ведь чуть не убили. Или благодарностей – ведь в итоге всё-таки спасли. Или, может, знакомого «ты в порядке?», потому что Чанёль привык заботиться о других куда больше, чем о себе. Но тот стоит под ярко-жёлтым фонарём с сомнением на лице. А спрашивает тихо, предательски неуверенно:

– Ты вернулся, чтобы спасти свою мать?

Бэкхёну на неё плевать (и это лучшее из всего, что он к ней чувствовал). Зато чужим взглядом, несмелым, непонимающим, с него сейчас словно сдирает верхний слой кожи. Тонкий и хрупкий, оголяющий нервные окончания. 

Для того, чтобы достать из Бэкхёна всё, что он чувствует к Чанёлю, этого не достаточно. Для такого его пришлось бы освежевать, затем – переломать, затем – вырвать кусок сердца. Возможно, даже больший кусок, чем остался бы самому Бэкхёну. 

Вот только Чанёль об этом не знает.

Кусает свои пухлые губы, опускает взгляд к асфальту и не верит в то, что Бэкхён вернулся из-за него. Его хочется обнять, прижать к себе и прошептать на самое ухо – «из-за тебя». Или проорать это на всю улицу. Как угодно, лишь бы до Чанёля дошло.

Но ведь Бэкхён хотел для него лучшего. До сих пор хочет, и даже больше, чем для себя. Иначе как объяснить ту решимость, которая запирает все всхлипы глубоко в грудной клетке?

– Я бы жить не смог, если бы она из-за меня умерла, – и это тянет на самые лживые слова во всей его жизни. 

Чанёль вздрагивает. Закусывает губу сильнее. Кивает едва заметно, будто самому себе что-то повторяет. 

Он ведь наверняка успел навоображать себе целое море чувств. И пусть оно прямо сейчас волнуется к Бэкхёна меж рёбер – без него чужая жизнь будет гораздо проще. Безопаснее. Счастливее, в конце-то концов.

– Через пару дней мы увидимся с Кёнсу, – Бэкхён договорится этим же вечером, чтобы наконец окончательно со всем разобраться. – Так что с твоей семьёй всё будет хорошо.

Чанёль после этих слов не перестаёт казаться несчастным. Бэкхён кивает в сторону дома, давая понять, что да, границы между ними уже расставлены, но он всё ещё может идти к нему. 

Пожалуйста, потому что Бэкхёну очень нужен хотя бы один последний вечер вместе с ним. 

– Нет, я… – он мотает головой и отступает на полшага. – Я давно не навещал мать, как раз и скажу ей, что скоро всё закончится. Спасибо. Правда, спасибо.

Чанёль наконец поднимает взгляд, но Бэкхён не выдерживает и пары секунд. Он лжёт, и Чанёль наверняка сможет это разглядеть. Так что следующие несколько секунд Бэкхён любуется трещинами в бордюре.

– Ну значит, иди, – и с максимальным равнодушием пожимает плечами.

Чанёль разворачивается, теперь уже – не питающий лишних иллюзий. Странно, что они у него вообще были, учитывая, как именно Бэкхён себя вёл. От того, как он пытался его игнорировать, до диаметрально противоположных попыток в тёмных коридорах. Со стороны такое поведение вряд ли казалось чем-то большим, чем желанием то одиночества, то секса, а всякие задушевные разговоры – просто небольшая истерика. 

Чанёль уходит. Так, как и должно было быть с самого начала. 

Бэкхён клялся себе ни к кому не привязываться, но сейчас связь он чувствует физически. Она натягивается между ним и фигурой с опущенными плечами, притом с каждым чужим шагом натягивается всё тоньше. Когда она наконец порвётся, будет больно. Быть может, больнее, чем всё, с чём ему приходилось сталкиваться раньше. Но главное – не подать виду. Не сорваться. Дать Чанёлю уйти и, когда-нибудь в будущем, нормально жить.

Бэкхён для него – лишний, и остатки уважения к себе сохраняет только потому, что здесь и сейчас это признаёт. Да, он дал слабину, попытался своровать немного тепла и счастья. Но ведь исправляется. Возвращается на своё место, в тёмный и пустой дом. 

Ещё одна полноценная встреча с Чанёлем, а затем пересекаться они будут разве что в коридорах.

Бэкхён должен справиться.


	36. тридцать шесть

Чонгук заранее описал Намджуну, что произошло. В общем и целом. Взял телефон Тэхёна (с его ведома) и настрочил огромное извиняющееся сообщение, пока тот ехал к квартире самыми путаными путями из всех возможных. Так и подмывало спросить, а обязательно ли возвращаться, но ответ был очевиден. Тэхён обязан им всем, ни за что не бросит и попытается исправить то, что заварил. Чонгук надеялся, что тёплые чувства со стороны остальных будут аналогичными. Что их хватит для заглаживания вины. Поймут, примут, простят. Поорут, конечно, но… Но не настолько же громко.

– Я хотел… – Тэхён уже в который раз пытается объясниться, и в который раз его прерывают. На этот раз – Юнги. 

– Мы хотели победить, – он поднимается из-за стола и немного угрожающе идёт к Тэхёну. Чонгук рефлекторно придвигается к нему ближе. Юнги, конечно, не ударит, и всё же… Кто его знает. Когда он такой разъярённый. – И почти победили. Что ты вообще возомнил, раз порушил весь чёртов план? Что такого важного ты хотел?

– Хотел, чтобы всё прошло без крови. Не так, как хотите… вы все. 

Последние слова он произносит с заминкой, которую Юнги, остановившийся напротив, трактует не слишком хорошо. Он повторяет за Тэхёном с преувеличенным стократ презрением:

– «Мы все»?.. – ударяет по столу рукой, заставляя стоящего рядом Тэхёна вздрогнуть. – Да чего ты вообще стоишь без нас?

Это слишком. Чонгук понимает даже раньше Джина, который спустя секунду кладёт Юнги руку на плечо. Тот её сбрасывает. Тэхён тем временем опускает голову, а спина у него – отчётливо дрожит. Чонгук едва сдерживается, чтобы не провести по ней рукой в попытке успокоить. И Юнги может быть полностью прав, но злость на него заставляет ладони сжаться в кулаки. Должен же он понимать, что делает? И что с Тэхёном так просто нельзя?

– Что, будешь молчать? – Юнги вдруг делает шаг вперёд и хватает Тэхёна за ворот футболки. Встряхивает, притягивая к себе. Чонгук уже готов потребовать отпустить, а то и схватить Юнги точно так же (Чонгук точно может встряхнуть сильнее), однако Тэхён поднимает взгляд. 

– Ничего, – глухо отвечает он, словно бы не замечая, как сильно ткань врезалась в кожу шеи. – Я ничего не стою. Я ненормальный, я псих, я даже убивать не могу, я постоянно мешаю и делаю всё не так, и… И даже я понимаю, что такая победа слишком много бы стоила! Почему вы этого не видите? Мы что, ради этого начинали? 

Юнги отпускает его и запрокидывает голову, запуская ладонь в собственные волосы.

– А Чимин, значит, погибал ради того, чтобы мы нихрена не добились? – он продолжает говорить недопустимое, а Тэхёна трясёт даже сильнее, чем раньше. Чонгук не выдерживает и всё-таки касается его плеч ладонями. Просто чтобы показать – он всё ещё здесь. Всё ещё с ним. И он готов потом часами напролёт убеждать Тэхёна в том, что они все неправы. Хотя бы потому, что для Чонгука Тэхён – не какое-то абстрактное ничего, а всё на свете. И единственное ценное, что осталось.

Намджун сидит в кресле, массируя веки пальцами, и Чонгук очень ждёт того момента, когда он вмешается. Должен же. Да, случилась трагедия, и да, в этом их вина, но здесь и сейчас вот-вот произойдёт ещё одна. 

В крайнем случае, можно просто схватить Тэхёна за руку и вывести отсюда. Желательно – навсегда. Не то чтобы Чонгуку не нужны были мести и победы, просто живой и целый Тэхён ему нужен гораздо больше. 

– Из-за тебя мы оказались в полном…

– Юнги, – наконец вклинивается в разговор Намджун. – Заткнись.

У Юнги всё лицо – в ярко-красных пятнах, выглядит он как какой-то злой чёрт, и Чонгук уверен, что тот сейчас продолжит нести свои обвинения. Но Юнги неожиданно слушается. Затыкается и смотрит на Намджуна прищуренными глазами. 

– Всё не так плохо, – он говорит медленно и устало. – Во-первых, с нами теперь есть офицер полиции. Она проведёт кучу операций против Чунмёна, вероятно, станет комиссаром, и у нас будет всем нам обязанный комиссар. А во-вторых, нам поможет китайская триада. Выделит бойцов и перебьёт тех, кого не посадит полиция. 

Тэхён оборачивается на Чонгука с паникой в глазах. Тому очень невовремя вспоминается Бэкхён с этим его «сами подумайте, что ваш босс должен был Ифаню пообещать?».

Что-то несомненно плохое. Юнги, кажется, думает так же, и – в отличие от Чонгука – не боится спросить:

– И почему триада нам так активно помогает?

Чонгук чувствует, как напрягается Тэхён под его ладонями.

– Личная неприязнь к Чунмёну, – бросает Намджун таким тоном, что становится ясно – к вопросу лучше не возвращаться. Все в комнате кивают, находя ответ достаточным, а Тэхён напрягается сильнее. Чонгук сжимает его плечи, пытаясь намекнуть, что сейчас лучше не спорить. Переубедить не получится, но зато навлечь новую порцию возмущений – легко. – Кстати, тот ноутбук с компроматом – он же ещё у вас? 

– Да, в машине, – кажется, это первый случай, когда Чонгук отвечает за Тэхёна, а не наоборот. 

– Отдадите мне, пусть офицер пропихнёт его в новости, – будничность чужого тона, когда речь идёт о таких вещах, всё ещё немного коробит. – Ну там, вскрылось старое и ужасное преступление, граждане, помогите найти жертву и преступника. Чтобы с именем и лицом. Через пару недель будет уже плевать, город в любом случае будет нашим, но… Нельзя так кидать, когда заключаешь сделки. 

Намджун кивает собственным словам, и Чонгук с ним более чем согласен. 

– Я помогу принести, – вдруг заявляет Джин, словно ноутбук весит не два килограмма, а двести. И с самым намекающим выражением лица движется к выходу. Чужие плечи приходится выпустить (несколько минут Тэхён и без него наверняка справится, однако оставлять его одного всё равно кажется опасным). Вот только Джин не оставляет выбора, подталкивая к двери.

По лестнице Чонгук спускается с ожиданием нового выговора, но в голосе за спиной не звучит ни возмущения, ни злости:

– Думаю, ты знаешь, что Тэхён будет против, – Джин говорит негромко, но как-то удивительно весомо, так, что его слова хочется запомнить, записать и повесить над кроватью. – Может, ты даже знаешь, сколько херни он способен из-за этого натворить. Но поверь мне, ты не знаешь, что будет, если в дело залезет Ву Ифань.

Чонгук видел довольно многое, так что предупреждение Джина начинает казаться угрозой.

– Как-то Тэхён уговорил Намджуна взять его с собой в Китай, – Джин обгоняет Чонгука и открывает дверь, пропуская вперёд. – Тэхён обещал, что будет тихим и мирным. В итоге пару дней он преследовал Ифаня с фотоаппаратом – хотел выяснить, как того легче всего убить – и ты не поверишь, но на третий день он действительно взял с собой пистолет. Намджун едва успел его заметить и остановить. 

Солнечный свет, непривычно яркий, бьёт по глазам. Пока Чонгук пытается проморгаться, Джин преспокойно идёт к машине и на ходу продолжает:

– Так что держись с ним рядом, – это даже не рекомендация, это чистой воды приказ. Который, однако, Чонгук будет только рад выполнить. – Не давай ему придумывать всякие безумные планы. Если всё-таки придумает – говори мне или Намджуну. Если вдруг не успеешь – просто свяжи его, держи в квартире и корми с ложечки. 

Звучит абсолютно серьёзно, словно такое уже было. Чонгук даже хочет спросить, но Джин и без того отвечает:

– Раньше он был чуть менее адекватным и как-то рвался устроить самосожжение. В качестве протеста бездействию полиции. Получилось бы, конечно, ярко, но Чимин смог его убедить, что сжигать полицейские участки будет куда эффективнее, – Джин залезает внутрь машины и спустя несколько секунд выпрямляется с ноутбуком в руках. – Убеждал дней пять, так что запасись терпением. 

Всё бы ничего, но года полтора назад в Сеуле сгорели три отделения полиции. Дотла. Чонгук до сих пор помнит те репортажи, над которыми сокрушались родители.

– Всё понял? – Джин передаёт ноутбук ему. – Это не шутки. И Тэхён мастер убеждать, но ни за что не позволь ему морочить себе голову. Всё, что идёт вразрез с главным планом – это автоматически вред. Какие бы там схемы он тебе ни рисовал.

– Я понял, – Чонгук кивает несколько раз подряд, потому что Джин, кажется, готов продолжать ещё довольно долго. – Спасибо, что рассказал.

– Тебе спасибо, что до сих пор не сбежал, – Джин говорит так, словно это вообще возможно. – Ты, кстати, идёшь Тэхёну на пользу. Он теперь хотя бы улыбается чаще, чем раз в месяц.

Чонгуку действительно сложно представить себе Тэхёна, не смеющегося каждый день хотя бы с самой дебильной шутки. А ещё к щекам почему-то приливает краска. Которую он пытается спрятать, опуская взгляд вниз, и понимает, что провалился, потому что Джин рядом смеётся. По-доброму, но краска всё равно становится гуще. 

– Ну ладно, шучу, не раз в месяц. Есть ещё Хосок, есть... Был Чимин. Но ты правда молодец.

Слышать это оказывается до жути приятно. Синдром отличника в Чонгуке, оказывается, всё ещё жив. В отличие от самого отличника, который боялся всего на свете и никогда не выходил за рамки.

– А что дальше? – спрашивает он, как бы ни хотелось наслаждаться дальнейшими похвалами. – В ближайшие дни?

Джин окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и качает головой.

– Выспись для начала. У тебя мешки под глазами уже почти как синяки. 

Чонгук, зайдя в квартиру, отдаёт ему ноутбук – пусть сами разбираются, он потом будет просто радоваться маленькому возмездию. И идёт к спальне, на которую указывает чужая рука. 

В комнате – две маленькие кровати, на одной из которых обнаруживается Тэхён. Совсем не выглядящий сонным. Напротив, край одеяла в его руках вертится с какой-то нездоровой скоростью, а зашедшего Чонгука встречает не на шутку горящий взгляд.

Чонгук закрывает дверь, пытаясь понять, что вот такой Тэхён может значить.

– Мы убьём Ифаня, – шепчет он, прикрыв рот ладонью. Но по глазам всё равно видно, как улыбается.

Что ж, Чонгук понимает, и легче ожидаемо не становится.

– Давай пока не будем никого убивать, – немного странно, что из них двоих это говорит именно он, однако ситуация в принципе странная. – Отдохнём, поспим, хорошо?

Тэхён хмурится почти обиженно, но валится на подушку. Всё ещё такой довольный, словно выиграл в лотерею. 

Интересно только, «мы убьём ифаня» – то, о чём уже следует сообщать, или ещё норма?

Как бы то ни было, Чонгук уже предчувствует весь масштаб головной боли.


	37. тридцать семь

Чунмён выглядит так, словно не спал уже дня три. Всколокоченные волосы, бледное лицо и контрастно-тёмные мешки под глазами. Бэкхён его понимает. Бэкхён тоже чертовски устал.

– Ну и что мне с этим делать? – спрашивает босс, обводя комнату тяжёлым взглядом. У стены стоит Минсок со скрещенными на груди руками, и взгляд у него – не легче ни на грамм. Исин по соседству хмурится с самым глубокомысленным видом. Бэкхён тоже не знает, как ответить, потому что дилемма немного тупиковая.

Ифань когда-то едва не уничтожил Чунмёна со всей его мафией просто потому, что ему так захотелось (ну, и плюс конфликт из-за работорговли).

Ифань – ублюдок, расчётливый и жестокий.

Ифань предлагает свою вооружённую помощь в обмен на «долгосрочное сотрудничество» (если по-человечески, «долговую кабалу»). 

Добавить к этому тот факт, что Ифань вроде как помогает их противникам, и получается вообще двойная игра. Чунмён об этом уже знает. Может, поэтому он смотрит на стол с такой тоской, словно вот-вот начнёт биться о него головой. 

– Я бы его послал, – вместо этого Чунмён начинает рассуждать, – если бы полиция не давила по всем фронтам. Эта чёртова Сынван знает почти все наши адреса. Минсок, твои люди всё ещё не могут её найти? 

– Нет, – он отводит взгляд. – И… У меня уже троих ребят арестовали. Обвиняют в тяжких телесных, убийствах и похищениях, притом доказательств – куча. Остальным я приказал схорониться, но... скажи, тех, кого забрали, спасти получится?

Чунмён качает головой. 

– Не сейчас. Полиция и без того уже целую кампанию разворачивает против организованной преступности.

Минсок поджимает губы то ли с несогласием, то ли злостью, но возражать не смеет. 

Тишина становится настолько напряжённой, что Бэкхён решает хоть чем-то её убрать:

– А та убийца? Сыльги? – идея хорошая, непонятно, почему никто ещё не озвучил. – Она же вроде сама предлагала убить эту офицерку, почему бы ей и не поручить?

Свет в комнате мигает, делая атмосферу ещё более зловещей, а Бэкхён от перепадов освещения вздрагивает. 

– Я уже пытался с ней связаться, – Исин отвечает за Чунмёна, который тем временем сосредоточенно барабанит пальцами по столу. – Ничего. Может, она мертва, или просто решила исчезнуть, не знаю, но если не объявится, то так полицию остановить не получится.

Впечатление складывается такое, словно не получится вообще никак. И словно Бэкхёну самому пора задуматься о том, чтобы исчезнуть. 

Он морщится, выбрасывая из головы неудачную мысль. Пока мафия существует, от неё не сбежать. Ни ему, ни кому-либо ещё в этой комнате. Слишком много на них завязано. Слишком многие их знают и слишком многие знают, на что давить. За что убивать. Над побегом ещё можно размышлять новичкам, вроде того же Чанёля. Пожалуй, стоит даже дать ему пару советов, искренних, от всего сердца. 

Плечи Чунмёна опущены так низко, будто на них навалились все проблемы мира. Дело всей его жизни катится под откос. У всех на глазах. Год назад Бэкхён бы не поверил, что такое возможно – мафия казалась всесильной. Но стоило разрушить несколько узлов, как вся её конструкция начала ломаться. Быстрее, чем под это удалось бы подстроиться, быстрее, чем можно исправить. 

– Ифань предлагал встречу, – Чунмён наконец решается. – И я на неё соглашусь. Если он не будет слишком наглым, то мы наверняка даже договоримся о чём-нибудь. Как минимум, триада перестанет играть против меня, логично?

– Вряд ли ты что-то потеряешь, – пожимает плечами Исин. 

Воздух в комнате не становится легче. Бэкхён готов поспорить, что здесь у всех столь же плохие предчувствия, как у него. Может, Ифань потребует что-то совершенно невыполнимое. Или слишком грязное даже для них, вроде продажи людей. Может, он просто морочит им головы и заставляет ждать. Чтобы потом убить было легче. А может, пристрелит Чунмёна прямо во время встречи. Хотя последнее – вряд ли, всё-таки честь, репутация, правила. 

Вроде как вопрос решён, можно идти. Даже стоит идти, потому что обивка дивана под ладонями уже потемнела из-за влаги. Бэкхён нервничает. Из-за того, насколько отчётливо рушатся опоры под ногами. Словно этого мало – Чанёль ждёт его под дверью.

Раньше Бэкхён спал плохо. Недостаточно, прерывисто, если такой сон и можно было назвать отдыхом, то исключительно физическим. По разуму он, напротив, бил кучей навязчивых образов. 

Теперь заснуть не получается в принципе. Как минимум, не вышло вчера. О том, что будет сегодня, думать хотелось ещё меньше, чем о всяких китайских мафиози. 

Одиночество изматывает настолько, что когда Чанёль машет рукой, Бэкхён даже улыбается ему в ответ. Просто, естественно, правильно. Он закрывает за собой дверь, пытаясь оставить за ней груз неразрешимых проблем. У Чанёля всё решаемо. Ему ещё не поздно. Бэкхён поможет, потому что обещал и потому что помочь действительно хочется.

По пути к лестнице Чанёль держится так близко, как будто Бэкхён вчера не говорил ему ничего обидного.

– Так в чём проблема с твоей матерью? – нужно же знать, о чём вообще договариваться. – Её кто-то принуждает, или угрожает ей, или…

– Нет, – Чанёль отвечает слишком быстро – волнуется. – Но я кучу раз видел, как другим угрожали, если те хотели всё бросить. И не хочу, чтобы к нам ломились всякие твари.

В ближайшее время точно никто не вломится, Минсок же приказал своим утихомириться. Да и в проституции вроде как декларируется добровольность. Хочешь – работаешь, не хочешь – приятно было иметь дело. Бэкхён, конечно, слышал всякое, но не думал, что всё настолько плохо. 

– Не думаю, что у вас будут проблемы, – он честно пытается приободрить. – И мой тебе совет – переезжайте, как только получишь деньги. Хотя бы в соседний город. И рви все связи с людьми вроде Исина.

«… или меня», но Бэкхён старается без лишнего драматизма. 

Чанёль не спрашивает, почему. Он действительно умнее, чем кажется, многое замечает и нехило так анализирует. Судя по поведению – очень и очень благоразумному. 

Если только дело не касается Бэкхёна, конечно же.

– Хочешь с нами? 

Чанёль придерживает перед ним дверь самым заботливым жестом из всех возможных. 

В горле встаёт неприятно-знакомый ком.

– Зачем?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты был один.

Ответ настолько простой, что с ним даже Бэкхёну спорить сложно (но это ещё не повод не пытаться).

– Я вроде бы уже дал понять, – он выходит на улицу и озирается в поисках водителя (такси с недавних пор под запретом). – Не воспринимай меня близко к сердцу. Я именно так и поступаю. 

Чанёль пожимает плечами.

– А я решил, что смогу это перетерпеть, – голос одновременно и грустный, и твёрдый. 

У Чанёля вконец плохо с самооценкой, раз он согласен быть даже с тем, кто его не   
любит. 

Хочется вцепиться в собственные волосы и заорать что-нибудь на всю улицу, но Бэкхён сдерживается. 

В конце концов, он же не нанимался никого спасать. Бэкхён пытался – честно, пытался – отправить Чанёля обратно, на путь истинный, подальше от него самого, но если он настолько упрямый, то что тут вообще можно сделать?

Бэкхён садится в подъехавшую машину, элегантно-чёрную (в такие моменты чувствуешь себя классическим мафиози из дорам) и кивает Чанёлю на сиденье рядом. На несколько мгновений даже кажется, что можно уехать с ним. Но… Пикники с очаровательной сестрой, знакомство с матерью, прогулки в магазины и барбекю по выходным? 

– Я не могу уехать, Чанёль, – всё же отпускать его легче, когда на то есть стоящие причины. – Меня никто не отпустит. Я знаю слишком много, чтобы меня вдруг никто не искал. 

Чанёль скрещивает руки на груди и сжимает губы в несогласную линию. Но он согласится. Ему же есть, ради кого.

 

Бэкхён не думал, что кто-то может выглядить более заёбанным, чем Чунмён. Однако у Кёнсу тоже облавы и обыски. И Бэкхён боится представить, как вообще выглядит облава на бордель. А вот Кёнсу их видел. Должно быть, поэтому слушает вполуха (остаётся лишь надеяться, что слушает, так как у другого уха – телефон). Зато кивает на всё, что только говорит Бэкхён. Может уйти? Конечно. Не станут преследовать? Разумеется. Госпожа Пак?

– Да кто она вообще такая?

Самое сложное здесь – улыбаться, когда Кёнсу посреди разговора начинает материть кого-то на том конце провода (у Чанёля это не получается). Бэкхён улыбается дежурно, безо всякого напряжения. Напрягают разве что девушки, которых в этом коридоре много, которые то плачут, то бегают из комнаты в комнату, то обращаются к Кёнсу с неизменными поклонами.

– Те, кого не успели поймать, – поясняет он Бэкхёну. И умудряется отвечать всем, кому нужен чей-то там номер, имя или дежурное «никто тебя не посадит, мы всё скоро уладим». 

Кёнсу тоже не то чтобы верит в хороший конец (хотя, может, у него по жизни взгляд такой пессимистичный), но как бы то ни было, он над таким концом работает.

Бэкхён не хочет ему мешать, в то время как Чанёль явно не хочет задерживаться в его доме. День уже не прошёл зря. Одной жизни обеспечена безопасность, а ещё вряд ли что-то может быть милее, чем Чанёль, прижатый к стене стайкой полуголых девиц. Они почему-то решили, что Чанёль здесь, чтобы развезти всех по домам. И всё бы ничего, но он на глазах склоняется к именно такому решению. 

– Прошу прощения, – Бэкхён как можно деликатнее пробирается к нему и хватает за руку. – Идём.

Чанёль кивает девушкам, извиняясь за то, что не может помочь. Бэкхён тоже кланяется, просто чтобы отстали. Уже у выхода замечает, что Чанёль набирает номер то ли матери, то ли сестры. Первый вариант вернее, судя по тому, с какой осторожностью Чанёль говорит. Сплошь вежливость, аккуратность, мягкие формулировки. Бэкхён вдруг понимает, что с ним Чанёль обращается подобным образом, и от этого становится паршиво. Его словно ставят в один ряд с несчастной вдовой-проституткой. И для Чанёля это, может, не имеет значения, но для Бэкхёна – довольно унизительно.

Сестре тот звонит уже в машине, ограничиваясь интригующим «у меня новости», и просит водителя довезти до больницы. Тот молча подчиняется, а Чанёль на несколько секунд зависает. 

Да, к тому, что твои слова принимают за приказ, привыкнуть сложно. Хотя обычно люди не краснеют так трогательно и не опускают взгляд на собственные руки. 

Бэкхён прячет улыбку в воротнике куртки. 

К больнице он идёт так быстро, как только может на своих до нечестного длинных ногах. Но перед самым входом вспоминает о Бэкхёне – останавливается, ждёт. Возможно, лучше бы не ждал, потому что в таком случае можно было бы просто уйти. А так приходится продолжать наблюдать за его радостью. Чертовски контрастной на фоне всех остальных событий (но Бэкхёну нравится, очень, он бы за эту улыбку отдал безрассудно многое). 

В палату, правда, не заходит, хотя Чанёль не на шутку настойчиво предлагает. Вроде как хочет представить спасителем. Но это почти смешно, да и в тесном семейном кругу он точно был бы лишним. Лучше уж спокойно опереться о стену. Полюбоваться на медсестёр. Целую группу, которая вьётся вокруг соседней палаты. Немного взволнованную, кажется.

Через пару минут становится понятно, что взволнованы они до уровня лёгкой паники. 

День сегодня немного кривой, или может это Бэкхён притягивает неприятности, но из палаты, судя по восклицаниям, пропала некая Бэ Джухён. И, кажется, именно к этой Джухён в прошлый раз приходила Сыльги. В такое совпадение слишком сложно поверить. Пропавшая Сыльги, пропавшая Джухён?

Бэкхён видит лишь, как пропадает возможности победы над полицией.

Остаётся ещё невнятная надежда на Ифаня, но в него поверить тоже сложновато.

– Может, пациентка Бэ сама ушла? – тонко спрашивает медсестра, совсем недавно присоединившаяся к балагану.

– Она парализована ниже пояса, – старшая коллега на неё почти шипит, и даже Бэкхёну становится не по себе.

Он мало что понимает, кроме того, что всё действительно плохо.


	38. тридцать восемь

– Куда, говоришь, они уехали? – Тэхён улыбается так, что Чонгуку уже хочется побиться затылком о стену. 

– За оружием, – он осторожно встаёт с кровати. – Китайцы решили сделать подарок, ну а от партии огнестрела, как я понял, отказываться не принято. 

Тэхён поднимается вслед за ним и медленно, по кругу, движется к двери.

– Надолго, наверное, уехали, – задумчивый комментарий прерывается щёлканьем замка. Тэхён открывает дверь, не сводя глаз с Чонгука, а тот чувствует себя дрессировщиком. Хреновым, судя по тому, что Тэхён со своей зловещей улыбочкой выходит в коридор. И может выйти вообще куда угодно. Зачем угодно. Но вряд ли успешно, так что его нужно остановить.

– Ты куда? – Чонгук ожидает чего-то ужасного, но из-за стены доносится невинное «будешь чай?». 

Чонгук идёт на кухню, в которой уже шумит чайник и Тэхён мешает сахар с листьями. Либо забыл свои наполеоновские планы с убийствами, либо хочет обсудить их тихо и уютно. По-домашнему. 

– А тортик? – он достаёт из холодильника что-то, напоминающее помятый бисквит. 

Пожалуй, стоит плыть по течению. Чай, тортик и спокойный завтрак. Чонгук ожидал шума, криков и попыток сбежать, так что жаловаться ему не на что. Он садится за стол, а Тэхён разливает кипяток по чашкам.

– Перед слежкой всегда нужно хорошо подкрепиться, – делится мыслью с самым невинным видом.

Если бы Чонгук держал в руках чайник, то на этом моменте тот бы упал на пол. Но падает только ложечка, приветствуя скатерть тонким и грустным звоном. 

– Какой слежкой? – вопрос звучит максимально спокойно, чтобы Тэхён не заподозрил ничего плохого. И это работает – отвечая, он улыбается шире:

– За Чунмёном, конечно же. Он знаком с Ифанем, так что они наверняка встретятся. А тут мы вылезаем из кустов с парой пуль. Круто же?

– Раз это так круто… – Чонгук отламывает бисквит, но всякое желание есть уже пропало, – может, поделишься идеей с Намджуном?

Тэхён крутит пальцем у виска с таким видом, словно это Чонгук здесь предлагает крайне плохие идеи.

– Мы сами всё сделаем, – он ставит чайник на стол. – Они все думают, что Ифань нам поможет, но… Сам подумай, зачем ему нам помогать? Либо он хочет сделать из нас своих подручных, либо просто наёбывает. Мы докажем это всем остальным, когда поймаем на встрече с врагом. 

Тэхён садится напротив и прикладывает чашку к губам, закрыв глаза от наслаждения. 

Чонгуку кусок в горло не лезет, спасибо очередной развилке без права на ошибку. Есть Намджун со своими приказами. Есть Тэхён с не такими уж безумными рассуждениями.

– Просто слежка, – тот чувствует его сомнения. – Ничего не случится, никто даже не узнает. 

Если сказать «нет», то Тэхён вполне может сбежать в одиночку (связывать его и держать насильно Чонгук морально не готов). Выбор остаётся довольно маленьким.

– Хорошо, – он кивает, потому что так Тэхён хотя бы будет под присмотром. Слежка – это не погони, не убийства, это что-то почти безопасное. Погуляют по городу, полюбуются на людей. О таких прогулках даже можно не сообщать, и тогда никто не будет нервничать или злиться. 

Но если начнётся нечто серьёзное, то Чонгук, конечно, скажет. Немедленно. Он проверяет, на месте ли телефон, а Тэхён тем временем уплетает сладости. 

– Следить будем за особняком, – надежда на прогулки растворяется в паре от чая. – Там многоэтажки неподалёку, заберёмся на какую-нибудь крышу. Знаешь, у Намджуна точно были бинокли…

Тэхён идёт искать их среди остального хлама (комнаты здесь забиты им под завязку). Чонгук тем временем пишет, что они идут в кинотеатр. До самого вечера. Никому не стоит беспокоиться. 

«Правильно, выгуляй его», – шлёт в ответ Юнги, а Чонгука передёргивает от этой фразы. Шутливой, наверное. Но всё равно передёргивает.

 

Тэхён предусмотрительный – он купил чипсы и сок, а ещё журнал с викторинами. О ручке, правда, не подумал, так что разгадывать вопросы Чонгук может только мысленно. Столица Гватемалы, марка немецких автомобилей, любимая порода собак у английской королевы. Внезапно – цитата из библии, которую нужно продолжить. Над интригующим «грех есть …» думать приходится почти минуту. Чонгук перебирает гордыню, разврат, чревоугодие и далее по списку, но под выданные буквы они упрямо не подходят. Наконец гугл сообщает, что «грех есть беззаконие», и от иронии каким-то парадоксальным образом поднимается настроение. 

Бинокль почти обжигает руку из-за того, что долго лежал на солнце. 

К счастью, Тэхён не заставляет пялиться на особняк без остановки (с этим он справляется и сам). Только комментирует иногда происходящее с непривычно серьёзным видом. 

С крыши просматривается весь двор. При помощи бинокля можно даже заглядывать в окна. Почти всегда – или зашторенные, или ведущие в неинтересно-пустые комнаты. 

Уже два часа как ничего не происходит.

Чонгук находит в интернете отзывы о фильме, который они вроде как смотрят, и готовится обеспечивать алиби. После пары заумных рецензий мысли в голове напоминают кашу, а часы показывают, что прошло всего полчаса. Их тут же хочется сбросить вниз, чтобы не злили своей медлительностью.

Чонгук ходит по крыше, разминаясь, а Тэхён на неё ложится. После сиденья в одной и той же позе этих нескольких движений ему хватает, чтобы спокойно провалятся ещё час. 

Такого терпения Чонгук ожидал от кого угодно, но не от него. 

– Там хоть что-нибудь происходит?

– Цветы на клумбах качаются, – отзывается Тэхён. – Красиво. Ну, и люди разные приезжают. Но точно не те.

– А каких людей ты ждёшь?

Тэхён хмыкает, и Чонгук со спины ощущает, как тот усмехается.

– Знакомых. 

Викторина предлагает расположить императоров Корё по хронологии. 

В сравнении с ними пялиться на цветы не так уж и скучно. Чонгук ложится рядом с Тэхёном и от нечего делать начинает их считать. Зря, потому что на горячей крыше и с тёплым телом под боком его скоро клонит в сон. Внутри даже просыпается надежда – вдруг что-то действительно произойдёт? В идеале, конечно, они уйдут отсюда ни с чем (но зато без новых бредовых затей), однако скука пихает в голову самые неожиданные мысли.

Чонгук кладёт её на руки и щекой прислоняется к покрытию крыши. Он не спит, но чувство времени размывается, а сознание теряет фокус. Вот Тэхён ворочается, вот в квартире ниже включают музыку, вот ветер шевелит волосы. Все сигналы исправно поступают в мозг. Только Чонгук расслабляется окончательно, ведь если вдруг что – Тэхён точно его разбудит. Чонгук даже ждёт этого, здесь же ничто и никогда не идёт по плану. Неожиданности давно уже стали нормой жизни. 

Так что, когда Тэхён пихает его в плечо, он даже не морщится. Игнорирует ломоту в мышцах – плевать, что затекли, зато солнце успело приблизиться к горизонту. 

– Смотри, – шёпот на ухо обжигает нервные окончания. 

Чонгук хватает бинокль и подносит к глазам. Пытается проморгаться, а одновременно с этим – найти кого-то несомненно важного. В конце концов, может, Тэхён только что оказался прав.

– Те парни, которых мы похищали, – уточняет тот, и Чонгук еле сдерживает выдох на грани злости.

– Отсюда, кстати, удобно было бы стрелять, – мысль моментально приходит в голову. – Если с оптическим прицелом. Из винтовки, например. Мне Юнги как-то показывал.

Тэхён цокает языком, не скрывая осуждения.

– А я рад, что никто не умер.

– И поэтому хочешь убить того мафиози? – Чонгук не имел в виду ничего плохого, просто немного иронии, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Но Тэхён отвечает ему голосом на два тона ниже.

– Это другое, – он вздыхает и опускает плечи. – Я ради этого вообще-то и ввязался в криминал. И люди вроде него… У меня их даже считать людьми не получается. Так что тут всё проще.

Чонгук кивает, кожей ощущая то ли неловкость, то ли серьёзность. 

– Кстати, насчёт винтовки – отличная идея, – Тэхён оглядывается на разгорающийся закат. – Завтра придём с ней. 

Хочется снова упасть на руки, а вдобавок – ещё и застонать, из-за винтовки и из-за «придём завтра». 

– Может, не надо? – Чонгук пытается придумать причины. – Ифань же поможет убрать местную мафию. Что мы будем делать без него?

– Придумаем что-нибудь, – легкомысленность кажется почти преступной. – Можно хоть посадить их всех, если полиция продолжит выполнять свою работу.

– И ты уверен, что Ифань здесь появится? – ни единого весомого подтверждения ведь так и не прозвучало.

– У меня есть пара знакомых в Китае. По их словам, оттуда он улетел ещё вчера. А с нами встречается когда? Через пару недель? 

Ситуация становится в сотню раз серьёзней, потому что если есть хоть какая-то вероятность чужой правоты... Чонгук отлично знает о том, что Тэхёну нельзя своевольничать. Чонгук бы только рад был ему поверить, но в прошлый раз всё закончилось действительно плохо. Повторение ударит по ним слишком сильно. Так что нужно сказать остальным.

– Мы его пристрелим прямо во время встречи, – Тэхён не сомневается в том, что Чонгук на его стороне, и из-за этого пункт про «сказать» становится действительно сложным. Но он будет выполнен. Тэхён завтра никуда не уйдёт.

Чонгук слишком многое потерял, чтобы это не принесло результата. Не смерти какого-то там Ифаня, а полномасштабной победы, пусть и сомнительными средствами. Намджун не мог не продумать всё досконально. Он интеллектом морально давит, даже когда просто молчит. В его словах логики всегда было больше. И он должен быть прав. Обязан.

– Идём, – Чонгук поднимается на ноги и протягивает ладонь, помогая Тэхёну встать. – Завтра вернёмся. 

Чувство предательства ощущается грязью на коже и под кожей. Но Тэхён её не видит, хватается за руку, и это важнее. Для Чонгука их сцепленные руки важнее чего угодно.


	39. тридцать девять

От количества охраны становится немного не по себе. Как будто готовятся не мирные переговоры, а вооружённый захват небольшого городка. Чунмён как предводитель ходит по коридорам с гордо поднятой головой (на бледность и мешки под глазами лучше не обращать внимания). Проверяет, всё ли в порядке. Чтобы никто не смог помешать, а если вдруг смог – то не сумел бы спастись. 

Выглядит всё это как последняя попытка сохранить нынешний порядок вещей. На всех каналах последние дни крутят сюжеты, в которых кого-то арестовали, что-то конфисковали, «ещё на шаг приблизились к раскрытию преступной сети, опутавшей город». Офицер Сон метит в комиссары, а прокуроры опасаются брать взятки. Минсок предлагает шантажировать их убийствами. Чунмён пока что просто предлагает ещё больше. 

Бэкхёну уже почти наплевать, потому что своё лицо он с утра увидел не в зеркале, а на экране. Трогательный сюжет о преступлениях, которые много лет скрывались, и Бён Бэкхёне в качестве главного героя. «Помогите его найти» светилось в телевизоре на протяжении всего ролика. Из самых лучших побуждений, конечно же. Чтобы зло было наказано. 

Сменить имя кажется самой хорошей идеей. Хотя от удивлённых-любопытных-сочувствующих взглядов тех, кто уже его знает, она не спасёт. От них вообще ничего не спасёт. Пока что, временно, помогает дверь и маленькая комнатка с окном во двор. Выходить из неё и шагать через чужое, чертовски напрягающее внимание совсем не хочется. Поэтому Бэкхён и остаётся здесь. 

Зато увидит, как машины подъедут к особняку и как начнётся встреча. Самого Ву Ифаня, от которого столько зависит. Их с Чунмёном рукопожатие. Историческое событие, пусть о нём никогда и не напишут в учебниках.

Бэкхён подбородком прислоняется к подоконнику и пытается сосредоточиться на пейзаже за окном, а не на том, как сложно будет жить дальше. Среди людей, которые и раньше знали его не с лучшей стороны. А теперь ещё и знают о «чудовищной жестокости, которой подвергся юноша».

Сочувствующий голос ведущей хотелось перебить ударом в лицо. 

За стеной кто-то на кого-то орёт (кажется, Минсок на одного из своих подчинённых), а спустя несколько секунд дверь комнаты открывается. Бэкхён вздрагивает, оборачиваясь, и выражение чужого лица действительно пугает. 

– Знаешь, где Чунмён? – спрашивает Минсок, тяжело дыша. 

– Нет, – Бэкхён качает головой. – Что-то случилось?

– На него дело завели, – бросает он. – Полиция вкрай озверела.

Минсок закрывает дверь с такой силой, что с потолка сыплется штукатурка. 

Полиция озверела, оборзела, и Бэкхён только сейчас начинает понимать, каких же трудов Сехуну стоило держать её в повиновении. 

Прямо сейчас дело можно замять. Если получит огласку – то растянуть на годы, нанять юристов подороже и, может, даже выиграть. Вопрос обычно лишь в цене, и у Чунмёна точно хватило бы денег, но… Когда полицейские вдруг начинают играть в принципы, победа осложняется. А не выйдет подкупить – значит, выйдет убить. Всех честных и опасных. Лучших. Бэкхён, на самом деле, уважает их, только живёт по другую сторону баррикад, так что о смертях рассуждает без особого трепета. Пугает только размах. Минус полиция, минус противники, минус случайные жертвы. Трупов будет много. Это то самое, чего опасался святой отец. Война. 

Вряд ли день может стать хуже, однако скоро в комнату заходит Чанёль. Улыбается робко и протягивает чашку с конфетами. Бэкхён бы счёл это романтикой и усмехнулся бы презрительно, но ему сейчас грустно и он с детства любит конфеты. Так что кивает на диван рядом с собой и поворачивается к окну. Там охрана суетится, выстраивая безопасность для сегодняшнего дня. Люди во дворе, на крыше, в соседних зданиях. Никто не подберётся. Всё должно пройти как по нотам. 

Диван прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела, а под носом оказывается первая из конфет. 

– Тебе разве не нужно работать? – Бэкхён берёт её, кивает благодарно и закидывает в рот.

– Исин будет переводчиком, – поясняет Чанёль. – Как сказал господин Ким – единственным переводчиком, которому он может доверять. 

Он смотрит на охранников за окном и хмурится.

– Сегодня произойдёт что-то плохое?

– Не должно, – Бэкхён пожимает плечами. – Наоборот, мы можем получить союзника и выкарабкаться хоть немного. Но, если честно, то чёрт знает. Твоя семья ещё в городе?

– Уехали утром. 

– Правильно. И лучше никогда больше не влезай в подобное, – за словами идёт одобрительный кивок. – Сколько тебе лет?

– Девятнадцать, – отличный возраст для новой страницы в жизни. – А тебе?

– Двадцать. 

Разницы между ними почти и нет, но та, что есть – непреодолимая.

– Как ты вообще сюда попал? – Чанёль смотрит со своим фирменным сочувствием. Из-за него хочется ответить грубостью, однако ещё одна конфета перед глазами заставляет поменять планы.

– Это плохая история. 

Бэкхён больше ничего не расскажет. Не сейчас, потому что и без того паршиво, и не потом, ведь будет просто некому. Чанёль уедет вслед за семьёй. Лучший исход из всех возможных.

– Тебе же ещё не поздно…

...бросить всё? ...зажить заново? ...стать лучше? Что бы ни должно было сейчас прозвучать, Бэкхён это обрывает:

– Поздно. И я уже объяснял, почему. 

Чанёль качает головой и поднимается на ноги. 

– Подумай ещё, – он подходит к выходу. – Пожалуйста. 

Хлопок двери – очень тихий, почти незаметный, но бьёт он и по слуху, и по нервам. 

Здесь не о чем думать. Бэкхён не оставит мафию хотя бы потому, что тогда уже она не оставит его в покое. Очень просто и слишком жестоко, чтобы Чанёль сумел вдруг взять и смириться. Однако решения здесь принимает не он (к его собственному счастью).

Бэкхён встаёт и закрывает дверь изнутри. Видеть людей нет ни сил, ни желания. Просидеть тут до самого вечера, а лучше – ночи, и пойти домой, когда даже на улицах уже почти никого не будет, замечательная же идея. Он возвращается к окну и придвигает чашку с конфетами ближе. Хотя для такой ситуации, пожалуй, больше подошёл бы попкорн.

До встречи с Ифанем – час.

Солнце наконец вылезает из-за зданий, и мир за стеклом становится слепяще-ярким.


	40. сорок

– Может, всё-таки не надо? 

Вчера Чонгуку так и не хватило воли на то, чтобы всё рассказать. А сегодня Тэхён разбирает винтовку, деталь за деталью складывая её в сумку. 

– Что тогда надо? – он сосредоточенно выцарапывает какой-то болтик. – Почисти лучше вот это, – кидает его Чонгуку. Тот слушается, ловит и трёт тряпочкой. Хотя надо сейчас строчить панические сообщения Юнги, или сразу Намджуну. В обязательном порядке запирать Тэхёна в комнате. Не этой – тут всё-таки склад оружия – но вот спальня вполне подошла бы.

– Посоветоваться с остальными, – надежда на мирный исход пока что не позволяет сделать ничего из перечисленного. 

– Они не поймут, – Тэхён застёгивает сумку, в которой звенят детали. – Не захотят понять, ты же знаешь. Выполнять приказы куда проще, чем думать о них. 

Не только проще, но и правильней. 

– А если у тебя не получится? – Чонгук встаёт перед Тэхёном, не давая ему выйти из комнаты. – Давай ты хотя бы подумаешь ещё?

Тот прищуривается, и по чонову позвоночнику ползёт очень отчётливое понимание – что-то не так. 

– Вчера ты не думал, что у меня не получится.

Что-то идёт совсем не так, раз голос у Тэхёна – откровенно-подозрительный, а от его взгляда хочется опустить голову. 

– Но подумал сейчас, потому что… – врать Чонгук не умеет, и сказать правду кажется лучшим выходом. – Я за тебя боюсь.

Тэхён улыбается, и напряжение отпускает. Он даже кладёт сумку на пол ради того, чтобы взъерошить чоновы волосы и сказать, что он всё такой же милый.

– Но это важнее меня, понимаешь? – и мимолётная надежда полностью растворяется. Тэхён делает шаг к двери. Чонгук тут же делает шаг назад (чёртова дверь упирается в лопатки) и пытается придумать что-нибудь ещё.

– Может, отойдёшь? – Тэхён не даёт ему времени, смотрит вопросительно и всё ещё не понимает.

– Может, оставишь винтовку здесь?

Тэхён вдруг пожимает плечами и прислоняет сумку к стене. 

– Так лучше?

Чонгук кивает, впервые в жизни радуясь тому, как легко Тэхён меняет решения. 

– Тогда идём уже, – он плечом оттесняет Чонгука и открывает дверь. – Учти, за оружием, если что, сам понесёшься.

– С радостью, – и пусть радость в голосе совсем не от этого, какая разница, если звучит правдоподобно? Тэхён тем временем окидывает его взглядом и хмурится.

– Куртку надень.

В голову так и не приходит мысль о том, что вчера крыша больше напоминала сковородку, да и сегодня на небе – ни единого облака. Чонгук привык к заботе (или, скорее, не успел отвыкнуть), так что за курткой идёт без возражений. Без подозрений. Радуется тому, как обыграл Тэхёна, и пытается откопать его кожанку в куче вещей (своей куртки нет в любом случае). 

Радость прерывается стуком закрываемой двери. Входной. От него всё внутри обмирает, а спустя секунду – бьётся раза в три быстрее. 

– Тэхён? – Чонгук облизывает враз пересохшие губы. – Тэхён!

Он не отзывается, и это значит, что Чонгук облажался по всем фронтам. Проверять оружейную нет смысла, винтовки там стопроцентно нет. Он бежит сразу же к выходу, вниз по лестнице, к лифту – и успевает увидеть, как его двери закрываются. Тэхён внутри одной рукой сжимает тёмно-зелёную сумку, а другой – машет ему на прощание. 

Чонгук несётся вниз, хоть и понимает, что не успеет. 

Он идиот. А если не остановит Тэхёна, то вполне может стать мёртвым идиотом. Вместе с Тэхёном, который если и не слишком умный (всё-таки его планы плохо стыкуются со здравым смыслом), то как минимум догадливый. 

Лестницы – это худшее, что только могло случиться с домами, и каждому, кто не согласен, Чонгук бы просто предложил девять этажей два раза в неделю. Вот только на этот раз внизу будет не пьяный Тэхён, тихо-мирно сидящий на бордюре. Вряд ли он вообще там будет.

Чонгук перепрыгивает через очередную порцию ступеней и морщится, когда пол ударяет в ступни. Дыхание фатально сбивается между вторым и третьим этажом, но сил всё-таки хватает добежать до первого. Остановиться (не у двери, а об дверь). И заорать чужое имя, как только солнце бьёт по глазам. Это из-за него Чонгук теряет ещё несколько драгоценных секунд. 

Машина Тэхёна тем временем выезжает с улицы. 

Даже если Чонгук прямо сейчас позвонит всем, кому только можно – они на другом конце города и чисто физически ничего не успеют. Он должен справиться сам, хотя бы попытаться, даже если двигается на сотню километров медленнее автомобиля. 

Хорошо, что пистолет уже привычно заткнут за пояс джинсов. Пистолет в любой ситуации даёт несколько дополнительных вариантов. Нужно только не побояться их увидеть. Чонгук не боится – он оглядывается по сторонам и бросается к первой же машине, в которой сидит водитель. Дёргает дверцу, и та – на этом моменте он готов поверить в бога – оказывается открыта. 

– Заводи машину и не кричи, – Чонгук наставляет пистолет на водителя и занимает переднее сиденье. Водителем, правда, оказывается женщина, которая роняет телефон и взвизгивает. Очень коротко, потому что перепуганный взгляд останавливается на пистолете. А затем водительница кладёт наманикюренные пальцы на руль.

Чонгук изо всех сил игнорирует то, что она чем-то неуловимо напоминает мать. 

– Видела машину? Красную, выехала только что?

Женщина кивает часто-часто, а автомобиль под её ладонями оживает гудением и писком приборов.

– Езжай за ней. 

Машина тут же дёргается с места (едва не врезавшись в соседнюю) и выруливает на дорогу. Её хозяйка жмёт на газ слишком резко, но Чонгук готов перетерпеть то, как его вжимает в кресло. Он не сводит с женщины оружия. Тем самым предупреждает все лишние вопросы, а заодно – держит дистанцию между собой и некстати всплывшими воспоминаниями. Понимать, что родители – только воспоминания, всё ещё непривычно и до жути неправильно.

– Он свернул налево, – предупреждает Чонгук незадолго до поворота – к счастью, за ним чужую машину уже можно увидеть. И достаёт из кармана телефон. Успеют на помощь или не успеют, но предупредить надо. Так можно будет даже подумать, что Чонгук не сильно и запорол своё задание, что он честно пытался не дать сбежать. Хоть и проебался самым глупым образом. 

Чонгук едва ли не впервые действительно злится на Тэхёна (но переживает за него всё-таки больше). 

– П-простите… – женщина показывает пальцем на светофор впереди. Свет вот-вот сменится на красный, и они не успевают проехать. Но Тэхён – успел, так что Чонгук приказывает:

– Не останавливайся.

Время сейчас – раннее, район – не самый густонаселённый, и…

И грузовик едет прямо навстречу им, заставляя женщину бледнеть всё сильнее с каждой секундой. 

– Не останавливайся, – повторяет Чонгук с нажимом на каждый звук. – Если я опоздаю, то тебе точно не жить. 

Угроза работает – нога в изящной туфельке вжимает педаль газа в пол. Тот факт, что женщина при этом закрыла глаза, а в руль вцепилась, как в спасательный круг, лучше проигнорировать. Чонгуку тоже хочется опустить веки, а когда до грузовика остаются считанные метры – заорать, но он только стискивает челюсти. 

Они успеют. Наверняка. Бояться тут нужно не грузовика справа, а Тэхёна, который может заметить крайне подозрительный автомобиль. 

Грузовик сигналит так громко, что уши закладывает, а машина внезапно дёргается. Женщина всё ещё не решается поднять веки, так что Чонгук хватается за руль и держит его прямее.

Железная махина прямо за стеклом – страшнее, чем Годзилла в 5D-кинотеатре и наряд полиции вместе взятые. Но она остаётся за спиной, и Чонгук только сейчас понимает, что не дышал последние тридцать секунд. 

Автомобиль продолжает разгоняться, так что вдохнуть полной грудью всё ещё не получается.

– Эй! – Чонгук толкает женщину в плечо. – Мы проехали!

Она вздрагивает и смотрит не слишком осмысленно. У Чонгука из способов вразумления – только пистолет. Его он и приставляет к чужому виску, чувствуя, как внутри всё выкручивает страхом. 

Либо водительница сейчас придёт в себя, либо окончательно съедет с катушек. Временно, конечно же, но из-за этого они успеют съехать с шоссе и куда-то врезаться. На такой скорости – фатально. 

Чонгук снимает пистолет с предохранителя. Тот отвечает громким щелчком.

Женщина вздрагивает ещё раз, и спустя секунду уже сбавляет скорость. Дышит при этом так тяжело, словно её пару минут держали под водой. Чонгук не осуждает. С ним творилось что-то схожее, когда Тэхён всего лишь бросил ему пакет с наркотой. Целую жизнь назад. 

– Держись за красной машиной. 

Водительница кивает и встраивается в поток автомобилей. Тэхён – в двух авто впереди. Едет также быстро. А учитывая, как (наверняка ведь) волнуется, и в аварию может попасть с не меньшим успехом. Чонгук пытается об этом не думать. Он только печатает в общий чат просьбу приехать к чунмёнову особняку. Как можно быстрее. 

Юнги матерится и просит полчаса.

Тэхён сворачивает в какие-то дворы уже через пять минут. Но что хуже, женщина не успевает перестроиться и вынуждена ехать дальше ещё сотню-другую метров. На Чонгука она при этом не смотрит в принципе. Боится почти осязаемо, а на дорогу глядит стеклянным от страха взглядом. И это приятно до мурашек по коже, плевать на сходство с матерью.

Машина выруливает обратно так медленно и неуклюже, что Чонгук останавливает её хозяйку одним коротким «стоп». Вылезает из машины и уже в окно бросает:

– Спасибо, – а затем бежит назад, к тому подъезду, по которому они вчера поднялись наверх. Стук подошв об асфальт отдаётся шумом в ушах. Дыхание опять сбивается, и Чонгук опять игнорирует это жжение в груди. Если с Тэхёном что-то случится, то сжигать будет куда хуже. 

Многоэтажки кажутся издевательски-одинаковыми, так что нужный дом Чонгук выбирает по интуиции. Уже на пути к нему прикидывает, что да, лучший обзор на особняк должен открываться оттуда. Тэхён наверняка размышляет так же. 

Не факт, что ему хоть раз пригодится винтовка, но здесь даже малейший шанс должен быть уничтожен.

Чонгук не уверен, что сумеет заставить кого-то незнакомого открыть дверь (голос же для этого должен быть спокойным, а ложь – убедительна), однако ему везёт. Из подъезда выходит семейная чета самого уважаемого вида. Дверь за ними закроется очень скоро. И Чонгук прибавляет в скорости, заслужив за это удивлённо-испуганные взгляды.

Точно, у него ведь в руке всё ещё есть пистолет. 

Чонгук убирает его за пояс, а спустя мгновение вцепляется в ручку двери. Ещё сантиметр, и она бы закрылась, но так – Чонгук дёргает её на себя и вбегает внутрь. Пропуская ступеньки, поднимается к лифту. Запускает его к самому верху, а сам прислоняется к стене и пытается отдышаться. У него на это секунд пятнадцать. За них он успевает вытереть ладони о джинсы и морально приготовиться к Тэхёну. Возможно, к драке. 

Люк в потолке открыт настежь. Чонгук добирается до него по металлической лесенке и высовывает голову на крышу. Солнце тут же печёт голову, а ветер проходится по волосам. Тэхён – здесь, стоит к Чонгуку спиной, почему-то – с поднятыми руками. 

Какой-то мужик направляет на него пистолет. Лица не видно, но вот силуэт – предельно отчётливо. И к такому Чонгук подготовиться не успел. 

– … говорю же вам, я просто решил погулять, – Тэхён на удивление плохо врёт, слишком уж дрожит голос. – Фотографии сделать, фильтры повыбирать… Знаете, сколько у меня подписчиков?

– Так открой наконец свою ёбаную сумку, – мужик не скрывает ни злости, ни угрозы.

Чонгук понятия не имеет, кто это такой, но он держит Тэхёна на мушке. Наверняка пристрелит за винтовку. Вернее, пристрелил бы. Если бы заметил чонову макушку. Или руки, которыми он опирается о крышу, прицеливаясь. 

– Да зачем вам моя сумка? – Тэхён пятится. – Это, между прочим, мои личные вещи, и пистолет не даёт вам никакого права…

Чонгук стреляет. 

Тэхён вопит, хватается за сердце, а спустя мгновение – оседает на металлические перекрытия. Смотрит на Чонгука точь-в-точь как та водительница. Первые пару секунд. Потом испуг сменяется благодарностью, затем – смехом, и Чонгук лишь молится, чтобы это не было началом истерики. Он забирается на крышу и убирает накалившееся оружие. Пуля попала в голову, расколов череп, так что труп стоит куда-нибудь спрятать. Вид размозженной головы и лужа крови вперемешку с мозгами никак не помогут спокойному разговору. 

– Я был прав! – кричит Тэхён ему в спину. – Это охранник Чунмёна, а значит, скоро будет что-то важное!

Скоро здесь будут все остальные, и уже с ними нужно будет решать, что делать. 

Чонгук хватает труп за ноги и оттаскивает за огромную антенну. Позже его придётся спускать вниз, и от одной мысли об этом хочется поморщиться. Хотя, может, тело разрешат просто сбросить с крыши? Тут же пятнадцать этажей, достать пулю – и никто ничего не узнает, да что уж там, даже не опознает. 

Дело осложняется, когда рация на плече у охранника шипит и зовёт его через помехи. На настойчивое «четвёртый, ты там?» нужно что-то ответить, иначе сюда пришлют ещё людей. Чонгук снимает рацию с окровавленного плеча и нажимает на широкую кнопку.

– Всё чисто, – отвечает самым низким голосом, на который способен.

Приборчик затыкается, и к тому моменту, когда он заговорит снова, их уже не должно быть на крыше.

К моменту чужого возвращения Тэхён успевает почти полностью собрать винтовку.

– Послушай…

– Нет.

Чонгук теряется и злится, потому что в разговоре он Тэхёна точно не обставит, а делать ему больно совершенно не хочется.

– Смотри, – тот показывает на особняк перед многоэтажкой. – Ты что, не видишь?

Видит. Огромный дом, суетящихся перед ним людей, выстроенные в ряд машины.

– Они к чему-то готовятся, – поясняет Тэхён, прилаживая последнюю деталь. – И мы тоже будем готовы. Даже не вздумай мешать. Если это будут не китайцы, то я всё равно ничего не сделаю.

В тихом голосе звенит та маниакальность, перед которой всё на свете бессильно.

– Но эти китайцы – наши союзники, – Чонгук всё равно пытается.

– Если они приедут сюда – то никакие они не союзники.

Как и всегда, в словесной битве Чонгук проигрывает. Настолько, что собственная правота уже ставится под сомнение. 

– Разве Намджун бы не понял?

– Намджун уже кучу лет потратил на то, чтобы добиться власти, – Тэхён ставит винтовку на штатив и наклоняется к прицелу. – Он банально не захочет увидеть то, как один из последних его шансов оказывается ловушкой. Или, может, не ловушкой. Может, он согласен на какую-нибудь чертовски грязную сделку и на то, чтобы подчиняться потом триаде. У него, конечно, и тогда будут планы на всякие завоевания, но… Зачем?

Чонгук не знает, что ответить. Вопрос кажется слишком очевидным. Власть – это деньги, шикарная жизнь и хоть какая-то месть за потери. Вот только вряд ли Тэхён разделит такие убеждения. 

Рация опять шипит, вызывая четвёртого. На моменте с «ты в порядке?» Чонгук скидывает её вниз. Пусть уж лучше подумают на неисправность, чем на захват чужим человеком. 

– Но нам запретили вмешиваться.

– Как хорошо, что мне наплевать, – Тэхён улыбается, а Чонгук замечает, что неподалёку от особняка останавливается машина. С такого расстояния было бы сложно сказать, но зелёные узоры на чёрном фоне – это однозначно Юнги. Становится даже немного любопытно, скажет ли ему в лицо Тэхён всё то же самое и с той же дерзостью. 

Любопытство оказывается забыто, как только Чонгук замечает другую машину. Целую процессию, ощутимо-важную, почти что пафосную. 

– Я был прав, – повторяет Тэхён и приникает к винтовке. 

У Чонгука нет оптического прицела и видеть всё так же хорошо он не может. Но он видит, как одна фигурка отделяется от особняка. Вторая, в окружении охранников – от машин. Это встреча. Судя по тому, как хмурится Тэхён – именно та встреча, в существовании которой он был так уверен.

Чонгук мог бы оттолкнуть его от оружия, но прощения за это ему никогда не получить. К тому же, когда фигурки жмут друг другу руки, в отталкивании не видится никакого смысла. Кажется, их прямо здесь и сейчас предают. Так что в итоге он садится на крышу рядом с Тэхёном и упирается в металл локтями. Готовится успокаивать после выстрела. Наверняка же понадобится. Как бы там про людей и нелюдей Тэхён ни распинался. 

Есть очень маленький шанс на то, что он всё-таки не выстрелит, и всё разрешится само собой. 

Один, два, три, четыре... 

Чонгук считает мгновения, в которые ничего не происходит. С каждым таким шанс становится чуточку больше. 

Тэхён стреляет на семи.

Фигурка, отошедшая из машин, падает. Фигурка из особняка – отшатывается. Просто и быстро. С такого расстояния – почти бесшумно. Сложно поверить, что одна-единственная секунда может быть настолько важной.

Телефон в кармане звенит, не переставая. 

– Всё? – Чонгук хватает застывшего Тэхёна и разворачивает к себе. Тот кивает. Белый, как бумага. Глаза блестят то ли от безумия, то ли от слёз. Но они разберутся с этим потом. Сейчас же до слуха доносятся обрывки чужих криков. Из машин внизу выходят всё новые люди, то же самое происходит с особняком, и, кажется, вот-вот начнётся перестрелка. Возможно, самая крупная в истории города.

– Я хочу это увидеть, – Тэхён снова поворачивается к винтовке. – Лицо Чунмёна. Хотя бы его. 

Чонгук бы тоже не отказался, но Тэхёну явно важнее. Кто знает, может, месть и способна выправить психику. Надежда на это не ломается до тех пор, пока Тэхён не менятся резко в лице.

– Джин?.. – он шепчет, поворачивая прицел. – И Юнги? Хосок? Какого чёрта они там делают?

Их могут увидеть. Их могут даже обвинить. Или расстрелять прямо там, на асфальте. Вся серьёзность ситуации разом обрушивается на плечи. А ещё траекторию пули рассчитать довольно просто, прибавить к ней убитого охранника – и на крышу скоро заявится целый отряд.

– Сматываемся отсюда, – Чонгук выдёргивает винтовку у Тэхёна из-под носа. Думает секунду, а затем бросает прямо на крышу. Разбирать её и складывать – слишком много времени. 

– Что они там делают?! – Тэхён повторяет вопрос и не выглядит адекватным. Его нужно собрать. Очень быстро и вразумительно.

– Давай спустимся и спросим у них, – обхватив чужое запястье, Чонгук тянет его к люку. – Хорошо?

Тэхён не отвечает, но вроде бы согласен. Если удастся убедить его не соваться в перестрелку, то они, может, даже сумеют дожить до вечера.


	41. сорок один

Бэкхён всё ещё кашляет из-за того, что подавился конфетой. Но не отрывает взгляда от окна. Вернее, от того, что происходит за ним – людей, выхватывающих оружие, Чунмёна, который пялится на труп перед собой, и сам труп, не слишком красиво лежащий на дорожке. Лицом вниз. С расколотой головой. 

Чунмён пятится, кричит что-то, и охраны во дворе за следующую минуту становится раза в три больше. 

Со стороны всё может выглядеть как наглое и спланированное убийство. По сути дело, оно таким и является, вот только планировалось точно не Чунмёном. И это нужно объяснить людям Ифаня. Очень нужно. Хотя объяснять что-то разъярённым мужикам с оружием в руках кажется весьма безнадёжным занятием. 

Если открыть окно, то происходящее станет ещё и слышно. От пуль стекло не защитит никак (начнут стрелять – значит, стоит просто лечь на пол), так что Бэкхён раздвигает створки. В комнату тут же врывается какофония криков и приказов. 

Не нужно знать китайский, чтобы прочувствовать всю степень агрессии его носителей. 

От толпы под особняком вдруг отделяется Исин. Он движется медленно, с поднятыми руками, и явно надеется на переговоры. Выглядит вдохновляюще – один человек, идущий на вооружённую стену чёрных костюмов. Его могут пристрелить в любой момент, и Бэкхён впервые в жизни за него переживает. Действительно переживает. Потому что если китайцы ворвутся в особняк, то выбраться из него будет почти невозможно. 

За Исином выходит Чунмён. Они останавливаются посреди двора, в пустой зоне, образовавшейся между двумя группировками. Шум сам собой стихает – всем важно, что сейчас прозвучит. 

Звучит Исин и на китайском, так что Бэкхён ни слова не понимает. Но видит, как от чёрной стены отделяется парень, который в самом начале стоял рядом с Ифанем. Правая рука или что-то вроде, чёрт знает, как распределяются статусы в триадах. Парень идёт. И чем ближе он подходит к Чунмёну, тем больше оружия на того направляется. Кимовские охранники отвечают тем же. 

Стоять прямо на линии огня и выглядеть при этом спокойно – Бэкхён плохо представляет, как это возможно, но у его босса вполне получается. Вот только что он может сказать, Бэкхён представляет ещё хуже. «Вашего главу застрелили не мы, поверьте на слово»? 

Стреляли сверху. С крыш. Все они сейчас пусты, но ведь там должны были быть ещё и охранники. Можно надеяться, что стрелявших поймают. Бэкхён переводит взгляд с многоэтажек ко дворам, но останавливается на полпути. Сам не понимает, что его зацепило, и лишь спустя секунду замечает ярко-зелёный узор на какой-то машине. Машина стоит за забором, и можно было бы подумать, что она одна из китайских, однако китайцы себе таких узоров не позволяют. У них всё строго, чёрно, презентабельно. Бэкхён вглядывается, надеясь узнать людей около машины. Не узнаёт. И свешивается с подоконника, пытаясь подозвать кого-нибудь с улицы. 

Не может такого быть, чтобы чья-то машина припарковалась здесь совершенно случайно, а её хозяева тем временем пялились на особняк. Все нормальные люди в такой ситуации либо сбегут, либо вызовут полицию, либо совместят. А все ненормальные – или союзники, или враги. Всех союзников Бэкхён знает в лицо.

Об этом он и рассказывает Минсоку, который очень вовремя услышал окрики. 

– Ты же сможешь их проверить? – кричать больше не приходится (и лучше не надо, потому что спор посреди двора погрузил его в почти полную тишину). – Или поймать?

Минсок кивает и подносит рацию к лицу. Параллельно пробираясь через толпу, дальше от окна и ближе к Чунмёну. 

Точно. Бэкхён едва не давится ещё раз (уже слюной), когда понимает, что к чему. Виноваты те люди или нет, не так уж и важно. Китайцам будет достаточно простого «это не мы, но возможно, это они», чтобы погрузиться в свои машины и поехать кого-то ловить, пытать и наказывать. Даже если здесь есть ошибка, она вскроется позже. Чунмён к этому времени успеет сгруппировать силы. Подготовиться. 

Бэкхён готов молиться, чтобы так всё и сложилось, потому что здесь и сейчас спор обернётся самой настоящей мясорубкой. 

Лишь бы Чанёль не вылезал из своего подвала. 

Вышедший к Чунмёну парень что-то кричит, и в воздухе повисают щелчки затворов. Вряд ли это был приказ (тогда бы уже стреляли), скорее простое выражение злости-ярости-недоверия. Но всё равно напрягает до шума в висках. Парень в принципе не выглядит как предводитель мафии. Высокий, худой и смазливый. Кажется, немного истеричный. Хотя, должно быть, только сейчас – если бы Чунмёна здесь убили, то две трети его людей тоже стали бы истериками, и Бэкхён не обвиняет.

Особняк можно покинуть через задний ход. Пока ещё не поздно. Пока резня не началась. Инстинкт самосохранения кричит о том, что именно так и нужно поступить, но Бэкхён его затыкает. Шанс на мирный исход есть. Повисший в воздухе, тонкий, как волос, и с занесённым над ним мечом. Однако в случае, если меч всё-таки не опустится, очень не хотелось бы оказаться единственным сбежавшим. 

Минсок добирается до Чунмёна и склоняется над его ухом. Китаец смотрит на это с нескрываемым подозрением. Исин переводит ему уже через несколько секунд, едва дождавшись кивка от босса. Бэкхён отсюда слышит его убеждающий тон. Видит, как рука показывает назад, на машину с зелёными узорами. 

Китаец сгребает Исина за ворот пиджака и – наверняка – угрожает. Но тот кивает с самым уверенным видом. Автомобиль тем временем заводится, спасибо тишине, шум двигателя доносится даже до Бэкхёна. 

Времени на решения остаётся немного. 

Очевидно, что триада не даст сбежать тем, кто (скорее всего) виновен в смерти их главаря. Бэкхён повторяет себе это в попытке успокоить. Раз, другой, третий, пока парень в костюме думает и сверлит Чунмёна взглядом. Наконец он кричит что-то своим, и те без единого вопроса грузятся по машинам. Быстро и слаженно. Автомобиль с узорами уже выезжает с улицы, но вряд ли он успеет куда-нибудь доехать. Зато в новостях появится ещё и новость о гонке со стрельбой. 

Бэкхён выдыхает и роняет голову на руки. Стоит, оперевшись о подоконник, пока от особняка отъезжают машины. 

Хорошая новость – их пока не убьют.

Плохая – «пока» может и не продлиться долго. Если китайцы всё-таки решат, что это убийство было личной чунмёновой местью. И не то чтобы у Чунмёна было мало людей, просто китайская мафия – это другая весовая категория. 

Звук полицейских сирен заставляет вскинуть голову. Бэкхён опять высовывается из окна, уже для того, чтобы увидеть сине-белые автомобили. Они заезжают на улицу, как только китайцы её покидают. 

Бэкхён стонет, чувствуя себя так, словно с одного круга ада перешёл на другой.

Больше никто сбежать не успеет. 

Сердце колотится всё быстрее, разгоняя кровь и мысли. Плевать, что конкретно Бэкхёна ни в чём не обвиняют, хватать будут всех. И все это понимают – оружие, которое едва успели убрать, достаётся снова. Стрелять по полиции – безумие. Но Чунмён его не останавливает, Чунмён выглядит так, словно готов его возглавить. Хоть и отходит ближе к особняку, позволяя заслонить себя телохранителям. 

Без Чунмёна вся система окончательно рассыплется. В долгосрочной перспективе, может, так будет даже лучше. Светлое законопослушное будущее. Но в краткосрочной – организованная преступность станет хаотичной, каждый сам за себя, куча трупов, краж и грабежей. 

А ещё Бэкхён совсем не хочет в тюрьму, как минимум – за пособничество (в том, что доказательства найдутся, сомневаться не приходится). 

Машины останавливаются у забора. Если бы здесь показалась офицер Сон, то одним выстрелом можно было бы уничтожить весь корень проблем. Но она и правда умная, потому что из первого автомобиля выходит какой-то мужчина с мегафоном. 

– Немедленно положите оружие на землю!.. – раскатывается без особой уверенности. Полицейские тем временем высыпают из машин и прячутся за дверцами. Всё как по учебнику, в боевые стойки, с пистолетами в руках. 

Они и правда надеются, что три-четыре десятка вооружённых человек дадут себя арестовать?Не дадут, абсолютно точно. А значит, ситуация будет осложняться всё сильнее. Вплоть до перестрелок, трупов и подкреплений. Чунмён выберется, скорее всего, и даже жить потом сможет неплохо, поддельные документы ведь наверняка есть. Но люди погибнут. Много. 

Бэкхён не должен оказаться в их числе. Чанёль – тем более. Его нужно найти, схватить за руку и вытащить отсюда. Особняк наверняка уже окружён, однако попытаться стоит.

Бэкхён бросается к двери, потому что лезть под пули нет никакого смысла. Если он появится – то Чунмён всех своих людей соберёт позже (и вернуться Бэкхён успеет). Если смысла так и не будет…

Пока трясущиеся руки открывают дверь, в голову приходит довольно неожиданная мысль. От мафии сбежать нельзя. Но если мафии чисто физически не останется, то это сможет освободить.

В груди бьётся ещё быстрее. То ли с надеждой, то ли с паникой. Бэкхён не думал, что такое развитие событий хоть когда-то будет возможно. И за это немного стыдно, но часть его очень эгоистично рада возможности сбежать. Нужно только выбраться из особняка. А лучше – из города.


	42. сорок два

– Они ушли, и нам нужно! – Чонгук насильно разворачивает Тэхёна к себе. – Ты же знаешь Юнги, он на дороге любого обставит. Нам нечего там делать!

– Ты видел, сколько их? – Тэхён порывается выйти из-за дома, и Чонгук припечатывает его к стене. Локтём упирается поперёк груди, чтобы не смог натворить глупостей.

– Они уже уехали! – из-за сирен приходится почти кричать. – Встретимся с ними позже!

Наверное. На самом деле, можно только надеяться, потому что машин было действительно много, и Юнги вряд ли сможет увезти парней ото всех. Думать о том, что с ними сделают, когда поймают, сейчас нельзя. Не Тэхёну, за поступок которого их и убьют.

Одна-единственная пуля – и по всей реальности уже идут трещины. Расползаются, расширяются, захватывая в свои разломы множество людей. 

Тэхён опускает голову, демонстрируя какое-никакое согласие. 

От полиции тоже нужно сбежать. К счастью, ей сейчас точно не до них – мужчина с мегафоном пытается вести переговоры у особняка – однако адреналина в крови от этого меньше не становится. Чонгук одной рукой держит пистолет, второй – чужую руку. Добраться до машины – это три дома и несколько минут. Вряд ли кто-то помешает. 

Они бегут, и, возможно, бежать придётся до самого конца. Жизни либо везения. На винтовке с крыши наверняка есть отличные отпечатки, как и на трупе, и на той чёртовой рации. И на паре человек, которые встретились уже в подъезде. Пришли посмотреть, всё ли в порядке с тем, четвёртым. Эффект неожиданности оказался не на их стороне. 

Главная проблема сейчас – тот факт, что скоро кончатся пули.

И чья-то рука, которая вдруг хватает за кофту. Чонгук бьёт по ней, пытаясь вывернуться, но в итоге кофта лишь натягивается сильнее. Ворот до хрипов врезается в шею. Тэхён выпускает его руку. На миг кажется, что сейчас он уберётся отсюда без него, однако тот стоит на месте. И улыбается неуместно-радостно.

– Ты в меня ещё выстрели, – по затылку несильно прилетает чьей-то ладонью. Джина, судя по голосу. 

Выстрелить-не выстрелить, но вот ударить его за то, что забыл предупредить, хочется. Из-за спины тем временем появляется Хосок, раскрасневшийся и взволнованный. 

– А Юнги…

– Уехал, – отвечает он Тэхёну. – Сказал, что отвлечёт их, и не дал сесть в машину. 

Пожертвовал собой. Если только не сможет выкрутиться. У глаз становится горячее, потому что к Юнги Чонгук успел привязаться. За все те тренировки, дела и советы он ему не на шутку обязан. Но даже Тэхён сейчас держит себя в руках, так что и Чонгук лишь кивает сдержанно.

– За нами гнались охранники, – только сейчас становится заметно, как тяжело Джин дышит. – Они и сейчас где-то в дворах. 

Стены вокруг тут же начинают казаться клеткой. 

– Вас они ещё не видели, – добавляет Хосок. – Так что, думаю, лучше разделиться.

Тэхён мотает головой, но, к счастью, на это никто не обращает внимания.

– Вы садитесь в машину, мы оторвёмся сами, – Джин оглядывается по сторонам. – Езжайте из города. Если что, вернуться всегда успеете. 

Он кажется немного загнанным. Словно не сможет оторваться. Однако Джин их отпускает, а Хосок и вовсе подталкивает в спину. Будь здесь Юнги, наверняка бы хоть что-то сказал по поводу выстрела и наплевал на отсутствие времени. Что-то громкое и с матами, ведь Тэхён снова порушил планы. Даже если Ифань сам планировал их предать.

Юнги сейчас ведёт за собой триаду, спасая остальных, а Джин обхватывает Тэхёна за голову. Заставляет прекратить его мотать головой. И вместо этого – закивать (со сжатыми щеками он оказывается неожиданно милым): 

– Как можно дальше, Тэхён, и не возвращайся, пока не позовут, – с нажимом проговаривает Сокджин. – Даже если никогда не позовут, выживайте как-нибудь вместе и не суйтесь обратно. 

Из-за соседнего дома выбегают несколько человек, крайне недружелюбных по внешнему виду. Чонгук протягивает Хосоку свой пистолет, потому что просто бросать их кажется чем-то до стыдного неправильным.

– У меня есть, – он хлопает Чонгука по плечу и кивает себе за спину. – Удачи!

Чонгук отвечает тем же. Тэхён же всё ещё пялится на Джина, и губы у него трясутся, как у ребёнка за секунду до всхлипа. Это плохо. Очень. Хотя бы из-за того, что Чонгук не умеет водить машину. 

– Беги! – Джин отталкивает его. 

Тэхён не двигается. Изменить это удаётся, лишь обхватив его запястье и дёрнув на себя. Уже после они вместе бросаются за угол и дальше, к машине, вызывающе-красной на фоне серых стен. Чужие всхлипы режут слух, но их обладатель бежит, и только бег важен. А вскоре – тесный салон автомобиля, шум мотора и дорога перед глазами. Выстрелы, которые слышно даже сквозь закрытые окна – неважны. Чонгук правда пытается так думать, потому что гадать о том, кто и по кому попал, будет невыносимо. 

Но он же будет. Как минимум до тех пор, пока телефон снова не зазвенит. Матами от Юнги, советами от Джина, смайлами и шутками от Хосока. Единственный, кого Чонгук не сказать чтобы ждёт – это Намджун. Однако если он выдаст новый план и новый виток надежды…

Чонгук включает радио, пытаясь выбросить из головы всё лишнее. По двум каналам говорят о спецоперации, разворачивающейся прямо сейчас. И пусть слушать о том, что скоро Чунмён со всей своей бандой попадёт в тюрьму, довольно приятно, но Тэхён от этого становится ещё нервознее.

На третьем канале находится раздражающе-весёлая музыка.

Машина выезжает на шоссе и без проблем встраивается в поток машин.

За ними никто не гонится. 

Почти что чудо.


	43. сорок три

Чанёля не пришлось долго искать – найти того, кто тоже тебя ищет, в принципе, довольно просто. Выйти из узкого коридора оказывается уже сложнее, потому что не только они пытаются сбежать. Но так даже лучше. Практичнее. С кухни слышится крик – значит, там сторожат. У заднего крыльца на кого-то надевают наручники, и Бэкхён отшатывается от этой картины. Упирается спиной в чужую грудь, чувствуя, как страх цепляется за внутренности. 

– Окна в лаборатории выходят прямо в кусты, – звучит над ухом. 

– Там есть окна?

– Под потолком. Они узкие, и их постоянно закрывали, но пролезть можно.

Идея кажется не самой худшей, так что Бэкхён кивает. По крайней мере, это точно лучше, чем лезть в один из оцепленных выходов. Особняк постепенно превращается в гроб. 

Чанёль ведёт их через коридоры и лестницы, вздрагивая от каждого крика и выстрела. Но он сжимает губы с упорством, а ладонь Бэкхёна – с чем-то вроде нежности (сам Бэкхён упрямо так не считает). Хоть и гладит чужую руку пальцами. В попытке успокоить то ли Чанёля, то ли себя.

В подвале – пусто, ни один идиот не загонит себя в ловушку под землёй. Бэкхён очень хочет верить в то, что они как раз не идиоты, что они умнее всех остальных, и толкает дверь лаборатории. Взглядом скользит по плитам потолка. У самого их края действительно обнаруживаются окна. К одному из них будет удобно взобраться по столу, и Чанёль сдвигает на нём флакончики и баночки. Аккуратно. Медленно. Бэкхён не выдерживает и смахивает их одним движением руки. 

– Зря, – комментирует Чанёль, а жидкости на полу шипят. 

Бэкхён, как может быстро, забирается на стол (от химии внизу тем временем валит густой пар). Чанёль следует его примеру и открывает окно. Пролезть можно, несмотря на то, что на выходе получишь ветками по лицу. 

Резкий запах заставляет слёзы выступить на глазах. Пар поднимается всё выше, и Бэкхён совсем не удивится, если сработает пожарная сигнализация. Мысль об этом служит ещё одним стимулом положить руки на подоконник. Чужие ладони сжимают бока, помогая подтянуться к нему. Бэкхён вылезает на землю, жмурясь из-за листьев, бьющих по глазам, а по слуху скоро бьёт истеричный звон. Видимо, сигнализация и вправду не выдержала запаха.

Кусты здесь – достаточно густые, чтобы спрятаться. Бэкхён встаёт на четвереньки, чтобы не лишать себя такого преимущества, и подаёт руку Чанёлю. Тот в окно пролезает с трудом, одежда трещит, а свитер цепляется за ручку. В итоге – рвётся, и Бэкхёну даже немного жаль. В этой одежде прятались не на шутку приятные воспоминания.

Но Чанёль сидит рядом, с красными – остаётся надеяться, что из-за химии – глазами, и показывает рукой на забор в паре метров отсюда.

В особняке крики мешаются с голосом из мегафона, кто-то стреляет, а картину хаоса завершает сигнализация. Звон пилит нервную систему, на уровне инстинктов побуждая убраться отсюда. 

Забор высокий, но Бэкхёну поможет Чанёль, и сам Чанёль тоже довольно высокий. Проблем возникнуть не должно. В кои-то веки их и не возникает – полицейские сосредоточены у выходов, а не красивых розовых кустов.

Адски колючих, как выясняется по пути к забору, однако царапины заживут. Даже особенно глубокие, которые режут пальцы, когда Бэкхён обхватывает металлический край ограды. Перелезает через неё и, вскрикнув, падает с другой стороны. Чанёль со всей своей неуклюжестью неожиданно справляется лучше. Хотя и ему асфальт царапает ладони и колени.

Теперь их может увидеть кто угодно, так что выйти на какую-нибудь другую улицу необходимо максимально быстро. Бэкхён плохо бегает, но сейчас – срывается с места, как только Чанёль встаёт на ноги. И не останавливается до тех пор, пока сирены за спиной не сменяются музыкой из магазинов. 

Чанёль рядом сгибается, выравнивая дыхание. Но, стоит ему только вдохнуть воздуха – спрашивает:

– Поехали со мной?

Больше всего на свете Бэкхён хочет согласиться. Вот только результат того, что творится там, за зданиями, ещё неизвестен.

– Нужно переждать. Хотя бы пару дней, – для Чанёля было бы лучше убраться прямо сейчас, но бёнов эгоизм надеется, что тот этому «лучше» не последует.

– Значит, переждём, – он выпрямляется и улыбается победно от этого недобитого согласия. 

Бэкхён чувствует, что ему тоже хочется улыбаться. Хотя полиция – всё ещё рядом, и за пару дней их могут поймать ещё пару сотен раз. Сынван знает, где он живёт, так что домой нельзя. А если вспомнить, что весь город видел его в телевизоре, то ему вообще никуда нельзя. Отчаяние уже сжимает сердце, когда в голове вдруг словно лампочка загорается. 

– Ты ходишь в храм, Чанёль? – чужой взгляд настолько растерянный, что Бэкхён всё-таки улыбается.

– Нет, – звучит через пару секунд. – А причём тут…

– Значит так, – Бэкхён оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где они находятся и куда идти. – Когда заходишь, нужно поклониться распятию. Оно там огромное, не пропустишь. Ещё – опустить ладонь в чашу с водой и перекреститься. А пастору говорить «святой отец» и «спасибо», потому что он нам поможет.

Чанёль, кажется, никогда не выглядел более удивлённым. Но он кивает и без возражений идёт за Бэкхёном. 

Может, стоит даже помолиться перед какой-нибудь иконой, чтобы Чондэ был доволен. Или получится слишком уж фальшивый перебор?

Кажется, что абсолютно любой прохожий пялится с подозрением, но Бэкхён знает – это просто паранойя. Временная. Такая всегда появляется после чего-то опасного или стыдного. У Чанёля, судя по всему, тоже. Поэтому он идёт с опущенной вниз головой и румяными щеками. Довольно долго. Бэкхёну даже приходится дёргать его за рукав, чтобы не врезался в столбы и углы зданий. 

Чёртов (вернее, божий) храм расположен издевательски-далеко, ноги гудят уже на середине пути. Утешает лишь то, что полиция и мафия с каждым шагом остаются всё дальше (если не вспоминать, что где-то в городе по улицам гоняют машины триады). 

Когда махина храма наконец возвышается над головой, воду из чаши хочется вылить на себя. Или выпить. Но Бэкхён окунает в неё пальцы, чувствуя себя просто-напросто глупо. Конечно же, пара движений руками – и на него снизойдёт благословление, проблемы решатся, мышцы перестанут ныть. 

Впрочем, его замечает Чондэ, и когда он подходит, многое действительно обещает разрешиться. 

– Вы говорили, чтобы я обращался за помощью, – голос из-за одышки звучит прерывисто, но так даже лучше. Жалобней. Наверняка ведь пробьёт на сочувствие. 

– Полиция? – Чондэ, как всегда, контрастно-спокойный. Как всегда, знает больше, чем положено пастору.

– Именно, – Бэкхён кивает на Чанёля. – И ему – тоже. Пожалуйста. 

Чондэ молчит долгие две секунды. Бэкхён успевает его проклясть, отчаяться, начать перебирать мольбы, когда пастор наконец кивает. Поворачивается, уводя их прочь от входа. 

– Спасибо, – возможно, самое искреннее за всю бёнову жизнь. Чанёль вторит из-за спины, негромко и отчего-то неуместно. Хотя посреди этих колонн и крестов вообще все, кто не Чондэ, кажутся неуместными. Особенно – Бэкхён, но он уже почти привык. 

– Что планируете делать дальше? – и чёрт знает, вежливость ли это, или что-то большее и планы тогда лучше не говорить. Но пастор не похож на человека, который сдаст полиции или триаде. Ему по-прежнему хочется верить.

– Если здесь ничего не останется – то уехать, – Бэкхён ёжится под взглядом деревянного Иисуса. К счастью, Чондэ ведёт их дальше и позволяет присесть на лавки. Прислоняется к стене напротив, сам похожий на изваяние в своём чёрном балахоне. Красивое изваяние. Не по-божески красивое. 

– Не останется, – он вздыхает и улыбается грустно. – Можете переночевать. Вряд ли вас станут искать в храме, но если что – прячься там же, где и в прошлый раз. А, и вечером будет месса. Вам ей лучше не мешать.

Бэкхён и не собирался. Он на ней с куда большей радостью просто заснёт. 

Чондэ разворачивается, а Бэкхёну вдруг становится любопытно. Столько лет сотрудничал с мафией – и теперь просто продолжит служить свои мессы?

– Можно вопрос? – звучит немного нагло, так что Бэкхён добавляет: – Святой отец?

– Можно, – он пожимает плечами и смотрит в пол-оборота.

– Что вы планируете делать дальше?

Пастор смотрит, долго и тяжело, прежде чем с полной серьёзностью ответить:

– Буду молиться, чтобы бог вас простил. 

Над плечом вдруг раздаётся смешок. Это Чанёль усмехается, и Бэкхён вдруг даже понимает, почему. У того отец умер, сестра неизлечимо больна и мать угробила всю жизнь из-за невозможности заработать иначе. А виноват в итоге он за то, что попытался всех вытащить.

– Думаю, это бог должен просить у нас прощения, – Чанёль говорит негромко, но уверенно. Вряд ли это стоило делать – невежливо до жути – однако Бэкхёну всё равно хочется прямо здесь и сейчас пожать ему руку.

Пастор смеряет его изучающим взглядом, прежде чем ответить:

– Не думаю, что он вам что-то должен.

К счастью, «выметайтесь на улицу» так и не звучит. Чондэ просто уходит, оставляя их на этой лавке, а Бэкхён вдыхает полной грудью. Запах благовоний приятно щекочет нервы. 

Нужно дождаться новостей, но, скорее всего, Бэкхён свободен. А пока на него не завели дело, он даже может забрать все деньги со счетов. Впереди очень неожиданно маячит новая жизнь. И Чанёль. Который всё ещё здесь, под боком, позволяет положить голову себе на плечо и обнимает за плечи.

Чондэ косится неодобрительно, и Бэкхён закрывает глаза. Неодобрение он переживёт, а вот отсутствие чужого тепла – вряд ли. У него даже получается заснуть (Чанёль не против, Чанёль гладит его по волосам и говорит, что они обязательно будут счастливы).

Бэкхён верит.

Он просыпается от звуков органа и пения маленького, но громкого хора. Судя по крайне сонному Чанёлю, всё самое скучное Бэкхён уже пропустил. А музыкой – искренне наслаждается. 

Чондэ, оказывается, тоже поёт. Да так красиво, что ему не хором управлять надо, а оперой как минимум. Бэкхён за свою жизнь видел море упущенных возможностей, однако эта даже его по-особенному цепляет. А ещё – напоминает о Чанёле с его мечтами.

– Споёшь мне как-нибудь?

Чанёль кивает и улыбается так тепло, что Бэкхёну становится неловко. Он достаёт телефон и ищет новостные сайты. На них – сплошные полицейские сводки, а внутри – хвастовство задержаниями. С каждым новым крепнет решение уехать завтра же утром. Второй день ждать просто незачем, от мафии слишком мало остаётся.

Бэкхён устал, а плечо Чанёля словно создано специально для него. 

Следующее пробуждение – это Чондэ, принёсший пледы с подушками. Чанёль под боком хрустит печеньем, видимо, выданным чуть раньше. На ночь приходится друг от друга отсесть, потому что лавки для двоих людей одновременно слишком узкие. И нет, у Бэкхёна, конечно, есть мысли о том, в каких позах на них можно было бы уместиться. Но всё-таки храм. Что важнее – пастор, который остаётся здесь же, в комнате через стену. 

Дерево под спиной – твёрдое и неудобное, Бэкхён ворочается не меньше часа, в то время как Чанёль давно уже тихо сопит. 

Утром они уедут вместе, и только эта мысль позволяет заснуть.

Только сейчас Бэкхён осознаёт, как долго и как безнадёжно этого ждал.


	44. сорок четыре

– Денег на бензин у меня хватит, – сообщает Тэхён, входя в магазин, – а вот на еду – нет. 

Чонгук не сразу понимает, что это значит. Тэхён мило улыбается продавщице, громко разглагольствует о вреде кока-колы и шагает меж стеллажей. Причитая о чрезмерном количестве сахара, кивает на маленькую камеру в углу. Когда Чонгук тупит несколько секунд подряд, вдруг притягивает его к себе, и щёки краснеют – потому что середина дня и посреди магазина – но Тэхёна ничто из этого не смущает. Он вдруг опускается на колени, и в чонов разум вбиваются совсем уж смелые предположения.

– Да закрой ты меня от камеры, – шипит Тэхён, засовывая в толстовку пачку печенья.

Чонгук нависает над ним, чувствуя долю разочарования. А через несколько секунд и ещё пару пачек, исчезнувших в карманах – испуг. Он никогда, ничего, нигде вот так вот не воровал. И точно знает, что металлические арки на выходе стоят не просто так.

– Расслабься, – усмехается Тэхён, кинув взгляд на его напряжённое лицо. – Спалиться можно только из-за наклеек со штрих-кодами. Я всё проверяю, у меня таких нет.

Это странно, после перестрелок бояться мелкой кражи, но с Чонгуком именно так и выходит. Нервозность колет при каждом шаге, а Тэхён тем временем гуляет по магазину. Берёт еду с полок, вертит в руках, ставит обратно. Изредка – подзывает к себе Чонгука и суёт ему упаковки. Жвачки, сока, презервативов. На них Чонгук пялится следующие несколько минут, пока Тэхён водит его за собой с самым невозмутимым видом.

Плакал Тэхён ночью, даже после того, как Джин и Хосок отписались в том, что живы и здоровы. Юнги медлил до самого утра, измотав все нервы, но в итоге прислал короткое «оторвался». Намджун пока молчал, однако Тэхён почему-то был уверен, что тот ещё свяжется с ними. Что не сдастся так скоро.

Хотя вряд ли произошедшее вообще можно считать поражением. Тэхён застрелил свою главную мечту о мести. Полиция арестовала почти всех подчинённых Чунмёна, пусть и потеряла несколько человек. Пусть сам он и сбежал. Возвращаться ему будет уже некуда, и разве не это – самое главное?

Чонгук принял участие в разрушении крупнейшего преступного синдиката Кореи. Несмотря на то, что в процессе его собственная жизнь тоже нехило так порушилось, это наполняло гордостью. Радостью.

А ещё – презервативы в руках.

– Спрячь уже, что ты носишься, как с трофеями, – Тэхёну, кажется, очень хочется рассмеяться. Но он сдерживается, потому что деньги есть только на бензин и бутылку воды, купленную исключительно ради отвода глаз (ещё одна есть у Чонгука под футболкой, поэтому он так старательно прижимает к животу игрушечного медвежонка). 

(и нет, он не знает, зачем Тэхёну в машине нужен игрушечный медвежонок).

– Спасибо за покупку, – девушка улыбается Тэхёну, явно флиртуя, и Чонгук ей усмехается (это ведь у него в кармане презервативы, мысль ни на секунду не выходит из головы). – Пакет?

– Нет, спасибо, – Тэхён качает головой и улыбается чуть больше, чем просто дружелюбно.

Чонгук понимает, что это для отвода глаз, но происходящее всё равно не нравится. Очень. Он сжимает медвежонка сильнее, чувствуя, как изгибы бутылки отпечатываются на коже. 

Ещё он понимает, что отказ от пакета – ещё одна попытка сэкономить. Вчера они ночевали в мотеле у самого въезда в Сеул. Ни у кого не было ни сил, ни желания ехать дальше, случившееся в городе было куда важнее. Ночь оказалась беспокойной и длинной, почти бесконечной, а завершилась сном до самого полудня. Уже потом выяснилось, что в машине почти что нет бензина, а в кошельке – денег. С пистолетом за поясом всё поправимо, но Тэхён заявил, что против.

Чонгук не видит никаких путей, кроме криминальных – школу он никогда не закончит, Тэхён и вовсе не доучился даже до старшей. Так почему бы не прибиться к какой-нибудь банде? Применять полученные навыки, пока Намджун не подаст новый сигнал. 

Тэхён расплачивается за воду с такой обворожительной улыбкой, что девушка за кассой даже не думает о том, что выбирал он её добрых полчаса.

Чонгук кивает ей на прощание и идёт к дверям вслед за Тэхёном. Настроение, несмотря ни на что, держится на стабильно высокой планке. Главные испытания – позади, и впереди просто обязано быть что-то лучшее, и презервативы всё ещё лежат в кармане. 

Когда Тэхён вдруг останавливается, Чонгук в него едва не врезается. А затем – едва не роняет медвежонка, потому что рука тянется к пистолету уже на уровне рефлексов. Но их приходится сдержать. Здесь же заправка. Абсолютно нейтральная территория. Пусть в дверях и застыли те самые люди, которых они похитили всего несколько дней назад. 

Тэхён отстраняется, давая Бэкхёну открыть дверь.

Жив. Тоже едет куда-то. Чонгук даже рад, то ли из-за позитивного настроя, то ли это просто солидарность выживших. Правда, когда мимо проходит парень, которого он хотел застрелить, всё равно становится довольно неуютно.

Что действительно странно – так это находиться в одном помещении с людьми, только вчера бывшими смертельными врагами. А сегодня – уже нет, сегодня только воспоминания бьются в череп и напряжение в воздухе задевает даже продавщицу. Она вытягивается как по струнке и стучит по прилавку длинными ногтями.

– Идём, – Тэхён провожает взглядом Бэкхёна, выбирающего себе сэндвичи. – Всё кончилось.

Недавно Чонгук бы выстрелил в этих людей. И пусть сейчас между ними и им самым нет никакой разницы, но принять новое положение вещей не так-то легко. 

– Мы все теперь просто… – колокольчик над дверью звенит, когда Тэхён тянет её на себя, – туристы.

Чонгук бы возразил. Туристы едут куда-то, а они, напротив, уезжают от кого-то. Полиции и мафии, если конкретнее. Притом уезжают в никуда, по броску монетки выбирая повороты. 

– Та девушка на нас уже косится, – шепчет Тэхён, и Чонгук наконец выходит из магазина.

Пусть будут туристы. Почему бы и нет? Неплохая передышка для Тэхёна, который упрямо не видит чуть более тёмного будущего. 

Пистолет упирается в позвоночник, но из-за медвежонка в руках его не выходит поправить.

Пачка с презервативами упирается в бедро, но Чонгук не жалуется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сейчас ночь, и где-то тут по-любому есть ошибки, но публичная бета открыта, и я очень благодарна всем, кто ей пользуется
> 
> не меньше я благодарна всем, кто, в принципе, здесь был, особенно – тем, кто писал отзывы, вот прям ♡. и тем, кто просто читал, тоже. по десять раз на день обновлять просмотры и радоваться их приросту – уже почти как стиль жизни
> 
> идея этого фанфика пришла ко мне во время прошлой МАМА. потом я ломалась и думала, сумею ли такое вытянуть. потом начала писать. где-то на второй сотне страниц поняла, что всё немного вышло из-под контроля. но вроде бы я не забыла никакие интриги, завершила все сюжетные линии и ну да тут немного открытый финал, но полная определённость была бы, только если бы все умерли, так что норм. надеюсь. не уверена, что смогла вытянуть всё, что хотела изначально, но большего я тут уже не сделаю
> 
> в планах - ещё две главы о не слишком отдалённом будущем, от лица чанёля и от лица тэхёна (давно хочу показать всё их глазами), но это только в планах и к основному сюжету не относится, так что статус - закончен  
> тут бы написать, что черта с два я ещё когда-нибудь возьмусь за что-то столь масштабное (чувства сейчас именно такие), но я уже начала один хуёвый макси по чанбэкам, а скоро даже начну его выкладывать, так что до скорой встречи (ну, если, конечно, после всего этого кто-то здесь захочет встречи)
> 
> хотела закончить фф красиво и философично, но в итоге всё оборвалось на презервативах лол
> 
> ещё раз спасибо всем, кто здесь был  
> ♡♡♡  
> __________________  
> имеется в виду МАМА-2017 (кажется), короче, та, где бантаны впервые взяли дэсан  
> под хуёвым макси по чанбэкам подразумевались "границы"  
> за эту работу мне подарили четыре подарка, два - от ЧеЛоВеЕ, один - от Киндер-Сюрприз и ещё один от cute panda. ещё раз благодарю за них и извиняюсь за удаление.


	45. чб

Пакет падает на пол с глухим стуком, и, пока из него высыпается сахар, Бэкхён повторяет тихое «блять-блять-блять». Абсолютно уверенный в том, что никто его не видит (Чанёль как раз не успел зайти на кухню, стоит в дверях), опускается к полу. По пути задевает локтём банку с кофе, и тот сыплется поверх сахара. Кухню оглашает обречённый стон, а затем Бэкхён бьёт по столу ладонью. Спустя миг уже шипит из-за боли. И злости, наверное. Бэкхён любит на себя злиться. 

Чанёль прокашливается, давая знать о своём появлении. Тот вздрагивает, поворачиваясь, и вместо «доброе утро» звучит «я хотел сварить тебе ёбаный кофе, но в этом доме заговор против меня». 

Сдержать улыбку не так-то просто, но Чанёль пытается. Иначе Бэкхён попытается доказать, что нет тут ничего смешного, вскачет на ноги и по-любому приложится головой о край стола. Вместо улыбок Чанёль говорит:

– Давай лучше я, – и проходит на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Его шум заглушает чужие возражения, когда Чанёль помогает собрать рассыпавшееся в мусорный пакет. Бэкхёну ощутимо неловко – и это правда странно, когда случайные соприкосновения рук смущают сильнее, чем минет в примерочной магазина.

Чанёлю щёки опаляет краской до сих пор, хотя в магазин он пошёл неделю назад. Ради подарка матери, которая только-только начала улыбаться. Бэкхён увязался за ним, как сказал сам, от скуки. И Чанёль совсем не ожидал, что его затащат за первую попавшуюся шторку. 

Тот же самый Бэкхён, который опускался на колени и облизывал свои губы так, что у Чанёля не хватило здравого смысла его остановить, сейчас прячет взгляд и бормочет что-то протестующее. Только потому, что Чанёль гладит его ладони в попытке очистить от налипшего сахара. 

– Помыть всё-таки проще, – наконец выдавливает он и порывается встать. Чанёль не успевает его остановить, и тот действительно бьётся о стол затылком. Шипит, падая обратно, и на миг кажется почти беспомощным. Такого хочется обхватить за плечи. Помочь подняться. Собственноручно довести до раковины, и, обняв сзади, вымыть ладони. Это необязательно, но Чанёль именно так и делает. Пытаясь придумать, как лучше сообщить не самую приятную новость.

Ситуация немного напоминает самое начало. Когда из прикосновений были лишь осторожные, оберегающие от каких-нибудь машин, а вокруг стеной стояли проблемы. Только в этот раз Чанёль может обхватить чужое тело и плотнее прижать к себе, чувствуя, как пульс учащается и сердце сжимает. 

Каждый раз, когда Бэкхён вот так выгибается, подаётся навстречу прикосновениям, не выходит не думать о том, сколько раз с ним такое уже бывало. И насколько больно ему тогда было. Чанёль в деталях знает, как обращаются с людьми вроде него и как тихо они умеют плакать. Поэтому хочется быть аккуратней – чтобы Бэкхён никогда больше не казался таким напуганным, как когда его шантажировали теми чёртовыми видео.

Чанёль хочет быть самым осторожным, но когда Бэкхён трётся о его джинсы своими и целует в шею, это становится ощутимо сложнее. Но Чанёль помнит всех тех мужчин. Клиентов матери. И он никогда не хотел быть кем-то подобным. Он уверен, что никогда не станет настолько отвратительным и жестоким. 

Чайник свистит, и Чанёль тут же радуется поводу переключиться на что-то более подходящее осеннему утру. 

– Тебе с молоком или без? – он всё же улыбается, потому что Бэкхён, оставленный у раковины в одиночестве, несколько долгих секунд выглядит трогательно-растерянным. Так и не привык к тому, что объятия могут быть просто объятиями. И даже поцелуи – тоже. В лоб, в щёки, в шею. Бэкхён невероятно мило смущается.

Ещё одно отличие настоящего от прошлого – это тот факт, что проблема всего одна, да и та уже решённая.

– Мне только что звонил господин Чжан, – в общем-то, он и разбудил, не позволив Бэкхёну приготовить кофе. – Спрашивал, не захочу ли я когда-нибудь потом снова у него работать.

Бэкхён напрягается, а Чанёль вспоминает, что тот когда-то заказывал кофе без молока, и вряд ли предпочтения успели поменяться. Сыплет пару ложек сахара, продолжая как можно спокойнее:

– Я отказался, конечно же, – на Бэкхёна его слова не оказывают никакого эффекта, он по-прежнему хмурится и цепляется пальцами за край кофты. 

– Смени телефон, – тот самый командный тон, которого Чанёль когда-то почти испугался. – И… Они что, всё ещё продолжают?

Бэкхён не заканчивает мысль, но и так ясно, что имеется в виду. 

– Как я понял, ушли в подполье, – он пожимает плечами, разливая кипяток по кружкам. – Чунмён сейчас вообще не в Корее. Остальные сколачивают что-то из оставшихся людей. Но ты же, наверное, не особо хочешь в этом участвовать?

– Нет, – качает головой Бэкхён. Усмехается так, словно подобная мысль ничем, кроме шутки, и быть не может. 

Чанёль протягивает ему чашку, от которой уже идёт пар вперемешку с крепким кофейным запахом. Чтобы её взять, Бэкхён натягивает рукава на ладони, и Чанёль улыбается шире. 

Бэкхён никогда не поймёт, насколько милым является в такие моменты. И так даже лучше, потому что если бы понял, то наверняка попытался бы скрыть. Бэкхён многое пытается скрывать, держать в себе и ни за что не рассказывать. Прорывает его редко, но каждый раз Чанёль чертовски боится того, что слышит. 

Из того, что Бэкхёну пришлось вытерпеть, он ничего не заслужил. 

– Встретиться тебе не предлагали? – беспокоится, просчитывает варианты и предугадывает худшее.

– Нет, – Чанёль отпивает кофе, сладкий и приятно-горячий. – И нет, о тебе тоже ничего не спрашивали.

Он правильно угадывает вопрос – Бэкхён тут же замолкает на пару секунд. Замирает, поднеся чашку к губам.

– Исин не знал, где ты?

– Не думаю.

Вряд ли Бэкхён скоро сумеет расслабиться. Но он бы на уровне рефлексов чувствовал, что Чанёль что-то от него скрывает, поэтому рассказать стоило всё равно. Бэкхён очень догадливый. До сих пор не вполне понятно, каким образом умудрялся так долго сомневаться в Чанёле. В том, что с его стороны всё очень серьёзно и бесповоротно. Потому что тут Чанёль не особо и скрывал, вернее, пытался, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Сначала он слышал о каком-то непонятном Бён Бэкхёне, который приближённый босса и которого стоит опасаться. А потом он собственной персоной зашёл в лабораторию. Красивый и нервный. Чанёль уже тогда осознал, что ему конец, и ещё – что здесь без шансов. Бён Бэкхён – это же за гранью безнадёжного. Слишком велика между ними разница. В положении, в уровне жизни, как выяснилось чуть позже – в них самих.

И вот он, стоит перед Чанёлем, можно обнять когда захочется и целовать куда вздумается.

Конечно же, как только он прекратит хмуриться и выискивать опасность в каждом чужом слове.

Чанёль отодвигает перед ним стул, предлагая порефлексировать сидя, и сам опускается на соседний. Бэкхён тупит ещё пару секунд, прежде чем следует его примеру.

Они вместе, за окном – рассвет в маленьком городке, семья Чанёля живёт через дорогу, а сам он вот-вот устроится на нормальную работу. Бэкхён – тоже, как только получит наконец поддельные документы. На них ушла большая часть денег, но и оставшегося пока хватает. 

Каждое утро начинается с кофе и выпуска новостей, где одержана новая победа над преступностью. Бэкхён узнаёт каждого, кто мелькает на экране в наручниках, и это немного пугает. Чанёль никогда не хотел иметь с криминалом ничего общего, ему и пары месяцев хватило по горло. Жить среди преступников кучу лет (вообще-то, быть одним из них, но в таком ключе о Бэкхёне думать не хочется)... Наверное, действительно сложно выдержать, не повредив психику. 

Чанёль просто рад, что сумел выбраться. 

Вряд ли он хоть когда-нибудь смог бы радоваться, если бы Бэкхён не выбрался вместе с ним.


	46. вг

Чонгук никогда не узнает, сколько раз Тэхён из-за него плакал. И о том, что происходит сейчас, в идеале, тоже нет. Потому что Тэхён – не идеальный. Руки, которыми он цепляется за раковину, дрожат, лицо в зеркале – покрасневшее, а в глаза лучше в принципе не смотреть. Слишком заметно они блестят, слишком многое в них читается с первого взгляда. Беспокойство, боль, сомнения, страхи.

Как Чонгук может не замечать? 

Пальцы сильнее сжимают края раковины, и Тэхён склоняется над ней, пытаясь подавить тошноту.

Чонгук сегодня забил человека бейсбольной битой. Насмерть. В кровь, мясо и осколки костей. Методично и упорно, с усмешкой в уголках губ. Тех самых, на которые Тэхён когда-то очень долго смотрел, не решаясь коснуться. Но предвкушая тот шок, который будет после первого из поцелуев. Тэхён тогда много чего предвкушал, кучу вариантов будущего перебрал в мечтах, но ни в одном не было этих дешёвых мотелей. Туалеты в которых – идеальное место, чтобы прорыдаться и улыбаться потом по-прежнему.

Хотя, может, Чонгук и замечает. Поэтому сегодня увёл с места убийства, как только закончил с трупом. Снял на фотоаппарат, проверил карманы и вытащил кошелёк. Фотографии – для заказчика, деньги – для них.

На эти деньги Чонгук сейчас покупает колу. Магазинчик через дорогу даёт Тэхёну где-то десять минут на попытки успокоиться. Он успеет. Всегда успевает. Ещё с тех времён, когда Чимин дёргался от каждого его всхлипа, и он совсем не хотел, чтобы из-за него кто-то дёргался. А затем – успокаивал, сам в процессе начиная рыдать. Чимин знал, откуда помог Тэхёну выбраться. Откуда у него фобии крови, криков, темноты и одиночества.

Чонгук никогда не должен узнать.

Тэхён сжимает рубашку, царапая собственную кожу через тонкую ткань. Воспоминания о Чимине отзываются болью под рёбрами, глухой, тянущей, безнадёжно-тоскливой. От неё не избавиться, сколько слезливых сообщений ни отправлял бы Тэхён Джину и сколько бы утешений от него ни получал.

Чонгук действительно о многом не знает.

Кран скрипит, давая путь мутновато-белой воде. Она разбивается о стенки раковины (тоже мутной) неожиданно громко – Тэхён вздрагивает. Набирает её в ладони. Жмурится.

Дверь номера хлопает, и вода расплёскивается по полу. 

– Ты там? – Чонгук стучит в ванную комнату. – Представляешь, мне продали алкоголь!

Радость в голосе – такая, словно ему шесть лет и он купил набор для песочницы.

– Ты что, угрожал продавцу пистолетом? – хотя вообще-то шутить тут не о чем, у Чонгука рост, у Чонгука мышцы, у Чонгука взгляд любого собеседника давит к земле. Тэхён бы на месте продавца не особо сомневался.

Чонгук не отвечает, и, возможно, он немного обиделся. Правда, обида это долго не продлится, раз уж в их номере сегодня есть что-то высокоградусное. Тэхён не говорил покупать ничего такого, но это даже хорошо, что Чонгук купил. Чонгук ведь многое делает без указания или разрешения. 

Тэхён чувствует себя бесполезным. 

Это Чонгук находит работу, Чонгук её выполняет, Чонгук говорит, в каком мотеле лучше остановиться. Тэхён тем временем водит машину, покупает еду и, как может, разряжает атмосферу. 

Лицо горит от холодной воды, а в глазах щиплет из-за соли.

Даже если Тэхён попросит, Чонгук не остановится. Эта мысль приходит в голову вместе с отчаяньем и бьёт по затылку чем-то тяжёлым. Неприятно. Больно. До ужаса тупиково. Тэхён ведь не выживет в одиночку, он уже живёт за чужой счёт. Чонгук и этого пока что не замечает. Смотрит на него с преданностью (нечеловеческой), ловит каждое слово и неизменно слушается. Да, Тэхён проверял. Говорил всякую херню, а Чонгук её выполнял без вопросов. Стащил из магазина суши-набор, изобразил перед охранником слабоумного, сбежал со второго этажа мотеля. Через окно. Тэхён тогда действительно испугался – вдруг Чонгук себе что-то сломает? – но вместо извинений наврал, мол, это была тренировка на случай, если их будут преследовать. И улыбнулся. Тэхён всегда так делает, когда на самом деле хочется закричать.

Но убийства – это другое. Как и грабежи, и кражи – всё то, что позволяет выжить. Тэхён ненавидит выживать вот так. Совсем не уверен, что оно того стоит. Вот только Чонгук считает иначе, и его уже никогда не получится переубедить.

Он его ждёт, так что разум пора отпустить. Это единственный способ успокоиться. Если Тэхён целенаправленно попытается прекратить плач, то он лишь сильнее на нём сконцентрируется и в итоге уже зарыдает, забившись в первый попавшийся угол. Такого не должно быть. Хотя бы не сегодня. Нет, сегодня Тэхён закроет глаза и подумает о чём-нибудь постороннем, чтобы голова под завязку забилась ерундой.

Вот, например, рубашка. Хлопок для неё могли собрать в одном конце мира, перепрясть его на нитки – в другом, соткать ткань где-нибудь в Таиланде и сшить в Пекине. Тысячи людей, чтобы он смог сегодня порвать её, перелезая через забор – ну разве не удивительно?

Мысли цепляют одна другую, перескакивают, разбегаются, и Тэхён не знает, почему скоро думает о рабстве в Америке и о том, что ютубу нужно лучше бороться с ботами. Он не очень хорошо понимает, что творится в его голове. Знает только, что раньше всё было куда проще и правильней. А сейчас – мешанина из образов, страхов и принципов. Одна огромная проблема, которая постоянно генерирует всё новые проблемы, и Тэхён бы хотел её остановить, но не может. Не получается. Не работает. Он сломан, и что ещё хуже – он прекрасно это осознаёт. Будучи не в силах собрать себя в кого-то лучшего.

Чонгук его доломает. Наверное. Тэхён не знает точно, просто рядом с Чонгуком ему то запредельно приятно и весело, то хочется рыдать и быть где-нибудь подальше. Такие качели не могут закончиться чем-то хорошим. Но прямо сейчас его несёт от желания образумить Чонгука к желанию врезать ему за то, в какого ублюдка превращается. А когда Тэхён заканчивает умываться, он хочет только целовать. Мысль пульсирует во всём теле, очень настойчиво и навязчиво. 

Тэхён – человек-эмоция, и да, он в курсе, что эмоции у него меняются ненормально быстро (и с этим он тоже ничего не может сделать, и от этого тоже плохо до нового приступа тошноты).

В номере есть только кровать, пара тумбочек и сломанный телевизор. Возможно, им до конца жизни только и останется, что эти номера, случайные (ужасные) заработки и едва живая связь с остальными. Хотя и такая связь – стократ лучше, чем ничего.

За Юнги охотятся китайцы, и он уже неделю не давал о себе знать. Намджун вынашивает какие-то новые планы. Хосок варит вещества, о которых сказал только, что «это слишком даже для улиц». Джин – единственный – изображает адекватность. Звучит почти смешно, но устроился секретарём. 

У Тэхёна никогда так не получится.

У Тэхёна из радостей – только осознание того, что благодаря ему одним бесчеловечным человеком на земле стало меньше. И Чонгук, который сидит на кровати, упорно пытаясь открыть бутылку колы. Тэхён любуется пару секунд, а затем решает, что пора добавить хоть немного веселья. Бутылку он выхватывает, игнорируя протестующее мычание. И тут бы одним движением сорвать крышку, красиво и героично, но она оказывается действительно тугой. Приходится согнуться и, по ощущениям, едва не содрать верхний слой кожи. К тому же Чонгук хмурится из-за того, что его лишили шанса показать свою силу. Хотя бы и на крышке. 

Тэхён боится разозлённого Чонгука. Очень боится, потому что жестокие не делают исключений, и рано или поздно ему придётся испытать это на себе. Но сейчас Чонгук выглядит обиженным щенком, со схожим энтузиазмом на Тэхёна кидается, и кола очень неаккуратно проливается на одежду.

Труд тысяч людей потрачен на то, чтобы майка Чонгука оказалась заляпана. О свой рубашке Тэхён уже не беспокоится – вряд ли она надолго на нём задержится, потому что Чонгук всё ещё пытается отобрать бутылку, прижимаясь к нему и хватая за руки. По коже от чужих прикосновений словно ток разбегается, но Тэхён выворачивается. Отходит на пару шагов. Пьёт, нагло и показательно. 

К горлу подкатывает запоздалый всхлип, лёгкие сжимаются, и жидкость попадает не в то горло. 

– Чего смеёшься? – Чонгук толкует кашель немного неверно, но Тэхён его не поправляет. А когда тот поднимает бутылку виски, и во взгляде читается «смотри-как-я-тебя-уделал», смеётся по-настоящему. – По-моему, моя бутылка круче твоей. 

Тэхён ещё раз давится колой. 

Чонгук усиливает свою тупую двусмысленность, когда подходит и стучит по спине. Одной рукой. Вторую запускает в волосы, перебирая их – вот-вот вцепится и притянет к себе. Он этому у Тэхёна научился. Тэхён вообще многому его научил.

– На прошлой неделе ты говорил не так, – тянет он, отходя ещё немного и чувствуя, как кровать упирается под коленки. – Что там было?.. «Сильнее, глубже, пожалуйста»?

Чонгук краснеет так же мило, как и тогда, но Тэхён всё равно почему-то уверен, что сегодня краснеть в итоге будет он. Такое тоже было – Чонгук прижимал к кровати, стискивал руки до нарушения кровотока, и почему-то это казалось ему лучшим вариантом, чем просто сказать «давай я буду сверху». Но они, так или иначе, всё уладили. Очень успешно уладили. 

Возможно, Тэхёну не помешает глотнуть виски.

– Кстати, зачем ты его купил? – он кивает на бутылку в чужой руке, пока Чонгук подходит ближе. Немного угрожающе, однако румянец на щеках всё такой же трогательный. Тэхён всё же не жалеет о том, что кинул ему тогда пакет с наркотой. Словно с первого взгляда знал – не подведёт. Другой вопрос – куда может довести, учитывая, как хорошо вписался в мир криминала и как сильно обхватывает запястье.

– Хотел смешать виски с колой, – он пожимает плечами. – Но там вроде нужен ещё лёд, и пластиковые стаканчики не особо подходят…

– Я знаю бар, в котором виски мешают на уровне искусства, – Тэхён сглатывает, потому что между ним и Чонгуком – два сантиметра, а за спиной – пустота. Где-то под ней – кровать. 

Чонгук ведёт ладонью от плеча к пальцам, забирает из них колу и ставит на пол. Аккуратно. Всё же недаром прошла жизнь среди этикета и правил.

– У меня встреча с заказчиком в местном баре, – он сообщает с гордостью, он же получит гонорар, но у Тэхёна азарт сменяется целой гаммой не самых приятных чувств. Ненависть, отвращение, страх. Теми же руками, который сейчас обнимает, Чонгук убивает людей. А губами своими – улыбается в процессе. Но от них всё равно не выходит оторвать взгляд. 

– Сегодня? – возможно, неприятные чувства ещё получится вытеснить приятными. 

– Нет, – Чонгук ухмыляется точно так же, как, должно быть, и Тэхён, услышав ответ. Он влюблён, его тянет, и это перекрывает всё остальное. Это – единственное, что не позволяет скатиться в тоску и безнадёжность. Чужие ладони на своей рубашке, матрас, ударяющий в спину, поцелуй до нехватки воздуха. Майка у Чонгука – мокрая из-за колы, и только она портит момент. Так что Тэхён стягивает её с разгорячённого тела, чтобы спустя секунду оказаться вжатым в кровать. 

Чонгук – слишком торопливый и порывистый. Но все его разы можно по пальцам пересчитать, так что Тэхён прощает (он слишком многое ему прощает). От этого самого себя хочется ненавидеть, а за то, что именно Тэхён столкнул Чонгука с нормальной дороги к дешёвым мотелям, он уже ненавидит. И целует глубже, надеясь, что это поможет справиться с кошмарами в голове. Закрыть глаза на жизнь, которая сама превращается в кошмар. 

Тэхён не жалеет ни о чём – он не знает ни одной развилки, где смог бы поступить по-другому и не подыхать потом, заживо съедаемый совестью. Вот только Чонгук царапает его кожу, пока расстёгивает ремень, смотрит с тем самым блеском, от которого Тэхёна недавно тошнило, и даже это почему-то не заставляет его ничего остановить. Чонгука хочется, и плевать, если в результате душу рвёт на противоречия. Он привык к такому. К своей новой жизни тоже должен привыкнуть. Отказаться или сбежать не сможет точно.

Тэхён – неисправимый. Безнадёжный. Ненормальный.

Чонгук, кажется, тоже.

Может, поэтому у них так хорошо получается идти против мира и сбегать от него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот теперь всё.
> 
> ещё раз спасибо.  
> ___________________  
> спойлер: нихуя не всё там ещё часть потом добавилась


	47. иногда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> одна из тех сцен, которые должны были быть, но никуда так и не вместились
> 
> самое начало, Чанёль в бёновой квартире, и это всё могло бы быть, или даже было на самом деле, но Бэкхён забыл
> 
> отпуститеменячанбэки
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

Иногда Бэкхён плачет без причины.

Иногда Бэкхён напивается.

Конечно же, на самом деле причина есть — глубоко внутри, за слоями безразличия и всего того напускного, во что играешь, чтобы хоть себе казаться нормальным. Царапает и бьёт под рёбрами.

Улыбаться собственному отражению, когда сердце хочется выблевать (место ему только среди блевотины) — больно. Может, даже больнее, чем ныть от жалости к себе. Просто жалость Бэкхён ненавидит. Поэтому — растягивает губы, стирая подводку со скулы. Чёрт знает, как она там оказалась. Размазалась настолько.

Иногда Бэкхён целуется с кем попало.

Хотя простите, как раз этим он занимается постоянно. Целуется, прогибается, и когда обнимает кто-то (кто угодно, лишь бы покрепче), боль в груди приглушает. Даже если обхватывают руками исключительно для того, чтобы положить на живот или поставить на колени.

Бэкхёну не впервой.

Бэкхёну нравится.

Крохи тепла, пьяного и грубого, за которые он готов расплачиваться. Всем, что потребуют. Сопротивление всё равно никогда не помогало.

Только смотреть потом на подводку, а чуть ниже — на кровоподтёк, и улыбаться при этом бывает действительно тяжело. В голову лезут всякие мысли. Глупые пьяные мысли, на трезвую голову их и думать-то стыдно. Потому что — бесполезно. Мазохистично.

Но сейчас Бэкхён пьян, и алкоголь разрешает ему буравить собственный мозг этими мыслями. В стиле —

кем бы ты стал, если бы отчим не был такой скотиной?

почему тебе не хватало ума запирать комнату?

по шкале от одного до правды, как сильно матери было наплевать, раз она пила снотворные, лишь бы не слышать криков?

Бэкхён улыбается сильнее. Отчаянней. Как будто боль в треснутых (и улыбающихся, широко, как только можно) губах сможет перекрыть покрасневшие глаза. Смотрите, Бэкхён не плачет, Бэкхён почти смеётся, когда добивает себя контрольным —

что было бы, если бы ты умел улыбаться по-настоящему?

Не вопросы — разочарование. Отвращение. Бесконечная тоска по тому человеку, которым мог когда-то стать.

Не стал — и дальше уже плевать на тысячи причин и оправданий.

Вряд ли жизнь Бён Бэкхёна можно как-то оправдать. Сам он, по крайней мере, не пытается.

Отражение в зеркале неожиданно хочется разбить.

Бэкхён чувствует, как балансирует на очень тонком лезвии. Шаг влево — истерика, шаг вправо — осколок в собственной шее.

Бэкхён помнит, как он умирал. Как засыпал на грязном асфальте, уверенный, что запись с его признаниями поднимет полиция и всех потом накажет. В последние секунды было… спокойно. Словно он сделал всё, на что был способен, и даже обида куда-то отступила.

Или, может, это химия из таблеток так убивала мозг.

Иногда Бэкхёну жаль, что не добила.

Сейчас же в дверь стучат, и он вспоминает. Как пошёл в клуб, потому что от сочувствия во взгляде Чанёля начинало тошнить. Как надеялся забыться на ночь (если не выкинут — ещё и на утро), а потом вернуться с диким похмельем, засосами на шее и одним своим видом отвратить наконец от себя. Вот только в чертовски важный момент, когда Бэкхён уже был достаточно пьян, а мужчина напротив (хоть убей, он не вспомнит имени) ещё был достаточно обходителен, под опущенными веками вспыхнуло другое лицо. Без той ласки, за которой скрывается намерение выебать в ближайшем туалете. Без той обманчивой мягкости, после которой лицом утыкают в ширинку. Нет, на этом лице с огромными глазами было самое обыкновенное беспокойство. Искреннее такое. Как за члена семьи или, в крайнем случае, собаку. Чтобы вернулась домой и никто не побил.

Чанёль со своей ёбаной заботой не отпускал даже не расстоянии.

То, как мужчина гладит по руке, вдруг стало раза в три противнее. Бэкхён отдёрнул руку, и — иногда Бэкхён не на шутку импульсивный — решил уйти.

Точно, подводка размазалась из-за пощёчины. А кровоподтёк — это уже неуклюжесть плюс толчок на барную стойку. В кои-то веки охранники оказались людьми и просто вывели, а не бросили лицом в бетон.

Затем Бэкхён, шатаясь, добирался до дома.

Затем не обратил внимания на тень, сгорбившуюся у ступенек.

Затем плакал и лыбился у зеркала.

А тень вот, оказывается, Чанёль, у которого нет нормального дома, и ещё — нет ключей, и он очень несмело напоминает об этом из-за двери.

По-хорошему, его стоит прогнать (из мыслей), однако порог Чанёль переступает уже через минуту.

Иногда Бэкхён бывает очень добрым.

Если он пьян, а в голове — образы из своего ненормального дома. Вместе с пониманием того, что дома, чёрт возьми, должны быть нормальными, и упрямое — детское — желание облегчить кому-то жизнь.

— Спасибо, — Чанёль кланяется по своей дурацкой привычке и смотрит с тем самым беспокойством, от которого плакать хочется. — Может, вам… п-помочь чем-нибудь?

Бэкхён улыбается.

Осознавая, как же хреново, наверное, выглядит. И что его дом никак не тянет на нормальный. Прежний был адом. Те, которые между — на одну ночь или даже час — тоже не хочется вспоминать. Но пьяный разум подкидывает эти воспоминания, бьёт под дых, режет, и Бэкхён резко чувствует себя каким-то… ранимым. Из-за одного ёбаного «тебе помочь?». Которое делает глухую боль острой. Напоминает — её могло и не быть.

Дома должны быть нормальными.

Ни один человек не должен жить с болью.

А Бэкхён, сжимающий трясущиеся ладони — всё ещё человек. Живой, как бы ни пытался об этом не думать. И ему больно.

Иногда Бэкхён говорит искренне.

Как правило, получаются дешёвые глупости:

— Обними меня, — просит он, прикрыв веки.

Ему нравится, когда обнимают. Пусть даже редко случается. Он мучает себя надеждой на тепло те пару секунд, когда Чанёль стоит в ступоре. Потом отвернётся. Потом станет больнее. Хотя осколки в лёгких уже мешают дышать. Заставляют морщиться от чего-то фантомного. Шевелящегося в сердце.

Бэкхён вдруг чувствует, как чужие руки ложатся на плечи. Поглаживают лопатки. Окружают той самой заботой, которая у Чанёля сквозит в голосе, и заставляют сердце почти взорваться. Защемить. Натянуть внутри струны, лопающиеся с каждым чужим поглаживанием, и закричать:

— Убери руки! — истеричность в собственном голосе заставляет дёрнуться. Чанёля.

Бэкхён, распахнувший веки, уже жалеет о минутной слабости. Внутри — клокочет.

— Катись отсюда, — он показывает на дверь. В неё же он сам Чанёля запустил минуту назад, но сейчас об этом уже не думается. Просто… пусть уберётся. Свалит. Бросит. Бэкхёна пугает это новое, ласковое и настоящее, которое бьётся в такт пульсу. Заседает в висках. Ноет между лёгких.

Чанёль смотрит непонимающе. Кланяется, извиняясь. Немного неразборчиво. Взволнованно. Пятится, куда Бэкхён приказывает, а того тем временем изнутри выламывает. Прессует. Мышцы в теле потряхивает, в предплечье они ослабевают, и Бэкхён опускает руку.

— Стой, — выдыхает он.

Чужая ладонь зависает над ручкой.

Бэкхён настолько жалок, что это даже смешно. Ему самому. И хочется, чтобы отпустило. Если вены так будет выкручивать до самого утра — то он же их просто вскроет. А это страшно.

Чанёля нужно оставить.

Нужно стряхнуть с себя весь этот груз, давящий на плечи.

— Ч-что… — несмело спрашивает Чанёль, — что мне сделать?

— Трахни, — в конце концов, из-за него сегодня всё сорвалось. — Или поцелуй хотя бы.

Иногда Бэкхёну становится весело безо всякой причины. Он действительно смеётся, когда и без того круглые глаза округляются ещё сильнее. А их обладатель замирает. Как перепуганный сурикатик.

Бэкхёну под градусом всё подряд кажется забавным.

Чанёль убирает ладонь от дверной ручки. Он вдруг подходит ближе, как будто реально собирается что-то сделать. Бэкхёну жаром опаляет кожу. Однако Чанёль лишь добавляет беспокойства в голос:

— Тебе нужно поспать, — тоном врача, обещающего, что всё пройдёт, просто выпей таблетку.

Только у Бэкхёна — неизлечимое.

— С тобой, — и ему взаправду начинает хотеться этого парня на полторы головы выше. Плечи вон широкие, руки сильные, под толстовкой — наверняка неплохие мышцы. Красивый же.

И бить он не станет.

Иногда всхлипы прорываются абсолютно на пустом месте.

— Эй, — Чанёль заглядывает в лицо, игнорируя выпад. — Ты… Ты можешь мне выплакаться, если хочешь. Это точно поможет лучше, чем…

— Чем твой член? — смущать Чанёля чертовски весело. Бэкхён обходит его по кругу, но ничего больше на ум не идёт.

Никогда Бэкхёну не говорили такого. Не предлагали поплакать. И это могло бы прозвучать забавно, однако звучит почему-то в точку.

Бэкхёну постоянно хочется плакать.

Он обхватывает Чанёля со спины и душит всхлип у горла.

Если Бэкхёну больше нечего сказать, то Бэкхён начнёт делать. Делать, наверное, сумасшедшую хуйню, но ведь на утро он даже не вспомнит. А сейчас очень хочется прижаться. Закрыть глаза. Кожей чувствовать чужое тепло и воровать его, сколько позволят. Пока не оттолкнут.

Чанёль вдруг накрывает его ладони своими.

— Если ты будешь передо мной, то я смогу тоже тебя обнять.

Бэкхён понимает, что из них двоих это Чанёль здесь самый ненормальный. Однако тепла всё ещё не хватает. Так что Бэкхён проскальзывает под чужой рукой и тычется лицом в широкую грудь.

Спокойствием накрывает как одеялом.

Жаль лишь, что Бэкхён в том состоянии, когда чем лучше становится, тем несчастнее себя чувствуешь. Раньше ведь хорошего не было совсем. Не было Чанёля, который шептал бы на ухо всякий приятный бред в стиле «всё будет хорошо».

Новый контрольный —

если бы Чанёль был рядом раньше, то ты бы скатился настолько низко?

А лучше —

если Чанёль будет рядом сейчас, то это что-нибудь исправит?

Иногда Бэкхён пьян, и это время откровений.

Стоять в объятиях — приятно, но как только их длительность переходит некую невидимую черту, становится неловко. Даже сквозь алкоголь. И тут нужно либо делать что-то, либо выставлять обратно за дверь.

В подъезд — жалко.

И себя жалко.

Бэкхён поднимает лицо и натыкается на какой-то непозволительно участливый взгляд.

— Закрой глаза, — просит Бэкхён и опять улыбается. Ощущая очень отчётливо, как по щеке катится что-то мокрое, горячее и непрошеное.

Чанёль странный.

Чанёль закрывает.

Бэкхён прижимается к его губам. От них отдаёт чем-то сладким. Приятным. И мягко. Получается неожиданно нежно, хотя Чанёль не двигается ни на миллиметр. У Бэкхёна губы — солёные, и, может, поэтому Чанёль так и не целует в ответ. Вместо этого он осторожно отстраняет от себя и шепчет:

— Ты напился, — немного сокрушённо, как будто иначе он бы Бэкхёна уже вовсю выцеловывал.

Глупый Чанёль.

Упускает ведь шанс, потому что трезвый Бэкхён — это Бэкхён рассудительный и дёрганый, он на такой поцелуй никогда не решится.

— Я серьёзно, — даже язык не заплетается, — трахни меня. Мне только так становится легче.

— Значит, будем исправлять, — возвращается тон доктора. Психиатра, наверное, который с самым понимающим видом на свете никогда тебя не поймёт.

Бэкхён обычно не сдаётся так быстро, однако в чужих руках обмякает за секунды.

Нет так нет.

Он проспится и всё забудет.

Чанёль, как хороший мальчик, никогда даже не напомнит.

Иногда Бэкхён плачет без причины.

Никогда ещё из-за этого его не отводили в постель, поддерживая за талию, и не накрыли одеялом по самый нос.

Иногда Бэкхён напивается.

Если бы Чанёль и прежде был рядом, то Бэкхён, наверное, так бы не делал.


End file.
